Poursuite
by Sephora909
Summary: La jeune Meliell Sîdudur Lecomte intègre le B.P.R.D. au prix de la mort de ses parents. Cet événement va changer sa vie et lui permettre d'enfin connaître le bonheur. Combien devra-t-elle payer pour connaître l'amour ? NuadaxOC / Dialogues en anglais, voir profil pour un lien vers la version entièrement en français.
1. Chapitre 1 Cérémonie

**Disclaimer : J'ai entendu dire que les disclaimer ne servaient à rien, mais j'en écris tout de même un, pour le fun. Tout personnage ou lieu présent dans ce texte faitant partie de l'univers Hellboy ne m'appartient pas. Sinon je ferais un film et non une fanfic...**

**Note : Ne sachant pas si je suis autorisée à publier des textes en plusieurs langues (j'ai cherché, mais sans résultat), il est possible que l'histoire soit effacée ou que sais-je. Si cela arrive, vous pourrez toujours suivre l'histoire sur mon deviantart : http : / lapasdouee-chan . deviantart . com/ Si les dialogues sont en anglais c'est parce que j'ai vu le film en anglais et donc il m'aurait été difficile de rendre de bons dialogues en français. Rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas très compliqués (enfin je l'espère), s'il vous manque des mots, vous pouvez utiliser le traducteur : http: / www . wordreference .com / fr c'est le meilleur, il est approuvé par ma prof d'anglais. **

**Petite précision, pour ceux qui cherchent Nuada il n'apparait qu'au chapitre 7, les chapitres 1 à 5 constituent une première partie introductive. Oui, une introduction de 5 chapitres, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Pour vous faire patienter, des petits signes annonciateurs de la seconde partie sont dissimulés un peu partout. Voilà, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Cérémonie

Il pleuvait… Un jour comme celui-là, il fallait qu'il pleuve… La triste pluie grise qui lui tombait dessus complétait bien le tableau… Tout paraissait si flou… Si sombre… Si noir… La cérémonie était terminée. Elle resta seule, debout, devant la tombe neuve de ses parents, perdue dans le chagrin qui accompagnait la mort de tout être cher… Lui étaient-ils chers, ces parents qui n'étaient, et qui ne seront plus jamais là ? Désormais, qui répondra aux tonnes de questions dont ils étaient les seuls à détenir les réponses ?

Encore une fois, elle se montrait capricieuse. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et à ses stupides questions. Elle se détestait quand elle se comportait de la sorte… Bien sûr qu'elle les aimait. Bien sûr qu'ils lui manqueront. Ils étaient ses parents. Même en l'ayant abandonnée à cinq ans, ils resteront toujours ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans… Il y avait des choses qu'elle oubliait instantanément. Mais il y en avait certaines que jamais elle n'oubliera : comment ses parents l'avaient confiée à son oncle Félix et à sa tante Clotilde ; comment un flot de questions avait commencé à la torturer et à l'empêcher de dormir ; comment son cousin Denis et sa cousine Clémence étaient venus au monde avec seulement un an d'écart ; comment ils avaient commencé à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer ; comment elle aimait aller dans l'appartement vide de ses parents à la moindre occasion, et même quand il n'y en avait pas ; comment elle avait fini par y emménager seule ; comment elle avait dévoré les nombreux livres anciens de la bibliothèque de ses parents, pour se distraire pendant ses longues nuits d'insomnie ; comment les questions revenaient toujours plus abondamment et comment elle avait réussi à en apaiser la plus part en notant ses moindres réflexions ; puis, finalement, comment elle avait quitté la France, son pays natal, pour la première fois, pour l'enterrement de ses parents, ici, aux États-Unis, où ils avaient continué leur vie sans elle…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il poussa un long soupir. Il allait avoir besoin de courage. Heureusement, ce type de mission ne se présentait pratiquement jamais. Cependant, ce jour là était une exception. Il souhaitait s'occuper personnellement de cette tâche. Non pas que cela lui plaisait. Non, bien au contraire, il la redoutait. Mais il sentait qu'il devait en être ainsi, ne serait-ce que par respect pour la personne qui subissait la perte de ses parents.

Il trouva rapidement celle qu'il cherchait : seule, debout devant une tombe neuve, se laissant tremper inexorablement par la pluie qui tombait sans répit. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux incroyablement longs était surement celle qu'il recherchait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Preuve qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Il toussa pour manifester sa présence, mais n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule. Là, elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

L'adolescente qui avait été tirée de ses pensées ne s'offusqua pas de cette réaction. Elle en comprenait la cause. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés après avoir tant pleuré sans se reposer. Car elle n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'elle avait appris le décès de ses parents. De lourds cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux marron foncé. La pluie n'arrangeait rien au tableau cauchemardesque de son visage : l'ayant trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle collait sa longue chevelure noire à sa figure au teint plus livide qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Elle était presque sûre que si elle se voyait dans cet état là, son attitude serait semblable. Dans une vaine tentative, elle essaya de se redonner forme humaine en remettant ses cheveux à leur place. Mais elle ne réussit même pas à produire un semblant de sourire. Même forcé. Le cœur n'y était pas. Le cœur était à l'agonie. De toute manière, son interlocuteur sembla se ressaisir :

« Miss Meliell Lecomte, I suppose. I'm Manning, I worked with your parents. »

Comme pour se justifier, alors qu'elle ne savait pas le moins du monde où travaillaient ses parents, l'homme en costard lui montra une carte d'identification du… BPRD, eut-elle le temps de lire, avant qu'il ne la range rapidement dans sa veste. Puis il ajouta en lui tendant la main :

« All my condolences.

- Nice to meet you, lui répondit-elle en la serrant.

- I'd like to have a talk with you… I think I could… Answer some of your questions… May I ?

- Of course.

- We'd better go in the dry. We could take my car and go to where your parents worked. I'll explain you what it is on the way. »

Meliell acquiesça, par curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre de lui sur ses parents. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans une voiture noire aux fenêtres tintées, Manning commença ses explications. Il l'informa sur ce qu'était le BPRD, autrement dit le bureau de recherche et de défense sur le paranormal, ce qu'il s'y passait et à quoi cela servait, tout cela en essayant de la choquer le moins possible. Et vu que le sujet principal était le paranormal et ses créatures fantastiques, ennemies ou même alliées aux humains, ce n'aurait pas été aisé si pour lui si elle n'avait pas été aussi ouverte d'esprit. En effet, grâce à la bibliothèque de ses parents de laquelle émanait une passion certaine pour le monde fantastique, elle avait commencé à se faire à cette idée et ne trouvait pas si surprenant que cela que trolls, nains, elfes et autres créatures existassent. Ainsi, elle apprit que le métier de ses parents était de protéger l'espèce humaine d'autres espèces et de faire régner l'ordre entre le monde "réel" et le monde "fantastique". D'après ce que Manning lui dit de ce métier, elle put en déduire que ce n'était pas le meilleur environnement pour élever un enfant vu le niveau de danger constant. Cela laissa son esprit esquisser un début de réponse à de nombreuses questions.

Cependant, cette esquisse fut interrompue lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le bureau. Il était clairement visible qu'ils arrivaient dans une zone gouvernementale, du fait que des militaires avec leur chien montaient la garde à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur Manning dû passer d'innombrables contrôles de toute sorte comme dans les films hollywoodiens. Bref, un vrai parcours du combattant. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était… La climatisation. Car comme Meliell était encore trempée à cause de l'averse qu'elle s'était prise en pleine tronche, elle craignait d'attraper un rhume. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à éternuer. Si le lendemain elle se réveillait avec un rhume, sa colère ne pourrait être apaisée que par un meurtre. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de choper un rhume en été. Étrangement, on aurait dit que Manning réagit à sa menace muette, parce qu'il demanda aussitôt à ce qu'on lui apporte des vêtements secs d'une certaine Elizabeth à son bureau. C'était sans doute à cause de son visage un peu trop expressif qui laissait transparaître ses moindres émotions et pensées, ce qui permettait à tout le monde de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais bon, au moins maintenant elle allait pouvoir porter des fringues sèches, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Il lui importait peu de savoir à qui ils appartenaient, elle aimait bien piquer les frusques des autres, surtout des hommes.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans son bureau, Manning recommença à discuter :

« If I led you there, it's because… I've a proposition to make to you…

- What kind of proposition ?, s'enquit-elle pour encourager le fonctionnaire hésitant à continuer.

- You know, if we want this place to stay a secret, the least people must know about it… And, hum, we'll have to tell you how your parents died… And… Well, you're young, you may don't have a project for your future yet, so… I propose you a job here. »

Meliell sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de manière démesurée tant sa surprise fut grande.

« I'm sorry if I shocked you, it's so soon after your parent's death.

- Oh no. It's just that… I'm so surprised, it's… Wonderful. I'd accept with joy, le rassura-elle.

- So, it's alright then. Well, let's see your file. »

À son plus grand étonnement, Meliell possédait déjà un dossier ici, au BPRD. Dedans se trouvaient des fiches d'informations, ses bulletins notes, ses résultats de bac, une version papier d'une conversation avec sa tante et son oncle d'après ce qu'elle put entrevoir parmi d'autres paperasses diverses. À partir de ces documents, ils essayèrent donc de trouver une place qui convienne à la nouvelle arrivante. Immédiatement, il apparut clairement qu'elle n'était pas du genre physique comme ses parents, mais plutôt à réfléchir, avec une préférence pour l'étude de langues étrangères. Ils commençaient à peine à évoquer ses problèmes d'insomnies quand un agent en costard noir, comme tant d'autres qu'elle avait vu grouiller dans les couloirs, entra dans la pièce. À l'instant même où il allait expliquer sa venue, le vent froid qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant fit éternuer la jeune fille.

« You should get dry and have a rest. We'll talk later. Here's your magnetic card to open the door of your room, and, if you lose it, the code is 73223. The agent behind you will lead you to your room. It's the room 65, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'agent.

- Thanks for all Mr. Manning.

- You're welcome, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire. »

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre en compagnie de l'agent était glacial. Et pas uniquement à cause de la climatisation. Bah, après tout, ça tombait bien, elle se sentait revenir à son caractère taciturne habituel après une si longue discussion. Elle était exténuée et beaucoup trop occupée à imaginer à quel poste on allait l'assigner. Elle espérait seulement qu'on ne prendrait pas le fait qu'elle soit encore mineure comme excuse pour la foutre à la photocopieuse. Elle avait déjà testé ce poste lors de stages, et franchement, cette machine n'éveillait en elle pas le moindre soupçon d'intérêt. Bon, elle n'espérait pas non plus une place importante et à responsabilité, mais elle souhaitait ardemment quelque chose d'intéressant, présentant un rapport avec les créatures fantastiques… Mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé ? Enfin, tout sauf la photocopieuse. Après, on verra.

Devant la porte de sa future chambre, l'agent ouvrit finalement la bouche, preuve qu'il savait parler :

« Here's your room, use the card to open the door. And don't forget your clothes. »

Il donna les vêtements à Meliell et partit sans la moindre forme de politesse. D'accord, les gens d'ici, ou du moins les agents, n'étaient pas très chaleureux (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire), mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Pour elle, du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix quand elle en avait besoin, tout lui allait. Elle aimait le calme.

Dès que Meliell entra dans la pièce, sans même la détailler, elle s'écroula sur son lit, totalement vidée de ses moindres forces. C'était un grand lit deux places très moelleux aux couleurs assorties à la chambre. Une bien grande chambre, pour une seule personne dont on ne savait que faire. En plus, elle était déjà meublée : il y avait une armoire, un grand miroir où on pouvait se voir en entier, un bureau et deux larges bibliothèques, dont l'une contenait quelques livres. Il y avait trois portes, mise à part celle pour entrer : une porte qui devait sûrement communiquer avec une chambre voisine, tout comme une autre à l'opposé. La dernière porte était entrouverte. Meliell en déduit qu'elle devait mener à une salle de bain d'après la présence de carrelage blanc. Il ne manquait plus que le minibar et elle se serait crue dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Franchement, le gouvernement avait réellement acheté tout ça ou ça venait de diverses saisies ? Enfin après tout, elle s'en foutait, on lui donnait tout cela gratis. Elle n'allait pas rechigner.

Meliell commença à enfiler les frusques qu'on lui avait généreusement prêtées. Elle aurait voulu remercier la personne à qui ils appartenaient. Était-ce un agent ? Si petit ? Ils taillaient un peu juste, les rendant affreusement moulants, mais aller se plaindre était tout bonnement hors de question. Bien sûr qu'elle se plaignait souvent, les Français étaient connus pour cela, à fortiori, les Parisiens. Cependant, ce n'étaient que des remarques en l'air, lancées à tort et à travers, jamais sérieuses. Elle avait passé le t-shirt et retiré son pantalon noir quand elle sentit le sommeil prendre ses dernières réserves de force. Sa tête commençait à tourner, signe que son corps avait besoin de repos. Elle enleva donc ses autres fringues et se faufila directement sous la couette, ne payant aucune attention au fait qu'elle trempait son lit avec ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient partout.

Morphée, qui avait assez de mal à la trouver en temps normal, l'emmena bien vite au pays des songes. Peut-être était-ce grâce à l'espoir que lui donnait cette nouvelle vie, dont la triste condition se trouvait être la mort tragique de ses parents. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'épuisement après tant de chagrin qui produisait enfin son effet. Oh, et puis à quoi bon trouver une raison au sommeil ? Elle s'endormait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Beaucoup de choses semblaient l'attendre, mieux valait être en forme.

* * *

**Note : S'il y a des lecteurs (la partie Hellboy française étant pratiquement vide, on se demande où sont les français), une petite review, même de rien du tout serait la bienvenue.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Rencontres

Chapitre 2

Rencontres

Lorsque Meliell se réveilla, il était environ huit heures et quelques. Étrange, elle n'avait pas remarqué cette pendule accrochée en face de son lit, la veille. Neuf heures ? Ce qui ne devait durer que l'instant d'une sieste s'était transformé en une nuit complète. Ce n'était pas plus mal vu à quel point elle était fatiguée. Au moins, elle avait bien dormi. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. Le seul bémol restait que son ventre criait désespérément famine vu qu'elle avait raté un repas. Quant à la discussion avec Manning, s'il avait vraiment eu besoin de régler cette affaire au plus tôt, on l'aurait réveillé, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Bon… Maintenant il faudrait peut-être songer à se lever… Dans un élan de courage, elle poussa la couette et s'assit en tailleur.

Quand elle vit que ses valises s'étaient miraculeusement retrouvées à côté de la porte, elle sortit du lit. Une enveloppe scotchée dessus les accompagnait. Dedans se trouvait une lettre qui lui indiquait qu'on s'était permis de lui ramener ses bagages de la chambre d'hôtel que le B.P.R.D lui avait réservée (petit détail qui expliquait le comment du pourquoi et dont elle ne s'était pas souvenue). Le mot précisait également les heures des repas à prendre au réfectoire et lui donna l'heure à laquelle elle avait rendez-vous avec Manning, c'est-à-dire à dix heures. Elle avait donc le temps. Mais le temps de quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle pouvait aller réclamer un petit-déjeuner, même s'il n'était servi que de six à huit heures. Toutefois, son estomac grogna que ce n'était pas un « peut-être qu'elle pouvait », mais bien un « il fallait ». Le seul problème était de… Non, il n'y avait plus de problème, une carte des lieux se trouvait au fond de l'enveloppe. Mais avant tout, un passage par la salle de bain s'imposait : elle ne parvenait pas à passer sa main dans ses cheveux sans rencontrer de nœud.

Précipitée par sa faim, Meliell éventra ses valises et en répandit le contenu sur le parquet de sa chambre. Elle enfila un baggy noir, un petit t-shirt rouge et mit sa veste en cuir noir parce que la climatisation fonctionnait encore à plein régime. Puis elle découvrit la salle de bain, trop grande elle aussi, avec une commode, une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo… Bref, tout. La vision de l'hôtel cinq étoiles lui revint alors en tête. Après un nouveau carnage dans une autre valise pour trouver de quoi se laver, elle fit un brin de toilette vite fait bien fait.

Après cela, elle prépara ses affaires pour sortir. Elle entassa prestement dans son sac en bandoulière : une trousse, son cahier de pensées, son porte-monnaie, puis son portefeuille dans lequel elle rangea la carte de sa chambre, et bien sûr le plan des lieux. Sur ce, Meliell partit à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner.

Sans se perdre dans les couloirs, mais en se cognant dans quelques agents pressés, elle arriva au réfectoire. La salle, bien que géante, demeurait déserte à cette heure-ci. Apparemment, le petit-déjeuner se prenait en libre-service, et, une chance pour elle, il restait de la nourriture. Meliell s'empressa de se servir un bol de café et prit une banane qu'elle avala en un temps record. Là commençaient les vraies explorations.

Sur son plan étaient indiqués plusieurs lieux :des bureaux pour la plupart, mais il y avait entre autres un garage, une salle de douches, une bibliothèque, une salle de gym, une autre d'entraînement à arme blanche et encore une autre à arme à feu. Le fait qu'il y ait une piscine la surprit. Cela renforça l'image de centre de vacances qu'elle s'était faite de ce lieu. Toutefois, après une minute de réflexion, la jeune fille réalisa que la piscine était sûrement destinée à la culture physique et non aux jeux. De toute façon, elle avait horreur des piscines. Trop de mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse. Et elle n'aimait pas nager. Sans hésitation, elle se décida pour la bibliothèque, apparaissant de loin comme la salle la plus attractive. Et puis au moins, elle se sentirait plus à sa place à cet endroit : même s'il y avait une horde d'agents, elle pourrait toujours piquer un livre et s'installer dans un coin.

Quelques virages plus tard, elle se trouva devant deux grandes portes de bois gravé assez imposantes vu qu'elles allaient du sol au plafond. Pendant une seconde l'idée de retourner à sa chambre lui traversa l'esprit. Mais cela impliquant un échec cuisant face à une porte, ce qui n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Elle entra de manière théâtrale, comme dans les dessins animés. Les deux portes écartées de son chemin, elle put alors admirer la splendeur de la bibliothèque. Jamais elle n'avait vu de salles plus magnifiques qui pour autant ne constituaient pas un lieu historique. Elle était de taille à rivaliser avec les plus splendides châteaux français que la Parisienne avait visités. Plutôt vaste et richement décorée dans les tons dorés et rouges comme sa chambre, dans cette salle se trouvaient des fauteuils en cuir près de petites tables. Au fond, il y avait aussi un âtre dans lequel crépitait un grand feu qui réchauffait la pièce malgré la climatisation, avec devant un lecteur CD qui semblait représenter la seule touche de technologie. Derrière se situait un second étage. Les livres, rangés dans de gigantesques étagères, recouvraient tous les murs, et même de loin on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient beaucoup vécu grâce à leur reliure de cuir qui ne se faisait plus tellement de nos jours. Tout cela donnait une atmosphère agréablement chaleureuse et accueillante. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'aucun agent n'y trainait : ils étaient tellement froids qu'ils fondraient rien qu'en ouvrant les portes. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Meliell se sentirait bien ici. Presque comme à la maison. Elle voyait déjà venir les nuits blanches passées dans cette bibliothèque à dévorer ces tonnes de livres.

La jeune fille s'avança dans la vaste pièce et aperçut un grand aquarium à sa droite, avec devant, quatre reposoirs à livres occupés. Elle s'en approcha, puis soudain, une créature qui se trouvait au fond posa sa main sur la vitre du bassin et la fit sursauter. C'était une sorte d'homme poisson : homme dans son allure générale, mais poisson également par la présence de branchies, sa couleur bleue, et d'autres détails, notamment ses yeux.

« Ça, c'est du poisson d'aquarium. »

Elle ne parvint à articuler que cela avant d'être absorbée dans sa fascination pour cet être hors du commun. Manning ne lui avait parlé que très brièvement de créatures alliées et n'avait même pas précisé que certaines vivaient ici. Ce fut donc une bonne surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'allait pas être la plus bizarre en ces lieux…

Abe se demandait qui était cette jeune fille. À la manière dont elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux presque noirs, il était clair qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout sur le B.P.R.D et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. De plus, elle parlait français. Il savait également cette langue, mais n'avait jamais rencontré de réelle occasion d'utiliser ce savoir. Cette adolescente avait éveillé sa curiosité de la même manière qu'il semblait avoir éveillé la sienne.

Meliell pencha sa tête sur le côté, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Cependant, la créature en face d'elle l'imita. L'humaine, surprise, pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, et encore une fois, fut copiée. Elle se serait crue devant un miroir, mais qui donnait apparence totalement différente. Oui, elle allait beaucoup se plaire ici. Son sourire déjà large s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'une idée lui vit à l'esprit : cet être pouvait-il la comprendre si elle lui parlait ? Après tout, il lisait bien des livres, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Meliell s'approcha donc un peu plus près et tenta un petit :

« Hum… Hello ? »

Alors elle parlait également anglais… Il était rare que quelqu'un vienne le voir ou ne soit pas apeuré par sa physionomie au premier regard. L'exception le touchait. Peut-être pourrait-il se lier avec elle. Abe ne put résister à la curiosité qui le dévorait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature se dirigea vers le haut de son aquarium. L'avait-elle effrayé ? En tout cas, cet homme poisson nageait de façon très gracieuse. Son exact contraire. Elle vit alors qu'en fait il se préparait à sortir de l'eau. Finalement, il n'était pas le moins du monde apeuré et semblait plus humain qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Malgré elle, elle montrait la réaction type d'un humain devant une créature inconnue : l'humain se place toujours au-dessus de tout. Mais bien évidemment, cet effet de la nature humaine ne dura pas, surtout lorsque ce qu'elle avait pris pour un simple poisson mutant se trouva en face d'elle sur ses deux jambes et se mit à parler.

« Hello, miss… ?

- Lecomte. Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte.

- Miss Lecomte. I don't remember having seen you already.

- It's because I'm new here. I just came yesterday in the evening.

- That's why you were curious about me. I'm Abraham Sapien. But you can call me Abe. »

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu à lui serrer la main en se présentant. Mais elle n'insista pas, il avait peut-être ses raisons. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de remarquer que même malgré cela et sa moitié amphibien il était plus humain que les agents.

« So it must be to you that Liz lent some clothes.

- Yes, I've left them in my room and… They're wet, but if she still want them back…

- Don't worry about that, she told me they were too small for her… May I ask you why you're here ? You look young to work here. And you're not dressed as an agent.

- Hum… If Manning finds me a job I'll work here. But I don't know if he'll manage to do it : I'll come of age only in November and I've just came out of high school. So, I've an appointment with him at ten and… Well, we'll see. »

Meliell n'avait pas spécialement envie de raconter la mort de ses parents à tout le monde. Elle ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. Elle aurait plutôt souhaité l'oublier.

« I'm sure he'll find you something to do. There's a lot of different kind of things you could do : reports to type, creatures to take care of, food to cook… What would you like to do ?

- I don't know. I really don't know. As long as I can stay here, I would do anything.

- Well, I wish you good luck. »

Abe retourna dans son aquarium. Alors comme ça elle allait travailler ici, sans formation…Étrange. Soudain, il se souvint d'une procédure qui pouvait expliquer son jeune âge… Une procédure selon laquelle on offrait un poste au BPRD aux les enfants dont les parents étaient décédés en mission. Donc ses parents seraient… ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cela. Et même si c'était vrai, il comprenait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait pas serré la main. Certaines personnes refusaient de le toucher, de peur de voir l'intimité de leur esprit violée.

En tout cas, elle paraissait charmante, et Abe ressentait le devoir la protéger. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il soupçonnait la perte de ses parents ? Peut-être. Peut-être aussi était-ce simplement dû à son jeune âge ou au fait qu'elle soit une jeune femme, et qu'ici, les humains voyaient leur durée de vie raccourcir… Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte… Lecomte était un nom bien français, mais Meliell et Sîdhdur… Surtout Sîdhdur. Étrange prénom pour une fille… Cela lui rappelait une autre langue, mais laquelle ?

Meliell s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de l'aquarium, n'osant pas prendre place dans la chaise derrière l'imposant bureau. Elle sortit ses petites affaires et commença à écrire dans son cahier de pensées ses premières lignes depuis son arrivée aux États-Unis.

_« 19 juillet 2008 - Trenton, B.P.R.D_

_J'arrive en me disant que ma vie est fichue et ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue et finalement je trouve une lueur d'espoir. Comme quoi, malgré tout, la vie est bien faite. _

_Je me trouve actuellement au B.P.R.D. (c'est-à-dire au Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense) et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien tout en étant aussi loin de chez moi. Ça ne fait même pas un jour que je suis ici et pourtant je m'y sens déjà comme un poisson dans l'eau… Ou comme Abe dans l'eau. _

_Abe est vraiment étonnant : mi-homme mi-poisson il reste tout de même plus humain qu'animal. Il a l'air d'être sympa. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'entendre. Et ce n'est pas peu dire vu mon asociabilité persistante. Je sens que je vais avoir une vie sociale ici. Les gens que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent me trouvaient trop étrange pour m'approcher. Bon, en fait, c'est moi qui faisais exprès pour garder mes distances avec les gens dont je savais rien qu'en les voyant que je n'allais pas m'entendre avec eux. Du coup, ceux avec qui je pensais pouvoir m'entendre m'évitaient aussi… Oui, je pense que mes préjugés auront raison de moi un jour à force de trop les solliciter. Mais c'est une autre histoire._

_Je ne pense pas qu'Abe m'en tiendra rigueur s'il me trouve étrange. Entre étrangetés, je pense qu'on devrait réussir à s'entendre. Ou serais-je trop normale ? Bah, on verra bien._

_Je me demande s'il y a d'autres gens comme Abe. Ce serait génial… Ce serait comme un rêve éveillé, se retrouver plongé dans un conte féerique peuplé de gobelins, de nains, de trolls, de fées, d'orques, d'elfes… J'aimerais bien voir un elfe en vrai. Ils sont toujours décrits comme étant beaux et gracieux. J'aimerais voir à quel point c'est vrai… Ah et puis aussi comme ils sont, parait-il, très respectueux de la nature, j'aimerais bien avoir leur avis sur la question de l'écologie qui se pose en ce moment, ça pourrait être intéressant… Ça fait beaucoup de « j'aimerais »… »_

Meliell continua à faire courir son stylo sur le papier quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle tressaillit à l'entrée complètement opposée à la sienne, presque violente. Comme elle détestait les évènements inattendus… En plein calme, elle ne parvenait jamais à réprimer un sursaut. Mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver contre elle-même : un énorme démon rouge arriva dans la pièce. Waouh… Elle adorait de plus en plus cet endroit. Le plus impressionnant après sa peau d'un rouge pétant, c'était ses cornes, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En effet, elles étaient cassées et le peu qui lui dépassait du front ne mesurait que quelques centimètres. En descendant son regard, elle s'aperçut que la main droite du démon était en pierre. Étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de démons de la sorte. Enfin, elle put deviner aisément les muscles qui se cachaient en dessous de son t-shirt noir moulant, ce qui lui rappela tristement la graisse qu'il y avait en dessous du sien.

Le démon rouge se dirigea directement vers Abe, sans la voir ou sans vouloir la voir. Qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée serait tout à fait plausible. Depuis toujours, Meliell passait inaperçue, personne ne semble constater sa présence ou simplement lui prêter attention. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette phrase « pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu » ? Assez pour penser qu'elle était un être négligeable. Non pas que cela la dérangeait. Non, elle s'y était habituée, mais cela l'agaçait à la longue.

« Hey, Abe, ready for a shooting practice ?

- Well, if you want.

- What motivation… »

Hellboy avait encore eu une dispute avec Liz. Cela devenait monnaie courante en ce moment. Ce qui l'énervait. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Tirer quelques balles lui ferait du bien. Si seulement Abe ne prenait pas tout ce temps pour se préparer à sortir de son foutu aquarium ! Red entendit un bruit venant de derrière lui. Bizarre, il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils n'étaient que deux ici. Il se tourna donc, et vit une jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil. Ah, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Il reporta son attention vers l'aquarium, puis… Une gamine ? Il se retourna alors vers l'intruse et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'était pas du tout habillée comme un agent et paraissait fragile. Une gamine parmi tant d'autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ?

« Who are you ? »

Meliell, ravie que le démon s'intéressât à elle, refit donc son speech de présentation : nom complet et possibilité qu'elle travaille ici. Ce à quoi il répondit :

« Manning employs kids now ?

- I'm not a kid, I'm nearly eighteen, se défendit-elle faiblement, un peu surprise de se faire traiter de gamine par un inconnu.

- Anyway it's not very old. »

Puis Abe vint à sa rescousse :

« Red, don't be rude : she's a newcomer.

- Alright, alright. Let's go, Abe. »

Hellboy refusait de se disputer une fois de plus en si peu de temps. Il mit fin à la conversation en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Alors que les deux créatures partaient, Meliell rangea ses affaires en vrac et leur courra après. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ressentait l'envie de montrer à quelqu'un ce qu'elle valait. Ce qui la poussa à faire preuve de sociabilité :

« Wait ! Can I come with you ? »

Tous deux avaient l'air surpris, ce qui se comprenait : ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'une « gamine » leur proposait de les accompagner pour s'entraîner. Ça lui faisait bizarre de vouloir se joindre à des gens. Elle en avait perdu l'habitude depuis si longtemps. Mais elle souhaitait tout de même y aller, pour montrer au démon qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple gamine qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il faut dire qu'elle avait emmené ses cousins à tant de fêtes foraines, qu'elle avait atteint au fil des années un niveau qui lui semblait plutôt convenable au tir à la carabine. Et il était temps de connaitre quel était réellement ce niveau.

« You know how to shoot ?, s'enquit le démon, dubitatif.

- It must not be that hard, is it ?, rétorqua-t-elle, pensant qu'il ne la prendrait pas au sérieux si elle lui avouait avec quelle arme avait appris à tirer. »

Alors comme ça, elle le défiait ? Elle, une simple gamine, osait défier un démon sur un terrain inconnu ? Red aimait ça. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et accepta le challenge :

« We'll see. Come on, kid. »


	3. Chapitre 3 Bouleversements

Chapitre 3

Bouleversements

La salle de tir était pratiquement vide à cette heure. Red expliqua rapidement à Meliell comment utiliser un pistolet. Cela lui fit plaisir de voir qu'elle comprenait vite et qu'elle y mettait du sien. Hellboy tira en premier et atteint le quatrième cercle en partant du milieu.

« Think you can do better ?, la provoqua-t-il. »

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas pour autant et attrapa le pistolet que Red lui lança. En prenant son temps, elle visa, tira et atteint le troisième cercle. D'habitude, elle ne se permettait pas de familiarités avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais là, exceptionnellement, Hellboy méritait ce sarcasme :

« You were saying ? »

Abe, surpris par tant d'aisance à tirer, la complimenta. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle habileté de la part de l'adolescente qui semblait tout à fait normale. Le compliment la fit rougir. Abe trouvait cela adorable.

Mais le démon, bien qu'également étonné, réagit autrement. Il n'acceptait pas la défaite face à une novice :

« How have you done that ? It's the first time you've touched a gun.

- Well, I often go to carnival with my cousins, and... I'm not bad at rifle.

- Yeah, you're lucky, that's all. »

Meliell passa l'arme à Abe et ce dernier la lâcha lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent involontairement. Quand le pistolet tomba au sol, un coup partit et atteint le centre de la cible.

« To who do I give the points ?, demanda Red comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- What happened ? »

Contrairement à Hellboy, Meliell s'inquiétait de cet incident. Non seulement parce qu'en tombant, le pistolet aurait très bien pu tuer quelqu'un, mais aussi parce qu'Abe semblait s'être arrêté. Comme si on l'avait mis sur pause.

« That's... Interesting, répondit-il simplement.

- What have you seen ?

- It was... Such a mess.

- Worse than my room ?

- ... Nearly. »

En une fraction de seconde, Abe n'avait pas pu explorer son esprit en profondeur, juste une esquisse. Et quelle esquisse : il y avait de tout dans cet esprit. Des réflexions importantes sur la société actuelle telles que la peine de mort et le capitalisme. Mais d'autres pensées s'y mêlaient, sans aucun rapport avec le reste, comme « qu'est-ce qui poussait les hommes mettre des chemises roses ? » ou « pourquoi ne supportait-elle pas de mettre des chaussettes d'une autre couleur que blanches ? ». Il y en avait tant, et si désordonnées, qu'il se demandait comment elle parvenait à rester si calme.

Meliell n'y comprenait rien et commençait à se sentir exclue. Pour une fois, ce sentiment de mise à l'écart la contrariait.

« May I know what's going on ?

- I can read in thoughts by touching hands. And I can sense things, for example, if there's beings around, things like that.

- Oh... »

Ça y est, c'était reparti, ses yeux recommençaient à briller d'émerveillement. Elle sentait que ça allait souvent arriver. Et elle s'en réjouissait. Meliell commençait à se demander ce qu'Abe avait bien pu voir dans son esprit, mais ses réflexions furent coupées dans leur élan.

« Hey, kid, let the fish shoot. So I can take my revenge. »

Les trois compagnons continuèrent ainsi à tirer chacun leur tour. Red et Abe n'étaient pas mauvais, mais Meliell arrivait sans problème à égaliser. Hellboy ne manqua pas de faire remarquer que son arme de prédilection était son bras, se justifiant ainsi qu'une néophyte le batte. Et même s'il ne cessait de l'appeler gamine, au moins elle s'était bien amusée.

L'heure d'aller voir Manning arriva trop vite. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à le penser.

« Damn ! Even when he's not here, this guy spoils my fun ! »

Pendant que Red exprimait le fond de sa pensée, Abe proposa à la nouvelle venue de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Manning. Elle accepta avec joie, de peur de se perdre, et souhaitant une présence réconfortante à ses côtés plutôt que de traverser seule les couloirs austères. Lorsque Hellboy finit de maugréer, il se joignit à eux.

Elle aimait vraiment ces mecs. Étrangement, elle se sentait bien avec eux, alors que d'habitude elle préférait la solitude. Sa curiosité voulait sans doute rester auprès d'eux pour en apprendre un peu plus. Mais plus que cela, il lui semblait que pour une fois, elle avait trouvé des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Des personnes avec qui elle pourrait se lier d'amitié. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps : le besoin de partager sa vie avec des amis. C'était un sentiment étrange. Mais plutôt attrayant. Elle aimait ce côté légèrement contradictoire.

Red frappa à la porte et quand une voix venant de l'intérieur leur donna l'autorisation d'entrer, il l'ouvrit. Bon, vu que c'était l'entretien de Meliell, elle aurait dû passer devant... Mais elle redoutait tellement qu'on lui dise de partir après avoir vu à quel point ce lieu lui apparaissait comme fantastique, qu'un peu de soutien ne se refusait pas.

« Hey, Manning.

- What are you two doing here ?

- We came with the kid.

- Have you found her a job ? »

À la question d'Abe, Manning se tourna vers l'adolescente et prit un air sérieux, presque inquiétant.

« I... have not found something suitable for you... »

Oh non... Alors, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient ? Cependant, il ajouta, l'air de réfléchir à voix haute :

« But now that I see you three are getting along... It would be a huge responsibility... But due to what your parents have done for the B.P.R.D, I can not not give you a chance... »

En proie à une tension insoutenable, elle ne put se retenir de lui couper la parole :

« What would be this job ?

- To look after him. »

En disant cela, Manning pointa Red du doigt. Avant que le démon puisse protester, Meliell laissa aller une fois de plus ses émotions, et là il s'agissait de la surprise :

« That's all ?!

- It's not an easy job : you'll have to prevent him from being seen by people. You don't know how hard it is. We've done all we could and it hasn't changed anything.

- Jeez, I just want to live. »

Avant que la dispute n'aille plus loin, la jeune fille l'interrompit.

« I accept the job, annonça-t-elle fermement. »

Tous se retournèrent vers elle : Hellboy visiblement ravi, Manning assez étonné et Abe toujours aussi inexpressif. Elle se retrouvait face à un bel échantillon des réactions que pouvait produire une telle détermination à s'engager sur un chemin si peu sûr. Mais sa décision était prise et rien ne la changerait. Si elle devait accepter ce travail pour rester là, alors elle l'accepterait. Sortir du conte de fées ne faisait pas partie de ses intentions. Pas si tôt. Pas sans avoir essayé. Au pire, elle allait être virée et rentrerait en France. Rien qu'une étape en plus avant de partir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse durer cette étape aussi longtemps que possible.

« Welcome in the team kid. »

Red lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour la féliciter. Malheureusement, c'était la mauvaise main, celle de pierre. La douleur lui parcourra l'échine. Ça commençait bien.

Manning paraissait déboussolé. Était-ce si dur de surveiller un grand démon comme ça ? Oui, bon, c'est sûr que dit comme ça... Il parvint néanmoins à expliquer qu'il s'occuperait de toute la paperasse, et de joindre son oncle et sa tente pour les démarches administratives. Puis tout à coup, son visage s'assombrit. En suivant son regard, Meliell comprit alors ce qui avait causé ce brusque changement d'humeur. Une pochette noire portant le nom froid de « _Death of agents Lecomte Vivien and Clarisse »_. Un frisson la parcourt. Son sang se glaça. Elle se figea. Une partie en elle essayait en vain de lutter contre l'évidence à laquelle se rendait l'autre partie : il lui faudrait une fois de plus sombrer dans la tristesse du décès de ses parents. Son unique réconfort fut la pensée que cette fois serait la dernière, l'ultime. Elle saurait toute l'affreuse vérité, l'ignoble réalité dans laquelle son père, Vivien Lecomte, et sa mère, Clarisse Lecomte, avaient trouvé la mort. Ou plutôt comment la mort les avait trouvés.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la salle s'était vidée. La laissant seule face au dossier. Rassemblant son courage, elle prit la chemise et s'assit par terre, s'adossant au bureau.

_« Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense_

_File nº 7236377 (07/15/08)_

_Ref : "Death of agents Lecomte Vivien and Clarisse"_

_Lecomte Vivien (Born on the 03/16/66)_

_Lecomte Clarisse ( Born on the 05/04/70)_

_The Lecomte's team was on the mission ref : "Werewolf around Seattle" (file n°7236243) since 06/26/08. As it is reported in this file, the mission was tough for one which involved a werewolf : the werewolf act alone and not in pack, plus he let no track after his murders. _

_On the 11th, the team the team finds a piece of purple cloth and a long blond hair on the last victim's corpse who has fought for his life. The analysis give no clue._

_One the morning of the 15th the corpses of the spouses Lecomte are found barely recognizable. The autopsy reveals they died the 14th around 11 pm, slaughtered by claws and fangs._

_We suppose they had discovered something that night and went to confirm its truthfulness. But the werewolf found them and killed them._

_The only clue we have found is the letter "N" written with blood by Clarisse Lecomte before dying. »_

Affreux. Meliell ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour expliquer le sort de ses parents. Tout bonnement affreux. De chaudes larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elles semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils y aillent seuls ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne seraient peut-être pas morts à l'heure qu'il est. Tués par un loup-garou. Non. Pas tués. Massacrés. Sans aucune pitié. Aucun remords. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une lettre de sang. Pas même un indice tangible. Non. Juste une trace incompréhensible. Meliell était atterrée par la peine dans son cœur. Et un sentiment d'injustice exacerbait sa colère.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? Hein, pourquoi ? Cela aurait put se dérouler si différemment s'ils avaient emmené leur équipe avec eux, s'ils avaient été mieux préparés, s'ils avaient eut ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chance. Mais on pourrait refaire le monde avec des si. Cela s'était passé comme ça. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. Personne. La vie continuait pour elle. Tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait pour d'autres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à relever la tête. Et être fière d'avoir eu des parents si courageux.

Soudain, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. C'était sa tante. Elle lui avouait que la seule explication que ses parents aient donnée avant de disparaitre était qu'ils allaient combattre pour la paix entre les peuples. Puis la réminiscence s'arrêta. Elle ne devait lui avoir dit que quelques rares fois. Peut-être avait-elle peur que sa nièce parte elle aussi. Ce souvenir s'était enfoui, caché. Ou l'avait-elle elle-même enfermé dans un coin de sa tête, comme la plupart des autres traces qu'avaient laissées ses parents dans sa vie ? Ils lui causaient tant de souffrances. Elle préférait les oublier. Pour mieux avancer. Avec les idées claires. Il était inutile de sombrer dans le chagrin. Le chagrin, pour elle, n'engendrait que le chagrin. Ne menait nulle part. À part au suicide. Seul le bonheur donnait la force de combattre le malheur. Elle y croyait fermement depuis toujours. Et elle l'avait étudié l'année passée en philosophie.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de renoncer à la chasse au loup-garou. À quoi cela lui servirait-elle ? À part à se faire tuer elle aussi. La vengeance... En quoi tacher ses mains de sang soulagerait sa peine ? En effet, il était inacceptable que le meurtrier coure toujours. Ne pas le poursuivre irait à l'encontre de ce en quoi ses parents croyaient. Le mettre hors d'état de nuire épargnerait la vie de plus d'une personne... Malgré tout, cette mission ne lui revenait pas. Elle serait incapable de la mener à bien. Plus tard, si un jour elle atteignait le statut d'agent du B.P.R.D, oui, pourquoi pas ? Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Elle posséderait la force nécessaire pour faire face. Mais cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était profiter de sa nouvelle vie ici. Avec Abe et Hellboy. Rien de plus. Après, elle verrait.

Demain est un autre jour. Demain semble si loin...

Meliell reposa le dossier sur le bureau et aperçut une enveloppe qui dépassait d'un tas de papiers. Il y avait marqué dessus « _To Meliell Lecomte_ ». Elle hésita à la prendre. Manning ne la lui avait pas donnée. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit pour le dossier non plus. Et puis le courrier lui était clairement destiné... N'en pouvant plus, elle l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient une lettre, une bague et un pendentif. Elle lut d'abord le pli.

_« Dear Meleill Lecomte,_

_My name is John Lodge, I was a friend of your parents. I was in their team on their last mission. I beg you to forgive me and my teammates for what happened to Vivien and Clarisse. If we could have done anything to avoid that, be sure we would have done it. I'm sure the void they left in our hearts is nothing compared to yours._

_I wrote this letter to give you Vivien's signet ring and Clarisse's necklace. Both are in gold and can be opened, you'll see by yourself what is inside. Your parents told us at the beginning of the mission that if they died, they wanted you to have the signet ring and the necklace. So they're yours now. Take care of them._

_I also want you to know that your parents were really great agents. You can be proud of being their daughter._

_Yours sincerely, _

_John Lodge. »_

Meliell s'était attendue à ce que la lettre soit de ses parents. Constater le contraire la déçut. Alors il y avait quelque chose dans la chevalière de son père et le pendentif de sa mère ? Elle prit d'abord l'anneau : les initiales de son père étaient gravées dessus, le tout était d'or. Elle avait peur de l'abimer en l'ouvrant. Elle tira donc doucement et, après un clic, vit le trésor caché dans la bague. Une photo. Un tout petit portrait de famille. À gauche se trouvait son père, à droite, sa mère et Meliell, encore bébé, se situait au milieu.

Son père avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux aux épaules. Généralement, il les attachait en queue de cheval, mais sur la photographie, il les avait laissés lâchés. Mal rasé, comme à son habitude, il souriait à pleines dents. On pouvait lire son bonheur dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Sa mère était rousse. Et contrairement à son mari, elle avait les cheveux courts, une dizaine de centimètres, tout au plus. Sa tête appuyée contre celle de son époux, elle portait un regard bienveillant sur son enfant. Tous deux possédaient les mêmes yeux d'un marron profond, presque noir.

Et elle, dans les bras de sa mère, les mirettes grandes ouvertes, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, tendait les bras pour essayer d'attraper l'appareil photo.

Dans le pendentif en forme de cœur de sa mère se trouvait une photo identique. Ils avaient l'air si heureux sur cette photo. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur famille se sépare ? De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Qu'avait-elle écrit quelques heures plus tôt ? Que malgré tout, la vie était bien faite ? Non. La vie était faite. Ni bien, ni mal faite. Juste faite. La vie ne pouvait être jugée.

Elle ne put plus se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle couche tout cela sur le papier. Mettre noir sur blanc ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses tristesses, ses espoirs, ses rires, et bien d'autres encore.

Tout cela pour ne pas les omettre. Puisque évidemment, elle allait enfouir la plupart de ces souvenirs, ceux qui faisaient souffrir. Il était trop dur de vivre jour après jour avec cela sur la conscience. Sa conscience n'arrivait pas à porter des choses trop lourdes. Et ceux qui lui étaient agréables s'effaçaient d'eux-mêmes, avec le temps.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre tout cela pour toujours. Car cela faisait partie d'elle. Et que les blessures ne guérissent jamais complètement. Lorsqu'elles se rouvraient, les questions en jaillissaient. Et ses écrits lui permettaient d'y répondre.

Un jour viendra, elle se demandera comment elle avait réagi face à la mort de ses parents. Et là, tandis qu'elle voudra faire face, elle lira la trace qu'elle avait écrite. Tout simplement.

Se remémorer. C'est ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait. En laissant ses souvenirs de côté, et en les ressortant quand ils étaient à nouveau demandés.

En marge, elle nota les chansons qu'elle pourrait rajouter à la playlist de son iPod qu'elle avait intitulée simplement « _ma vie_ ». Chaque mélodie ajoutée représentait un nouveau pas dans sa vie. Elle commençait par « _Somewhere_ » de Within Temptation, exprimant son désir de retrouver ses parents. Mais elle était rapidement suivie de « _Easier To Run_ » de Linkin Park, qui revenait souvent, comme aujourd'hui. Elle conduisait à «_ Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_ » de Green Day, le titre parlait de lui-même. Puis il y avait « _Bad Reputation_ » de Halfcocked, « _Stay Home_ » de Self, « _Je Cours_ », de Kyo, reflétant son aspiration à la solitude. Dernièrement, elle avait ajouté « _Wishing you were somehow here again _» tiré du film The Phantom Of The Opera, « _Falling Again_ » de Lacuna Coil, et finalement « _Time To Burn_ » du groupe The Rasmus. Ainsi, elle rajouterait « _Somewhere I Belong _» de Linkin Park. Et pourquoi pas « _Finally Woken_ » de Jem ? Après tout, comme le dit Bon Jovi « _It's My Life_ ».


	4. Chapitre 4 Connaissance

Chapitre 4

Connaissance

Meliell était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle avait extirpé son haut-parleur portatif d'un sac et branché son iPod. Elle voulait un peu de musique pour lui donner le courage de ranger ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle écoutait de la musique, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fredonner et de bouger en rythme. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Même quand elle marchait dans la rue, elle faisait du playback. Ce qui posait parfois quelques problèmes. Elle lança la playlist de son cher et tendre David Bowie, qui comptait plus de 200 morceaux. Par chance, la première en aléatoire fut « _Ziggy Stardust_ ». Son iPod savait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Red, Abe et Liz trouvèrent tout de suite la pièce qu'ils cherchaient. Personne n'occupait les chambres de cette allée, normalement réservées aux invités, à part une personne. Le silence régnait donc partout, sauf chez Meliell. Elle chantait avec Bowie une des ses favorites, « _Suffragette City_ », et prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à essayer d'imiter la voix aiguë du chanteur androgyne. Hellboy frappa alors à la porte.

« Can we come in ?

- Eu... Just a minute. »

Meliell courut éteindre son iPod, entassa tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le parquet dans un coin, puis alla ouvrir. Trouver ses nouveaux collègues au seuil de sa porte l'enthousiasmait. Toutefois, elle vit qu'ils ne venaient pas seuls : une femme d'à peu près sa taille les accompagnait. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coupés courts et de façon asymétrique. Elle portait un débardeur noir, tout comme son pantalon et ses bottes. Elle s'avança vers Meliell se présenta.

« Hello, I'm Elizabeth Anne Sherman. But you can call me Liz. I'm a teammate of Abe and Red and...

- And my girlfriend, le coupa Hellboy en enserrant la taille de Liz.»

Red affichait un large sourire. Cependant, Liz ne partageait pas son entrain et lui lança un regard froid.

« And I'm a pyrokinesist. »

À cet instant, Liz leva sa main qui s'enflamma et la garda à distance de Meliell pour plus de sécurité. Cette dernière, fascinée par ce pouvoir, ne parvint à détacher son regard de la flamme que lorsqu'elle s'éteignit. Ainsi, il y avait également des humains anormaux en ces murs... Puis, sortant de sa transe admirative, elle se présenta à son tour en lui serrant la même main qui avait pris feu. La nouvelle venue fit alors entrer ses invités.

« I'm sorry for the mess.

- I'm used, rétorqua Liz. »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, cette remarque était destinée à Red. Il soupira, agacé. Avant que cela ne tourne mal, Abe changea de sujet.

« Manning wants you to know that if you'd like to have something from your apartment in France, you can do a list and it will be send to you. And if you don't have enough clothes until the receipt, Liz proposed to give you some of hers.

- That really nice, thanks you. But I thought about doing some shopping and by the way I could buy some clothes.

- If you go now, then I'll go with you. I need some fresh air. »

Décidément, Liz avait quelque chose à reprocher à Red et n'hésitait pas à le lui faire remarquer. Mieux valait les séparer avant que ça empire. Meliell accepta donc la séance de shopping. Elles se décidèrent pour un grand centre commercial où Liz allait de temps en temps pour se changer les idées. Meliell, qui n'était pas de nature bavarde, garda le silence pendant tout le trajet en taxi et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre les rues inconnues qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Liz semblait toujours énervée de sa dispute et ne dit pas un mot. Toutefois, arrivée à destination, elle paraissait s'être calmée.

« So, where do you wanna go ?

- I don't know. Somewhere where I could find clothes. »

Liz savait parfaitement où s'adresser pour que la jeune fille trouve son style de vêtements. Elle y était allée quelques fois, mais pas plus. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette boutique pleine de jeunes étranges. Pour elle, Meliell appartenait à ce genre de gens. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Red avait déduit qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, car qu'elle l'avait défié au tir. Abe, lui, l'avait trouvée délicate et charmante. Avec Liz, elle se comportait de façon si réservée... Changeait-elle de personnalité en fonction des gens ? Cela paraissait assez probable. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle sentait plus à l'aise avec Red qu'avec Abe et encore moins qu'avec elle ? Oui, pour Liz, Meliell était un cas à part. Un cas qui méritait d'être examiné.

« Here we are. »

L'enseigne indiquait «_Freaky Boo-tique_». À l'intérieur se trouvaient des vêtements de styles totalement différents : cela allait du punk métaleux à la « petite fille sage », en passant par des choses plus simples et normales. Bref, Meliell se trouvait devant elle la boutique de ses rêves. D'autant plus que la musique qui jouait en ce moment était...

« Hey ! It's _Fashion_, of Bowie. »

Meliell avait encore changé de comportement. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était tournée vers Liz pour lui faire part de son admiration pour le chanteur. Quand elle se retourna vers les rayons, elle commença même à fredonner les paroles. La musique suscitait autant de changements en elle ? Alors que Meliell se dirigeait vers le coin punk, Liz lui demanda :

« You like music ?

- Yes, I love music. It helps me to escape my worries... Damn, it's not given. My purse will suffer. »

Liz comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle semblait plus détendue. Dans la musique, elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Puis, elle remarque ce que Meliell regardait : une chemise noire avec des chaînes.

« You wear that kind of clothes ?

- Yes, I like the style. But I also wear normal clothes, I'm not an anarchist. »

L'adolescente laissa échapper un petit rire léger. Abe lui avait fait part de sa supposition quant à la mort de ses parents. Comment pouvait-elle rire si tôt après ? Non pas que ce soit mal, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle surmonterait si vite son deuil.

Deux filles de quatorze ou quinze ans s'approchèrent de là où Meliell et Liz se trouvèrent. Elles avaient les yeux maquillés de noir, des mèches rouges et bleues dans les cheveux, et mâchaient du chewing-gum. Elles regardaient une jupe de gothique noire, courte, avec de la dentelle, des chaînes et une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de menottes.

« Jeez, it's fucking expensive. And my old man doesn't give me enough cash.

- Yeah, let's get outa here. This place sucks, it's for the loaded ones. »

Les deux filles lancèrent des regards moqueurs à Liz et Meliell avant de partir en gloussant. Liz gardait son calme, mais Meliell avait plutôt la furieuse envie de leur tordre le cou, puis de les taillader à coup de tronçonneuse, après les voir criblés de balles.

« Some girls deserve to die.

- You mean, some tarts must die violently.

- You're not so kind, finally.

- Not with people I hate. »

Meliell regarda alors plus attentivement la jupe trop chère. Elle ne le lui paraissait pas si mal. Mais trop courte. Beaucoup trop courte.

« You hate the skirt too ?

- No, the skirt is fine, even if it's too short.

- You want to try it on ?

- Oh no, it's a skirt.

- And ?

- And I hate wearing skirts or dresses. In fact, I'm a tomboy. »

Liz aimait bien mener sa petite enquête. Au début, cette sortie n'avait constitué qu'une excuse pour partir loin de HB. Mais essayer de comprendre Meliell s'avérait amusant et distrayant. Elle en oubliait presque sa prise de bec. Puis, elle vit que Meliell regardait dans la direction des sous-vêtements, mais n'osait pas y aller.

« You wanna see the underwear ? »

La jeune fille redevenait réservée : elle rougit et répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Ainsi, elle était également très pudique. Ou simplement mal à l'aise de parler de choses intimes telles que les sous-vêtements avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. En fait, elle semblait toujours se trouver dans les extrêmes, et parfois, elle réunissait deux caractères opposés, sa réaction aux moqueries des pouffiasses en attestait.

Dans ce rayon, le choix de Meliell se portait sur des modèles classiques, en dentelle, et plutôt foncés, entrelacés de rubans. En matière de vêtements, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Et à la moindre hésitation, le prix la faisait choisir. C'est-à-dire, la plupart du temps, qu'elle laissait l'article à sa place.

« You have a boyfriend to please with those ? »

Meliell n'osa même pas se retourner vers Liz pour lui répondre tant elle rougissait.

« No, I never had boyfriends. It just appears that I like wearing beautiful underwear. »

Trop gênée pour se décider pour quoi que ce soit, Meliell partit voir du côté du style « petite fille ». Là, les prix diminuaient par rapport au coin punk. Elle prit donc trois t-shirts : un blanc avec une fraise et le mot _sweet, _un autre jaune avec un énorme smiley souriant, et le dernier rouge avec un col en V brodé d'un peu de dentelle portant l'inscription _beloved_.

« You only buy t-shirts ?

- Yes, I sort of collect them. »

Après avoir payé, elles appelèrent un taxi. Et cette fois, Meliell commença la conversation, et pas de la plus plaisante manière.

« Why were you mad at Red ? »

Liz prit un regard peiné lorsqu'elle repensa à celui avec qui elle partageait à présent sa vie.

« It's... complicated with him. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« You see, he's a wonderful guy, he loves helping people... or animals, that's why he has a hundreds of cats. And he really loves me... and I really love him... He was one of the first I met who was not afraid of my power... But he's also damn pigheaded. He does what he want and no one can prevents him from doing it. And there is his stuff. Ah, his stuff ! His stuff is everything and he don't want me to touch it. And there are cats everywhere. Sometimes I think there's no more place for me in his life. »

Il y eut un blanc après la vive réponse de Liz que Meliell, regrettant amèrement sa question, remplit.

« I don't know if it will be of any use but I can talk to him. »

Liz acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas perde le contrôle maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Le taxi arriva.

« You'll have a lot of work with him. I hope you'll not end like the previous agent.

- What happened to him ?, demanda Meliell peu rassurée.

- Red had him transferred to Antarctica.

- Really ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Yes. But you have chance, he seems to like you. It's not everyone's case. He told me you had beaten him at shooting and that you remind him of a kitten. »

Toutes deux rirent à la comparaison. Quel trait possédait-elle en commun avec un chat ? Pratiquement rien. Peut-être que cette comparaison, pour Hellboy, signifiait juste qu'il la prenait pour un chaton égaré qu'il se devait de protéger ? Après tout, il la considérait comme une gamine, une simple petite fille. C'était la solution la plus probable. Et c'était encourageant.

Après le déjeuner, Meliell termina la liste de ce qu'elle voulait qu'on lui ramène de chez elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais cela pesait lourd : son PC à unité centrale, la caisse de cahiers de pensés pour finir de les taper, quelques livres, ses dictionnaires, et une cinquantaine de CD. Elle pourrait les passer dans la bibliothèque si Abe lui en donnait la permission. Sans oublier bien sûr ses vêtements dont la majorité était constituée de t-shirts. Le reste, soit elle l'avait pris dans ses valises, soit elle l'achèterait.

Elle mit le papier dans une enveloppe et partit la remettre à Manning. Ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda le problème, il pointa du doigt des photos d'Hellboy. Ah. Donc, son travail ne serait vraiment pas aussi tranquille qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle lui laissa la liste et disparut. Le job qu'elle avait accepté n'était pas assistante sociale tout de même ? Le pire fut que la question se posait réellement.

Hellboy... Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus lui. Elle n'en connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir pleinement le comprendre. Mais à qui demander ? Il était inutile d'interroger directement à la personne concernée, elle n'obtiendrait pas de nouvelles informations. Pareil pour Liz. Manning avait déjà le moral dans les chaussettes, il ne tiendrait manifestement pas le coup de parler plus longtemps de Red. Il restait un seul individu : Abe. Et Abe lui donnerait sans doute plus de renseignements que tous les autres.

Le vide régnait encore dans la bibliothèque. Mais l'aquarium était occupé. Abe avait un casque sur les... oreilles ? Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il devait fonctionner comme les dauphins. Et il marquait le rythme avec ses doigts, comme un chef d'orchestre. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas rester indifférente à la musique. Seulement dans une proportion différente. Elle toqua doucement à la vitre. Rien. Elle toqua vigoureusement à la vitre. Là, Abe retira son casque.

« Can I talk to you about Red ? »

Abe sortit de son aquarium et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de celui de Meliell. Cette dernière lui exposa sa requête : elle avait envie de connaitre le problème entre Hellboy et Liz, et pourquoi il voulait à tout prix se montrer malgré les interdictions de Manning. Elle lui récapitula tout ce qu'elle avait appris le matin et attendit qu'Abe complétât.

Il hésitait à l'entretenir de la vie de ses amis. Elle ne venait que d'arriver, après tout. Et il doutait de l'approbation des personnes concernées. En même temps, Liz lui avait déjà confié sa situation actuelle avec Red et ce dernier semblait l'apprécier.

Il lui répondit donc que si les choses étaient tendues entre Liz et Red, c'était normal : vivre avec quelqu'un différait de juste l'aimer. Il fallait qu'ils s'y habituent, qu'ils apprennent ce qu'était le quotidien à deux. Et la plupart de leurs désaccords venaient de là. Mais ils n'étaient pas toujours en train de se quereller, cela dépendait des jours.

Pour la tendance qu'avait Red à s'exposer aux yeux des civiles, il l'expliquait tout simplement par une envie de reconnaissance. Il voulait que les gens sachent qu'il sauvait leur vie jour après jour. Et puis aussi, il aimerait surement se promener avec Liz comme n'importe quel couple.

Meliell le remercia et retourna à sa chambre. Elle prit son cahier et commença à écrire.

« _19 juillet 2008 - Trenton, B.P.R.D_

_Ce matin, ça a chauffé entre Red et Liz. Les deux s'aiment, mais n'arrivent pas à vivre ensemble. Vu comme ça, et comme Abe me l'a exposé, le problème paraît tout à fait normal. Même si le couple en question était un démon rouge et une humaine qui maniait le feu. Finalement, ils sont comme tout le monde. Je pense qu'avec le temps ça passera. Et Red, au fond, son but n'est pas de faire sombrer Manning dans la dépression, il ne souhaite que le soutient de ceux qu'il sauve. Quoique j'ai des doutes sur Manning, ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre comme cul et chemise._

_Tiens, j'ai oublié de demander à Abe depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Surement pas si longtemps s'ils s'engueulent encore. Quoique, si les engueulades n'étaient que le fruit de la cohabitation, ils pouvaient être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps._

_Ah, l'amour... Un sentiment que je n'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un petit ami. Et aucun garçon ne m'a jamais vraiment plu. Bon, à part Bowie, mais là je parle des hommes libres et accessibles. Non, franchement, qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un petit ami ? À part... eu... bon, voilà, quoi... Non, je ne me sens pas prête à avoir des prises de bec avec un type auquel je ne pourrais pas résister. Dans les prochains jours, je crois que je vais plus me concentrer sur mes futures amitiés, ou présentes, si je puis dire. L'amour, on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant ça peut attendre..._

_Et puis, quel serait mon type de mec ? Pas un agent, ils sont trop insensibles. Moi, j'aurais plutôt besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Sinon, il n'y a aucun intérêt, je préférais rester seule. Mais en même temps, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop collant, ça m'énerverait à la longue, autant prendre un chien. Et puis j'ai toujours préféré les méchants aux gentils dans films, les jeux vidéos, un peu tout. Moi, sadomaso ? Jamais. Non, je rigole... En fait, je voudrais un méchant gentil... Cette phrase contient une antithèse, saurez-vous la retrouver ? Soupir... En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. _

_Et physiquement ? Un beau ténébreux, légèrement efféminé, avec les cheveux longs. Mais pas trop efféminé quand même, je veux un homme, un vrai. Eh, mais depuis tout à l'heure je fais que des antithèses. Ça n'existe pas des mecs comme ça... à part dans mes rêves et les fictions._

_Mais ici, n'était-on pas dans une fiction ? On sait jamais sur quoi on ne va tomber, et c'est ça que j'aime ici. Peut-être que l'homme de mes rêves n'est pas humain... Alors quoi, un troll ? Faut pas déconner non plus. Un elfe, alors ? Ça, c'est déjà plus probable. Encore faut-il qu'il me préfère à un elfe, et ça, cela me parait légèrement impossible. Moi, ironique ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

_Bon trêves de plaisanteries, j'ai des fringues à ranger. »_


	5. Chapitre 5 Passager

Chapitre 5

Passager

_« 20/07/08_

_J'ai eu une précision sur mon job : il consiste à apporter ses repas à Hellboy. Manning ne se fait pas trop d'illusions et n'espère pas que je réussisse le miracle de faire rester Red à couvert. Et en toute franchise, moi non plus. Red prend six repas par jours. Et quels repas ! Ils font facilement le triple de nos portions humaines. Lors des heures de repas normales, j'apporte également la part de Liz. Elle ne sort pas souvent. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait de ses jours._

_Moi, de mes jours, à part aux heures de repas de Red, j'en fais ce que je veux. Ce matin, je me suis improvisée aventurière : j'ai fait le tour des lieux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grand. Je ne me suis perdue que deux fois en deux heures. En passant devant la salle de musculation, je me suis dit que j'en aurais bien besoin. Satané Nutella, impossible d'y résister. Mais y aller toute seule, ça faisait un peu con. La salle d'entrainement à l'arme blanche m'avait également attirée. J'aimerais bien apprendre à manier une vraie arme. Les flingues, c'est de la triche. Mais, quoi comme arme ? Oh, je sais, une lance, comme Ned le balayeur dans le jeu de combat, dont le nom m'échappe, où je bats à chaque fois mes cousins. En plus, je suis assez grande. Mais, pareil, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. Et personne dans le trio ne manie la lance. J'en piquerais une et je m'exercerais dans ma chambre._

_Cet après-midi, j'ai profité du soleil dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment, à l'ombre des arbres. Au début en écoutant de la musique, puis en me laissant simplement bercer par le chant des oiseaux. Je me serais presque endormie. C'est un coin calme, peu de voitures passent dans les parages._

_Pour ce soir, il faut que je pense à prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque. Si Abe me le permet. »_

_« 21/07/08_

_Ce boulot est trop tranquille. Je m'ennuie presque. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la charge d'apporter son repas à Abe également, généralement constitué d'œufs pourris. Mais comment fait-il pour manger ça ? C'est si écœurant que ça m'en a coupé l'appétit. »_

_« 21/07/08_

_Manning m'a donné un portable pour que je sois joignable même si je sors. Je n'aime pas les téléphones. Encore moins les portables. Ça sonne tout le temps, et surtout lorsqu'on en a le moins envie. Je préfère parler avec les gens en face de moi, sinon c'est déstabilisant. »_

_« 21/07/08_

_Cet après-midi, l'alarme a retenti, avertissant l'équipe Red qu'il fallait partir en mission. Je les ai accompagnés jusqu'au garage et en demandant à Abe, j'ai appris que leur mission allait se dérouler dans les égouts pour en déloger des créatures inconnues. »_

_« 21/07/08_

_Le trio était revenu en assez bon état, sauf Red qui s'était occupé seul du cas des créatures dont Abe m'a donné le nom, mais que j'ai oublié, et qui ressemblaient à des sortes des canidés mutants. Liz s'est chargée de soigner les plaies de son bien-aimé à l'infirmerie._

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir insisté pour aller en mission avec eux. S'ils restent en arrière pendant que Red fait le boulot, il n'y a rien à craindre. En même temps, si on ne voit rien, il n'y a aucun intérêt à y aller. Et je ne tiens pas à mourir maintenant. »_

_« 22/07/08_

_Aujourd'hui, bonnes nouvelles et tristes découvertes au programme. Hellboy et Liz m'ont invité à me joindre à eux pour les repas, et Red voulait s'entrainer au tir avec moi. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Il m'a même demandé des conseils... quand il n'y avait pas de témoins, bien sûr._

_J'ai aussi reçu mes affaires. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps. Après une sonnerie de l'alarme rouge, un agent resté ici m'a aidé à installer ma connexion internet. Et j'ai même accès à la base de données du B.P.R.D. Je ne me suis pas gêné, j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers du trio et même celui de Manning. _

_J'ai appris des choses que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnées... La mort du père de Red... Le professeur Broom... Ainsi, lui aussi a perdu un être cher. Mais il n'est pas le seul, Liz aussi... Son père... Sa mère... Son frère... Et tout le quartier. Abe a eu un sort plus doux, il ne se souvenait de rien avant que le B.P.R.D le découvre. Manning a pris la tête du B.P.R.D à la mort du professeur Broom, même s'il aurait préféré tout oublier de ce lieu et se concentrer sur sa carrière politique..._

_Avoir accès à internet me permet aussi de garder le contact avec la France. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont félicité de mon embauche et ont voulu m'offrir un cadeau pour fêter cela. J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à les convaincre que ce n'était pas la peine. Cela a toujours été comme ça. Comme mon oncle et ma tante gagnent beaucoup d'argent, ils veulent toujours m'offrir quelques choses. Mais ils m'avaient déjà acheté l'appartement de mes parents quand ils étaient partis, je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour eux. C'est pour ça que j'avais pris un petit job de serveuse quand j'avais emménagé seule. Ça, c'était un job qui bougeait. »_

_« 22/07/08_

_Ce cahier se transforme en journal intime... Mais bon, ça veut dire que je me pose moins de questions. Et depuis que je suis ici, je dors vraiment bien. Comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'insomnies. »_

_« 23/07/08_

_Abe a remarqué mon attrait pour la bibliothèque, où je passe beaucoup de temps, et les livres qu'elle contient. Il s'est même proposé de me donner des cours sur le paranormal, si je voulais. Je crois qu'il a apprécié ma réponse débordante d'enthousiasme. Désormais, deux heures de mon après-midi lui sont réservées. »_

_« 23/07/08_

_J'ai profité du fait que Red et moi étions seuls dans la salle d'entrainement de tir pour lui parler de ses problèmes avec Liz. Je ne voulais pas violer l'intimité de leur vie privée, mais parfois, pendant les repas, c'est tellement tendu que j'en perds l'appétit. Et puis ça me fait mal aussi, de les voir tout le temps s'engueuler alors qu'ils s'aiment tant. _

_D'abord, Red a refusé d'en parler. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, sans doute par curiosité, il a voulu savoir ce que j'avais à dire. Je lui ai expliqué, en copiant un peu sur ce qu'Abe m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, que vivre à deux était différent de vivre seul, qu'il fallait qu'il laisse de l'espace vital à Liz. Quand il a commencé à s'énerver, j'ai aussitôt rajouté que, bien sûr, il y avait des moyens plus calmes de faire comprendre ça que de provoquer des explosions. Mais qu'il fallait que chacun y mette du sien s'ils voulaient sortir de là. _

_Là, il n'a pas répondu. Mais il me semble qu'il a compris l'idée. Seul le temps dira s'il s'en servira. »_

_« 23/07/08_

_Après mes cours avec Abe qui se passaient à merveille (c'est un très bon professeur), j'ai fait un saut à la cuisine. Je voulais faire un gâteau au chocolat pour remonter le moral de Red. Et comme personne ne travaillait vraiment, on m'a laissé le faire. Il me manquait que la touche finale, du Nutella. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour vivre sans Nutella pendant si longtemps ? Il a fallu que je prenne un taxi pour aller en acheter. En revenant, j'étais bien évidemment en retard pour nourrir Red, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Il a remarqué le sac, mais j'ai réussi à garder le secret et je lui ai dit d'inviter Abe à manger ici. J'espère que ça leur fera plaisir. »_

_« 24/07/08_

_Une nouvelle tâche m'incombe : la cuisine. Ils ont adoré le gâteau et m'ont demandé si je cuisinais autre chose. Quand je leur ai répondu oui, ils ont convaincu Manning de me laisser entrer en cuisine. À présent, de temps à autre, je donnerais un coup de main en cuisine. »_

_« 24/07/08_

_Aujourd'hui, comme Red n'avait pas envie d'aller tirer, Liz est venue à sa place. Elle aussi tirait bien. Ça m'a fait bizarre de me dire qu'on faisait ça entre filles. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une activité de fille. Je lui ai demandé si elle ou Red ou Abe faisaient de l'entraînement physique. Elle m'a répondu que les missions suffisaient, mais qu'en ce moment, comme ça manquait d'action, elle irait peut-être faire un tour à salle de gym. Quand je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner, elle a acquiescé avec un large sourire, visiblement réjouie de ne pas y aller seule._

_Petit à petit, mon agenda se remplit. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour glander sur internet et dans la banque de données du B.P.R.D. Mais enfin pouvoir avoir une vie sociale me change de mes habitudes d'asociale. Je me sens vivre. »_

_« 25/07/08_

_Vendredi, une semaine sur deux, le B.P.R.D relâche et change de section des créatures blessées ou dont on étudiait le comportement. Ces vendredis-là, il faut faire attention. Les créatures ne sont pas toutes coopératives et les agents peuvent rencontrer des difficultés à les maitriser. C'est pourquoi Red est resté à mes côtés presque toute la journée, principalement lorsque je traversais les couloirs. Il a insisté pour que je ne m'y attarde pas trop. Mais moi je veux voir ce qui y passe dans ces couloirs. »_

_« 25/07/08_

_Mon passage en cuisine a été remarqué. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi, la réponse est évidente. Je mets du fromage dans absolument tout ce que je cuisine. Sauf dans les desserts, là, je mets du Nutella. Même quelques agents, qui pourtant ne savaient pas que j'étais en cuisine, ont soupçonné qu'on avait laissé « the French girl » cuisiner._

_Alors, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet ? C'est vrai quoi, mon embauche n'avait pas été célébrée par tout le personnel. Je suis si voyante que ça ? Question idiote, réponse idiote. Comment une fille en baggy et veste de cuir et aux cheveux si longs qu'on dirait une traine de marié, passe-t-elle inaperçue dans un lieu gouvernemental où tout le monde est en costard cravate ? »_

_« 25/07/08_

_De loin, j'ai aperçu des agents qui transportaient un troll sous sédatif. J'ai aussi croisé un agent qui portait une cage contenant trois fées qui criaient dans une langue inconnue. Il faut que je demande à Abe des précisions. Sinon, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, Red me faisait pratiquement courir dans les couloirs. Il n'aime pas m'y savoir en même temps que des trolls qui peuvent se réveiller n'importe quand. Ce que je comprends, bien entendu. Mais tout de même, maintenant, je dois attendre deux semaines avant le prochain événement. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas le même cirque. »_

_« 25/07/08_

_Abe m'a donné des renseignements sur les langues utilisées par les fées. En fait, elles parlent leur propre langue entre elles, mais pour se faire comprendre par d'autres créatures, elles parlent le gaélique. Cela fonctionnait un peu comme une langue et son patois. Toutes les créatures fonctionnaient ainsi. Mais récemment, le B.P.R.D a découvert qu'une minorité parlait anglais. Enfin, quand je dis minorité, c'est surtout parce que ce sont les peuples les plus nombreux qui s'y sont mis et que ce sont eux sur lesquels on a le plus de mal à mettre la main dessus. Si ça se trouve, tous les gobelins, elfes, ogres et que sais-je, savent parler un minimum anglais. Ou au moins le comprendre. »_

_« 26/07/08_

_Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont envoyé une webcam trois fois trop chère pour me féliciter de mon nouvel emploi. Bon, au moins, ça me donne une excuse pour rentrer rarement en France pour les voir, mais tout de même, j'aimerais bien qu'ils m'écoutent de temps en temps._

_Pendant que je conversais avec eux, l'alarme rouge s'est déclenchée. Ça m'a un peu mal foutu. Pour éviter de leur expliquer tout ça, je leur ai dit que je devais y aller, que c'était un signal pour une réunion. Pas flippant du tout le signal. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait vrai. Finalement, je suis quand même allée souhaiter bonne chance au trio. »_

_« 08/08/08_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est marrant on est le 08/08/08. Enfin, c'est peut-être marrant que pour moi qui ai un sens de l'humour sous-développé. Mais bref, les créatures sont de sortie. Hellboy m'a collé comme la dernière fois, mais vers dix heures l'alarme l'emmena loin en mission, me délivrant du démon surprotecteur. Il m'a ordonné de rester dans ma chambre, mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas obéi. Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? Je sais faire attention et m'éloigner du danger. Il est évident que je ne vais pas foncer sur un troll en furie._

_À chaque croisée de couloirs, je regardais bien partout. Je guettais le danger. Ce serait con que je prouve à Red qu'il avait raison de coller comme ça. Mais pendant le seul instant où j'ai relâché mon attention, un petit être qui m'a foncé dessus. Il était poursuivi par un agent auquel il semblait vouloir échapper. Le pauvre petit boitait et s'est réfugié dans les jambes de mon baggy. Je le regardais, mais il semblait plus absorbé par sa peur de l'agent qui se rapprochait. Alors, je me suis baissé et il a commencé à me parler en couinant, un peu comme un hamster ou une souris. Il était d'un rose couleur peau, avait trois bras, deux têtes et une queue. Quand j'ai approché ma main de lui, il a reculé de quelques pas, mais je lui ai murmuré doucement quelques mots pour le rassurer. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, mais il s'est avancé de quelques pas... Lorsque l'agent l'a attrapé. Je me suis redressée pour faire face à l'agent, prête à l'engueuler. Mais le petit bout de chou a sauté des bras de l'agent pour atterrir dans les miens. Il s'y lova et trouva une place réconfortante entre mes seins. Non pas que je le blâme, il avait si peur, mais bon... tout de même._

_Enfin, l'agent a trouvé plus simple que ce soit moi qui l'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'y ai appris qu'on l'avait retrouvé dans une allée, la patte cassée, sans doute écrasée par un scooter vu les marques qu'il portait. Puis on l'avait confié à un vétérinaire. Et enfin, ce dernier l'avait remis au B.P.R.D. Il ne se laissait toucher par personne à part moi. J'ai donc dû également faire l'attelle et le bandage. Après, l'agent a voulu le ramener à sa cage, mais en priant Manning, j'ai obtenu le droit de le garder jusqu'à sa remise en liberté. Le petit bout de chou semblait ravi lui aussi et couinait joyeusement._

_De retour dans ma chambre, je lui ai fait un petit coin douillet avec mon écharpe sur mon lit, à la place de l'oreiller que je n'utilisais pas. Il avait l'air content d'être ici et non dans une cage. Je me suis allongé sur le ventre pour être à sa hauteur et le détaillais pendant qu'une tête parlait à l'autre._

_Bien sûr, lorsque Hellboy rentra, je me suis pris un savon... que je n'écoute qu'à moitié, car je suis en train d'écrire. Quel nom est-ce que je vais lui donner ? Hum... Je ne sais pas... »_

_« 09/08/08_

_Bibi semble beaucoup m'apprécier. Il ne me quitte plus d'une semelle. Il a peur de rester seul. Alors, je lui ai fait une place dans mon sac et je l'emmène partout avec moi. Il aime bien aussi Red, Abe et Liz. Mais il a une peur bleue des agents. »_

_« 14/08/08_

_Bibi s'adapte bien à son séjour au B.P.R.D. Il ne me cause pas trop de soucis. Le plus embêtant c'était quand il s'est montré devant la webcam alors que je parlais à mon oncle. J'ai réussi à la débrancher juste temps, et à faire passer ça pour un bug. Sinon, je lui parle beaucoup même s'il ne me comprend pas. Et lui fait pareil. Mais on arrive à se comprendre tout de même. On devient des champions de mime. Je me demande si je pourrais battre Bowie dans un combat de mime. Enfin, on s'amuse bien tous les deux. Je lui ai même fait écouter Bowie et il aime bien. Mais son préféré c'est Florent Pagny, bizarrement. »_

_« 18/08/09_

_Cet après-midi, je suis allé faire une séance shopping avec Liz. Nos activités entre filles devenaient de plus en plus régulières. J'ai laissé Bibi aux soins d'Abe et Red, je pense que tout ira bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le laisse avec eux. Liz a essayé de me faire mettre une jupe, mais j'ai tenu bon. Celui qui réussira à me faire mettre en jupe devra avoir des siècles, que dis-je, des millénaires d'expérience pour réussir ce tour de force. »_

_« 27/08/09_

_J'ai enfin mis en application mon plan pour piquer une lance. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas trop difficile, il n'y avait personne... J'ai essayé de faire quelques mouvements, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de me la faire tomber sur le pied. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas coupée. Je vais chercher si ça existe des cours sur internet. »_

_« 08/09/08_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai remis Bibi en liberté dans les égouts, accompagné du trio. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Bibi aussi a pleuré. On était resté si longtemps ensemble qu'on en avait presque oublié qu'il faudrait un jour se séparer. J'espère un jour le revoir, mais je sais pertinemment que c'était impossible. En guise de cadeau d'adieu, je lui ai noué un petit ruban rouge autour du poignet. Après un dernier baiser et un dernier câlin, je l'ai posé à terre et lui ai fait un signe d'adieu de la main. Il ne s'est retourné qu'une fois, avant de changer de tunnel. Lui aussi m'a fait adieu de la main, avant de s'engouffrer dans le chemin sombre. »_

_« 10/09/08_

_J'ai demandé qu'on m'envoie mes consoles et mes jeux vidéo. Red me passera une télé, je crois que s'il lui en prend une, ça ne lui manqua pas. Depuis que Bibi est parti, je m'ennuie un peu. Sa présence me manque. Je m'étais habituée à toujours avoir quelqu'un avec moi. »_

_« 16/09/08_

_Putain de jour de merde... Comme le trio était parti en mission, j'ai dû manger toute seule au réfectoire. Comme d'habitude lorsque je me retrouvais seule, j'avais mon casque sur les oreilles. Sauf que là, j'entendais tout, mon iPod était éteint. Et un connard d'agent assis derrière moi se met à commérer sur moi : il avait lu mon dossier et celui de mes parents. Il se faisait une joie de répandre ça, pour montrer pourquoi j'étais si étrange et que je ne me mêlais pas à eux, comme il le clamait. J'aurais voulu partir avant d'en entendre trop. Mais mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne pensais plus. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ses paroles. Quand il eut fini, je n'avais pas touché à mon plateau. Je me suis levé. J'ai pris mon verre d'eau. Et je lui ai renversé sur la tête._

_Après, je suis partie en courant, le visage rouge de colère et d'effort pour retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il avait mérité un sort pire que cela. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de ne serait-ce que de baffer quelqu'un. J'aurais dû prendre de la grenadine, le sucre lui aurait collé les cheveux. »_

_« 16/09/08 ou plutôt 17/09/08_

_Il fallait que ça arrive tôt ou tard. Un cauchemar. _

_C'était la nuit, en pleine forêt. Il faisait très frais pour un été. Mes parents courraient pour échapper à un loup-garou. Ils criaient à l'aide. Mais personne ne vint. Finalement, le loup-garou les rattrapa. Le sang gicla partout. Il y avait des cris de terreur et de douleur. Et moi, caché derrière un arbre, je regardais, pétrifiée d'horreur. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Mes yeux refusaient de se détourner, mes jambes de bouger. Que ce soit pour mourir avec mes parents, ou pour fuir. Non, je restais là. Je regardais avec effroi et tristesse la tragique et violence fin de mon père et de ma mère. Lorsqu'il eut fini son carnage, le loup-garou se tourna vers moi. Et m'attaqua. Je sentis les crocs et les griffes me transpercer le corps. Puis mon sang qui jaillit. Et finalement la douleur insoutenable me déchira de toute part. J'entendis d'intenses cris. Dans mon agonie, je réalisai que ces cris étaient les miens._

_Ces mêmes cris m'ont réveillé. J'étais en sueur. Le souffle court. Ma tête tournait. Un goût nauséeux dans la bouche. Je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain en chancelant, tombant, me prenant le mur dans l'épaule, pour finir par ramper jusqu'à la baignoire et y vomir. Assise par terre... les bras sur le rebord... la tête baissée... des larmes amères et brûlantes rejoignaient ce que j'avais dégurgité._

_C'était le début d'une nouvelle période d'insomnies. » _


	6. Chapitre 6 Veille

Partie 2

Amour

Chapitre 6

Veille

« Security breach, central Manhattan.

- Hum...

- Security breach, central Manhattan.

- Ta gueule... on a compris...

- All personnel to garage area.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ou merde ? Ah, putain... Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à m'endormir. »

Meliell devenait très aisément irritable à cause du manque de sommeil. Et elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on la réveille pendant ses périodes d'insomnies. Elle prenait cela comme une injure. Un affront qui ne pouvait être lavé que dans sang du scélérat qui avait eu l'audace de provoquer son courroux destructeur. Mais l'alarme ne possédait pas ce liquide écarlate. Voilà qui contrariait ses plans. Il semblait également que le manque de sommeil lui atteignait gravement le cerveau. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements éparpillés par terre et se dirigea au garage en suivant la foule.

Les agents devinaient qu'elle devait être d'une humeur de chien. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'apercevoir de son changement de tempérament qui persistait depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Et depuis, ils évitaient vigilamment la jeune fille. Elle était devenue comme Liz. Sans les flammes. Et plus imprévisible.

« So, what's the mission of the night ? demanda-t-elle à Abe en essayant de cacher sa colère sans grande réussite.

- The alarm woke you up ?

- Oh no, I'm not only insomniac, I'm deaf too, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. So, what's the problem in Manhattan ?

- The only things we know is that it's at the Blackwood's Auction House and its 70 guests are endangered, rétorqua Abe en se préparant.

- Okay. Whatever makes this alarm ring, please, kill it for me. I'd be glad. »

Abe acquiesça et sourit autant que sa bouche le lui permit. Meliell souhaita bonne chance à Hellboy et Liz, puis repartit dans sa chambre. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Son lit ne l'attirait pas autant que quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Red voudra sans doute lui raconter la mission en rentrant comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Elle alluma donc son ordinateur, sans but précis. Après avoir supprimé les spams de sa boîte mail, elle chercha le site de la vente aux enchères. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle le trouva rapidement. Le thème était écrit en gros sur la page d'accueil : « _TREASURES OF PRE-CHRISTIAN EUROPE _». Allons bon, un événement de riche. Si vraiment quelque chose de dangereux survenait là-dedans, au moins, d'heureux fils et filles de rupins hériteraient. Enfin, elle vit qu'on pouvait y assister en ligne, mais en cliquant sur lien un message d'erreur apparut. Ainsi, le problème et le danger se confirmaient. Elle espérait que rien de trop grave n'arriverait à ses amis. Mais le fait qu'ils revenaient toujours sains et saufs apaisa sa panique passagère.

Elle alla jeter un œil sur les objets mis aux enchères. Soixante-trois pages... Ah oui, tout de même. Et bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas en afficher plus par page. Enfin... Elle avait du temps à perdre cette nuit. Elle chercha tout d'abord ce qui venait de France, mais tout cela ne présentait pas grand intérêt, même à regarder. Et dire que l'on achetait ces choses d'une laideur exceptionnelle à un prix exorbitant... Meliell passa donc à un autre critère de recherche, le numéro des objets. Le treize était une pièce de monnaie, le soixante-neuf une statue informe hideuse...

Elle commençait à finalement regretter son choix de ne pas être allée retourner se coucher, quand elle tomba sur le lot sept-cent-soixante-dix-sept : un morceau de couronne en or décoré de gravures celtiques. Meliell essaya de s'imaginer quel genre de roi pouvait bien porter une couronne si majestueuse... Mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'image d'un friqué grassouillet qui se ventait d'avoir dépensé son argent auprès de ses amis eux aussi pétés de thune. Ça la dégoutait... Un chef-d'œuvre comme ça devrait se trouver dans un musée, et non chez n'importe quel gus vivant dans l'opulence... Le souverain à qui elle appartenait se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait cela.

Juste après un passage à l'infirmerie, Red se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit zombie. Elle détestait ce surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé et l'engueulait chaque fois qu'il le prononçait. Mais gueuler un peu lui faisait du bien, il en était sûr. Elle devait laisser sortir sa colère, elle restait trop souvent calme.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte dont elle lui avait confié le code ainsi qu'aux autres. Il ne fallait pas la réveiller si elle dormait. Ça, il le respectait, et l'avait appris à ses dépens. En effet, elle s'était assoupie, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau, toujours assise sur sa chaise, près de son ordinateur allumé. Morphée ne lui avait même pas donné le temps d'aller se coucher avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ou alors, elle s'était encore une fois endormie volontairement n'importe où, de peur que le sommeil ne reparte. Comme chaque fois, il la porta délicatement jusqu'à son lit.

Il constata, non sans peine, à quel point son teint était pâle, contrastant avec ses lourds cernes violets ancrés sous ses yeux. Elle avait également pas mal maigri. Elle disait que c'était normal lors de ses périodes d'insomnies, qu'elle perdait encore plus rapidement l'appétit que d'habitude. Il aurait voulu l'aider, de n'importe quelle manière... Mais elle refusait tous les traitements qu'on lui proposait. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre que ça passe.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il l'aurait voulu à ses côtés pour le regarder passer à la télé, avec lui. Mais son repos importait beaucoup plus. Il éteignit donc l'ordinateur et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de partir célébrer son apparition.

Lorsque Meliell se réveilla, il était huit heures et demie... ou et quart. Elle ne voyait pas bien, l'esprit encore embrumé par la nuit de sommeil. Elle se leva difficilement et remarqua qu'un papier était collé à son épaule. Ça, c'était un mot de Red. Abe et Liz, eux, avaient le bon sens d'accrocher leurs messages sur la porte. Il lui disait juste qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui raconte la mission de la veille, mais qu'il devait d'abord « accueillir » le nouvel agent.

Un nouvel agent ? Meliell se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Et si Red était obligé d'assister à sa venue, comme son mot le laissait sous-entendre, il devait être fichtrement important. Bien évidemment, comme ce message était de Red, il n'y avait pas plus d'indications que cela. Dommage... elle aurait vraiment voulu voir l'arrivée de cet agent. D'autant plus que, comme elle devait s'occuper des hôtes du fait de l'emplacement de sa chambre, l'allée réservée aux invités, Manning lui confierait sans doute la charge de guider le nouveau.

Meliell tira une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge de son placard pour les assortir avec son baggy noir et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude, voulant avoir l'air présentable malgré les traces de fatigue et de malnutrition qui marquaient son visage. Prête à voir comment allait le monde derrière la porte de sa piaule, elle passa une dernière fois devant la glace. Elle regretta d'avoir refusé le maquillage de Liz. Même si cela impliquait des heures pour l'appliquer, et que cela la contraindrait à ne pas toucher son visage, elle en aurait mis volontiers pour atténuer les marques de ses cernes.

Beaucoup d'employés empruntaient les couloirs, et en demandant, elle sut que le nouvel agent ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ah, donc elle n'avait rien raté, première bonne nouvelle de la journée. En suivant tout le monde, elle trouva le point de rassemblement. Il y avait déjà Abe, Manning et Liz. Pas encore de Red. Il devait sans doute être en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et parvint à retrouver ses amis au premier rang et leur fit la bise. Sauf à Manning bien sûr.

« How do you feel this morning ?, s'inquiéta Liz.

- A little better thanks to this half night of sleep. But there's no real improvement... What did I miss ? »

Meliell souhaitait changer de sujet, mais surtout se mettre à jour à propos des derniers évènements. La colère revint à Liz, sur le point de prendre feu.

« What has he done again ? »

Liz lui raconta alors la mission dans les grandes lignes : des « tooth fairies », lâchées par on ne sait qui, avaient dévorés les soixante-dix invités, et Liz avait explosé pour toutes les tuer. Jusque-là, tout se passait bien. Mais Red n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester près de la fenêtre et se faire projeter à travers par le souffle de l'explosion. Maintenant que le B.P.R.D était exposé aux yeux de tous, des enquêtes seraient ouvertes et l'opinion publique allait s'en mêler. Et tout cela était la faute d'Hellboy. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très fier de lui et ne ressentait aucun remords. C'était en partie pour cela que Washington envoyait un nouvel agent : pour surveiller Red. Ah, lorsque l'on parle du loup...

« Hey, kid, you're awake. Are you all right ? »

Meliell répondit la même chose qu'à Liz, mais beaucoup moins gentiment. Si cet endroit devait disparaître à cause de Red, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas agir à sa guise sans en référer à personne. Elle l'engueulerait plus tard. Là, elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire correctement. Hellboy n'insista pas et demanda :

« Is he here ?

- Not yet, répondit précipitamment Liz.

- I'm telling you, we don't need this guy. »

Red semblait plutôt énervé et visiblement à cause du nouveau. Meliell se réjouit qu'il n'ait pas réagi de la sorte à son arrivée.

« Well, I think we do. Evidently, this guy's quite the big shot in Washington.

- What's his name ? »

Red tenta de prendre le dossier des mains de Manning, mais ce dernier le mit hors de sa portée, comme on agitait un bonbon devant un enfant.

« His name is Johann Krauss.

- Johann Krauss ? répéta Red. »

- Mmm-Hmm, approuva Manning, plongé dans le dossier.

« Sounds German. »

Encore une fois, Red essaya de prendre le dossier, mais Manning l'avait vu venir. Pathétique...

Un Allemand ? Ah, il faudrait que Meliell revoie ses cours, son niveau de nullité en allemand égalait son aisance en anglais. Les deuxièmes langues ne devraient pas exister.

« He's the top man in...

- Ectoplasmic, compléta Abe. »

Hellboy s'énervait de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas qu'Abe fasse étalage de ses connaissances. La colère du démon fit sourire les deux filles.

« Yes, thank you. Ectoplasmic research. Comes highly recommended by our European liaison.

- Johann Krauss, répéta Red une fois de plus.

- « Liaison ». I love that word, don't you ? It's so hoity toity, annonça Manning plus pour lui que pour nous.

- It's because it's French and you're American. Me, as a French, the word I find hoity toity is « waterproof », ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter. »

Manning lui lança un rapide regard surpris, puis il continua à lire son dossier tandis que Red maugréait dans son coin.

« I don't like Germans.

- No fingerprints.

- Here he comes, annonça Liz.

- Germans make me nervous.

- No photo. Dossier says, and I translate, « he has a nice open face ». »

Une bonne tête ouverte ? Bah ça promettait. Tout le monde se tut et regarda l'ascenseur descendre dans une lumière rouge. Six hommes en costard cravate entouraient le nouveau. On ne put donc le voir qu'une fois que celui de devant s'écarta. Alors là... Le nouvel agent était entièrement vêtu d'une combinaison singulière faite tantôt de tissu gris, tantôt de cuir marron. Sur son torse se trouvaient une valve, deux compteurs et un tuyau. Mais le plus étrange était son absence de tête. À la place, il y avait un dôme en verre avec un gaz blanc circulant à l'intérieur. Avoir un type bizarre en plus dans ces murs réjouissait Meliell. De la fumée sortit de soupapes disposées près de là où une bouche aurait dû se trouver et, comme à l'armée, il tapa ses talons l'un contre l'autre en produisant un bruit métallique.

« Oh, my God, laissa échapper Manning, sans doute contre sa volonté.

- Damen und Herren, Johann Krauss at your service, se présenta le nouveau venu en accompagnant ses mots d'une légère courbette.

- I like him, nous confia Abe. »

À cela, Red le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Meliell avec un air plutôt approbateur.

« If someone would bring my belongings in my quarters, we could begin to work right now, annonça Johann.

- Meliell, could you please take care of it ? It's room 72, near from yours, here's the key.

- Of course. »

La jeune fille accepta la mission, passa près de Johann, puis prit ses valises. Il lui semblait qu'il la regardait, mais impossible de dire pourquoi dû à son manque de visage. Elle les entendit parler de zone médicale et disparut dans les couloirs.

Dr. Krauss avait l'air assez à l'aise malgré le fait que tout le monde l'observait curieusement. À sa place, Meliell aurait rougi à en mourir et aurait essayé de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Sinon, il paraissait sympathique. Atypique de par sa constitution de gaz, mais sympathique. Cela lui rappelait ses cours d'allemand. Bizarrement, elle n'avait eu que des chauves comme professeurs... Le souvenir lui amena un sourire aux lèvres. Le logement de Johann différait du sien : il était dans les tons gris, plus petit et sans lit. Par contre, il contenait plus d'étagères et le bureau était plus grand. Meliell y déposa les valises avec précaution puis repartit dans sa propre chambre pour s'écrouler sur son plumard.

Elle aurait souhaité assister à la réunion et en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Récemment, elle désirait s'impliquer dans les missions, mais bien sûr, tout le monde le contestait. La majorité refusait qu'une gamine traine dans leurs pattes. Bien entendu, elle ne tenait pas à aller sur le terrain et participer au combat, mais elle voulait juste rester en arrière, pour vraiment faire partie de l'équipe. En l'occurrence, elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se retrouver face à une armée de bêtes dévoreuses d'humains. Les attendre tranquillement dans le camion lui aurait suffi. Enfin...

Eh, mais rien de plus simple que d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé : il n'y avait qu'à allumer son ordinateur. Meliell se connecta à la base de données du B.P.P.D. et trouva rapidement le nouveau rapport. Outre ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle découvrit la photo d'un sceau royal : circulaire et sans doute en or, il représentait un arbre. La description qui l'accompagnait indiquait que ce cachet n'était remis qu'en temps de guerre... Alors, on était en guerre ? Mais contre qui ? Avec celui qui avait déposé les boîtes y était apposé le symbole et lancé les tooth fairies, mais qui était-ce ?

« Eh ! Mais celui qu'a fait sonner l'alarme alors ! Si jamais je lui mets la main dessus, je le réduis en purée Mousseline. »

Quand Meliell arriva à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait personne, pas même Abe. Étrange... enfin bon. Elle mit son casque sur les oreilles et lança « Prison Song » de System Of A Down. La musique, pour Meliell, c'était comme l'alcool pour d'autres : il lui fallait quelque chose de fort pour oublier ses problèmes. Immanquablement, elle commença à imiter un guitariste et contorsionnait son visage pour imiter le chanteur colérique. Après seulement une minute et quelques, Meliell se rendit compte qu'Abe et Johann l'observaient. Gênée au possible, elle éteignit son iPod et remit son casque autour de son cou. Il était déjà arrivé quelques fois qu'on la surprenne en état de transe. Et dans ces cas-là, cela avait toujours été très pénible pour changer de sujet : Red se moquait, Liz la complimentait pour ses talents d'actrice et Abe restait médusé. Les mains derrière le dos, la tête penchée vers le sol, le visage rouge de honte, elle attendait la réaction de Johann.

« Does it append often, Mädchen ?

- No, sir. »

Johann était de plus en plus intrigué par cette jeune fille. Elle n'était manifestement ni une agente, car elle ne respectait pas le port de l'uniforme, ni une membre de l'équipe Red, car dans ce cas elle aurait assisté à la réunion. Quelle place occupait-elle, au juste ? L'agent Sapien lui donnait des leçons, mais pourquoi ?

« What is your position here ?

- I take care of Hellboy's, Liz's and Abe's meals. I also take care of the guests. Sometimes, I help the cooks. And I also train with Liz and Red. And Abe teach me paranormal for my general knowledge.

- Hum... I see. »

Elle était en quelque sorte une fille à tout faire... Et de plus, un électron libre.

« So, what about beginning the lesson of the day ?

- What would you like I to teach you ?, demanda Abe.

- You know I always ask you to choose.

- What about the Troll Market ?, proposa Dr. Krauss.

- What a great idea, s'exclama Abe. »

Comme tous les après-midi, Abe alla chercher plusieurs livres et s'assit près de Meliell, pendant qu'elle se préparait à prendre des notes. Le Troll Market était un endroit de New York où se réunissaient les êtres magiques, à l'abri des yeux humains. Ici, ils achetaient, vendaient, troquaient toute sorte de marchandises et vivaient. Il y avait toute sorte de créatures, du plus imposant troll à la plus petite fée, certaines encore inconnues du bureau, peut-être. Meliell était totalement captivée par les dires de l'amphibien. Elle buvait chacune de ses paroles et en écrivait autant qu'elle pouvait. De temps à autre, Johann interrompait Abe pour détailler un point, mais ces coupures étaient les bienvenues.

Meliell s'imaginait déjà dans ce décor merveilleux, sillonnant les étalages parmi les êtres si différents des humains, mélangeant le connu et l'inconnu. Qui savait ce que l'on pouvait trouver là-bas ? Sans doute des choses merveilleuses... Ah... Comme elle aimerait y être.


	7. Chapitre 7 Subjuguée

Chapitre 7

Subjuguée

Meliell sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'Abe annonça :

« The only indication of the place of the Troll Market has been given by Vladimir Vanya, 19th century occult historian. He places it directly under the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge.

- So this place is real ! »

La jeune file ne parvint pas à contenir son excitation. La seule idée que son rêve puisse devenir réalité lui avait ôté toute autre pensée de l'esprit. Son insomnie et les problèmes l'accompagnant étaient balayés par les innombrables possibilités de ce qui pouvait constituer le Troll Market. Krauss attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule.

« That's what we'll try to find out this night.

- Really ?, demanda Meliell en criant à moitié, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur. »

Elle braqua sur Abe son plus tendre regard de chien battu, les mains jointes, le suppliant muettement. Avant que Meliell eut même pas le temps de poser sa question, Abe y répondit.

« Oh no, Mel. You can't. You know that very well. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'on lui interdisait de venir en mission... mais rien que pour celle-ci, elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse une exception. Déçue, elle remercia Abe de lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps et sortit pendant que l'amphibien expliquait le problème à Johann. Meliell l'entendit protester lui aussi contre sa venue.

Après cela, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Manning. Cette fois, elle insista plus que lors de ses autres demandes. Elle promit de cesser de l'importuner avec ça, de faire des heures supplémentaires, ou n'importe quoi, du moment qu'on l'autorisait à monter dans ce foutu camion-poubelle avec l'équipe. Malheureusement, Manning resta impassible, et son refus, irrévocable. Vexée de cette réponse négative arbitraire, Meliell se cloitra dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée, sauf pour apporter ses repas à Red.

Ce dernier, tout comme Liz, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose différent de ses insomnies... Normalement, elle lui souhaitait toujours un bon appétit, là, elle partit sans un mot. Ses sourcils étaient constamment froncés. Et elle ne resta même pas pour le diner, alors que d'habitude, même si elle ne mangeait pas, elle leur tenait au moins compagnie. S'inquiétant, ils demandèrent à Abe s'il savait ce qu'elle avait.

Meliell ne ressentait pas la moindre faim, malgré le repas sauté. Elle écoutait l'album Toxicity de System Of A Down à un volume déraisonnable et se déchaînait sur son cahier. Les cris du chanteur et les guitares électriques mêlés au son de la batterie la réconfortaient. Elle aussi voulait crier le tort qu'elle subissait. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'on ne lui permette pas de venir uniquement pour cette mission. Après tout, elle s'était sérieusement entraînée avec Liz et Red, gagnant ainsi en résistance, en endurance, en vitesse et en maitrise de son arme. Si le danger parvenait jusqu'à elle, elle serait parfaitement capable de se défendre. Elle voulait qu'on la reconnaisse plus que comme une simple gamine qui servait d'animal de compagnie au trio... Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, dans sa méditation, elle avait pris dans ses mains la lance qu'elle avait cachée sous son lit. Son seul succès était de réussir à la faire tournoyer à une vitesse moyenne. Si elle apprenait à la manier, reconsidérerait-on sa demande ?

À cet instant, on frappa violemment à la porte. Assez fort pour couvrir le chanteur en plein refrain de Atwa. Les paroles collaient assez bien à son sentiment : « _You don't care much how I feel, I don't feel it anymore, I don't feel it anymore, I don't feel it anymore, I don't sleep, anymore, I don't eat, anymore, I don't live, anymore, I don't feel._ » Meliell éteignit son haut-parleur après avoir rangé la lance, et ouvrit la porte. Abe se trouvait derrière. Si elle avait parié, elle aurait gagné. Chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, soit elle se confiait à lui, soit il lui demandait, de sa propre décision ou à la sollicitation de Red ou de Liz. Généralement, ces deux derniers n'envoyaient Abe qu'en cas de gros problème. Ce qui était le cas présent.

Meliell fit entrer Abe. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion à propos des missions, et même si cela ne changeait rien, l'adolescente adorait ce sentiment d'être aimée par ses amis. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Cela l'apaisait de savoir qu'il y avait en ce monde des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Elle n'était pas venue à la sonnerie de l'alarme. Non, elle était trop occupée à préparer sa sacoche pour partir. Elle avait décidé que si personne ne voulait l'emmener au Troll Market, elle irait d'elle-même. Sa tenue noire prête, elle comprenait un baggy, un sweat à capuche, une écharpe et des mitaines. Son sac en bandoulière en cuir contenait tout ce qu'il fallait : son cahier, de quoi écrire, un livre, son portefeuille, son porte-monnaie, son casque. Son iPod restait comme toujours accroché à sa ceinture dans sa coque de protection. Elle avait même emprunté un revolver en cas de nécessité absolue. Bien, maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à se tirer d'ici. Les agents l'avaient retardé, car ils savaient qu'elle voulait se rendre au Troll Market. Les rumeurs couraient vite. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher alors qu'elle prétextait partir acheter du Nutella. Même s'il était environ quarte heures du matin, il lui arrivait d'aller dehors à des heures impossibles sans raison. Juste pour sentir l'air froid caresser sa peau.

Après le trajet en taxi, elle avait retrouvé le camion-poubelle qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir d'en face, à une distance où elle ne risquerait pas d'être découverte, et compléta son camouflage. Elle cacha ses cheveux dans son sweat, monta son écharpe jusqu'au nez et mit sa large capuche sur la tête. Ainsi, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils localisent le Troll Market.

_« 28/09/08_

_Il est plus de quatre heures du matin et je suis en train de faire mon plus gros caprice de gamine pourrie gâtée. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas sans danger. Je risque de me faire renvoyer si on me trouve, je peux me perdre dans le Troll Market, m'y faire agresser... mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que je voie cet endroit de mes propres yeux... »_

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le temps s'écoulait. Red, Abe et Johann suivaient une petite vieille. Ainsi, ils avaient trouvé une piste... c'était le moment de bouger. Meliell détestait par-dessus tout les passages de filature dans les jeux vidéo, elle n'y arrivait jamais. Elle espérait que cela changerait dans la vraie vie. Elle n'aurait pas droit à deux essais, à la moindre faute, c'était le game over assuré.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, elle les suivit dans l'entrepôt de viande et entra dans le tunnel en longeant les murs. S'ils n'étaient pas si concentrés sur leur mission, ils l'auraient sans doute aperçu. Mais heureusement, personne ne remarqua sa présence. Ils atteignirent une porte et elle resta cachée à bonne distance derrière un énorme carton. Elle fut choquée de voir la vieille femme voler dans les airs après un coup de Red. Mais à y repenser, l'idée d'une grand-mère volante l'aurait fait éclater de rire, si elle ne devait pas garder le silence. L'équipe Red passa le portail, et juste avant qu'il se referme, elle s'y faufila.

L'image propre et nette qu'elle s'était imaginée du Troll Market vola en éclats. Tout était sombre, bruyant, poussiéreux et crasseux. Les nombreuses petites allées mal éclairées, noires de monde, étaient envahies de vapeur et de boue au sol. Mais Meliell s'en accommoderait, après tout, ce qu'elle désirait voir se trouvait là : les créatures. Il y en avait réellement de toute sorte... tant qu'elle fut perdue dans une contemplation muette. Elle aurait voulu prendre des photos pour garder un souvenir, mais elle non seulement elle avait son appareil, mais en plus elle se serait fait repérer.

Elle emprunta alors la direction opposée à celle de l'équipe, pour réduire les chances de rencontres fortuites. Tout était vraiment merveilleux... Ses yeux détaillaient chaque passant qu'elle croisait, chaque marchand, chaque objet, chaque bâtiment. Elle passa devant une fabrique de pâtes, des vendeurs d'épices, de tissus, d'amulettes, d'os sculptés, de médicaments et de tant d'autres choses. Et elle marchait, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs du Troll Market.

Tout à coup, quelque chose la sortit de son émerveillement : le silence. En effet, elle se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'elle s'était perdue, comme elle l'avait redouté avant d'enter ici. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens dans la rue où elle se trouvait. Les bâtiments aux volets fermés se ressemblaient tous, impossible de dire d'où elle venait exactement. La panique l'envahit lorsque son esprit se mit à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si l'équipe sortait sans elle... Mais merde ! Même si par miracle elle réussissait à retrouver son chemin, elle ne pourrait pas ouvrir la porte ! Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier cela ?

Elle commença donc à faire marche arrière, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Red et les autres... Enfin, elle espérait qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée et qu'elle ne prenait pas une mauvaise allée. En proie à une inquiétude grandissante, elle accéléra de plus en plus jusqu'à finir par courir, les larmes aux yeux. Plus jamais elle ne recommencerait un truc pareil : quand on lui dira de rester au bureau, elle y resterait. Ça lui apprendra à faire des caprices de gam...

Alors qu'elle empruntait un escalier, elle manqua une marche et termina de le descendre en roulé-boulé. Ses membres lui faisaient terriblement mal, mais elle avait eu le réflexe de se protéger la tête et la nuque.

« Oh, putain de merde... »

Doucement, elle s'assit pour retrouver ses esprits et sécher ses larmes. Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'elle n'était pas seule. À quelques pas d'elle se trouvait un... elfe, d'après ce qu'elle se rappelait des livres de ses parents et des cours d'Abe. Elle qui avait toujours souhaité en voir un... Sa peau était d'une pâleur digne d'un albinos, tout comme ses longs cheveux blancs à la racine, mais qui devenaient blond foncé à l'extrémité, presque châtain. Malgré leur longueur, Meliell sut qu'elle avait affaire à un homme et non une femme : non seulement aux traits masculins de son visage, mais également à son haut noir ouvert qui offrait un aperçu son torse nu. En bref, il correspondait exactement à son genre de mec... Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était ses lèvres et le contour de ses yeux noirs. À cette distance, il lui était impossible de déterminer si c'était du maquillage. Elle en doutait. Il était tout aussi difficile de se détourner de ses yeux oscillants entre le jaune et l'orange, leur donnant un étrange aspect doré... Des yeux qui d'ailleurs la fixaient haineusement... Sa peur lui revint alors soudainement à l'esprit.

« Excuse me... For... The disturbance, balbutia-t-elle en voyant qu'il était occupé à réparer une espèce d'œuf doré. »

Enfin, cela importait peu. Et aussi attirant fût-il, il l'angoissait tout autant. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait à tout moment lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : courir aussi loin de cet elfe que possible. Comme il ne répondit pas et continua de lui lancer un regard noir, elle se leva et commença à marcher lentement à reculons, ne parvenant pas à briser le contact avec ses yeux hypnotiques. Malheureusement pour elle, après quelques pas, il se leva également et se dirigea vers elle en parlant enfin :

« You're not going anywhere, human. »

Sa voix égalait son corps en beauté. Elle vibrait mélodieusement, malgré la haine qu'elle laissait transparaître. La haine ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et puis pourquoi autant d'insistance sur le « human » ? Oh non... Elle réalisa avec effroi que sa capuche était tombée... Les humains n'étaient pas censés connaître cet endroit, encore moins s'y trouver... Là, elle commença réellement à paniquer de tout son être.

Et cette panique se justifia lorsque l'elfe la saisit par le col de son sweat et la jeta violemment contre un mur. Elle eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits, que déjà, il la prit par le cou et la souleva jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Puis il lui cogna vigoureusement la tête contre le même mur en jurant, et l'y maintient à bout de bras. Meliell ne tenta même pas de se débattre, juste assez pour que sa main qui la tenait par la gorge ne l'étranglât pas. Il était bien plus grand, fort, rapide, bref, plus tout qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien face à lui. Et avec personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, crier ne servirait à rien de plus qu'aggraver son cas déjà désespéré. Qu'avait-elle dit dans sa chambre ? Qu'elle pouvait se défendre ? Elle en aurait ri si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans de sales draps. Quoiqu'elle n'ait rien contre le fait de se retrouver dans de sales draps si c'étaient ceux de l'elfe...

« How many are you ?

- How many what ?, demanda naïvement Meliell. »

Mauvaise réponse. Cela lui valut un autre choc contre le mur. Du sang commençait à couler lentement de l'arrière de son crâne. L'idée de crever de la main d'un elfe physiquement parfait était-elle une consolation suffisante à la mort ?

« How many filthy humans are here ?, précisa-t-il lentement en articulant bien ses mots, se retenant de toutes ses forces de hurler de colère et de mettre fin à la vie de l'humaine qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- I'm the only one. I swear I'm the only one. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'il semblait fortement hésiter quant à la croire ou non. On lui avait souvent dit que la vérité ou le mensonge se lisait aisément dans ses grands yeux trop expressifs. Il était temps de vérifier la véracité de ce truc qu'on lui rabâchait. Elle essaya de se calmer, pour enlever la peur de son regard qui pourrait fausser le jugement de l'elfe. Cela fonctionna assez pour que ce dernier la laisse vivre quelques secondes de plus. Il enchaîna avec une autre question, plantant son regard doré dans le sien.

« How did you get there ?, s'enquit-il légèrement plus calme.

- I... Followed people when they opened the gate, avoua-t-elle. »

Elle doutait encore s'il fallait éviter impérativement de parler de l'équipe d'Hellboy qui s'était introduite ici. D'un côté, s'il allait les chercher pour les combattre, il lui restait une chance de sortir vivante de ce merdier, mais en faisant sans doute foirer la mission et en mettant tout le monde en danger. Cependant, d'un autre côté, si elle ne disait rien d'intéressant, elle craignait qu'il ne la tue à cause de son manque d'utilité. En tout cas, il était impossible qu'il la laisse gentiment partir, ou tout simplement qu'il la flanque dehors. Il ne paraissait pas en si bons termes avec les êtres humains pour lui faire cette fleur. N'arrivant pas à se décider, elle choisi d'éviter de tout foutre en l'air immédiatement et d'attendre un peu. Il semblait se maitriser assez pour cela.

« And... What did they looked like ? »

Si le truc des yeux l'avait tiré d'affaire pour la première question, là, ça l'enfoncerait à coup sûr. Malgré toutes les espèces différentes rassemblées dans cet endroit, elle n'avait vu personne ressemblant à ses compagnons. Et si l'elfe se rendait compte qu'il y avait d'autres intrus, même s'ils n'étaient pas humains, il y aurait sans aucun doute des effusions de sang.

« There was a big red demon... A blue half fish, half human one, and... A strange one wearing something like a diving suit. »

Toujours en l'étranglant à moitié, l'elfe détourna son regard d'elle, pensif. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. La preuve fut qu'il reporta soudain son attention sur Meliell, ses yeux de nouveau remplis de haine, fixant les siens remplis de crainte.

« I don't know them... But you, you do know them ! »

Bien évidemment, il avait tout compris. Il n'était pas seulement fort et sexy, mais aussi intelligent. Même s'il n'y avait rien de plus simple au monde que de lui faire avouer la vérité. Et bien sûr, Meliell n'oublia pas de rajouter la violence dans ce charmant petit tableau. Puisque dans un excès rage, il la frappa une nouvelle fois contre le mur, plus brutalement que les autres. Plus de sang coula, ruisselant dans son sweat. La tête commença à lui tourner. Là, ce n'était même plus la peine de faire semblant, elle abandonna.

« I know them but they're not aware I'm here otherwise I wouldn't be lost. »

Meliell ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait éprouvé le besoin de raconter sa vie. Peut-être espérait-elle vainement que cela arrangerait son sort. Un espoir sans lendemain... Il resserra sa prise et elle eut beau se débattre, cela ne changea rien. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle suffoqua trop et fut au bord de la perte de connaissance, il la lâcha totalement, la laissant ainsi tomber à terre. Tandis qu'elle haletait et toussait à ses pieds, elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il la fusillait du regard, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux elle n'était rien de plus qu'une infâme créature. Elle ne sut pas non plus pourquoi, sur le moment, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait que des salopards qui lui plaisaient. Il l'avait pratiquement étranglé et ouvert le crâne, et elle continuait à le trouver à son goût... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle ?

Le temps qu'elle retrouve son souffle, l'elfe se dirigea vers l'œuf doré. Il mit quelque chose de vert à l'intérieur. Puis il le ferma et le glissa dans sa poche. Ensuite, il revêtit rapidement son armure et s'équipa de ses armes avant de revenir vers l'humaine, toujours au sol.

« Where are they ?, demanda-t-il rudement.

- I left them at the gate. The went straight forward and I went in the opposite direction. »

Il sembla considérer cette réponse puis lui ordonna de se lever. Meliell obéit, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir, puisque la lance dans sa main était assez longue pour la transpercer de l'endroit où il se tenait. Soudain, à une vitesse incroyable il la fit basculer sur son épaule gauche et commença à courir à travers les immeubles. Là, franchement, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui passait. Peut-être qu'il l'emmenait pour qu'elle serve d'appât et qu'il puisse reconnaître les intrus plus facilement... Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas, elle allait ruiner la mission et rentrer au bercail. Elle tenta de ne point imaginer le pire, et la mort que l'elfe lui réservait. En attendant, être porté comme un sac à patates ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier pleinement la proximité de l'elfe... même si ce beau ténébreux raciste la tenait avec une main juste en dessous de ses fesses. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se repositionner, il lui donna un brutal coup d'épaule dans l'estomac et la remit à sa place.

« Don't move, lui ordonna-t-il fermement en resserrant sa prise sur sa cuisse. »

Après cela, Meliell osait à peine respirer lors du voyage.


	8. Chapitre 8 Dangers

Chapitre 8  
Dangers

Meliell, perdue dans son inquiétude pour sa vie, fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par l'elfe qui s'arrêta soudainement dans sa course. Elle faillit tomber de son épaule, mais il l'y maintient en changeant sa main de place... Meliell devint aussi rouge que possible lorsqu'elle le sentit toucher ses fesses. Elle allait peut-être mourir de cette même main et pourtant une partie d'elle l'informait que cela était très plaisant, tandis qu'une autre, plus innocente, souhaitait ardemment que cela cesse.

À cause de cette distraction, elle n'entendit que la fin de la conversation avec un sosie de Bibi, qu'elle reconnut à son langage. Quand il finit de parler, l'elfe respirait fort, comme s'il manquait de souffle. Sans avertissement, il laissa tomber sa captive. Elle poussa un cri et jura, mais n'eut que le temps de se mettre à quatre pattes, avant qu'il ne la saisisse de nouveau en la prenant sous le bras.

Il se remit à courir. Cette fois, il ralentit à l'approche d'une machine composée de deux rouleaux tournants à piques.

« Wink..., l'entendit-elle murmurer. »

Wink ? Un clin d'œil ? Meliell ne comprit pas, mais ils étaient déjà repartis. Ils sortirent du Troll Market, et traversèrent le tunnel qui menait à la surface. En arrivant dans l'entrepôt de viande, la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir l'équipe au complet et en bonne santé. Il y avait également un double féminin de l'elfe qui se tenait entre Red et Abe.

« Red !, s'écria Meliell pour arrêter la dispute entre le démon et le chef d'équipe. »

Immédiatement, tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« I suppose this is yours, déclara froidement l'elfe en la laissant tomber une fois de plus.

- Kid ! What the hell are you doing here ?, s'exclama Red dont le regard ne cessait d'aller de l'elfe à sa gamine.

- I'm sorry..., s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- You will pay for what happened to my friend down there. »

L'elfe était réellement exaspéré. Il lançait des regards noirs à tous, principalement à Red. Ce dernier, se moquant comme d'habitude du danger, était plutôt détendu, même s'il s'inquiétait pour Meliell qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, retenue par l'ennemi.

« Yeah, right. You take cheques ?, le défia-t-il en prenant son Samaritan. »

Pendant que l'elfe parlait en anglais sans qu'elle comprenne tout, Meliell se souvint, en voyant l'arme à feu de Red, que la sienne se trouvait toujours dans son sac...

« Are we gonna talk all night ? 'Cause I'm really sleepy. »

À ce moment, l'elfe sortit l'œuf de sa poche et le tint devant lui.

« No. Brother, no ! »

Son frère ? D'où la ressemblance... Mais peu importait pour l'instant. Si l'œuf effrayait autant l'elfe de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas sans raison. Meliell glissa sa main dans son sac et empoigna son flingue sans pour autant le sortir. L'œuf s'ouvrit, découvrant ce qui ressemblait à un haricot. L'ennemi le saisit et l'emmena près de sa bouche.

« Kill him, chuchota-t-il avant de lancer le légume. »

Meliell l'entendit. Et dans un réflexe insoupçonné, elle sortit son arme, visa promptement et tira. La balle toucha sa cible qui explosa en envoyant un liquide vert pâteux sur Hellboy. L'elfe n'avait rien vu, elle se tenait en retrait par rapport à lui, hors de son champ de vision. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Meliell serait morte.

« What have you done, human ?, hurla l'elfe dont le visage se contorsionnait de haine et de fureur. »

D'un mouvement de lance, il envoya voltiger le pistolet au loin. Il allait lui porter un coup fatal, mais Meliell réussit à esquiver en mettant en pratique ses séances d'entraînement. Une seconde après, Red tira sur l'elfe qui dévia la balle avec son arme. Un combat spectaculaire commença entre les deux créatures. Red laissa tomber son Samaritan pour pouvoir se battre plus librement avec ses poings. Leurs styles étaient très différents : Hellboy, assez lent, misait sur sa force et sa résistance, tandis que son adversaire évitait chaque attaque d'une agilité et d'une grâce hors du commun. Le moindre coup du démon lui causerait énormément de dommages. Malgré cela, l'ennemi possédait l'avantage, sa lance lui donnant plus de portée.

Il réussit à atteindre Red au bras, et pendant que ce dernier tenait sa plaie, l'elfe courut vers Meliell et recommença à l'attaquer. Elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de rejoindre l'équipe de l'autre côté et était restée par terre à regarder le combat. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il souhaitait autant sa mort. Cette fois, elle ne se contenta pas d'esquiver, elle saisit l'arme et tenta un coup de pied dans sa jambe pour le déstabiliser et faciliter la tâche à Hellboy. Aisément, l'elfe sauta et tira sa lance des mains de l'humaine juste à temps pour bloquer une attaque du démon. Meliell se releva précipitamment pour récupérer son automatique. Cependant, les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent d'elle et lorsque l'ennemi essaya de la décapiter, elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Red réussit à les éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre. Elle rampa alors jusqu'à son arme et l'atteignit enfin.

« I've got it, murmura-t-elle soulagée.

- I've got you, s'exclama l'elfe. »

Elle avait relâché son attention et n'eut pas le temps d'échapper au coup de lance qui lui arriva par-derrière. Au dernier moment, Red attrapa l'autre bout de l'arme et dévia l'attaque, qui atteint son bras gauche au lieu de ses côtes. Meliell hurla. Elle sentit sa chair se déchirer sous le fil de la lance. Puis le sang coula.

« Kid ! »

Hellboy envoya rageusement valser l'elfe d'un coup dans la mâchoire. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la maintint assise. Ses larmes se mêlaient à son sang. Putain... C'était pour éviter ce genre de chose qu'il refusait toujours qu'elle l'accompagne.

« Hold out, kid. It'll be all right.

- I'm so sorry Red...

- Shh... That's all right..., la calma-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Meliell acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'aperçut que l'elfe était parti...

Heureusement, elle avait été la seule à être gravement atteinte, et payait pour son caprice. Enfin, pas tout à fait : à côté d'Abe, l'elfe tenait sa mâchoire, visiblement douloureuse. Meliell ne comprit pas, mais Red, souhaitant voir son entaille, interrompit cette réflexion.

La plaie était profonde, mais pas excessivement large, et du sang en coulait abondamment. Abe, le plus qualifié pour administrer les soins, put donc la soigner dans le camion pendant que Liz s'occupait de Red. Au final, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien, avec un épais bandage compressif. La blessure à l'arrière de son crâne, beaucoup moins importante, avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, Abe lava ses cheveux du sang qui y avait séché, puis appliqua une pommade cicatrisante.

Une fois l'intervention terminée, l'elfe les rejoignit. Abe s'arrêta net pour la contempler. Il semblait loin d'éprouver de l'indifférence pour ses charmes, ça sautait aux yeux. Meliell ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et elle était si belle... Comme celui qui avait attenté à sa vie... Toutefois, Meliell remarqua un large bleu sur sa mâchoire. Un bleu qui n'était pas là avant.

« I'm so sorry for my brother, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant près de la blessée.

- You don't have to. It's not your fault. And at least, I'm alive...

- Oh, forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm princess Nuala.

- Princess ?, répéta Meliell, fascinée par le titre. »

Nuala hocha la tête avec un sourire, ravie que l'humaine lui pardonne si vite la conduite de son frère qui aurait pu lui couter la vie. Elle aimait également la manière dont ses yeux s'étaient mis à scintiller comme ceux d'un enfant.

« I'm Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte. »

La princesse, surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

« Your name is... »

Mais elle fut coupée par un Manning furieux qui retrouva finalement ses esprits lorsque le camion démarra.

« Can someone tell me what the hell happened ? »

Johann se dévoua. Il expliqua que jadis, les hommes et les elfes se partageaient la Terre. Mais leurs différends aboutirent à une guerre dans lequel toute l'humanité faillit disparaître. Et cela, à cause de la Golden Army, une armée mécanique faite d'or que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Le massacre fut arrêté grâce à une trêve entre le père de la princesse, le roi Balor, et la race humaine. À présent, le frère de Nuala, le prince Nuada Silverlance était déterminé à ressusciter cette armée pour reprendre le conflit.

Nuada Silverlance... hum, ça sonne bien...

« Can't you stop him ?, demanda simplement Manning. »

D'un mouvement de tête, Nuala répondit négativement.

« There's nothing I can do to stop him except keep him from finding the final piece of the crown.

- What crown ?

- The crown of Bethmoora, our kingdom. It was separated as part of the truce : one has been given to mankind, my father kept one for himself and he gave me the last one. My brother killed our father to have his piece and obtained the one given to mankind. If he recreates the crown with the final piece, he'll awake the Golden Army and destroy mankind. »

Manning ravala sa salive. Visiblement, il commençait déjà à paniquer et était devenu très pâle. Au contraire, Meliell n'arrivait pas à se rendre pleinement compte de l'importance des évènements. Elle savait que le moment était grave, que l'humanité était menacée, et tout ça... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avant tout au prince... Pas seulement à son physique, mais aussi à ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à une telle action. Il éveillait sa curiosité. De nouvelles questions demandaient des réponses. Elle souhaitait le comprendre.

« Princess, do you know why your brother wants to do it ?, demanda-t-elle. »

« He thinks that he will free our people, and save them from extinction, répondit-elle en soupirant, visiblement peinée du choix de son frère. »

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, l'équipe resta silencieuse. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Home sweet home, annonça Red d'une voix fatiguée. »

De retour au quartier général, le groupe se divisa : Abe alla se rafraichir dans son aquarium, et Red et Liz se dirigèrent vers leur quartier. Manning demanda à Meliell d'accompagner la princesse à sa chambre, une des deux communiquant avec la sienne.

« May I ask you a question ?, demanda Nuala sur le chemin.

- Of course your highness.

- Why were you not with your companions ?

- Well... It's because they didn't want me to go with them, and I really wanted to see the Troll Market. So I followed them without having them noticing me, and I visited on my own. Then, I fell on your brother. »

Elle sourit en pensant qu'à peu de choses près, cela aurait été vrai au sens propre.

« Here we are, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Elle laissa Nuala passer en première, puis la suivit. Comme la sienne, elle était spacieuse, mais grise. Il y avait des étagères, une statue de pierre, un lit immense et une cheminée.

« If you need me, I'm in the room next door. You can call me at anytime, I won't sleep tonight.

- You won't, miss Lecomte ? You should rest, you've lost a lot of blood.

- No, it'll be all right. And because of my insomnias, I don't think I would manage to, even if I tried... And you can call me Mel, if you want.

- Thank you, Mel.

- You're welcome. »

Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque Nuala l'interrompit.

« Mel, is there a library, here ?

- Yes, I'll lead you there. I've a book to bring back. But, do you mind if I change my clothes before ? They are covered with blood.

- Of course not. »

Meliell passa par la porte communicante et constata honteusement que le parquet de sa chambre était jonché de vêtements. Cela allait faire bonne impression...

« I'm sorry, it's a mess... as usual. You can come in. »

Nuala entra dans la chambre en souriant à son occupante qui rougissait. Elle était à croquer, cette petite. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner son âge. À sa taille, et aux traits de son visage, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était encore en pleine adolescence. De plus, elle savait se défendre. Pourtant, elle agissait presque comme une enfant de temps à autre. Enfin, elle sera toujours une enfant pour elle. Elle se réjouissait que son frère n'ait pas réussi à la tuer. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été humaine, il l'aurait peut-être apprécié : elle était douce, calme et serviable, tout en étant déterminée à braver les dangers pour atteindre son but. Un peu comme elle... Et elle savait à quel point Nuada l'aimait, même si elle l'avait trahie en acceptant sa condamnation à mort par son père...

Meliell avait rangé les vêtements dans un grand sac, elle les trierait après. Puis elle sortit de son placard son baggy couleur jean, son t-shirt blanc avec l'éclair de l'album Aladdin Sane de Bowie, dont le large col ne recouvrait qu'une seule épaule, et des sous-vêtements propres. Dans la salle de bain, elle s'aperçut en retirant son sweat que le sang avait coulé à l'intérieur et avait séché sur son dos. Elle entreprit de le laver, mais n'arriva pas à atteindre l'endroit entre ses omoplates. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge...

« Princess ? I think I need your help. »

Nuala rejoignit Meliell, et fut choquée devant la maigreur et la lividité maladives de la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avec son sweat large, mais comme elle ne portait que son soutient-gorge pour couvrir le haut de son corps, ses côtes saillantes étaient apparentes.

« They don't feed you or the food is really bad ?

- What ? Oh, yes. I mean, no. It's just that I easily lose my appetite. »

Meliell ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous le regard de l'elfe qui détaillait son corps à moitié nu. Entre filles, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais, devant quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer... C'était vraiment parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens... Elle lui expliqua le problème, et Nuala lui nettoya le dos avec un chiffon humide, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Meliell avait la peau douce et chaude. Contrairement aux elfes, de petits poils clairs poussaient sur son corps, fonçant en descendant sur ses bras. Elle commençait à trembler légèrement.

« You're cold ?

- No, it's just that... I'm not used to physical contact, avoua-t-elle en essayant de cacher son rougissement en regardant par terre, et en cachant sa bouche avec ses cheveux qu'elle tenait dans la main. »

Oui, elle était vraiment adorable.

Meliell avait conduit la princesse à la bibliothèque, puis avait rapidement rangé son livre avant de s'en aller. Abe se trouvait dans son aquarium, et elle ne voulait pas les gêner. Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre, pour écrire.

Premièrement, elle détailla sa visite du Troll Market : ce qu'elle y avait vu, sa rencontre avec le prince, puis comment toute l'histoire s'était terminée. Puis, elle commença à noter les informations sur la Golden Army. Mais le sujet changea peu à peu, et finalement, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui...

« _Nuada... Il a bien failli me tuer. Pourtant, je me sens inexorablement attirée par lui. Je me fais peur... Bon, c'est vrai que je le trouve mignon, cependant ce n'est pas une raison d'en tomber amoureuse... non ? Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, jamais je ne me permettrais d'être aussi superficielle. En tout cas, lui, sur le plan mentalité, il haït les humains. Il me tuerait sûrement si l'occasion se présentait. Je suis mal barrée si je tombe réellement amoureuse de lui._

_Mais j'ai déjà la nette impression que c'est beaucoup trop tard... Mes moindres pensées lui appartiennent depuis que mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Son regard hypnotique a charmé le mien, se languissant rêveusement de ne se poser rien que brièvement sur son corps une fois encore. Son image majestueuse fait battre mon pauvre cœur torturé d'autant plus fort qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, les traits crispés de son visage haineux s'esquissent passionnément dans mon esprit troublé..._

_Serait-ce cela l'amour ? Un lien puissant et incassable qui serre le cœur si intensément qu'il menace de l'asphyxier ? Moi qui souhaitais connaître ce sentiment, je le regrette à présent. Je préférerais dès maintenant briser ce lien qui ne se desserrera jamais, plutôt que de le laisser m'étouffer lentement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais ai-je le choix ? Une réponse négative est incontestable. Il va falloir que j'aille jusqu'au bout si je veux m'en débarrasser. »_

Meliell soupira. Elle était arrivée au bas de la dernière page. Dommage, elle avait presque fini. Un nouveau cahier devra subir l'expression de la peur de ses sentiments. Elle espérerait que ce sera le dernier.

_« Jamais je n'oserais. Jamais. C'était bien trop suicidaire avec lui. Mais une fois de plus, ai-je le choix ? ... »_

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et soupira encore. L'amour l'avait pris sans ses filets. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait au calme, elle n'en avait plus le moindre doute. Elle aimait et détestait à la fois ce sentiment. Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait avec le prince faire toute ces choses que font les couples, elle se sentait si légère... comme si elle sortait de son corps pour s'envoler toucher les étoiles. Mais la triste réalité pesait bien lourd sur ses épaules. Et plus elle montait haut en oubliait ce poids, plus la chute était douloureuse.

Cela la rendrait folle... Autant changer de sujet. Mais était-ce possible ?

_« Je comprends sa haine pour les humains, il y a tant de raison possible pour la justifier. Il fut même un temps où moi aussi je pensais comme lui... Mais les exceptions existent toujours dans l'humanité, car personne n'est semblable. Il y en a forcément certains qui seront avides de pouvoir, de gloire, d'argent, ou de n'importe quoi, et qui seraient prêts à tout piétiner pour obtenir l'objet de leur désir. Mais il y en avait sûrement qui ne demandaient rien de plus que de pouvoir vivre en paix. Sur toute l'humanité, je ne pouvais pas être la seule dont la seule avidité était celle d'un bonheur simple._

_Le prince était-il conscient de cela ? Ou mettait-il tout le monde dans le même sac ? La seconde option est la plus vraisemblable. Et s'il savait qu'il tuerait des millions d'innocents, arrêterait-il pour autant son projet de génocide ? Peut-être que oui, car il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Il pense accomplir ce qu'il y a de plus juste pour son peuple : le sauver de l'oppression humaine l'obligeant à vivre dans son ombre. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire pour autant. Faudra-t-il alors tuer le prince comme les autres créatures menaçant l'humanité ? J'en ai bien peur. Même la princesse, sa sœur, a perdu tout espoir de lui faire entendre raison. J'aimerais tant lui montrer que l'humanité n'est pas entièrement noire, qu'il existe encore des endroits où la lumière brille..._

Y arriverais-je ? Sûrement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'une simple humaine pourrait faire ? Strictement rien. Mieux vaut abandonner immédiatement la graine de cet espoir, qui jamais ne fleurira. »


	9. Chapitre 9 Panique

Chapitre 9  
Panique

Meliell hésitait à poursuivre après cette phrase finale. Elle savait que si elle écrivait quoi que ce soit, le mot « prince » sortirait d'emblée de son stylo. Penser constamment à lui, lui plombait sérieusement le moral. Il ne l'aimera jamais. Car elle était humaine. Et ce qu'il voulait plus que tout était l'anéantissement total de l'humanité. De plus, c'était un prince... et elle... rien. Absolument rien.

Elle rangea donc son cahier dans son sac, le prit, et partit emprunter un livre. Peut-être que lire un peu l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Sur le chemin, elle entendit une musique. Une musique qui ressemblait fort à du Barry Manilow... Mais qui est-ce qui s'amusait avec ses CD ? Surtout avec un CD de Manilow. Le pire dans tout ça, était l'identité des personnes qu'elle soupçonnait. En effet, seul le lecteur de la bibliothèque pouvait propulser autant de son, le coupable s'y trouvait donc. Et qui s'y trouvait habituellement ?

Quand elle ouvrit les portes, elle se boucha les oreilles et découvrit les responsables : Red et Abe. Elle éteignit la chaine, et s'aperçut qu'en plus, ils étaient complètement ivres, chacun une canette de bière à la main. Ah, les mecs... Hellboy, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de boire trop, mais Abe... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avaler une goutte d'alcool.

« Can I know why are you listening to «_ Can't Smile Without You _» while you're drunk ?

- It's obvious, kid : we're in love. »

Meliell fronça les sourcils... Elle avait beau chercher le lien, elle ne le voyait pas. Selon la logique du démon, elle aussi devait s'affaler sur sol, se soûler et chanter des chansons d'amour... Ça, jamais ça n'arrivera.

« You know what ? He fell for the princess !

- Shh... She'll hear you. »

D'accord... Donc, Red gardait une part de lucidité, tandis qu'Abe était complètement noyé. Marrant, pour un amphibien. La révélation de son amour pour la princesse était si attendue que la jeune fille ne fut pas du tout surprise. Nuala était une vraie femme, calme, attentionnée, douce... si féminine dans ses gestes. Pas étonnant qu'il en soit tombé amoureux. Cela réjouissait Meliell de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas désespéré. Même s'il avait eut plus de chance qu'elle. Quoique. Si le frère s'en mêlait...

« Red, bring Abe to your room and to sober him and you up.

- Why ? You're not fun. It's because you don't drink. Have a beer, lui proposa Hellboy en lui tendant une canette.

- You know very well I never drink alcohol. And now, get out of here, or I'll kick your ass. »

Après quelques autres menaces, elle parvint à les mettre dehors. Ils sortirent en titubant et tombèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers. Ah, si la princesse le voyait ainsi... C'était pour ne jamais se retrouver dans un cas similaire, qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais toucher à l'alcool.

Meliell s'assit là où les deux ivrognes se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt, et regarda le CD qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « _Popular Love Songs _»... Ah, ce n'était pas le prince qui allait lui en chanter une. Lui, il essayerait plutôt de lui trancher la tête avec le CD...

« Oh ! Sors de ma tête, sale parasite !, s'écria-t-elle à haute voix en posant ses mains sur ses tempes. »

Peu de temps après, la princesse entra dans la bibliothèque en courant. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, comme si quelqu'un la poursuivait, puis elle vint vers Meliell.

« Where's Abraham ?

- Hum... not here, rétorqua-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle tombe sur lui en état d'ébriété.

- My brother's here. You must hide, or he'll kill you.

- Your brother ? »

Non, pas lui... À la pensée d'une nouvelle confrontation, la peur de mourir de Meliell se réveilla. Elle s'était fait attendre celle-là, l'amour devait l'avoir complètement assommée. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas tuée. Enfin, pas encore.

Et d'abord, comment la princesse pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était ici ? Et inversement. Seuls quelques membres du gouvernement connaissaient le B.P.R.D. Mais elle poserait ses questions plus tard. Là, il fallait se bouger. Nuala se saisit d'un papier et d'un cylindre déposés sur le grand bureau.

« He mustn't find these, expliqua-t-elle en jetant le papier dans la cheminée.

- The cylinder will not burn, I'll throw it in Abe's tank, it'll slow him down. »

Nuala acquiesça et lui confia l'objet. Pendant que la petite allait le cacher, en s'assurant qu'elle ne regardait pas, la princesse dissimula le morceau de la couronne dans le livre de Tennyson, au début de « _In Memoriam_ ». Ainsi, Abraham pourrait le retrouver. Elle avait expressément attendu que Mel soit partie avant de dérober le précieux fragment à la vue de tous. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas en elle, mais au moins, si son frère l'attrapait, il la laisserait tranquille quand il se rendra compte qu'elle ne savait rien. Du moins, elle l'espérait, et ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« It's done.

- Now, go back to your room.

- But... And you ?

- Don't worry, he cannot harm me. Go. »

Meliell hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la princesse à la merci de son frère. Mais, de toute façon, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle révèlerait même l'emplacement du cylindre. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et courut hors de la bibliothèque.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna pour emprunter le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Le choc la fit tomber en arrière, elle s'étala sur le sol. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent sur ce qu'ils désiraient le plus. Le prince Nuada. Il avait beau la menacer de sa lance et la regarder avec dégoût, elle ne l'aimait pas moins. Mais sa présence en chair et en os devant elle modifiait son attitude face à lui. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Sa peur dominait. Une peur aussi grande que son amour pour lui. Impossible de dire lequel de ces deux sentiments l'inquiétait le plus.

« Again in my way, disgusting human. »

Il ne semblait pas aussi énervé que lors de leur première rencontre au Troll Market. Mais la haine dans ce qu'il voyait, une répugnante et faible humaine apeurée, se remarquait très clairement dans ses yeux d'or.

« You'll be useful. Get up. »

Quoi ? Il n'allait pas la tuer ? Meliell n'y comprenait rien, mais elle obéit. La lance la suivit dans son mouvement, ainsi que les yeux de l'elfe. Elle n'osait pas les regarder. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses deux jambes, la pointe de l'arme se posa dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, et la poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Elle y rejoignit la princesse. Elle aussi redoutait ce moment, même si elle contenait ses émotions et ne cédait en rien à la panique. Son frère ne s'attaqua pas non plus à elle, et se dirigea directement vers la cheminée, rangeant sa lance.

« Very quick of you. »

Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans les cendres. Mais visiblement, il ne la trouva pas. Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur, la dévorant des yeux, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard.

« Where's the cylinder ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais n'obtint rien. Il se tourna alors vers l'humaine, se glissa rapidement derrière elle, et maintint sa lance sous sa gorge. Il la retenait par le bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair, juste au-dessous de sa plaie. Il fallait bien cette douleur ajoutée à la peur d'une mort prochaine, pour distraire son esprit du torse musclé contre lequel son corps était plaqué.

« Where is it, human ?, demanda-t-il fermement. »

C'était donc pour cela qu'il l'avait épargné dans le couloir. Il savait que, contrairement à la princesse, Meliell finirait par lui donner les renseignements qu'il voulait. Il avait déduit de son premier interrogatoire qu'elle tenait trop à la vie pour lui résister. Et il semblait plus enclin à prendre celle d'une humaine sans importance, plutôt que celle de sa sœur.

Cette dernière s'inquiétait plus pour l'adolescente que pour elle-même. Car son frère s'était attaqué à elle par-derrière exprès pour lui montrer la souffrance qu'il causait. Il espérait ainsi qu'elle succombe à cette pression, et qu'elle le laisse user de leur lien en échange de sa vie. Déjà, il essayait de forcer leur liaison tout en menaçant la jeune fille. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Si elle abandonnait maintenant, c'était l'humanité tout entière qui en pâtirait, et non une seule personne. De plus, si Mel avouait pour le cylindre, Nuada verrait sa faiblesse face à ses menaces. Alors, peut-être lui restait-il une chance de survivre lorsqu'il lui demanderait le fragment.

« Where ?, répéta-t-il en criant. »

La lame sous sa gorge se rapprochait dangereusement, coupant légèrement sa peau. Bientôt, un filet de sang chaud coula lentement sur le métal froid. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Bon, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait sans doute mourir dans peu de temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de garder le silence. Donc il fallait parler. Oh, et puis merde, si elle avait jeté le cylindre dans l'aquarium, c'était moins pour le dissimuler que pour ralentir le prince.

« In the tank, murmura-t-elle. »

Immédiatement, Nuada relâcha sa prise et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Meliell serait tombée en arrière si la princesse ne l'avait pas rattrapée à temps par le bras. Elle s'excusa pour son incapacité à stopper son frère, mais elle semblait être ailleurs... Comme si elle se concentrait sur autre chose... L'elfe chercha le cylindre des yeux. Quand il le vit au fond, la colère revint sans délai sur son visage. Il réapparut alors directement vers Meliell, et l'écarta de Nuala, sa lance appuyée sur le sternum de la jeune fille.

« And the crown piece ? »

Instinctivement, elle regarda la ceinture de Nuala où elle savait qu'elle gardait le fragment de couronne. Rien... Il n'y avait rien. Là, elle avait de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter : même si elle voulait sauver sa peau en révélant l'endroit du morceau, elle ne le pourrait pas. Le prince avait suivi son regard, mais bien évidemment, il ne trouva rien. Sa patience commença à s'épuiser. À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers Meliell, elle en faisait un en arrière... jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à une étagère, lui coupant toute retraite.

« I don't know, finit-elle par annoncer. »

À cette réponse, le prince réagit promptement. Il se rapprocha le plus possible d'elle sans pour autant la toucher, puis il la saisit par les cheveux, et les tira en arrière, exposant son cou au fil de la lame qui approfondit la coupure encore fraiche.

« I give you a last chance. And I won't hesitate to kill you if your answer displease me. »

Meliell paniquait. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux fuyaient, incapables de se concentrer sur un point fixe. Elle voulait plonger son regard dans celui du prince pour lui prouver ses dires, mais la crainte d'un échec l'en empêchait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans produire le moindre son. Alors, s'en était fini de sa vie ?

« Brother, she said the truth. She doesn't know where it is. Let her live. »

Au son de la voix de sa sœur, le visage de Nuada se décrispa lentement. Pensif, il relâcha sa prise. Finalement, il se désintéressa totalement de l'humaine, et se rapprocha de Nuala.

« You're on mankind's side, now ? »

Il glissa également une main dans ses cheveux, mais tendrement. Et il ne la regardait qu'avec de la passion. Meliell aurait surement jalousé la douceur avec laquelle il traitait sa sœur, si elle ne venait pas d'avoir échappé de justesse aux griffes de la mort. Elle passa ses doigts sur son cou et constata l'étendue des dégâts : contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, la blessure n'était que légère, elle guérirait vite. Le prince devait vraiment le vouloir, ce fragment de couronne, pour l'avoir épargné ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

« I know the crown piece's here. I can feel that much from you. Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine... »

Meliell sentait qu'elle était de trop dans cet affrontement psychologique entre les jumeaux. La princesse gardait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, tandis que le prince posa sa main sur son cœur, ses yeux scrutant son visage. Ils respiraient si fort que Meliell pouvait les entendre de là où elle se trouvait. La tension était palpable. Puis Nuada se dirigea vers une étagère.

« But it's in one of the books, and I will find it, annonça-t-il en prenant un livre. Blue, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Il regarda rapidement dans le livre. Alors, l'expression de son visage changea totalement.

« You always look so beautiful in blue, commenta-t-il en lançant brutalement le livre par terre, faisant sursauter la princesse et Meliell. »

Puis il prit un autre livre, et son sourire revint pour se dissiper aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Blue. Poetry. Love. Found, then lost. »

Il fixa sa sœur un court instant. Ensuite, une fois encore, il jeta violemment le livre au sol.

« Only words. I will find it. »

Meliell ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Comment le prince pouvait-il savoir avec autant de certitude que le fragment était caché dans un livre ? À quoi correspondaient ces mots qu'il avait prononcés ? Elle était perdue.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen de les sortir de là. Elle devait sans doute encore avoir son revolver sur elle, dans son sac, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vidé. Mais comme elle était restée immobile pendant tout l'affrontement entre les jumeaux, au moment même où elle bougea son bras, les yeux de l'elfe se braquèrent sur elle. Après un regard meurtrier, assuré qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle remuait trop, il reprit ses recherches. Il la gardait dans son champ de vision, et l'avait à l'œil. Bien sûr, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois.

À l'inverse, il laissait à sa sœur une totale liberté de mouvement, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclenchât l'alarme. Rapidement, il lui attrapa le poignet, mais il était trop tard.

« Why ?, demanda-t-il. »

Elle le regardait de haut. Lui, avec incompréhension. Rapidement, Abe entra dans la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, une canette de bière se trouvait dans sa main... Meliell se demanda sérieusement pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'écoutait.

« Stay back. I'll go first. »

Immédiatement, la princesse s'avança vers lui.

« Abraham ! No, don't... he'll kill you. »

Meliell remarqua immédiatement le froncement de sourcils du prince.

« Princess ?, demanda Abe en lançant sa bière et cachant le pack derrière lui. »

Cette intimité irrita Nuada au plus haut point, plus encore que toute l'humanité réunie.

« Abraham ?** You talk to him like that ? **»

Il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture, et en enfonça la pointe dans la joue de la princesse. Ses traits se tordaient de douleur.

« No !, s'exclama Abe. »

« I will kill you, Abraham. And anyone else if that's necessary. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il coupa légèrement la joue de sa sœur. Étonnamment, une blessure similaire apparut au même endroit sur le visage du prince. Mais pourquoi ? Red ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il s'interposa entre Abe et l'elfe avant que les choses tournent mal.

« Well ? Then why don't you just start with me, Your Royal Assness ? »

Toutefois, il avait beau faire son fier, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trébucher dans les escaliers. Meliell désespérait qu'on lui obéisse un jour...

« Who put those there ?, demanda Red en parlant des escaliers.

- And your weapon of choice ?, s'enquit le prince.

- Five-fingered Mary.

- You move, and I'll kill your Abraham first, annonça-t-il à sa sœur. And you, I'll kill you, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Meliell. »

Le prince s'avança vers le milieu de la bibliothèque. À une vitesse fulgurante, il sortit sa lance et exécuta une démonstration de force. L'arme bougeait tellement vite qu'elle faisait siffler l'air. Meliell, la bouche entrouverte, était stupéfaite.

« Red, you mustn't harm the Prince, informa Abe.

- What ?

- If you hurt him, you hurt the Princess. »

Le prince n'attendit pas que son adversaire fut prêt, et engageât le combat. Meliell aurait souhaité pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle information, mais l'affrontement retenait son attention. Red tenait bien l'alcool, mais cela suffira-t-il pour se mesurer à un elfe surentraîné ?

« You've gotta be kidding me !, cria le démon. »

Red évitait de justesse les attaques et en bloquait la moitié de sa main de pierre. Rapidement, le prince l'envoya au sol, genoux à terre, et plaça sa lance sous sa gorge.

« Will you give me the crown piece ?

- No, répondit immédiatement la princesse. »

Red se releva et donna un coup vif sur la lance, mais elle réapparut aussitôt sur sa nuque. Le démon répéta son action, puis l'autre bout de l'arme le frappa à la poitrine et l'envoya au tapis. Directement, la pointe le menaça de nouveau.

« The piece.

- No. »

Nuala s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Le démon avait paru être le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec son frère, et pourtant, là, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Abraham. Que se passerait-il si Nuada remportait cette bataille ?

Red se défit de la menace de la lance et se releva, mais n'eut pas même le temps de riposter. Il reçut successivement un coup sur la tête, puis le ventre, et enfin le menton. Ce dernier impact propulsa Hellboy qui s'écrasa sur le bureau. Ensuite, la lutte au corps à corps reprit. Mais le démon devait être épuisé, il se fit battre sur son propre terrain : il atterrit dans un fauteuil et fit un tour en arrière. Red esquivait et parait comme il pouvait, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Nuada. Ce dernier prit appui sur la cuisse de Hellboy pour lui sauter par-dessus, et l'envoya à terre par un coup de lance dans le dos sans utiliser la lame.

Meliell faisait attention aux moindres gestes du prince, même s'il était difficile de le suivre. Il se mouvait avec tant d'aisance... Il était impressionnant. Elle n'aurait pas eu tant de difficulté à avaler sa salive si Red ne mordait pas la poussière à pleines dents. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tirer. Mais si elle comprenait bien, en touchant Nuada, elle atteindrait aussi Nuala... Elle utiliserait son revolver en dernier recours, mais plaça tout de même une main dessus au cas où. Heureusement pour elle, l'elfe était trop concentré dans son combat pour la remarquer.

« Abe, dit Red sur un ton de reproche.

- Red, I'm so sorry, but they're linked. »

Le prince se rapprochait dangereusement du démon. Si elle devait tirer, oserait-elle ?

Liz venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle, inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Red.

- Liz, murmura-t-il, ravi de la présence de sa bienaimée.

- Red, behind you !, s'écria-t-elle. »

L'elfe était sur le point de le transpercer de sa lance par-derrière. Au moment où le métal traversa la peau rouge, Meliell tira. La balle se logea directement dans le bras droit du prince, causant une effusion de sang. Le frère et la sœur crièrent, et tombèrent à genoux. Nuada lâcha son arme pour plaquer une main contre la blessure. Hellboy s'effondra aussi. Il avait gravement été touché à la poitrine, près du cœur. Immédiatement, Meliell voulut rejoindre ses côtés. Elle rangea son revolver dans son sac, et traversa la pièce.

« No !, hurla la princesse. »

Mais il était trop tard, le prince s'était ressaisi. De sa main gauche, il s'empara de sa lance et bloqua Meliell entre la lame et son corps. Furieux, il pressait tellement le métal contre sa gorge qu'elle devait se coller à son torse pour éviter de se faire trancher le cou. Ainsi, ils reculèrent jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte de tous.

« Abraham, if you want the human to live, you'll find the missing piece and the cylinder, and bring them to me in seven days. After this deadline, I'll kill her. »

Meliell tendit le bras vers ses amis, cherchant vainement du réconfort. Elle ne cria pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps. Ils avaient disparu. À la vérité, c'était plutôt elle qui avait disparu. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle reconnut l'endroit. Le Troll Market. Chez le prince. Des traces de son sang tachaient encore le mur. Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à présent ?


	10. Chapitre 10 Blessures

Chapitre 10  
Blessures

Lui, un prince elfe, grièvement blessé par une simple humaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Avec une arme crée par cette espèce entre les mains, n'importe quel être pouvait devenir mortellement dangereux. C'est pourquoi il commença immédiatement par fouiller sa captive. Son bras droit lui faisant souffrir le martyre, il dut ranger sa lance, et n'utiliser que son bras gauche. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui ordonner de rester calme, elle était trop effrayée pour bouger.

Meliell sentit la main du prince parcourir furtivement son corps. Elle ne pensait même pas à cette agréable distraction, tant elle s'inquiétait sérieusement de ce qu'elle allait devenir. La peur la rongeait toujours. Mais si elle servait d'otage, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne transportait rien sur elle à part un appareil inoffensif accroché à sa ceinture. Il fouilla alors son sac, et en sortit le revolver. Il le regarda avec dégoût, et après s'être assuré que l'humaine ne possédait pas d'autres armes que celle-là, il le jeta par terre et le transperça avec sa lance.

« Sit down there, lui ordonna Nuada en pointant avec sa lance l'endroit où il était assis lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. »

Elle obéit immédiatement. Son angoisse se dissipait au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait que sa vie ne se terminerait pas cette nuit-là : elle tremblait moins, et son rythme cardiaque se calmait lentement. Le prince le remarqua aussitôt, rien ne lui échappait.

« If you think you're safe, you're mistaken. I need you to be alive, not in good health. »

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. L'elfe faisait pression sur sa captive, affirmant son autorité, et Meliell n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux tant elle trouvait ceux du prince fascinant... Pourtant, il ne fallait pas. Elle devait lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle n'obtiendrait rien en retour : ce sale raciste souhaitait plus que tout que l'humanité tout entière disparaisse, il ne verrait jamais au-delà de son apparence humaine... Seule la peur la défaisait de son cœur. Elle devait se rappeler que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Celui de la lame du prince. Elle payerait cher le prix d'un faux pas, quel qu'il soit.

« And don't even think about running away. I would hunt you and punish you in the most painful way. Is it clear, human ? »

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, et hocha simplement la tête, les yeux baissés. L'elfe s'en contenta. Il sentait sa crainte. Les humains chérissaient leur propre vie plus que tout, et dès qu'elle était menacée, ils devenaient si obéissants... Ça lui donnait la nausée. Nuada avait déjà hâte que les sept jours soient passés. Après l'obtention de la Golden Army, plus un seul être humain ne l'importunera.

Il se détourna rapidement de Meliell et monta les escaliers sur lesquels elle avait trébuché. Elle l'entendit parler en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis il reparut devant elle. Le prince ne faisait absolument plus attention à elle. Il retira son armure, sa ceinture rouge et son haut noir. Meliell, le visage rougissant et la bouche entrouverte, était horriblement gênée. Dieu que son corps était magnifiquement sculpté. Sa peau blanche lui donnait l'image de la lune perdue dans un ciel noir. Ses nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient de sa qualité exceptionnelle de guerrier... Cependant, la blessure encore toute fraiche et dégoulinant d'un sang doré foncé à l'arrière de son bras la fit stopper son admiration. C'était de sa faute. Même si elle l'avait blessé pour sauver la vie de Red, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un. Surtout sur l'élu de son cœur... Drôle de manière de draguer.

Au petit rire léger qu'il entendit, Nuada se tourna rapidement vers l'humaine. Qu'est-ce qui la faisait rire ? Il ne vit pas son visage, elle était assise en position fœtale, le front sur les genoux. Il mourrait d'envie de la rouer de coups, et de lui trouer la peau comme elle avait osé lui faire. Mais il valait mieux qu'il se tienne tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, la balle se trouvait toujours dans son bras, il la sentait. De plus, la perte de sang et la téléportation l'avaient considérablement affaibli. En attendant, il essaya de bander la plaie avec un linge pour limiter l'hémorragie, même si cela présentait des difficultés avec une seule main. Si seulement Wink vivait encore, il aurait pu l'aider... et s'occuper de l'humaine à sa place. Mais ce démon l'avait tué. Pourquoi avait-il rejoint le camp de ces êtres abjects ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien leur trouver ? De plus, il semblait particulièrement attaché à celle-ci : il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à la secourir dans l'entrepôt. Pourtant, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une simple souillure parmi tant d'autres. Tous ne méritaient que la mort pour ce qu'ils avaient infligé à son peuple.

Meliell pensait à Red. À présent qu'elle savait que sa vie ne courait plus aucun danger, elle reportait son inquiétude sur lui. Au fil du temps, il était un peu devenu comme un père pour elle, Liz, une mère, et Abe, un bon professeur et une épaule compatissante. Elle s'était constitué une belle petite famille. Mais avait-elle tiré à temps pour en sauver le chef ? Aucune pensée ne pouvait la réconforter. De plus, un courant d'air passant à travers son t-shirt léger lui rappela qu'elle ne se trouvait plus entre les murs du B.P.R.D. Et dire que ses pièces surchauffées lui manquaient... Les techniciens n'arrivaient jamais à régler la température, qu'il s'agisse de la climatisation ou du chauffage.

Des bruits de pas hâtés firent relever la tête à Meliell. Peu de temps après, un gobelin descendit les escaliers. Deux cornes lui sortaient du haut du front, dont une était cassée, et il était couvert d'un long manteau de cuir. D'un coup, la plupart des soucis de la jeune fille s'envolèrent, tant elle était concentrée sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Sire, what happened ?

- I need you to get a bullet out of my arm.

- Let's see that. »

Merde, alors sa balle était restée dans son bras... Meliell se mordit la lèvre. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait mal pour lui. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait causé ça. Le prince s'assit par terre tandis que le gobelin sortit une lampe et un plateau en métal sur lequel il disposa une pince, un scalpel et d'autres instruments chirurgicaux. Donc, il était docteur...

« Hum... Unfortunately, it just missed a few millimeters and the bullet would have gotten out by the other side... It would be difficult to get it out by here. I'm sorry but I think I'll have to finish what the bullet began, and cut the front of your arm to get it out.

- Do what you have to do.

- Then, I'll need water and cloth.

- Human !, hurla Nuada »

Meliell, qui était très concentrée sur l'intervention du gobelin, sursauta.

« Bring what the healer need. There is cloth in this bag, and you'll find water in the bathroom on your right in this tunnel. »

Meliell hocha la tête, apporta le sac, et partit vers la salle de bain. Enfin, il avait appelé ça une salle de bain, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Mal éclairée, la pièce ne contenait qu'un lavabo, une armoire, un grand baquet, et un robinet qui sortait du mur servant sans doute de douche. Pendant qu'elle cherchait de quoi transporter l'eau, elle entendit assez clairement ce qui se disait à côté.

« She is human ?

- Yes.

- Well, she's really obedient for one of this kind. Usually, humans are so stubborn they don't make good slaves. You've subdued her very well, my prince. »

Quoi ? Il pensait qu'elle était son esclave ? Nuada reconnaissait que tous deux venaient d'agir comme un maitre et son esclave : il lui avait donné un ordre, elle s'était exécutée sans discuter. Mais en plus, ça présentait un avantage majeur. Personne ne saurait le réel but de cette humaine : obtenir la Golden Army. Certains partisans de son père pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour contrecarrer ses plans. Cependant, ils n'oseraient pas toucher à sa propriété. Ils n'en auraient pas le courage. Et cela permettra d'éloigner aisément son cousin d'elle sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Quoi ? Depuis quand était-elle son esclave ? Cela l'avait tellement choquée, que le sceau lui avait échappé des mains. Elle tendit encore l'oreille, mais ils ne parlaient plus. Alors, le prince ne le démentait même pas ? Frustrée, elle commença à remplir le récipient d'eau en soupirant. De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Il exercerait toujours son autorité sur elle, et elle obéirait, car elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire, qu'elle tenait à tous les membres de son corps, et qu'elle était bien élevée...

Oui, en y réfléchissant, elle était de nature assez docile. Non pas parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement rendre service, mais plutôt parce qu'elle voulait qu'on n'ait aucune raison de lui refuser une faveur... Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais que le prince lui accorde quoi que ce soit en retour. Même pas en rêve. Quoique. Son imagination pouvait se montrer très puissante. D'ailleurs, quand Nuada ne se trouvait pas près d'elle, ne l'idéalisait-elle pas ?

Meliell revint, déposa le seau à côté du gobelin, et allait se rasseoir là où Nuada lui avait ordonné lorsqu'on l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Stay here, I'll need you. »

Effectivement, elle était clairement une esclave aux yeux de médecin. En même temps, vu ses pulsions meurtrières face aux humains, pourquoi Nuada s'embarrasserait-il à épargner l'une d'entre eux et à la garder avec lui ? Certainement pas parce qu'il l'aimait... Ha, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour aider le gobelin. Il était quand même sur le point d'extraire une balle du corps de quelqu'un. Surtout que ce quelqu'un se trouvait être le prince d'un peuple fantastique, qui avait sa vie entre ses mains, et dont elle était accidentellement tombée amoureuse.

« I'll anesthetize your arm, and begin to cut, so move as less as possible. And you, you will clean the blood with that. »

Le gobelin lui mit un chiffon humide entre les mains, et prépara sa seringue. Nuada ne grimaça pas quand l'aiguille pénétra dans sa chair. Meliell, si. Tout au long de l'intervention, son visage exprimait la souffrance qui aurait dû s'afficher sur celui de l'elfe. Elle avait mal pour lui. Beaucoup de sang coula durant la coupe, mais elle remplit merveilleusement sa tâche d'assistante. Elle trouvait bizarre que son sang soit doré. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait l'allure d'un prince jusque dans ses veines.

En tant que guerrier, Nuada avait l'habitude de la douleur. Mais il sentait également celle de Nuala. À chaque fois, cela lui déchirait le cœur que sa sœur souffre à cause de lui... Non, cette fois, c'était la faute de...

À cet instant, le regard de l'elfe croisa celui de sa captive qui relevait la tête après l'extraction de la balle. Nuada, les sourcils froncés, remarqua la joie affichée sur le visage de l'humaine, son large sourire, ses yeux pétillants. Presque immédiatement, elle détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, l'air contrarié. Il lui semblait même qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Mais pourquoi se réjouissait-elle ? La balle provenait de son arme. Et elle avait réussi à sauver sa peau, ses amis, et sa race pour une semaine de plus. De plus, elle était parvenue à l'humilier, lui, un prince guerrier. Cet enjouement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais il avait vu juste, il en était certain. Même lorsque le contact ne durait qu'un instant, ses grands yeux noirs laissaient transparaitre la plupart de ses pensées. Et elle le savait, elle en rougissait. Peut-être en avaient-ils dit plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une humaine, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en préoccuper autant.

Ha ! Quelle conne ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de relever la tête avec son sourire béat démesuré ? Pourquoi ne pas lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser, puis lui déclarer sa flamme, pendant qu'elle y était ? Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui n'allait pas chez elle... Tout de même, elle avait pu apprécier le regard dur, sombre, et imperturbable du prince... Elle parvint difficilement à écouter le gobelin qui lui enseignait comment faire le pansement de Nuada. En entendant la moitié de ses mots, elle comprit quand même qu'il fallait enduire la blessure d'une crème spéciale, puis faire un bandage serré.

« Thank you healer.

- You're welcome, my prince. But I'm afraid you'll have to stop training for some days if you don't want the wound to open again. And, I noticed your human is not in good health. Do you want that I examine her ?

- Hum... Yes, please. »

Il avait accepté pour la simple raison qu'en tant que son maitre, il se devait de bien la traiter un minimum. Surtout pour une personne de sang royal. Une esclave blessée ou malade ne lui servirait à rien. Et le fait qu'elle soit humaine n'y changeait rien.

Cependant, il devait avouer qu'elle avait mauvaise mine. Son teint pâle, sa maigreur, ses lourds cernes... Nuada espérait vivement qu'il ne serait pas trop obligé de se préoccuper de l'humaine. Non seulement il trouvait cela dégradant, mais en plus il devait se soucier de bien d'autres problèmes. Comme mettre en place un plan d'attaque pour l'échange, essayer de forcer le lien avec sa sœur pour connaître la tactique du B.P.R.D., garder les partisans de son père ou d'éventuels ennemis à distance... Il lui avait dit qu'il se foutait de sa santé, mais il ne parlait pas de maladies, juste de coups et blessures mineurs.

Meliell haïssait aller chez le docteur. Non seulement à cause de l'odeur insupportable de la salle d'attente, mais aussi parce qu'elle devait se laisser toucher. Et elle détestait cela, les mains baladeuses des médecins. Déjà, elle frémit rien qu'en sentant le gobelin effleurer la coupure à son cou.

« Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you. »

Pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue tout à coup ? Elle semblait pourtant s'être remise du voyage. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour l'effrayer.

Et merde... En plus, le prince s'était relevé et la regardait de haut. Il devait surement penser qu'elle n'était qu'une froussarde... Et bah, ça commençait bien. Parce que ce n'était pas fini, elle allait encore l'emmerder avec ses problèmes de santé dont elle s'occupait parfaitement toute seule. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il demandé à ce qu'il l'examine ? Elle doutait très fortement qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

« Who made this cut, prince ?

- Me. »

Le gobelin le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« She did not surrender without a fight.

- Since when do you have her ?

- Some minutes. »

Il croyait surement que cela faisait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il la possédait, car ses yeux s'agrandirent encore. Meliell n'avait pas réalisé que si le prince mentait à propos d'elle, cela impliquerait d'autres mensonges. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« And she obeys you so soon ?

- She knows what will happen if she dares disobey me. »

Meliell tressaillit au regard noir que le prince lui lança. Non, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui réservait, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner que ce serait extrêmement douloureux.

« She's also wounded at the back of her head, and at her left arm, informa l'elfe. »

Le gobelin appliqua une crème sur la coupure au cou de la jeune fille, mais pas sur la tête vu qu'une croute s'était déjà formée. Puis il lui releva sa manche gauche pour regarder la plaie. Meliell ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle avait froid. Il fallait avouer que son t-shirt ne tenait pas particulièrement chaud.

« The wound is already bandaged and treated.

- I know, she had time to go to hospital before I met her again. Please take a look at it, I do not trust human medicine. »

Nuada inventait son mensonge au fur et à mesure en se basant le plus possible sur la réalité. Heureusement que l'humaine ne parlait pas, il ne fallait pas que le gobelin ait le moindre doute sur la véracité de ses paroles. Car ici, les rumeurs circulaient rapidement, et cela pourrait lui causer des ennuis si on soupçonnait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Surtout avec son demeuré de cousin.

Le médecin retira le bandage ensanglanté, et Meliell put voir clairement sa blessure. La coupure était nette et aurait été assez large pour la tuer si Red n'avait pas dévié la lance. Le sang n'avait pas encore tout à fait coagulé. Mais en dessous se trouvait un grand bleu qui s'étendait du bas de sa plaie jusqu'à son coude. Il était surement apparu quand le prince lui avait demandé l'emplacement du cylindre. Le gobelin appliqua un baume sur l'hématome, et pansa de nouveau la blessure après l'avoir traité.

« Why are you so pale and thin ?

- I'm anorexic and insomniac. »

Meliell réalisa qu'elle parlait pour la première fois depuis son départ forcé du B.P.R.D. Le médecin soupira.

« Prince, you'll have to watch if she eats well. And if you want to punish her, don't deprive her of meals. About her insomnias, make her drink an infusion before sleeping. You know which herbs you have to use, I presume. And give her a blanket if you don't want her to catch a cold. »

Nuada acquiesça et remercia le gobelin. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il jeta un œil à l'humaine avant de commencer à préparer son infusion. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Cela semblait arriver souvent. Au moins, elle était silencieuse et calme. Deux qualités rares pour un être humain. D'après son regard, elle était angoissée. Cogitait-elle sur son nouveau statut ? À ce qui se passerait durant cette semaine ? À ses amis ? Quant à lui, il devait préparer une histoire cohérente concernant sa jeune esclave. Le lendemain, il l'informerait sur ce que cela impliquait. Et puis, il devait réfléchir à un endroit et une tactique pour récupérer le cylindre et le fragment de la couronne. Mais pour l'instant, il allait dormir. La blessure et la téléportation l'avaient totalement épuisé. Il faudrait juste qu'il attache l'humaine avant, pour être sûr qu'elle ne profite pas de son sommeil pour essayer de s'enfuir.

Bon, au moins, elle était soignée, et elle ne mourra pas de faim... mais peut-être de froid, vu les courants d'air. Meliell espérait que le prince suivrait les conseils du médecin. Déjà, il lui préparait l'infusion pour ses insomnies, tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu pour la couverture.

Une foule de questions attendaient de trouver une réponse, lui donnant pratiquement une migraine. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait penser à rien. Nuada allait l'endormir, et elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir ses réflexions et suppositions. Demain, elle aura toute la journée pour ça. Quoique... Devra-t-elle vraiment jouer les esclaves ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Oh, elle le saura bien assez tôt.


	11. Chapitre 11 Plier

Chapitre 11  
Plier

Ce matin, Nuada s'était levé tôt. Il voulait profiter du calme avant que l'humaine ne s'éveille, même si le métro passant juste à côté ne rendait ce silence que relatif. En prenant un bain pour se relaxer, il essaya de contacter sa sœur. Elle dormait encore et cela la réveilla. Naturellement, elle le repoussa. Mais il pouvait tout de même percevoir de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse émanant d'elle. Pour le faire partir, elle lui envoya mentalement une image de l'homme poisson. Et cela réussit. De rage, le prince frappa de toutes ses forces contre la surface de l'eau, produisant un geyser. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Nuala soit aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et qui, de plus, appartenait à une race différente de la sienne. Il aurait dû enlever sa sœur la nuit dernière, et non l'humaine. S'il ne pouvait pas connaître les plans ennemis grâce à Nuala, alors cela ne présentait aucun intérêt, et même un désavantage majeur : il ne pouvait pas surveiller sa relation avec cet Abraham. Il finit donc de se laver en vitesse, encore plus tendu qu'au sortir du lit.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale. En position fœtale, l'humaine dormait toujours, enroulée dans l'épaisse couverture noire qu'il lui avait cédée. Seul le haut de sa tête dépassait, appuyé sur son bras qui lui servait d'oreiller. La masse impressionnante de ses cheveux noirs couvrait le sol jusque devant l'alcôve où il couchait. Il l'avait placée là pour l'avoir à œil. Même si elle était enchaînée à la cheville, elle aurait pu essayer de s'en défaire et de s'enfuir. Elle avait l'air si faible et innocent ainsi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur lui. Nuada lui ferait payer cela. Non seulement il l'humilierait en la prenant pour esclave, mais de plus, si la moindre occasion se présentait, il la tuerait pendant l'échange. Deux opportunités d'en finir avec elle lui avaient déjà échappé, il n'en raterait pas une troisième. Tout en nettoyant sa lance, Nuada réfléchissait à la manière dont il effectuerait la négociation, et à ses premières actions en tant que dirigeant de la Golden Army. Puis, il désobéit au médecin, et commença quelques échauffements.

Lorsque Meliell ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda d'abord où elle se trouvait, elle frissonnait et son dos lui faisait souffrir mort et passion. Puis elle se souvint de la veille en sentant la chaîne accrochée à sa cheville, et en apercevant Nuada. Pour mieux le voir sans toutefois le déranger, elle changea discrètement de position. Il semblait combattre un ennemi invisible, et n'utilisait que son bras gauche, le droit étant retenu par une écharpe soutenant son avant-bras. Meliell croyait pourtant que le gobelin lui avait conseillé de se tenir tranquille... Enfin, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'y obliger. Surtout qu'elle aimait l'observer. Il se mouvait si gracieusement malgré sa blessure... Quand il s'arrêtait de bouger, elle pouvait voir distinctement des traces sur son corps. D'où lui venaient toutes ces cicatrices ? Des humains, sans doute. Cela pourrait expliquer sa haine pour eux. Et celle sur son visage ? Meliell n'y avait pas fait beaucoup attention jusqu'à cet instant. Le regard de l'elfe captivait toujours le sien, l'empêchant d'observer ses traits plus en détail. Bizarrement, cette balafre ajoutait à son charme, alors qu'elle en aurait dévisagé plus d'un... Elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de nourrir de vains espoirs.

La jeune fille s'étira de tout son long en bâillant. Quand elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le prince, il la fixait, les sourcils froncés. Oups. Elle rougit de sa discrétion et se tourna vers l'autre côté, resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne tranquille au lieu de le déranger, ou son espérance de vie serait considérablement réduite.

Meliell commençait à réfléchir à ce que Nuada lui réservait pour cette semaine. Sans doute rien de bien trop méchant sinon il devrait prendre soin d'elle. Mais s'il s'en fichait et la maltraitait tout de même ? Il pourrait la tuer accidentellement. Non, il ne risquerait jamais le fragment... Sa vie serait protégée tant qu'il ne mettrait pas la main dessus, et la princesse semblait décidée à ne pas le lui donner. Mais si le jour venu elle ne lui remettait pas, alors elle mourrait ? Oui. Mourir... Là, elle commença à flipper sérieusement. Discrètement, elle saisit son cahier et sa trousse, ses meilleurs médicaments contre ses sentiments. Elle voulait clarifier tout cela, même si elle avait froid en sortant les bras de dessous l'édredon.

Le prince se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait. Allongée sur le ventre, elle écrivait rapidement dans un cahier qu'elle avait sorti sa besace. Nuada avait oublié de la lui confisquer. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'arme dedans et qu'elle pourrait s'occuper silencieusement, autant la lui laisser. Il la traitait trop gentiment. Mais au moins, dans sept jours, le génocide de la race humaine commencerait. Il retourna à son entraînement.

Plus tard, Meliell avait dérivé de son sujet de départ, elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission de la veille, alors qu'elle faisait connaissance avec le prince. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la santé de Red. Mais elle ne pouvait être informée ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et n'aimait pas rester dans le flou. Elle rangea son cahier et s'emmitoufla de nouveau dans la couverture en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec la chaîne encore attachée à sa cheville.

Sans prévenir, Nuada s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et enleva le cadenas qui retenait la jeune fille prisonnière de ses fers. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de se poser la moindre question entre les deux évènements, son ventre gronda. Elle plaqua ses bras dessus et se plia en quatre pour le faire taire, mais rien n'y fit. Elle releva lentement son regard vers Nuada qui semblait pour une fois plus ennuyé qu'énervé.

« You should have told me it was time to feed you. I hope for you you don't plan to starve to death. »

Meliell secoua la tête, puis le prince sortit une espèce de flute minuscule. Peu de temps après qu'il ait soufflé dedans, une petite créature descendit des escaliers. Une petite créature qu'elle reconnut immédiatement grâce au ruban rouge qu'elle portait...

« Bibi ?, demanda-t-elle pleine de joie.

- **Meliell ?!** »

Il semblait sur le point d'aller vers elle. Mais le prince mit fin aux retrouvailles. Il barra le chemin de Bibi avec sa lance. Nuada tourna lentement sa tête vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux dorés brulaient d'une colère noire. Meliell en tremblait de peur comme jamais. Il se détourna d'elle un moment pour donner une bourse à Bibi, et sans doute lui ordonner quelque chose. Elle observa son ami remonter les escaliers à contrecœur, puis disparaître. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur le prince, la fureur de celui-ci était loin de s'être éteinte. Il s'avança vers elle à pas lents, tandis que, toujours assise, elle s'éloignait de lui.

« What's your name ?

- Me... Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte, répondit-elle sans comprendre où l'elfe voulait en venir. »

À l'instant même où son dos se heurta au mur, le prince enfonça sa lance dedans le plus proche possible de son visage sans vouloir le toucher. Mais emporté par sa rage, il égratigna tout de même sa figure. Terrorisée, la jeune fille resta immobile, son regard toujours planté dans celui de l'elfe. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

« How dare you ? How dare you bearing an elvish name ?! You, a filthy human ?! »

Le prince essaya de lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, mais Meliell se recroquevilla à temps pour ne se prendre l'impact que dans la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur.

« What your dumb parents were think about when they named you ? Elvish name or not, you'll never be anything but a fool and disgusting human, as your stupid parents are. »

Sans savoir d'où lui venaient cette force et ce courage, Meliell se releva soudainement, et son indignation s'exprima. Le prince avait touché un point sensible.

« You have no right to insult my parents ! You didn't even know them ! Sale connard ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle courut en direction de la salle de bain.

Nuada n'en revenait pas et resta bouche bée un moment. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que cette humaine ose réagir de la sorte. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été si soumise et paralysée par la peur. De plus, il l'avait frappée, elle aurait dû être encore plus apeurée... Enfin, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il lui prête la moindre attention. Le prince hésita entre continuer son entraînement et remettre son esclave à sa place. Il avait grand besoin de maîtriser parfaitement son bras gauche si le droit ne se rétablissait pas à temps... En réfléchissant, il repensa au nom de cette humaine. Lecomte... Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Finalement, il décida d'aller corriger la rebelle.

Mais quel salaud ! Comment pouvait-il juger ses parents de la sorte ? Sans même les avoir vus ? Meliell s'était assise juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le front sur les genoux, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Cette remarque l'avait profondément blessé. Une fois de plus, elle se rendait compte à quel point il haïssait les humains. Une fois de plus, elle se rendait compte qu'il ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments... Une fois de plus, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents. Elle exécrait se l'avouer, mais c'était vrai. Seuls de vagues et vieux souvenirs poussiéreux lui permettaient de se remémorer l'âge d'or de sa vie depuis si longtemps passé. Même si elle avait lu la plupart de leurs rapports, elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus qu'ils effectuaient bien leur boulot. Au fond, c'était cela qui la heurtait le plus dans les rudes paroles de Nuada. Elle ne pouvait même pas défendre ses parents contre de telles accusions... Et en plus, elle avait oublié d'emporter la couverture. Elle détestait le froid.

« So you've finally decided not to act as the cowardly human that you are ? »

Ah, lui et sa politesse légendaire... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Toute envie de rébellion avait quitté Meliell : le froid figeait son corps et la tristesse paralysait son cœur. S'il voulait lui faire payer son insulte, c'était bien battre un homme à terre. Elle ne lui répondit pas et essaya en vain de stopper ses larmes.

Le prince fut déconcerté en la voyant en proie au chagrin. Après une scène pareille, il s'était attendu à faire face à cette colère que les humains exprimaient si souvent. Mais non, elle pleurait lamentablement en grelottant. Cela lui coupa pratiquement toute envie de la corriger. Car il n'y avait aucun orgueil à prendre de maîtriser un être si vulnérable. Toutefois, son cœur était bien trop rempli de haine à l'égard de son espèce pour la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Say you're sorry for insulting me.

- Jamais. »

Dès que le mot lui échappa, l'elfe l'attrapa par les cheveux et maintint son visage contre le sol tout en lui tordant le bras droit. Même blessé, il n'avait aucun mal à l'immobiliser.

« What do you think you are to have the right to talk to me like that ? »

Ses émotions avaient parlé avant sa raison, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La douleur l'aida à ravaler ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu. Enfin, le prince. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire... Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle essaya toutefois de lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

« I... My parents were not like you think. All they wanted was peace between your people and mankind. They've even forsaken me and died for what they believed in... You have no right to treat them as the ones they were fighting. »

Elle n'abandonnait pas, mais elle ne se débattait pas non plus. Voulait-elle qu'il admette son erreur ? Ça, jamais.

« You don't seem to have understood what happened yesterday. You're my slave. So you owe me respect, and you have to obey me whatever my orders are. By the way, don't talk about how you ended up here to anyone. Otherwise, you'll lose a limb. Understood ?, demanda-t-il en déboitant légèrement l'épaule de sa captive.

- Yes, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

- Yes master, la corrigea-t-il en montant encore lentement son bras dans son dos.

- Yes master !, finit-elle par hurler tant son épaule la faisait souffrir. »

Satisfait, Nuada redescendit son bras, mais ne le lâchât pas pour autant. Il se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

« Now, say you're sorry for insulting me. »

Non. Elle ne le ferait pas. À sa place, ni son père ni sa mère n'auraient cédé. Elle refusait d'accepter que qui que ce soit leur manque de respect.

« **Please your highness, don't hurt her.** »

Meliell reconnut la voix de Bibi, mais lorsqu'elle voulut relever la tête, le prince lui cloua le visage au le sol.

« **And why ? She is my slave and she's disrespectful to me****.**

- **Please, she healed me when my leg was broken, and she took great care of me. She's a good human. Please, prince.** »

Une bonne humaine, hein ? Comme si ces deux mots pouvaient être associés... Nuada finit tout de même par la relâcher. Il sentait qu'elle ne retirerait pas ses paroles quoi qu'il fasse. Et puis au moins, elle avait affirmé avoir compris sa place d'esclave.

« You can thank the little one for this time. If it happens again, I will not be that merciful. »

Après que le prince fut parti, Bibi courut auprès de Meliell. Elle se releva difficilement : non seulement elle était frigorifiée et son dos était courbaturé à cause de la nuit précédente, mais en plus, Nuada avait failli lui déboiter l'épaule et lui avait écorché le visage. Par-dessus ça, il avait rouvert une plaie dans son cœur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que son cauchemar ne revienne pas... Bibi s'inquiétait visiblement pour elle : d'un air triste, il pointait du doigt la coupure sur sa joue.

« That's nothing, I'm all right now. And it's thanks to you, le remercia-t-elle en embrassant ses deux fronts. Come on, or he'll be angry again. »

Meliell retourna donc dans la pièce principale talonnée par Bibi. Le prince était en train de manger ce qui ressemblait à de la cuisine chinoise, vu les baguettes et le style de la boîte. Elle se demandait s'il s'était assis exprès juste à côté se sa couverture. Enfin, à peine avait-elle couvert ses épaules avec l'édredon qu'il lui tendit un repas semblable au sien.

« Eat. »

Elle prit la boîte sans discuter, car même anorexique, elle avait un peu faim : elle se sous-alimentait depuis un certain temps, et elle avait jeuné la nuit dernière. De plus, elle avait raté le petit déjeuner de ce matin. Et puis surtout, elle ne voulait pas se battre une fois de plus avec lui.

« Thanks. »

Même s'il venait de la maltraiter, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être polie. Elle avait été trop bien élevée pour ça. Et elle voulait le lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il existait un sens positif de l'adjectif humain. Meliell se demandait à peine ce qu'étaient ces bouts de viandes non identifiables et ces légumes non identifiés qui se mêlaient aux nouilles. Du moment que cela constituait un repas chaud, elle s'en fichait. De plus, elle pensait encore à ses parents. Elle désespérait d'être un jour libérée de leur souvenir... Soudain, Bibi tira sur la couverture. La jeune fille avait pratiquement oublié la manière dont il la réconfortait en toutes circonstances.

« I assure you I'm all right, lui murmura-elle. »

Nuada n'aimait pas cette proximité qui s'était établie entre l'humaine et un membre de son peuple. Enfin, du moment que les deux lui obéissaient...

Meliell soupira et posa la boîte de nouilles à moitié vide par terre.

« You will finish it. And if you don't want, I'll make you.

- Please, I've already eaten more than usually. I'll bring up if I continue. »

Meliell espérait que son regard plongé dans celui du prince soit assez sincère pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Elle en avait assez que soit la guerre entre eux pour un oui ou pour non... ou plutôt un nom. Mais apparemment, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

« Lift your t-shirt.

- What ?! »

Meliell plaqua instinctivement sa main sur son torse et s'éloigna du prince.

« I just want to see how thin you are.

- Oh... »

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas, il s'inquiétait juste de son anorexie. Elle remonta donc son t-shirt jusqu'en dessous de son soutien-gorge.

Le prince grimaça à la vue de sa cage thoracique. Elle n'avait vraiment que la peau sur les os. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait ignorer à ce point les besoins de son corps. Toutefois, ses abdominaux semblaient assez musclés pour une fille. Dès qu'il toucha son ventre, elle se crispa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer encore ?

« Sorry, I'm awfully ticklish. »

Les sourcils froncés, Nuada ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps à tâter ses muscles, mais remarqua qu'elle devait suivre un entraînement physique. Après tout, cette humaine avait réussi à esquiver ses attaques dans l'entrepôt.

« You're trained, I suppose.

- Yes... But I've never fought.

- You'll train with me tomorrow. It'll be your punishment. »

Ah ouais, elle le voyait venir d'ici gros comme une maison : elle allait servir de punching-ball à Sa Majesté. Meliell soupira. Il fallait qu'elle écrive. Encore. Ça devenait comme une drogue pour elle. Mais avant elle souhaitait se détende en écoutant de la musique. Trop de choses s'étaient passé en trop peu de temps. Nuada observait ses moindres gestes et cela la rendait nerveuse. Bizarrement, à cause de ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle mit son casque et lança donc son iPod en aléatoire. Elle sourit en entendant que sur les milliers de chansons contenues dans son lecteur, elle était tombée précisément sur celle-là. Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Bibi s'assit sur son ventre. Elle partait vers son petit monde, rêvant qu'un jour le renard redevienne un prince, et s'éprenne du lapin...

Évidemment, comme toute humaine, elle ne sortait jamais sans sa technologie. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle réagissait à la musique, elle ne l'écoutait pas passivement. En cela, elle lui rappelait sa sœur pendant leur enfance... Mais il chassa rapidement cette comparaison de son esprit. Son visage exprimait l'atmosphère angoissante qui se dégageait de la chanson, et elle murmurait les paroles : « _I saw a fox by the rabbit hole, You saw a prince from a fairy tale, He promised that he'd watch over you, Turned out to be the fox we all knew, If I've got to be true, what chance did you stand, Tall guy, tall tailed, get out while you can... Run rabbit run, as fast as you can, don't look back..._ »

Elle avait bien choisi sa chanson... Le renard dominera toujours le lapin. Nuada espérait uniquement que cela ne lui donne pas d'idées stupides. Certains pourraient en profiter. Un en particulier. Si seulement il pouvait l'empêcher de revenir.


	12. Chapitre 12 Faiblesses

Chapitre 12  
Faiblesses

Finalement, ils étaient parvenus à trouver une solution. Manning n'aurait pas supporté ce débat une minute de plus. Toute cette histoire de génocide, de couronne, de kidnapping, cela le rendait trop nerveux. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Déjà, la princesse refusait de donner le fragment et le cylindre, mais en plus le poisson pané la soutenait. D'accord, de toute façon, il n'était pas question de négocier avec le prince, mais il fallait au moins les mettre en lieu sûr. Mais non, prendre des précautions ne servait à rien car mademoiselle sentait si son frère arrivait. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de procéder à l'échange, d'après ce qu'elle disait. Enfin, comme dans le cas où elle savait leur plan, l'ennemi le connaîtrait aussi, ils l'avaient fait sortir. Mais le poisson la défendait encore. Heureusement qu'il y avait Johann pour le soutenir. Pour finir, comme tout coup de force était hors de question, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour créer une réplique des objets convoités et les échanger contre Meliell pour pouvoir ensuite attaquer l'elfe. Il faudrait qu'Hellboy se remette vite en selle, sinon ils pourraient dire adieu à leur plan. Et à la vie. Ha, tout ça n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Johann avait eu du mal à se faire entendre. Tous se rebellaient contre lui, car ils considéraient ses propositions comme trop dangereuses pour Meliell. Seul Manning partageait son avis. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas la mort de la jeune fille. Même s'il ne la connaissait que très peu, il l'appréciait, et ne ferait rien qui puisse lui nuire. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer l'humanité tout entière pour une seule vie... Non ? Pour une personne, il l'aurait fait.

Allongé à l'infirmerie, Red se remettait lentement de sa blessure. Ce salaud avait failli toucher son cœur. Il devait donc rester immobile le plus possible et ne pas trop forcer. Si la plaie s'aggravait, ça pouvait le tuer. Il détestait être aussi faible, il se sentait impuissant. Il n'avait même pas pu protéger son petit zombie... Elle allait déjà mal, et maintenant elle risquait sa vie. Et par sa faute, en plus. Parce qu'elle avait dû le sauver... Si elle mourait, jamais plus il ne boirait une seule goutte d'alcool. Il s'inquiétait tant pour Meliell... Il espérait vivement être en pleine forme quand il reverrait ce prince. Il lui botterait le cul comme jamais il n'avait botté le cul à personne !... Et puis il y avait Liz... Elle était distante ces derniers temps, et il ne le voyait que maintenant. Il se demandait comment faire pour la convaincre de rester près de lui. Abe aussi s'éloignait de lui. Évidemment, il était amoureux. Mais sans elle, il n'était rien... Mel aurait sans doute su quoi faire. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir assez écouté.

La chambre de Meliell était bien silencieuse sans son occupante. Bowie ne chantait pas. L'ordinateur ne ronronnait pas. Il n'y avait personne pour ranger les habits entassés dans un sac. Liz soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit. Sa présence lui manquait. En quelques semaines, elle était devenue une véritable amie et confidente, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle en cas de besoin. Là, c'était elle qui était dans le besoin. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait pas pu aider Red non plus... Elle se sentait si inutile. Red... Elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment, ni même si elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de leurs jumeaux. Si elle s'était confiée à Mel, elle aurait sûrement trouvé une solution. Bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune du B.P.R.D., ses conseils se révélaient toujours très utiles et rassurants. Seul Abe était au courant pour l'instant... En regardant le bureau, elle remarqua l'absence du téléphone portable sur son reposoir. Bien sûr, comme on leur demandait d'être joignable en permanence, il était rarement utilisé, mais au moins, cela signifiait qu'elle avait son portable sur elle... Liz était tentée d'essayer de lui téléphoner, rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Toutefois, si l'elfe voyait Mel, cela pourrait lui attirer de graves ennuis. Tendue et fatiguée de sa nuit blanche, Liz s'allongea sur le lit et se couvrit de l'édredon aux trois grosses rayures aux couleurs du drapeau français. En un rien de temps, elle s'endormit.

Abe s'inquiétait autant pour Meliell que pour la princesse. Toutes deux étaient confrontés au prince, l'une physiquement, l'autre mentalement. Mais durant sept jours, il allait partager la compagnie de celle qu'il aimait. En l'absence de la jeune fille, il avait pris son poste de s'occuper de l'invitée, et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le fait même de la voir le remplissait d'une joie immense. Il essayait de la distraire de la menace de Nuada en lui lisant des poèmes, en parlant de tout et de rien... Ah, si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances plus paisibles...

Nuala appréciait énormément les efforts d'Abraham pour l'aider à oublier ses ennuis. Malgré son anxiété, il faisait tout pour rendre son séjour au B.P.R.D. agréable. Après que Nuada l'ait réveillé, elle s'était précipitée dans ses souvenirs de l'homme poisson, réussissant ainsi à le faire partir de rage. La princesse savait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle ait une liaison quelconque avec un autre être masculin que lui. Il était si possessif... Mais durant ces sept jours, elle pourrait enfin agir librement. Discuter avec Abraham était si plaisant. Elle aimait partager leurs connaissances sur leur peuple, la littérature, la musique... Elle aurait souhaité que ces sept jours durent plus longtemps. Cependant, savoir la petite Mel à proximité de son frère l'en empêchait. Plusieurs fois dans la journée elle avait senti sa colère, dont une plus intense que les autres. Elle avait cherché à en savoir la cause, mais sa rage était tellement forte qu'elle n'avait pas pu pénétrer dans son esprit. Nuala s'en voulait de l'avoir mêlé à tout cela. Non seulement Nuada n'était pas d'une nature douce, mais en plus, Mel était humaine. Il n'hésiterait donc pas à la maltraiter plus que nécessaire. Elle qui était si gentille...

Tout d'un coup, Nuala sentit la présence de son frère. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de le craindre : elle ne savait rien de plus que lui concernant les projets du B.P.R.D. Alors la princesse reprit le fil de ses pensées. Abraham lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Mel. Des choses telles que son admiration pour le monde fantastique, qui l'avait poussé à se rendre au Troll Market, sa manière de cuisiner au fromage, son patriotisme nié, ses goûts musicaux en grande partie opposés à son apparence calme, ou encore son habitude d'écrire ses réflexions... Des petites facettes de sa personnalité. Malgré toutes leurs différences, Nuala était certaine qu'elles auraient pu devenir très proches. Mais son frère projetait de la tuer le dernier jour, lorsqu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Elle redoutait tant cet instant.

Pendant qu'il fouillait dans l'esprit de sa sœur en quête d'un indice quelconque concernant leur stratégie, Nuada entendait ses pensées. Elles évoquaient l'humaine sous différents angles, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Mais deux choses en particulier avaient attiré son attention. La première concernait son intérêt pour son peuple, et la seconde, ce qu'elle écrivait. En sondant Nuala sur ce premier sujet, il apprit que l'homme poisson enseignait à son esclave, et que ces leçons la passionnait. Pour ce qui était de ses écrits...

« Et merde ! »

Sans contrôler entièrement son geste, Meliell balança son tipp-ex vide qui l'avait lâché à un moment prépondérant. Manque de pot, le lâche atterrit tout près du prince qui lui lança un regard furieux. Ce blanc était donc un faible doublé d'un traitre.

« I... I'm sorry, prince. I wasn't aiming at you... at all. I... I swear. I didn't intend to disturb you. I'm...

- Sorry ?, termina-t-il en pliant le stylo correcteur en deux entre ses doigts. »

Meliell ravala sa salive. Elle avait peur qu'il la punisse sévèrement pour une si petite chose. Mais elle n'allait pas se révolter, cela ne servirait qu'à l'enfoncer dans des ennuis bien pires. Le prince s'était levé, et se rapprochait d'elle. Au moment même où ses yeux tombèrent sur le cahier, Meliell le ferma par pur réflexe. Elle refusait que quiconque le lise. Surtout Nuada. S'il voyait qu'elle écrivait à propos de lui, cela pourrait le rendre furieux. Pire, il pourrait découvrir ses sentiments. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir évoqués, mieux valait être prudent. Malheureusement pour elle, ce mouvement brusque attira davantage l'attention de Nuada.

« What are you writing ?

- Nothing which might interest you.

- Give me this notebook. »

Paniquée, Meliell tremblait de plus en plus. S'il apprenait son amour pour lui, comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il amusé de la stupidité de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ou serait-il choqué ? Ou encore plus énervé ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir tant cela l'affolait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en soit informé, voilà tout. Elle serra son cahier contre sa poitrine, prête à le défendre au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.

« Don't be foolish. You know I'll get it anyway. Don't force me to use strength, and obey. »

Comme elle ne bougea pas, le prince se décida à agir. Il commença par essayer de la prendre de vitesse, et se jeta sur elle. Mais lors de son dernier avertissement, Meliell s'était déjà préparée à courir. La jeune fille réussit donc à se lever à temps. Cependant, Nuada était tout de même plus rapide qu'elle, et il parvint à la saisir par la cheville. Se faisant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter du rebord vers le centre de la pièce, elle tomba face contre terre d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha malencontreusement le précieux cahier qui se retrouva hors de sa portée. Meliell se débattit et se défit de la prise de l'elfe pour aller ramper après son carnet.

Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois, Nuada la devança : à peine avait-elle commencé à avancer qu'il se rua sur elle et l'empêcha de bouger en enfonçant son pied dans son dos. Malgré cela, elle essayait toujours désespérément d'atteindre ses notes qui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main. S'il soulevait le pied pour aller chercher le cahier, alors l'humaine se précipiterait dessus et l'attraperait avant lui. Cela l'obligerait par conséquent à recourir à la violence, et ce, au risque de devoir la mettre dans un état critique sous l'effet de la colère, ce qui le contraindrait à s'occuper d'elle par la suite. Mais comme elle n'abandonnait pas, il fallait bien qu'il agisse. Nuada décida donc de la calmer en lui donnant une leçon d'obéissance, pour ensuite se saisir tranquillement du carnet. Ainsi, il lui maintint d'abord les épaules au sol avant d'enlever son pied pour finalement s'asseoir sur son dos.

« Stop moving ! Damned human slave ! »

Comme il l'immobilisait, Meliell devait d'abord se défaire du prince. Elle était assez mince pour se glisser sous lui s'il lâchait ses épaules, et elle comptait bien s'en tirer de cette manière. De toutes ses forces, elle essaya de relâcher la prise de l'elfe en s'attaquant principalement à son bras blessé. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à énerver encore plus Nuada. En un éclair, il la retourna sur le dos, et cloua au sol ses jambes avec les siennes, et ses poignets avec ses mains. Toutefois, Meliell ne cessait de se débattre. Même si la raison lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle continua donc de gesticuler autant qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain incident la fasse interrompre tout mouvement. En effet, en donnant un coup de bassin à son opposant, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée pour la première fois de sa vie en contact avec des parties génitales masculines. Meliell se rendit alors compte de sa situation : elle se trouvait sous un superbe mâle qui cherchait à l'empêcher de bouger, et elle était totalement impuissante face à lui. De ce fait, il aurait pu être en train d'essayer de la violer, leur position aurait été la même. Elle avait même agi comme si elle voulait... Non, jamais elle ne ferait ça avec un homme, enfin un elfe, en l'occurrence, qui ne l'aimait pas. Et ce, peu importe à quel point elle le désirait.

Nuada ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle rougit et détourna le regard, l'air gêné. Oui, il l'avait lu dans l'esprit de Nuala, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la touche. Donc elle préférait lui laisser le cahier plutôt que de continuer à résister, tant elle avait peur qu'il profite de la situation... Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Non seulement parce que c'était un acte immoral et criminel, mais aussi pour la simple raison qu'elle était humaine. Même si son cousin lui avait dit par expérience que la chair d'une humaine valait tout à fait celle d'une elfe, il pensait tout autrement. Le seul contact qu'il aurait avec cette espèce jusqu'à sa fin passerait par sa lance ou son épée. Toutefois, il ne put retenir ses yeux de détailler le corps se trouvant sous le sien. Son t-shirt laissait une de ses épaules nue, et une bretelle de soutien-gorge noire en satin à découvert. Une elfe de haut rang ne porterait jamais une chose aussi... provocante. De plus, cela exposait également ses clavicules saillantes, soulignant sa maigreur. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'oblige manger plus. Il allait descendre son regard, mais elle le coupa dans son observation.

« Stop that. »

Nuada la regarda dans les yeux. Non seulement elle était anxieuse et embarrassée, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Comme de la colère... Serait-elle indignée ? Cela devenait amusant... Peut-être avait-il trouvé un moyen de pression plus puissant que sa lance...

« You're afraid, aren't you ?

- Go to hell, bastard. »

Elle avait choisi de le défier une fois de plus... Il allait lui faire payer cela immédiatement. Le prince s'installa plus confortablement en s'allongeant sur elle, son torse sur sa poitrine. Il fut satisfait de constater que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« If you tell me what you fear most, I'll leave you alone and just take the notebook, murmura-t-il en effleurant son oreille avec ses lèvres. »

Meliell frémissait. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi proche d'elle. L'odeur masculine de l'elfe commençait à l'étourdir d'envie... Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Et vite.

« Being raped, répondit la jeune fille. »

En effet, Nuada sentait son corps entier trembler sous le sien. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle menace, il se releva. Aussitôt, elle courut dans la direction opposée à celle du cahier, s'enroula dans la couverture, mit son casque sur ses oreilles, et s'allongea, lui tournant le dos.

Même si elle savait qu'il ne se serait pas abaissé à faire ça à une humaine, Meliell n'avait pas pu retenir sa peur pour sa virginité. Surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé à la détailler d'un œil intéressé. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde de cette manière. Et plus généralement, elle ne supportait pas les pervers. Elle les méprisait. Et ce mépris pouvait la rendre agressive.... Mais avoir Nuada collé contre son corps, c'était différent... Comme elle refusait de repenser à ça, Meliell occupa son esprit par une autre inquiétude : son cahier. Là-dessus, elle décida de se repasser en boucle « _Love & Luxury_ » de Korn. Cela correspondait assez à ce qu'elle imaginait qu'il dirait : qu'elle réfléchissait trop, et qu'elle parlait de lui comme si elle le connaissait. Elle priait pour qu'il ne découvre pas qu'elle l'aimait... Elle avait peut-être fait quelques allusions à son physique avantageux, mais rien de plus... Enfin, elle espérait.

Nuada commença à s'interroger dès le début : « _Jamais je n'oserais. Jamais. C'était bien trop suicidaire avec lui. Mais une fois de plus, ai-je le choix ? ... »_ Impossible de deviner le sujet de ces phrases. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose à une autre personne, mais elle refusait, car elle n'osait pas, trop apeurée par la réaction de cette personne... Le reste lui donnerait peut-être une indication.

Le prince était parvenu à la fin. C'était plus intéressant et surtout plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. En partie écrit comme un journal intime, il en avait appris pas mal sur son esclave. Plus on connait son ennemi, mieux on peut le combattre. Ainsi, elle souhaitait le raisonner et lui prouver qu'il avait tort en voulant anéantir l'humanité. Mais elle ne s'en croyait pas capable. Les premières phrases devaient parler de ça. Ensuite, elle exposait les différentes situations qui pourraient se présenter lors de l'échange. Une partie finissait avec sa mort : il la tuait, car comme Nuala refusait de négocier, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ; une autre, avec sa mort à lui : Nuala se suicidait, l'emportant avec elle ; et une dernière, avec leurs deux morts, mêlant un peu les diverses solutions. Le dernier cas n'était que pure puérilité : il jurait un amour éternel à l'humaine, lui demandait de l'épouser, jetait la couronne à une bande de hippies pacifistes, et autorisait l'union de sa sœur avec Abraham. Pour finir, il invitait tout le monde à un concert folk... Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou s'en révolter.

La suite posait des questions sur la santé du démon, et sur ce qui s'était passé au Troll Market alors qu'il l'interrogeait. Puis quelques lignes relataient leur dispute sur ses parents, ne donnant pas de détails à propos de ces derniers. Des souvenirs sur celui qu'elle avait nommé Bibi occupaient quelques phrases. Après que Bibi soit parti faire quelques courses pour lui, elle avait pris une page entière pour exprimer son ennui mortel et sa volonté de profiter du peu de vie qui lui restait. Dans les marges, elle avait noté des noms suivis de mots soulignés. Nuada devina aisément que c'étaient des références à des musiciens et leurs chansons, vu qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier la musique. Par exemple, avec ses derniers instants, il y avait « _Jem, __24_ », et sa lassitude « _Kyo, __Chaque Seconde_ ».

Ce qui l'avait le plus interloqué dans tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, c'était cette remarque : « _ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un beau petit cul qu'il peut se croire tout permis._ » Il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Cela l'écœurait légèrement qu'une humaine soit attirée physiquement par lui. Mais de toute façon, comme elle évitait tout contact physique, il ne craignait aucune tentative de sa part à ce sujet. Nuada pensait même à utiliser cette attirance à ses dépens... D'ailleurs, cela signifiait sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas eut seulement peur lorsqu'il s'était allongé sur elle...

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son esclave, mais ne vit que ses cheveux et son casque qui dépassaient de la couverture. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être furieuse contre lui. Par son cahier, il avait violé son esprit, et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu violer son corps dans la bataille. Et à présent, il connaissait sa plus grande peur... Elle était vraiment très distrayante. Le prince prenait un réel plaisir à la tourmenter de cette manière, car contrairement au meurtre, il pouvait recommencer quand bon lui plaisait. Elle avait bien mérité qu'il lui réponde...

Meliell avait gavé ses oreilles de Korn et n'en pouvait plus. Nuada mettait trop de temps. Elle se redressa et constata qu'il écrivait dans son cahier avec un de ses stylos qu'il avait piqué dans sa trousse. Du coup, elle se rallongea. Si Bibi avait été là, elle aurait au moins pu s'amuser avec lui pendant ces longues minutes. Pendant le temps qui suivit, elle tenta de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts en imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer au B.P.R.D.

Nuada venait de se lever pour rendre le carnet à son esclave, lorsqu'une visite inattendue l'interrompit.

« Good afternoon, my prince.

- Nessa... What a pleasant surprise. »


	13. Chapitre 13 Plaisant

Chapitre 13  
Plaisant

Intriguée par les visiteurs, Meliell se redressa. En haut des escaliers se tenait une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau grise dont un casque en forme de bec cachait le visage. Vêtu de marron foncé et de noir, des manches recouvraient ses bras, et il portait un pantalon ample sous une longue jupe d'homme ouverte sur le devant. Ce mec était encore plus imposant qu'un vigile de chez Virgin, avec ses deux mains posées sur le pommeau de son épée qu'il maintenait enfoncé dans le sol.

Il escortait une elfe, sans doute de haut rang. Légèrement plus petite que Nuada, elle paraissait pourtant du même âge que lui. Leurs couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux étaient identiques. Ses traits marqués ne nuisaient en rien à sa beauté. Au contraire, cela rendait son visage absolument particulier, impossible à oublier ou à confondre. Un manteau d'un jaune pâle aux manches d'une largeur démesurée couvrait sa longue robe bouton-d'or, dont le col lui cachait la gorge, et une large ceinture jaune blanchâtre entourait à sa taille. Lorsqu'elle descendait les escaliers, la longueur impressionnante de sa robe semblait caresser les marches. Quand elle arriva en bas, Nuada lui fit un baise-main en s'inclinant.

Meliell, captivée par la scène de mondanité et légèrement jalouse, redescendit bien vite de son petit nuage au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'arrivante. La joie et la bonne humeur de cette dernière s'effacèrent subitement de son visage pour être remplacées par une expression de dégout et de mépris. La jeune fille ne put soutenir le regard de haine froide et empoisonnée plus d'une seconde, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour baisser la tête.

« How are you, Nuada ? I've heard you had troubles last night... And that you got a slave. A human. »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Meliell lorsqu'elle entendit cette elfe parler d'elle. À contrecœur, elle obéit au prince quand il lui ordonna de venir. Même le fait de se tenir à ses côtés ne la réconfortait pas. Ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience du contact visuel, elle garda les yeux baissés.

« So it's true, she's human. Who would have ever imagined you living with a human salve ?, se moqua-t-elle.

- I know. But now that Wink is dead, she might be useful. And I also keep her as a punishment for what she has done to me, répondit Nuada d'un ton des plus calmes.

- It's her who shot at you ?! »

En s'indignant, Nessa s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers la jeune fille qui recula aussitôt. Cependant, Nuada empêcha l'elfe d'avancer en la retenant par l'épaule.

« Calm down Nessa. Do I have to remind you I'm your prince ? And that she's mine ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

- No, your highness. I'm sorry, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Meliell comprit alors quelque chose sur son statut d'esclave : personne à part Nuada n'était autorisé à lever la main sur elle. Après tout, elle lui appartenait comme n'importe quel autre objet, et personne ne devait toucher à ses affaires sans son accord. Elle appréciait cette idée qu'il la protégeait envers et contre tout, même si ce n'était que pour obtenir la dernière pièce de la couronne. Cela aurait pu être si romantique s'il n'agissait pas par obligation...

« I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story... She was with a gang, and they attacked me on the grounds that the area was theirs. I killed them all easily, but I hadn't noticed she had hidden. I found her, but I underestimated her : we had a fight and she was very agile. She managed to dodge most of my attacks. Then I touched her left arm, and at the same time she shot at my right arm with a gun she had found near a corpse. I thought I could kill her before she shot... So she had the opportunity to run away and she reached a crowded street before I could catch up with her. I followed her, and after she had gotten out of the hospital, we played cat and mouse in empty streets. I finally trapped her in a dead end where I firstly tried to throttle her. But I thought better of it as I realized she could replace Wink. So I kept her as my slave.

- But she's human, you could have found someone else. I've been said Tanai offered you his help.

- And I refused it. He has no sense of morality. Besides, after having trained her properly, she'll be totally submissive, whereas I highly doubt my cousin would ever obey me blindly. »

Nuada avait cherché pendant longtemps une raison qui le pousserait à la prendre pour esclave. Finalement, celle-ci s'était avérée la plus plausible, même si on pouvait objecter que sa haine envers les humains était plus forte que tout.

Meliell fut étonnée que le prince ait un cousin. Elle ne l'imaginait pas entouré une grande famille. Tanai... Elle le rencontrerait peut-être bientôt.

À court d'arguments, Nessa dut s'incliner.

« You thought about everything, prince. You're very clever. »

Nuada accepta le compliment, et à ce moment même, Bibi revint. Il contourna la créature armée, puis descendit les escaliers tant bien que mal à cause du sac aussi gros que lui qu'il transportait. Le prince ordonna à Meliell de lui venir en aide et, heureuse de se soustraire au regard de l'elfe, elle s'exécuta.

« I also have something important to tell you about the council, reprit Nessa.

- What of it ?, s'enquit Nuada, extrêmement sérieux.

- I've heard a rumor which says that a proposition has been made to the council. Someone asked the authorization to kill you in the name of your father. And the council agreed.

- What ? »

Meliell fut tout aussi stupéfaite que le prince à cette révélation. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé que quelqu'un puisse oser le menacer pour son crime. Mais comme elle avait dit, ce n'était qu'une rumeur... Toutefois, cela pouvait aussi signifier que le secret était trop bien gardé pour qu'il devienne une réalité. Nessa et Nuada discutèrent de cela un instant, puis elle partit, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard assassin à la jeune fille avant de grimper les escaliers.

Elle commençait à avoir peur pour le prince. Une peur irrationnelle, car Meliell ne croyait pas que quelqu'un puisse le vaincre : il avait combattu à armes égales avec Red. Et ce dernier s'était battu contre les pires créatures au monde... Sans s'en apercevoir, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'elfe.

Désemparé, il s'était assis et soupirait, la tête dans les mains. Meliell ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Bizarrement, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et souhaitait le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras... Il était si mignon comme ça. Elle savait que c'était totalement insensé et idiot, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Puis elle comprit que l'amour n'était pas étranger à ce paradoxe... Bibi et elle se dirigèrent vers lui, et comme il ne réagit pas, elle lui demanda doucement s'il allait bien. Cette grave erreur lui valut une question embarrassante.

« Why would you care about my health even though I want to kill you and your kind ?

- I... Don't know, but I do. Bibi brought that for you. »

La tentative de changement de sujet fonctionna à merveille : Nuada remercia la petite créature, la renvoya à sa famille, et prit le sac. Il en vida le contenu sur le plan de travail près du feu, en annonçant à Meliell qu'elle pouvait reprendre son cahier. Trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire, elle n'attendit pas de voir ce que Bibi avait apporté à l'elfe.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il lui avait répondu en français. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne s'était même pas étonnée qu'il ait pu lire... Si elle en trouvait le courage, elle lui demanderait comment il avait appris le français. En tout cas, vu le style, il n'avait pas dû l'apprendre ce siècle.

« _Ainsi, tu désirerais me convaincre que ta stupide espèce vaut la peine d'être préservée. J'hésite entre qualifier cet acte de courageux ou d'idiot. Mais pour sûr, il est inutile, car jamais je ne changerais d'avis. Toutefois, si jamais tu trouves la témérité de m'entretenir de cela, alors je condescendrais éventuellement à t'accorder quelques minutes de mon précieux temps._

_Puis, je te conseillerais d'arrêter de me tourner en ridicule. Dans le cas contraire, ta santé risquerait gravement d'en pâtir. De même, je te recommanderais de ne pas essayer de me railler par le biais des titres de chansons. Je le remarquerais indubitablement._

_Quant à ce qui touche aux évènements de la veille, sache que ton cher démon a tué mon ami. Je te laisse méditer à ce sujet._

_Ah oui, comment aurais-je pu oublier de t'en toucher un mot ? Je ne m'en offusquerais guère, car bien qu'il soit inesthétiquement cru, c'est un compliment. Cependant, je te saurais gré de garder pour toi ton opinion sur mon « beau petit cul », comme tu le dis si élégamment. Par ailleurs, aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer ta réaction qui me semble à présent pour le moins paradoxale ? _»

Nuada sut exactement quand l'humaine arriva à la fin de son message : son visage avait pris une belle teinte rosée d'embarras. Il l'aurait presque trouvée mignonne à s'empourprer ainsi. Il regrettait d'être trop occupé à forger le collier qui marquerait son esclave comme tel. Choquer sa pudeur et son innocence le distrayait tant. Il ne se serait jamais permis de faire ça à une elfe, mais les humains n'étant que des débauchés, il ne faisait que la rappeler à ce qu'elle était.

Encore sous le choc du message lui indiquant clairement qu'il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, Meliell ne réussit pas à écrire le moindre mot de réponse. Par conséquent, elle s'enfouit sous la couverture. Toutefois, le sentiment de honte ne partit pas pour autant. De ce fait, elle n'arrêta pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens, ne trouvant aucune position confortable.

« Something troubles you ? »

Elle se redressa brutalement en entendant le prince la narguer... Dos à lui, elle posa les mains sur son visage en se demandant où il voulait en venir à la martyriser ainsi.

« You know, as your master, I'm allowed to sleep with you, even if you don't want. »

Meliell se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi dormir dans le même lit que lui devait la déranger. Bien sûr, cela impliquait une certaine proximité, mais d'après le regard du prince, elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Toujours concentré sur son morceau de métal, il répondit à sa question muette.

« Sleeping with someone means having sex. »

Nuada jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son esclave et fut satisfait de son expression horrifiée. Néanmoins, la vitesse avec laquelle elle reprit ses esprits le déçut.

« What else are you allowed to do that I don't know yet ?, demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

- You knew that. You have to obey me, and I can ask everything I want. »

Elle réfléchit un moment et hésita à demander autre chose, doutant qu'il daigne lui répondre. D'autant plus qu'il était occupé à forger quelque chose. Meliell se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son Roméo transpirant en tablier de forgeron et aux cheveux noués en queue de cheval. Il était très séduisant, et tout aussi distrayant. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et enfin poser sa question.

« Are you under any obligation to me ? »

Le prince arrêta de travailler le morceau de métal doré et l'observa attentivement. Effectivement, son impression était justifiée, il avait réellement raté le sceau royal. Parler le distrayait trop.

« No, but I have to satisfy your basic needs if I want you to work properly. A hurt or sick slave is useless. And even through you're hurt and sick, you can still work, so go wash the bathroom, you disturb me. »

Meliell s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cela... Enfin, au moins, ça l'occupera.

Le soir venu, Nuada avait fini le collier. Pressé de le lui mettre, il manqua d'étrangler l'humaine avec. Étrangement, ce cadeau témoignant de sa réduction en esclavage la réjouit.

Meliell n'en revenait pas qu'il lui offre quelque chose. Même si ce n'était qu'une sangle en cuir noir, elle était rehaussée du sceau royal que le prince avait forgé de ses mains. Et en plus, il était en or. Les seuls autres bijoux en or qu'elle possédait, elle les tenait de ses parents... Afin d'éviter de trop penser, elle proposa à Nuada de préparer le diner. Premièrement, il la regarda de travers, l'air de douter sérieusement de ses compétences culinaires, ou de se demander pourquoi elle cherchait des complications. Puis elle le convainc en lui disant qu'elle s'ennuyait, qu'elle aimait cuisiner, et qu'elle aidait en cuisine de temps en temps au B.P.R.D. Il accepta donc avec réticence, en la faisant promettre de finir son assiette sans tricher sur la taille de sa portion.

Ainsi, elle réussit à échapper une fois de plus à de sombres pensées. Toutefois, la nuit lui réservait une surprise macabre.

Des cris éveillèrent brusquement Nuada. Inquiet qu'il puisse s'agir d'ennemis, il sortit prestement de l'alcôve, sa lance à la main. Cependant, il ne trouva personne, mis à part l'humaine qui criait en dormant. Pas moins troublé, il la secoua par les épaules pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un dernier cri lui échappa, puis elle fondit en larmes. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Encore. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve. Celui de la mort de ses parents. Semblable à l'autre, il ne différait que sur un point : le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de la tuer, et ce, grâce à Nuada. Elle avait beau avoir déjà rêvé cette scène, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne se souciait même pas que le prince la voie ainsi. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait retenir ni ses larmes ni son chagrin. Puis elle commença à avoir mal au cœur. Comme la dernière fois.

« What's going on ?!, cria l'elfe en proie à l'anxiété.

- I'm... Gonna bring up, parvint-elle à expliquer entre deux sanglots. »

Sans se poser plus de questions, Nuada porta immédiatement l'humaine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qui avait pu produire un tel effet sur elle : elle pleurait, avait la nausée, des sueurs froides, et sans doute de la fièvre. Sa santé ne tenait vraiment qu'à un fil. Dès qu'il la reposa devant le lavabo, elle commença à régurgiter. Néanmoins, ses jambes se dérobèrent presque aussitôt sous elle. Nuada dut donc la soutenir par la taille. Voyant que ses cheveux la gênaient, il l'aida à les retenir en arrière de son autre main. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette humaine : non seulement il avait dû s'occuper d'elle toute la journée, mais en plus, elle ne le laissait même pas dormir. Un fardeau, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Meliell finit par tousser le peu qui lui restait dans l'estomac, et respira à fond avant de se pencher vers le robinet pour se laver la bouche. Elle avait la tête qui tournait horriblement, lui faisant perdre tout sens de l'équilibre. Heureusement pour elle, le prince la tenait fermement. Elle se trouvait tellement mal qu'elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il était torse nu.

« You're done ?, finit-il par demander. »

La jeune fille répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Ses vertiges se calmèrent légèrement, et elle arrêta de pleurer lorsque l'elfe la porta vers la pièce principale. Elle aurait souhaité rester éternellement dans ses bras, le front appuyé contre son torse nu. Elle s'y sentait si bien. À sa grande surprise, il ne la déposa pas sur la couverture, mais dans l'alcôve, sur sa paillasse.

« What happened ?, demanda-t-il. »

Énervé, le prince attendit pourtant patiemment la réponse. Il devait toujours se rappeler qu'elle était sa monnaie d'échange pour la couronne, afin de se retenir d'empirer son état.

« I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare.

- Just a nightmare ? A stupid nightmare made you throw up ? »

Meliell hésita à continuer la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger plus longtemps, mais en même temps, elle lui devait tout de même une explication.

« It's the second time I dream about my parent's death... Slaughtered by a werewolf... The blood... The cries... Then my own death... You woke me up just before it. »

Ne croyant pas qu'ennuyer ses amis avec ses problèmes allégerait sa conscience, elle n'avait jamais raconté son rêve à personne. Alors, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de s'être confiée à lui, qui se fichait totalement de sa vie. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son front, ses yeux croisèrent instinctivement les siens. Voyant son anxiété, elle s'étonna qu'il se soucie d'elle à ce point... Bien sûr, il agissait ainsi uniquement pour la Golden Army. Pas pour elle.

« You're feverish.

- No, I'm just hot. I'll be all right tomorrow, don't worry. »

Nuada soupira. Pour quoi passait-il s'il s'inquiétait pour une humaine ? Cette histoire l'agaçait réellement. Cependant, son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et elle affirmait que tout allait bien... Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire d'elle.

« Anyway, from now on you'll sleep here : it'll be safer if there's really someone who wants to kill me. Now, don't move, I'll come back. »

Meliell n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle serait elle aussi en danger si un assassin menaçait le prince. Toutefois, cela l'effrayait peu, car elle savait qu'il la protégerait. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait que très peu de chance de sortir vivante de l'échange, alors quitte à mourir... Mais elle avait eu son quota de mort pour la soirée et refusa de réfléchir à ça plus longtemps. Au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à la sensation merveilleuse de se trouver dans les bras de Nuada...

Quand il revint avec de l'eau et un chiffon, le prince fut surpris de la voir endormie. Il pensait qu'au contraire elle aurait peur de se rendormir. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il aurait seulement souhaité la débarrasser de sa sueur pour éviter de salir les draps. À présent, il ne voulait pas risquer de la réveiller, et lui posa juste le chiffon humide sur le front. Il la regarda dormir pendant un moment, contemplant son air angélique. Il se demandait comment une si petite chose pouvait lui causer tant d'ennuis... et comment elle pouvait en avoir autant. Ses parents semblaient être à l'origine de pas mal de ses problèmes. Peut-être existait-il un lien entre eux et sa mauvaise santé.

Fatigué, il décala délicatement l'humaine vers l'autre côté de la paillasse, puis se glissa sous la couverture. Il y avait largement assez de place pour eux deux, mais la nuit suivante, ils dormiraient séparément. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'imagine trop de choses ou qu'elle le colle involontairement dans son sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 14 Apparences

Chapitre 14

Apparences

Une chose remuant contre lui tira soudainement Nuada de son sommeil. Il essaya de s'en éloigner, mais ne réussit pas. L'esprit encore embrumé, il s'aperçut finalement que c'était son esclave, qui, blottie dans le creux de son épaule, serrait faiblement son bras blessé contre elle, juste entre ses seins. Elle retenait également l'autre qui lui servait d'oreiller. Il n'y comprenait rien, elle n'avait pas pu arriver là toute seule, elle l'aurait éveillé à coup sûr. Donc c'était lui qui s'était rapproché d'elle ? Il avait enlacé une humaine ?! Écœuré par son acte, il retira lentement son bras du dessous de sa tête, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller et devoir s'expliquer. Libérer l'autre s'avéra plus difficile : dès qu'il bougea, elle s'y accrocha plus fort.

Sentant son membre pressé contre ses formes, il la regarda inconsciemment pour la première fois comme une femme. Pendant un instant, il fut même attiré par sa petite bouche entrouverte dans l'abandon du sommeil, si vulnérable. Il ne savait plus s'il désirait s'écarter... ou s'il la désirait, elle. Non, il refusait d'être séduit par une humaine. Il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi près d'une femelle depuis des années, voilà tout. Durant son exil, il n'avait eu que quelques aventures, rien de satisfaisant. Son corps se manifestait uniquement parce que l'occasion d'assouvir ses envies se présentait.

Lentement, elle se retourna sur le dos, laissant glisser sa main sur son ventre et libérant ainsi le bras du prince. Sur le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver désirable. Toutefois, il changea bien vite d'avis et la secoua brutalement pour la réveiller.

Meliell s'éveilla subitement en peur. Surprise de la proximité de l'elfe, elle le regarda avec incompréhension, et lui, avec irritation. Pourtant, elle n'avait encore rien fait vu qu'elle dormait.

« Are you better than yesterday ?

- Yes... I'm all right, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- So go and do the breakfast, ordonna-t-il. I want a glass of orange juice with fried eggs and bacon. Call me when it's ready. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout, mais elle s'exécuta quand même. À moitié endormie, elle manqua de tomber du rebord en sortant de l'alcôve. Elle détestait qu'on la réveille comme ça, et même en l'aimant, elle l'aurait bien engueulé.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Nuada réfléchit au programme de la journée. Il commencerait à élaborer une tactique afin de récupérer le morceau manquant. Puis il fallait également qu'il s'assure du fondement de cette rumeur d'assassin... Pour cela, il devait se rendre au centre du Troll Market. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'humaine toute seule sans défense. Dès qu'il leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur son esclave, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. En effet, comme ses uniques vêtements étaient imprégnés de sueur, il l'emmènerait pour lui en acheter de nouveaux. Comme ça, il pourrait la surveiller tout en s'informant des derniers ragots. Mais avant, il y avait son entraînement. Ah oui, il avait presque oublié un détail.

« I told you we would train together today, you remember ? »

Meliell en fit tomber sa tartine de confiture. Elle avait totalement zappé. Bien sûr, s'il lui avait dit qu'ils iraient pique-niquer au bord d'un lac, là, elle s'en serait souvenue. Elle maudit sa mémoire sélective.

« Of course, your poor human mind couldn't remember that. But you're lucky : I don't have time for that this morning. You'll come with me to the Troll Market, you need new clothes. If you ever think about running away, you'll suffer. Understood ?, demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Yes, prince.

- I'm not your prince, I'm your master.

- Yes, master. Excuse me. »

Malgré ce petit accrochage et le fait que la moindre faute lui vaudrait une punition plus sévère que nécessaire, elle était toute excitée d'aller au Troll Market, surtout aux côtés de Nuada.

« Before, you'll wash up, you smell like a hog. I'll give you clean clothes. And about your wound, the cream must have made a scab, just take off the bandage. »

Comme cette comparaison était gentille et délicate... Enfin, il fallait bien l'avouer, après une nuit dans un t-shirt couvert de sueur, elle ne sentait pas la rose. Après que le prince lui ait donné des vêtements à lui, Meliell se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et réalisa qu'à son grand malheur, la pièce ne possédait pas de porte. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Résignée, elle sortit donc de l'armoire tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se doucher. Au moins, elle ne risquerait pas d'attraper froid, car, comme Nuada lui avait appris la veille, un sort chauffait la zone près de la douche.

La jeune fille fixa l'entrée pendant deux minutes avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Elle craignait que l'elfe entre rien que pour l'emmerder. À cette pensée, le message dans son cahier lui revint à l'esprit. Il jouait vraiment avec elle, prenant plaisir à sa peur. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ça la blessait. Car elle l'aimait... Désespérément. Enfin, elle savait depuis le début dans quoi elle s'était embarquée... Alors que ses quelques larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude de la douche, une chanson lui revint en tête :

« _I cannot find a way to describe it, It's there inside, All I do is hide, I wish that it would just go away, What would you do, You do if you knew, What would you do, All the pain, I thought I knew, All the thoughts lead back to you, Back to what, Was never said, Back and forth, Inside my head, I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable come and take me away... _»

Avant de partir, le prince lui avait composé un petit assortiment d'ordres, succédé d'un autre de menaces. Selon l'étiquette, elle ne devait ni parler ni faire le moindre geste, à moins qu'il le lui ait ordonné. Il l'avait aussi particulièrement mis en garde contre un certain elfe aux cheveux noirs. De plus, il fallait qu'elle le suive comme son ombre. En théorie, cela ne posait pas de problème. Mais en pratique, Meliell était trop distraite par ce qui l'entourait pour talonner Nuada qui marchait rapidement.

La jeune fille supposa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre, car plus ils avançaient, plus ils croisaient de monde. Toutefois, la foule ne posait pas de problème : les gens s'écartaient sur le passage de leur prince. Le plus embêtant pour elle, c'était les murmures et les regards indiscrets. Cela lui rappelait le douloureux temps où elle était scolarisée, celui où les abrutis et leurs potins régnaient. Une discussion qu'elle entendit par hasard la fit ralentir.

« Do you think the prince had bedded her ?

- No way : she's human. It's already a miracle he hadn't kill her.

- Yes, that's why the only reason is that he had kept her to have a female to satisfy his desires. I've heard her race is gifted for that kind of things. »

Cela la choqua au plus haut point qu'on puisse penser qu'elle n'était que la prostituée personnelle de Nuada... Ni elle ni lui ne s'abaisseraient à de telles choses. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner : l'elfe ne l'avait pas attendu et disparaissait presque dans la foule. Si elle le perdait, il le lui ferait payer cher.

Paniquée, Meliell essaya de se frayer un chemin. Toutefois, comme de fait exprès, un vendeur ambulant lui barra le passage. Quand il se poussa, le prince était parti. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, elle rejoint rapidement un croisement moins encombré. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait pas pu s'évaporer. Totalement perdue et affolée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Quand il la retrouvera, il pensera à coup sûr qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir. Et rien de ce qu'elle pourra dire ne le convaincra du contraire. Sa punition sera sans doute la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais reçue...

Respirant à fond, elle essaya de se calmer et sécha ses pleurs. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le rejoindre avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus, et implorer son pardon. La jeune fille prit donc une direction au hasard, priant Dieu pour que ce soit la bonne. Et alors qu'elle marchait résolument en regardant de tous les côtés pour chercher le prince, elle se cogna dans quelqu'un, le choc la faisant tomber en arrière.

« Oh, excuse-me, I hadn't seen you. Are you okay ?, s'enquit une voix suave et masculine. »

Meliell fut émerveillée par l'allure de l'inconnu qui s'accroupit devant elle, lui faisant oublier toute son inquiétude. À sa peau blanche et à ses yeux d'une couleur caractéristique, elle devina que c'était un elfe. Seulement, ses chevaux n'étaient pas blonds, mais noirs. Les traits fins de son visage et sa peau lisse donnaient l'impression qu'il n'était pas réel, comme s'il était trop parfait pour être vrai. Il portait un élégant kimono noir mis en valeur par une doublure rouge et des parties dorées au niveau des épaules, des manches, ainsi que de l'encolure. D'ailleurs, son col largement ouvert exhibant son torse musclé fit légèrement rougir la jeune fille. En descendant le regard, elle vit qu'il était armé d'un katana, retenu par sa ceinture couleur or. Elle se frotta la tête en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Aussi beau soit-il, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Nuada.

« Hum, yes, I'm all right. There's no need to apologize, it's my fault : I wasn't looking where I was going, s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant.

- Let me help you, proposa-t-il en prenant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. »

Meliell se réjouit d'être tombée sur quelqu'un d'aussi charmant, un vrai gentleman. Ah, si seulement le prince pouvait se conduire comme ça avec elle... Elle pouvait toujours courir.

« So you're the prince's new slave. He made you a beautiful necklace. But it's not as beautiful as you. »

La jeune fille remercia timidement l'inconnu qui était visiblement au comble du bonheur, affichant un large sourire aux lèvres et une expression bienveillante.

« I'm Tanai. Nuada may have talk to you about me, I'm his cousin. What's your name ? »

Elle se figea un instant. Les ordres du prince lui revinrent alors en tête... Elle avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un. De plus, ce Tanai correspondait exactement à la description qu'il lui avait faite de la personne dont elle devait se méfier... Elle se souvint également de ce qu'il avait dit de son cousin : il n'avait aucun sens moral. Il avait tout l'air du contraire, cependant elle préféra faire confiance à Nuada et garder ses distances. Mais de toute façon, dans sa situation, qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus ne changerait rien. Il fallait juste qu'elle le retrouve dans les plus brefs délais.

« I'm Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte. Have you seen the prin... euh, my master, please ?

- No, I'm sorry, I was on my way to visit him. Your name is magnificent, daughter of love, peace's servant... This last one is not very feminine though, and inappropriate, commenta-t-il avec un rire léger.

- What do you mean by that ?, demanda Meliell qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi.

- You didn't know what your first and middle name meant ? Well, you do, now. Each time someone calls you Mel, he calls you love. »

Tanai essaya de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, mais la jeune fille se recula prestement. À présent, elle voyait clairement qu'il la draguait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi ? Il devait parfaitement savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien obtenir d'elle, vu qu'elle servait Nuada... Ce type commençait à lui foutre les jetons, elle devait s'en débarrasser.

« You have no reason to fear me, I will not hurt you. Only a fool would hurt such a pretty little thing who belongs to our prince..., expliqua-t-il en l'examinant d'un regard sensuel ne pouvant appartenir qu'à un séducteur invétéré. »

Puis il changea de sujet, sans doute afin d'effacer la crainte du visage de la jeune fille.

« By the way, may I ask you why you're searching for him ? If it's not indiscreet. »

Après un temps d'hésitation, elle finit par tout lui dire, trop heureuse qu'il cesse son baratin.

« Well... I was with him just a moment ago, but I lost him in the crowd. So I have to find him before he does, or he'll think I tried to run away.

- Oh, that's why you look so anxious. Don't worry, he mustn't be very far. I'll look for him with you. »

Elle allait refuser poliment son aide, lorsqu'un petit détail s'ajouta à l'affaire.

« Hey ! He's just here. Cousin ! She's with me !, cria-t-il en faisant de grands signes. »

Lentement, Meliell se tourna avec appréhension vers le prince. Il était fou de rage. Ses yeux brulants de fureur n'annonçaient que de la souffrance. Elle ne réagissait même plus tant la peur la paralysait. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Son cœur battait la chamade. La jeune fille fut surprise au plus haut point lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'attaqua pas directement à elle.

« Thank you Tanai for having taken care of my slave, she gave me the slip. I hope she hadn't bothered you : I haven't completely taught her her place, as you can notice. »

Nuada lui lança un regard des plus menaçants du coin de l'œil. Peu fière d'elle, Meliell baissa la tête. Même si elle n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir, elle lui avait désobéi en adressant la parole à Tanai.

« Oh no, she has been very sweet. Please cousin, don't hurt her. I can assure you she hadn't made it on purpose. In fact, she was very worried about loosing you. »

Meliell releva la tête et vit que le cousin s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, ou feignait bien. Quant au prince, il l'observait suspicieusement.

Même s'il détestait quand Tanai se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il devait reconnaître qu'il se montrait utile de temps en temps. N'ayant pas pensé à cette possibilité, il décida de donner une chance de s'expliquer à l'humaine avant de la battre. De plus, cela lui permettrait de savoir si elle avait commit un faux pas.

« I'll do what I have to do. She's mine, not yours. And you, you come with me, ordonna-t-il à Meliell en lui agrippant le bras. »

Elle grimaçait tant il la serrait fort. Il allait partir quand Tanai l'arrêta.

« Nuada ! I don't think it's the right time to talk, so can I wait for you at your place ? It's about the council.

- If it's so... Come to lunch. Then we'll talk about it quietly.

- It's an honor, prince. I'll be there, annonça-t-il en exécutant une petite révérence.

- Yeah, See you later. »

Avec un dernier regard vers Tanai, elle le vit lui adresser un signe d'au revoir de la main, l'air peiné. Juste avant de disparaître, elle le lui retourna timidement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Nuada la traina alors par le bras vers une ruelle sombre et vide, puis la plaqua contre un mur.

« Where were you ?! »

Tout en criant, il la gifla de toutes ses forces avec le dos de sa main gauche. Meliell faillit tomber sous le choc, mais il l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la gorge sans l'étranger, même si cela ne saurait tarder. Elle sentit son sang couler dans sa bouche, ses dents ayant blessé l'intérieur de sa joue.

« If you don't answer me, I throttle you, la menaça-t-il. »

Son regard empli de fureur suffit à l'assurer de ses paroles.

« I lost you in the crowd because I slowed down to take a look at a stall, and there were too many people, I couldn't catch up with you. I panicked when I lost sight of you. Then I bumped into your cousin, we talked a bit, but I wanted to find you to prove you I wasn't trying to run away. And finally, it's him who found you. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le prince commençait à se calmer. Mais pas assez pour arrêter de la brutaliser, car il resserra sa main sur son cou. Craignant que cela ne l'énerve encore plus, Meliell décida de ne pas s'éterniser sur les excuses.

« So you admit that you disobeyed me. I ordered you to follow me, not to talk to anyone, and especially not to Tanai. What have you talked about ?

- He introduced himself and asked me my name, then he told me what it meant. I also told him why I was searching for you when he asks me. And he... He tired to seduce me, finit-elle par dire après un temps d'hésitation. »

Nuada relâcha totalement sa prise. S'il voulait qu'elle parle de ça, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la bousculer. Et connaissant Tanai, il avait déjà dû perturber la petite vierge. De plus, cela l'avait considérablement calmé d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas gaffé. En fin de compte, elle n'était pas stupide à ce point.

« Has he touched you ? »

Surprise de cette question et de ce changement d'attitude, Meliell regarda le prince dans les yeux. Sa colère avait laissé place à de l'agacement. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il la laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ou alors, il y avait peut-être autre chose.

« No... Just when he helped me up. But he tried to touch my hair.

- Just your hair ?, l'interrogea-t-il suspicieusement.

- Yes... Why ?, se risqua-t-elle à demander.

- Because as you're my slave, no one is allowed to paw you. Thus, if someone does, it would bring shame upon me. And my cousin is a well-known womanizer and liar who doesn't respect anything. Besides, I know you're exactly his type. So you've been very lucky that he hadn't tried to feel you up. Now you understand why I don't want to see you near him, don't you ? »

Choquée et soulagée d'avoir échappé aux mains baladeuses de Tanai, elle hocha la tête. Elle avait donc eu raison d'avoir peur de ce type. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si débauché. C'était un séducteur, oui, mais pas un pervers. Il avait trop de classe et d'élégance pour n'être qu'un dépravé. Enfin, elle n'allait pas risquer sa virginité pour vérifier ça.

Voyant qu'elle avait retenu la leçon, et soulagé que cet incident soit sans conséquence, Nuada soupira. Quant à Tanai, il avait légèrement exagéré son portrait. Il ne l'aurait jamais tripoté. Même lui ne s'abaisserait jamais à tant de vulgarité. Toutefois, ce mensonge était nécessaire : il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse la bêtise de tomber amoureuse de lui. Si elle croyait ses belles paroles, il pourrait alors la manipuler comme bon lui semble. Or, tant qu'il doutait de la loyauté de son cousin, il fallait à tout prix éviter une telle situation.

« Now come on, you still need new clothes. »

Cette fois, le prince la tint par le poignet pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre. Meliell s'était attendue à un emportement beaucoup plus violent de sa part. S'adoucissait-il parce qu'il s'habituait à elle ou n'était-ce que temporaire ? Elle redoutait que cet assouplissement cache quelque chose.


	15. Chapitre 15 Éclaircissement

Chapitre 15

Éclaircissement

Meliell ne fut pas déçue de rentrer, la matinée l'avait épuisée. D'abord, elle perd Nuada, puis elle rencontre un obsédé, et enfin on la confond avec une poupée Barbie. Parce qu'évidemment, le maître choisit les vêtements et son esclave se tait. Donc forcément, il lui avait acheté des robes. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, la coupe n'était pas si provocante : elle couvrait ses bras et ses mollets, et la largeur au niveau des jambes lui laissait une grande liberté de mouvement. Seul le décolleté serré était assez osé, car il mettait ses formes en valeur. Toutefois, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était la sensation de porter la robe. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, Meliell sentait qu'elle était une femme et en éprouvait de la vulnérabilité. Elle espérait s'y habituer rapidement pour que cet effet se dissipe.

Sinon, pendant les essayages, le prince n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder avec envie exprès pour l'embarrasser. Cependant, à force d'y penser tout en préparant le déjeuner, elle en était venue à se demander si au lieu de s'amuser avec elle, il n'était pas réellement attiré par elle. Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, ces regards semblaient trop vrais pour être feints. Enfin, même si elle avait raison, il ne l'aimait que physiquement...

Nuada s'entrainait avec sa lance pour éviter de se remémorer sa faiblesse face à ce corps svelte et délicat. Ou du moins, il essayait : les images de son esclave qu'il avait en tête l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Une fois de plus il l'avait désiré, car le simple fait de porter une robe l'avait rendue si féminine : elle faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes et rougissait encore plus facilement. Il avait même cru apercevoir sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait mis la robe bleue... Nuada n'avait obtenu aucune information sur le conseil, mais cette sortie lui avait au moins permis de réaliser qu'il se mentait à lui-même en affirmant que cette humaine ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait donc que cette attirance cesse dans les plus brefs délais... Mais comment ? Il était si énervé contre lui-même qu'il ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses idées. Et il maudissait son esclave de lui causer un tel problème. N'arrivant plus à rien, il décida d'abandonner son entraînement.

« I'll take a bath. If Tanai comes, make him wait. And be careful.

- Yes, master. »

Elle rêvait ou il se souciait d'elle ? Oui, elle se trompait certainement... Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'écouter un peu de Bowie avec son iPod. Après avoir passé les quelques premières qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement, le son du somptueux piano de « _Lady Grinning Soul_ » retentit.

Le prince se relaxait tranquillement dans son bain lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son esclave. Elle chantait, comme ce matin. Cependant, alors que l'autre parlait de sentiments, celle-ci était à propos d'une femme fatale. Cela le surprenait qu'elle aime une musique si provocante. Manifestement, il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses d'elle... Il y a peu, si on lui avait dit qu'il s'intéresserait à une humaine, il aurait tué cette personne pour insolence. Néanmoins, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sa haine s'était peu à peu effacée à force de la tolérer. Et son bon caractère avait beaucoup aidé à ce changement : elle était douce, calme, et innocente... tout ce qu'il aimait chez sa sœur. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de sa situation. Elle l'utiliserait surement contre lui pour lui prouver que l'humanité ne méritait pas le sort qu'il lui réservait... Bien qu'il soit absorbé par ses pensées, il entendit clairement la dernière phrase du refrain.

« _She will be your living end..._ »

Oui, s'il ne se défaisait pas rapidement de cette envie d'elle, elle serait sans doute sa perte... Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, même s'il n'avait pas satisfait sa libido depuis un certain temps. Toutefois, il pourrait commencer par là pour résoudre le problème... Il se demandait si Nessa accepterait de renouer avec lui. Après tout, il y a bien longtemps, ils avaient passé des nuits torrides ensemble.

« Oh my, this dark red dress suits you so much. »

La voix de Tanai la fit sursauter. Trop concentrée sur sa musique, Meliell ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle rangea prestement son iPod dans la poche de son nouveau manteau, puis s'aperçut en se retournant qu'il la regardait de la tête aux pieds d'un air tenté.

« Now you're really a woman. And a very attractive one. »

L'elfe tendit sa main pour attraper une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, mais elle le repoussa en lui frappant le bras. Cette fois, elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, même si pour cela elle devait l'assommer.

« I see Nuada told you about my reputation. I won't deny what he said : it's true, I like women, elves and humans. But I'm certainly not a vulgar pervert who jumps on every woman he sees. »

Meliell regretta presque son comportement agressif tant Tanai paraissait irrité. D'un côté, elle le croyait quand il affirmait être courtois, mais d'un autre, il fallait bien qu'elle lui montre qu'elle en avait ras le bol de son numéro de Don Juan.

« Excuse-me, but I hate wondering hands. Besides, I wouldn't like the prince to lose his honor because of me.

- Then it's me who apologize for my behavior. My cousin is lucky to have such a devoted woman to serve him. »

Voyant qu'il avait enfin compris, elle retourna à son omelette. Toutefois, l'elfe ne laissa pas retomber la discussion.

« He doesn't seem to have hurt you too much because of the incident at the Troll Market.

- No, he has been understanding.

- Then he must like you very much, for he looked furious.

- Tanai, stop bothering my slave. »

Nuada était sorti de son bain sans avoir pris le temps d'enfiler son haut qu'il tenait à la main avec sa ceinture et son écharpe. Il séchait ses cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau avec la serviette noire qui se trouvait sur ses épaules. Meliell resta bouche bée devant une si belle apparition, jusqu'à ce que le prince la ramène sur Terre.

« And you, don't burn the lunch.

- Yes, master. »

Gêné qu'il l'ait remarqué son regard, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur la poêle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le prince et son cousin s'asseoir à la table basse qu'elle avait dressée près de l'alcôve.

« So, what's wrong with the council ?

- Something very serious : he wants your death.

- Yes, Nessa told me that someone has been allowed to kill me.

- But she surely didn't give you these precious informations, annonça-t-il en sortant un papier froissé de la ceinture de son kimono. My father received this message yesterday in the afternoon. It says that there are two murderers whose names are « Death » and « the Devil ». And this note has been sent to inform every member of the council to cooperate and let them murder you. »

Après avoir enfilé son haut, Nuada parcourut le papier et constata son authenticité grâce au sceau. Cette fois, il pouvait donc croire son cousin. À moins de pénétrer dans la salle du conseil et de voler le cachet, il était impossible de falsifier un tel document. Juste quand l'elfe finit d'examiner le message, son esclave apporta les assiettes. Tanai la remercia, et le prince la retint par le poignet alors qu'elle retournait cuisiner.

« Come near me to eat, so that I can keep watch over you.

- Yes, master, but before I have to cook the pancakes.

- Pancakes ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Nuada se demandait de quoi elle parlait. Il ne lui avait jamais rien ordonné de la sorte.

« Excuse-me, I hadn't asked you the authorization, but I thought that, as you have a guest, I could at last make a dessert. »

Perplexe qu'elle ait pris une initiative, le prince relâcha son poignet et la laissa retourner cuisiner. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là le saladier de pâte.

« She has everything to please a man, murmura Tanai pour que seul son cousin l'entende. She's pretty, sweet, obedient, and she's a cordon bleu cook. I'd kill to have a woman like her. Now I understand why you made her your slave even through she's human. Have you slept with her ?

- I'm not like you, I don't bed humans, répondit le prince avec agacement.

- I already told you there's no shame in that. Besides, she seems to like you very very very much. I'm sure that if you try to kiss her, she would let you do it. »

Nuada soupira d'exaspération. Son cousin était vraiment un cas désespéré. Néanmoins, il réfléchit tout de même à la probabilité que ça marche. D'un côté, elle le trouvait séduisant et pouvait attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais d'un autre, elle l'avait déjà repoussé lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus pour son cahier. Enfin, peut-être que pour un simple petit baiser... Non, cette discussion ne menait à rien, il fallait y mettre un terme.

« Tanai, I chose her only because she has the potential to replace Wink.

- What ?!, s'exclama l'elfe. »

Meliell tourna subitement la tête. Elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient d'elle depuis tout à l'heure. À moins qu'elle ne se prenne pour le nombril du monde.

« She's not a weak woman as you seem to think : she managed to shot at me before I could try to kill her.

- But when ? »

Le prince raconta alors le même mensonge qu'à Nessa. Son cousin alla de surprise en surprise, regardant de temps à autre la jeune fille, comme pour vérifier la véracité de ce qu'il apprenait.

« Jeez, I would never have thought that she would be able to do such a thing... So you'll give her a gun ?

- No, you know I hate this kind of weapon. When she's totally submissive, I'll teach her to use a spear.

- Then you won't have to wait a very long time. She already obeys you very much for someone you nearly killed. I'd like to know your secret. »

Ce sourire narquois plein de sous-entendus exaspérait le prince. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, mais apparemment cela ne lui suffisait pas. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il en parlait, lui aussi trouvait cette obéissance étrange, surtout en connaissant la véritable situation. Il se demandait si elle agissait ainsi pour lui prouver que les humains possédaient un bon fond. Il faudra qu'il l'interroge à ce propos.

Meliell apporta le dessert et commença à manger en écoutant Tanai informer son cousin des dernières nouvelles de la cour, une en particulier retint toute son attention.

« And Nessa is looking for a new lover. Do you want to try your luck ?

- It's a good idea : she's the best partner I ever had in bed. »

La jeune fille avala de travers en entendant cela. Tandis qu'elle toussait, elle se demandait si elle avait bien compris les paroles de l'elfe. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit encore vierge après tous ces siècles, mais qu'il ait couché avec elle... Ça lui coupait le souffle. Et effectivement, Meliell était en train de s'étouffer. Quand elle finit de cracher ses poumons, elle était rouge et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Are you... jealous ?, demanda Tanai avec un sourire railleur. »

Heureusement qu'elle était déjà rouge, sinon cet abruti se serait encore plus foutu de sa gueule. Toutefois, même sans rougir, son embarras devait sauter aux yeux. Ce qui la poussa à agir de manière très idiote.

« No, I'm not jealous !, cria-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Tanai. »

Nier de cette manière ne fit que l'enfoncer encore plus : le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit. Finalement, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré mourir étouffée, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard troublé du prince. Meliell tourna immédiatement le dos aux cousins. Elle paniquait et craignait que son secret ne soit découvert. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à se calmer et à trouver une explication qui tienne la route.

« I... I was just... surprised.

- By what ?, demanda Tanai, avide de nouvelles rumeurs à répandre. »

Meliell se détendit en entendant qu'il avait oublié sa première question. Toutefois, elle se garda bien d'observer Nuada pour éviter de stresser, et se tourna légèrement vers Tanai.

« By the fact that my master chose her... Because, I may be wrong, but I can't see her being nice.

- Yes, you're wrong, affirma Nuada d'un ton irrité qui soulagea la jeune fille. She's unpleasant with you only because you're human, ajouta-t-il. And if you weren't a good slave I would be much worse than her. »

Le regard qu'il lança à son esclave ne la laissa pas douter une seconde de ses paroles. Toutefois, Meliell ne pouvait pas accepter une réponse aussi simple : même lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Nuada, elle semblait hautaine. Enfin, il la connaissait plus qu'elle... Mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait eu une liaison avec une garce pareille. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la jalousie puisse produire une telle haine.

« Oh, don't be so harsh with her, she's a nice girl. Besides, Nessa is always a bit bitter.

- You think she's bitter ?, interrogea sceptiquement le prince.

- Not with you, of course, you were among the only ones who defended her. But she still have a grudge against the ones who were against them. »

Tanai but une gorgée de vin rouge, puis s'expliqua en voyant Meliell froncer les sourcils par incompréhension.

« Nessa is an illegitimate child between a member of the council and the daughter of a rich trader. He promised to marry her when she gave birth to Nessa, but unfortunately, he died before, I don't remember exactly how. Then Nessa grew up and reclaimed her place among nobility, because if her father was alive, he would have acknowledge her. Of course, there has been a controversy about it and most of the nobility was against her. But after having a discussion with her, the prince decided to help her by talking to his father. And finally, Balor recognized Nessa and her mother as noble.

- Tanai, you're supposed to inform me, not my slave.

- Excuse-me, your highness. I thought that if she knew all the story, she would change her mind about Nessa... By the way, I always wanted to ask you something : have you slept with her during or after this affair ?

- It's no concern of yours. And if you want to know if she gave me her body to make me talk to my father, the answer is no. I did that for her qualities of manager and I was right : now, not only she took over her grandfather's business, but she also rules the Troll Market in a masterly fashion. »

À présent, elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de Nessa. À sa place, elle aussi serait devenue rancunière. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle détestait les humains, rien ne le laissait deviner dans cette histoire. Était-ce parce qu'ils menaçaient le Troll Market ? D'ailleurs, Meliell était surprise d'apprendre que cette elfe dirigeait ce lieu. Quoique tout compte fait, Nessa avait tout du profil d'une personne ambitieuse. Peut-être trop, même...

Elle devait aussi sans doute beaucoup tenir à Nuada, vu qu'elle lui devait sa réussite sociale. Alors, il était possible que sa haine ne concerne pas l'humanité, mais seulement Meliell. Après tout, ne racontait-on pas dans toutes les rues l'affreuse rumeur selon laquelle elle était la fille de joie du prince ? Donc elles se jalouseraient mutuellement ? Si cette hypothèse s'avérait exacte, ça ne durerait pas longtemps : Nuada allait se remettre avec cette pouffiasse d'elfe. Pourtant, elle ne perdait pas espoir, parce qu'il semblait aimer Nessa uniquement physiquement vu sa motivation pour renouer avec elle.

« So, what do you intend to do now ?, s'enquit Tanai.

- I'll try to make the council change his mind, even if I doubt it would work. Then I'll kill these murderers.

- OK, I go with you.

- No. If your father see you too much with me, he'll have doubts about you and it'll be harder for you to get informations.

- As you want, you're the prince. So it's time for me to go. See you tomorrow, cousin, Meliell. »

Lorsque Tanai s'en alla, tout redevint calme. Nuada n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser. Il le supportait uniquement parce que son père, Osgar, appartenait au conseil et qu'il pourrait lui transmettre des informations. Même la compagnie de l'humaine était largement plus supportable que la sienne.

« When you're done eating, pack clothes for me and you, we'll stay for the night.

- Where ?

- At the court, stupid human. »

Le trajet n'avait pris que quelques secondes grâce à un télétransporteur installé dans un endroit secret du Troll Market. Ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir sale où se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon rouillé et quelques gardes identiques à celui qui avait escorté Nessa lors de sa visite. Ils semblèrent d'abord surpris de voir Nuada, car ils se regardèrent mutuellement. Néanmoins, tous gardèrent leur position. L'elfe les observa durement, puis fit signe à Meliell de le suivre. Cette dernière était tout aussi impressionnée qu'inquiète. En effet, le prince lui avait dit de faire attention et de se méfier de tout, parce que si le conseil avait engagé des assassins, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait également essayer de se débarrasser de lui par ses propres moyens.

La jeune fille eut d'abord du mal à croire qu'un roi s'était installé dans un bâtiment aussi crasseux. Elle aperçut même un rat. Mais la personne dans la salle d'à côté était la preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'endroit. La pièce circulaire contenait une dizaine de gardes, et une créature singulière apparut à l'opposé de là où se tenaient Nuada. Elle était assez grande avec des bras et des doigts longs et fins. Par contre, elle n'avait pas de cou : sa tête chauve rectangulaire était directement posée sur son corps. Par ailleurs, de ses minuscules yeux où aurait dû se trouver son front jusqu'au au bas de son visage, descendaient des marques rougeâtres ressemblant à des larmes. Meliell était tellement absorbée par sa description qu'elle faillit trébucher dans les escaliers.

« **Your highness, what a pleasure to see you here. **What can I do to be of any help to you, sire ?

- Call the council together, it's an emergency. »


	16. Chapitre 16 Adversité

Chapitre 16

Adversité

Rapidement, les membres du conseil étaient arrivés les uns après les autres et Nuada avait laissé Meliell seule dans la chambre du défunt roi où ils allaient passer la nuit. Pendant de longues minutes, elle détailla la large pièce, émerveillée par la richesse des tapisseries accrochées aux murs et par la finesse des meubles anciens. Elle osa à peine s'assoir sur le canapé style Louis XIV en face de la cheminée.

Bizarrement, elle s'inquiétait peu du danger de sa situation. Malgré le fait que le prince l'ait prévenu que des gardes pouvaient l'attaquer en son absence, elle n'y croyait pas. Si le conseil avait engagé des tueurs, cela signifiait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien face à Nuada. De plus, il ne se risquerait pas à devoir s'expliquer avec le prince s'il décidait de s'en prendre à son esclave. Toutefois, par précaution, l'elfe lui avait indiqué les passages secrets dans la chambre de son père ainsi que dans celle de sa sœur, les deux pièces étant reliées par une porte commune. Ces passages menant directement vers l'extérieur, il lui avait même ordonné de rejoindre un endroit fréquenté si ça tournait mal. La jeune fille avait presque cru entendre Red un vendredi de déplacement des créatures du B.P.R.D., et cela la préoccupait plus que le danger potentiel que représentaient les gardes. Pourtant, les conseils de Nuada n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère...

Absorbée par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, elle se demandait vaguement ce que l'elfe ressentait à l'idée de se trouver à la place de son père qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour accomplir un tel parricide de sang-froid... Des bruits de pas venant du couloir coupèrent court à ses réflexions. Elle crut d'abord que c'étaient ceux du prince, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que plus d'une personne approchait. Il était peu probable que Nuada ait ramené le conseil avec lui... Piquée par la curiosité, Meliell attrapa son sac et passa précipitamment dans la chambre de Nuala.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent net lorsque les individus atteignirent la porte d'à côté. La jeune fille commença à trembler d'appréhension. Le silence était insupportable. Elle avait du mal à déglutir. Doucement, la poignée s'abaissa. Puis, soudain, le groupe se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre du roi dans un brouhaha de pas lourds et de métal. Meliell fut paralysée par la peur en imaginant ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle était restée. Car c'était bien elle qu'on était venu chercher.

« Fucked shit ! Search the room from top to bottom !, ordonna une voix rauque. We must find the human at all costs before the prince comes back ! And remember : I want her alive !... You two, ajouta-t-il après une pause, you'll stay here to search for the crown or any information you can get. »

Cela surprit Meliell que quelqu'un cherche à s'approprier la couronne. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Sortant peu à peu de sa transe de peur, elle trouva finalement le courage de se rapprocher de la porte pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Ce qu'elle vit par le trou de la serrure ne la rassura pas le moins du monde : des gardes mettaient sens dessus dessous la chambre du roi. Tous étaient équipés de leur longue épée, brillant d'une étrange lueur bleue, prête à trancher tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Le danger était si proche d'elle... Haletante, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où le passage secret derrière la bibliothèque lui permettrait de s'échapper.

Cependant, à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que son téléphone portable sonna. Jamais elle ne le maudit autant qu'en cet instant, et jamais elle n'avait tant souhaité que Bowie s'arrête de chanter. D'un saut de félin, elle se jeta sur son sac qu'elle avait laissé près de l'entrée, et plongea la main dedans. Elle refusa l'appel, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Alertés par le bruit, les gardes s'étaient introduits dans la pièce et lui bloquaient l'accès au passage secret. Instinctivement, elle se rua sur la porte, et se retrouva dans le couloir. Sans surprise, elle vit les deux gardes restés en arrière lui barrer la route, armes en main, prêts à en découdre. Elle était cernée.

Ainsi, elle opta pour sa seule solution. Elle resserra sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac et fonça tête baissée vers le danger en priant pour ressortir indemne de cette traversée des enfers. Chaque pas la faisait un peu plus douter de son plan d'échappatoire. Mais à présent, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Au dernier instant, alors que les deux épées allaient la trancher de l'épaule aux côtés, Meliell plongea au sol et glissa entre les jambes de l'un des gardes. Sous l'effet de l'étonnement, ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement, laissant à la jeune fille de précieuses secondes pour se relever.

Puis la course-poursuite débuta. Heureusement, elle courait plus vite que ses poursuivants et parvint à les distancer. À deux reprises, elle se fit de grosses frayeurs en menaçant de trébucher sur sa robe. Toutefois, elle arriva aux escaliers sans problème. D'une traite, elle les dévala et commença à penser qu'il lui restait une chance de s'en sortir. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur les autres gardes qui l'attendaient au pied des marches. Encerclée, la jeune fille paniqua. De plus, assurés de leur victoire, les gardes se relâchaient et prirent leur temps pour se rapprocher d'elle. Pendant un bref instant, elle songea à la sortie principale, mais c'était peine perdue. Il en allait de même pour le télétransporteur et le couloir menant à la salle du conseil... À cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait une dernière carte à jouer avant de s'avouer vaincue. Et une carte maitresse : celle de son ange gardien.

« Nuada !, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. »

Sur-le-champ, le garde devant et celui derrière elle répliquèrent par un rapide, mais non moins puissant coup d'épée horizontal. Juste à temps, Meliell s'accroupit et les deux attaquants s'atteignirent mutuellement. Ils poussèrent un cri aigu et lâchèrent leur arme pour tenir leur épaule meurtrie. La jeune fille passa sous la rampe de l'escalier, et à peine s'était-elle relevée qu'une lame apparut juste sous son nez, aussitôt suivie d'une main qui la saisit par le cou. Fier de sa prise, le garde la leva jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, l'étranglant légèrement. Plus effrayée que jamais, elle se débattait vigoureusement. Cependant, son assaillant la tenait fermement, réduisant à néant chacune de ses vaines tentatives. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Meliell.

Tout à coup, la pression sur sa gorge s'évanouit. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Elle entendit l'air siffler, puis un bruit de chair coupée, puis un hurlement. Enfin, elle vit une giclée de sang lui souiller le visage. Son corps tremblant s'affala au sol. Finalement, elle comprit : Nuada était venu à son secours et avait tranché le bras du garde. Dès qu'elle aperçut le membre sectionné par terre, elle eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

« Next time someone raise his hand to my slave, I kill him. »

Sa voix lui donna la force de détourner les yeux pour les lever lentement vers le prince. Rien que le fait de le voir l'apaisait. Si son corps ne refusait pas de bouger tant l'effusion de sang l'avait choquée, Meliell se serait jetée dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant.

« Who ordered you what ?, demanda le prince d'un ton ferme en s'adressant au garde qui tenait ce qui restait de son bras ensanglanté.

- The council... ordered us to... keep watch over her... in case she would... try to run away, expliqua-t-il en haletant. »

Contre toute attente, Nuada ne se tourna pas vers Meliell pour lui demander si elle avait effectivement essayé de s'enfuir, mais vers les membres du conseil. En effet, derrière Nuada se trouvaient des elfes élégamment vêtus de rouge. Ils se ressemblaient tous physiquement mis à part de petites différences d'âge, de carrure et de maintien.

« Which of you ordered that ?

- Me, répondit le plus fluet et le plus jeune du groupe en s'avançant. I've heard she tried to run away this morning, so I thought she would try again while you were away. »

Le prince fit une pause dans son interrogatoire pour considérer la réponse de l'elfe. Puis il se tourna vers Meliell. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas été touchée physiquement, mais sans doute psychologiquement : elle tremblait, blanche comme un linge. Il la prit par la main et l'aida à se relever. Il contint difficilement sa surprise quand elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ses mains sur son torse. Elle devait vraiment être en état de choc pour se comporter de la sorte. Ainsi, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Nuada posa une main sur sa taille pour la mener aux escaliers.

« Lawton, reprit le prince en s'adressant au même elfe que tout à l'heure.

- Yes, your highness ?

- Bring me the written order you gave to the butcher guards. And quickly.

- As you want, prince. »

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés à l'étage et Nuada l'emmenait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore : une salle de bain bien aménagée. Il assit Meliell sur une commode comme une poupée de chiffon et passa une serviette mouillée sur son visage pour enlever le sang qui l'avait éclaboussée.

« You're all right ? »

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête. Elle repensait à ce garde, à ce bras coupé, à tout ce sang... Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de sang... Une main chaude sur sa joue froide la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« What happened ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et crut y voir se refléter toute la peine de ce pauvre monde. Pour la première fois, il remarqua la beauté de ces deux orbes sombres. Tant d'émotions s'y mêlaient... Il ne put résister à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

À ce doux contact, Meliell ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la main du prince. Puis elle raconta tout l'évènement dans les moindres détails. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Nuada la mena à la chambre de son père, l'assit sur le canapé et prit place près d'elle. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer le désordre causé par les gardes dans la pièce, tant il était concentré sur son récit.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers le prince et le regarda jouer pensivement avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Elle aimait tant qu'on lui touche les cheveux... Ce geste était si rassurant... De peur qu'il ne cesse, elle se retint de lui poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Cependant, une personne frappant à la porte interrompit cet instant de douceur. Nuada se leva et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait celui qu'elle supposait être Lawton accompagné par un autre elfe. Un peu plus grand et plus musclé que l'autre, il affichait un air renfrogné.

« We've found the written order, annonça Lawton en tendant un papier à Nuada. »

Il lut rapidement le document, puis invita les deux elfes à entrer. Ces derniers échangèrent un bref regard avant de pénétrer dans la chambre royale. Puis, en même temps, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Meliell qui les observait, agenouillée sur le canapé, les mains sur le dossier. Lawton sembla éprouver des remords en la voyant, tandis que l'autre la regarda d'un œil critique qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« I offer you my apologies if your slave has been hurt because of me.

- Thanks to the butcher guards' incompetence, she's not hurt... But I'd like to know why you lie. »

Ainsi, le prince avait décidé d'attaquer directement.

« Why I lie ?

- I know she's not stupid enough to think she has a chance to flee. So tell me why do you pretend to have send this note, and why have the guards attacked my slave. If you lie again, you'd give me a good reason to think you're one of the killers. »

Nuada le fixait si intensément que Lawton semblait complètement perdu. Ayant, elle aussi, expérimenté ce regard à la fois captivant et menaçant, Meliell comprenait sa confusion. Une fois que l'on croisait les yeux du prince, il était impossible de briser le contact visuel. Heureusement pour le jeune elfe, son ami le sortit de ce mauvais pas en répondant à sa place.

« Prince, I assure you we never wanted to be associated with these murderers. We couldn't tell you that earlier because the murderers may be members of the council, but we are being bla...

- No, Ross !, l'interrompit l'autre, visiblement alarmé.

- We have no choice, Lawton, we must tell him, annonça gravement le dénommé Ross en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. »

Ce dernier ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant, mais hocha tout de même la tête, indiquant à son compagnon de reprendre.

« The murderers blackmail us : if we don't obey them, they'll kill us. And of course, we're not allowed to tell anyone about it. We risk our life every moment, we'd do anything to get out of this situation.

- Like giving me informations, for example ?, suggéra Nuada sans trop d'espoir.

- We don't know anything more than you, répondit le plus jeune. I've just been told to say what I told you if something wrong happened between a guard and you. »

En plein milieu de l'explication de Lawton, Nuada eut un tic à la joue. Il sembla pris d'un soudain accès de colère, mais parvint à se contrôler. Finalement, il fit signe aux deux elfes de partir. Sans prêter la moindre attention à Meliell, il alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, la mine grave, plongé dans la contemplation du feu. La jeune fille craignait qu'interrompre ses réflexions ne l'énerve, mais elle souhaitait en savoir plus sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Prince ?, demanda-t-elle timidement. »

L'elfe ne broncha pas. Soit il l'ignorait, soit il était trop concentré pour l'entendre. Déterminée à avoir des réponses, elle retenta sa chance avec plus d'assurance. Toutefois, le résultat fut le même. Meliell changea alors de tactique.

« Nuada ? »

Cette fois, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, affichant un air à la fois étonné et irrité qui ne surprit pas la jeune fille.

« Who allowed you to call me by my name ?

- Excuse me, master, but you didn't seem to hear me, se justifia-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Can I ask you some questions ?

- You don't need to know anything, just be quiet, répondit sèchement l'elfe en se concentrant de nouveau sur la cheminée.

- But I just...

- Shut up. »

Cette soudaine agressivité offensa Meliell. Était-ce le fait de l'appeler par son prénom qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Cela semblait quelque peu excessif. Alors, la visite des deux elfes ? Mais elle n'y était pour rien... Cela dit, il fallait bien qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un. La jeune fille soupira et décida d'attendre que l'orage passe en lisant un livre.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours et sa sœur était déjà sur le point de dépasser les limites. Il ne savait pas si elle le faisait exprès pour le provoquer, mais elle profitait agréablement de son absence. À l'instant, il avait senti sa joie et son plaisir lorsqu'Abraham l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras, alors qu'elle avait trébuché pendant qu'ils se promenaient dehors. Il méprisait cet amphibien. Comment osait-il séduire sa sœur, elle qui était sans défense, si pure et innocente ?

Sans crier gare, une musique retentit dans la pièce. Meliell sursauta, laissant tomber son livre en entendant le son de la guitare accompagné d'un harmonica.

« What's that noise ?

- My phone, répondit prestement la jeune fille en fouillant dans son sac. What do I do ?

- Answer, do as if I wasn't here. But be careful about what you say. »

Elle hocha la tête et décrocha sans regarder préalablement le numéro de la personne.

« Allô ? Eu... Hello ?

- Mel, you're all right ?, lui demanda vivement une voix familière.

- Liz ? Yes, everything's right.

- Oh, I'm so glad to hear you..., répondit Liz en soupirant. The princess often senses her brother's anger, but she can't tell us how you are, she says he blocks her... Has he beaten you ?, s'enquit-elle, de nouveau anxieuse.

- Not much, don't worry. I'm a nice girl, I don't give him reasons to be violent.

- Does he feed you well ? Do you sleep ?

- Yes, he's afraid I might die from my anorexia, and he gives me natural medicine, so I sleep well.

- You don't tell me that to comfort me ?, suspecta la jeune femme.

- No, it's true ! You know, he really wants this third piece..., expliqua Meliell. Oh ! And how's Red ?

- He... Thanks to you, his life is not endangered, and... »

À cet instant, Liz sembla hésiter à continuer. Puis elle reprit :

« Is the prince here ?

- Eu... No. No, he's running an errant.

- I see... You're a very bad liar. You can't even...

- Hey ! Wait..., protesta Meliell alors que Nuada lui arracha le portable des mains.

- I suppose it's you who phoned earlier.

- Yes, but...

- Tell my sister I'll get really angry if she continues like that.

- What do you... ? »

Le prince ferma le clapet du téléphone, mettant brutalement fin à la conversation. Il demanda à Meliell d'éteindre l'appareil, puis il le glissa dans sa poche. Alors, c'était sa sœur qui le mettait dans cet état... Il était jaloux d'Abe... Meliell, quant elle, était jalouse de Nuala.


	17. Chapitre 17 Liens

Chapitre 17

Liens

Depuis le coup de fil de Liz, un silence de mort régnait. Lors du dîner, le prince avait semblé être ailleurs : il avait à peine touché à son assiette et affichait constamment un air contrarié. Il devait sans doute encore penser à sa sœur. De retour dans la chambre, il ordonna à Meliell d'aller se coucher, et son ton mauvais ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Puis, il s'était assis au bureau et avait commencé à écrire, ne s'arrêtant que pour tremper sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre.

Même en sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à fermer l'œil vu qu'elle avait oublié d'emporter les plantes pour son infusion, la jeune fille lui avait sagement obéi. Elle s'était couchée dans le lit du roi après avoir enfilé son baggy et son t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Mais bien qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements, elle n'arrivait pas à se relaxer avec cette tension et ce silence pesants. De plus, elle se questionnait à propos de la relation entre le prince et sa sœur. Elle se doutait fortement que Nuada utilisait sa magie pour surveiller Nuala. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il piqué une crise si soudainement ? Quelque chose devait s'être passé. Enfin, connaissant Abe, la princesse ne risquait absolument rien avec lui : même s'il l'aimait à la folie, l'amphibien ne tenterait rien si peu de temps après leur rencontre. Le prince se tourmentait sans doute pour peu de choses. En fait, il semblait tellement possessif que le moindre contact entre sa sœur et un homme devait le mettait dans une colère noire...

Et puis il y avait aussi la question de l'assassin et de ce qui s'était passé avec les gardes cet après-midi. Ces deux elfes, Lawton et Ross, avaient-ils dit la vérité ou étaient-ils dans le coup ? En tout cas, ils jouaient parfaitement si tel était le cas. Enfin, Meliell se connaissant d'une naïveté hors de pair et jugeant trop souvent par les apparences, elle ne savait que croire. Nuada les suspectait certainement : il devait rester sur ses gardes et se méfier de tout le monde. L'idée de se faire tuer alors qu'il touche presque à son but doit lui être insupportable.

À la fin de cette pensée, Meliell se rendit compte qu'elle fixait le prince depuis un moment. La lueur de la bougie lui allait si bien...

L'elfe avait essayé de se plonger dans l'élaboration de ses plans pour oublier un peu Nuala, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa rage ne s'apaisait pas. Et la présence de l'humaine n'aidait pas les choses : elle l'empêchait de se concentrer en changeant sans arrêt de côté dans le lit et en l'observant fixement. Si seulement il pouvait la faire s'endormir ! Nuada frappa du poing sur le bureau et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui sursauta.

« Do I have to knock you out to make you sleep ?!

- Maybe, répondit-elle en soupirant tristement. »

Soupirant lui aussi, mais de désespoir, le prince se rendit soudain compte d'une chose. La veille, après son cauchemar, ne s'était-elle pas endormie d'elle-même ? Alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas ce soir ? Lorsqu'il lui posa ces questions, l'humaine sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise et se cacha le bas du visage avec sa couette.

« Answer !

- It's because... Before sleeping I always ask myself lots of questions and... during my periods of insomnia I don't manage to put them aside, so I need to be comforted. And yesterday you helped me and... I sleep better when someone is near me, so... when you took me in your arms, I felt safe. That's all... I'm sorry to be such a pain in the neck. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le mur pour éviter le regard Nuada, tant elle était embarrassée. Toutefois, elle entendit l'elfe poser sa plume, puis un bruissement de vêtements, la couette se leva, et le lit s'affaissa. Non, il n'avait quand même pas fait ça... Lentement, elle se retourna, et découvrit qu'effectivement, comme elle le craignait, le prince s'était glissé à ses côtés après s'être mis à l'aise.

Énervé comme il l'était, Nuada n'était pas parvenu à travailler correctement. Alors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de se reposer un peu pour calmer ses nerfs. De plus, s'il pouvait endormir cet insecte par la même occasion, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

« What...

- Shut up and come over here, ordonna-t-il d'un ton pressant. »

Après une vague hésitation, l'humaine se rapprocha timidement de l'elfe. Ce dernier, agacé par sa lenteur, finit par la prendre par la taille et la tirer vers lui. Bien entendu, elle était tendue et essayait vainement de ne pas le montrer, mais rien n'échappa à Nuada. Pour la calmer, il tenta de l'habituer à son contact. Il saisit la main droite de la jeune fille et la posa sur son torse nu, tandis que sa main gauche se glissa sur son flanc. Elle se crispa un moment, mais l'elfe la rassura.

« It's only because you're far too tensed that I do that. »

Légèrement plus apaisée, Meliell se cala dans le creux de l'épaule du prince et ferma les yeux. À présent, toutes ses questions s'étaient volatilisées. Il ne restait plus dans son esprit que la chaleur du corps de Nuada contre le sien, et la sensation des plus agréables que produisaient les caresses de la main de l'elfe sur sa taille. Bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit profondément.

Quant à Nuada, il fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'abandonna au sommeil. Il avait suffi qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle tombe comme une mouche. Étrange créature.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nuada se réveilla à cause d'un poids sur le cœur. Cette sensation lui semblait étrangement familière. Cependant, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quand il l'avait ressentie pour la dernière fois. Puis, en retournant quelques millénaires en arrière, il se souvint. À cette époque, sa sœur était tombée profondément amoureuse... Non ! Il devait agir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rendre au B.P.R.D., aussi risqué que ce soit. Tuer Abraham alors qu'il ne savait ni où le trouver, ni s'il était seul, relevait du suicide. Toutefois, comme l'infiltration n'avait plus de secret pour lui, il pourrait sans problème aller voir Nuala sans être remarqué.

Il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de l'humaine qui essaya fébrilement de le retenir dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il referma la porte du passage derrière lui, il lui sembla qu'elle murmura quelque chose, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Sa sœur embrumait son esprit.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu les sombres pensées de son frère, Nuala s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, faussant compagnie à Abraham. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait rien soupçonné rien lorsqu'elle avait prétendu être fatiguée. En effet, comme Nuada souhaitait seulement lui parler, elle préférait discuter en privée avec lui plutôt que de risquer la vie d'innocents. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la troisième pièce, donc elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

« I don't think so. »

La princesse sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère derrière elle. Toutefois, elle aurait dû s'y attendre : non seulement elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte, mais en plus, quand ils étaient enfants, il adorait la surprendre de cette manière... Mais bien des années étaient passées depuis cette époque bénie. À présent, elle le craignait tant : son cœur autrefois empli d'ardeur s'était chargé de haine. Et pourtant, il y avait tant d'affection dans son regard lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent... Elle préféra lui tourner le dos.

« What do you want to talk about ?

- Put an end to these absurdities. »

Depuis le début de son attente, Nuala le savait. À l'instant même où des sentiments amoureux naissaient en elle, il fallait que Nuada vienne tout gâcher. Jamais il n'avait accepté qu'elle en aime un autre que lui, peu importe ce que l'on en disait. Et surtout, peu importe ce qu'elle, elle en disait. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était juré de ne plus aimer, pour ne plus voir ses prétendants finir dans leur propre sang. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu résister.

« What you think you're feeling for this fish-man is unnatural, you can't love him ! Have you ever thought about what your children would look like ? And he works for humans, those who are killing our people... You definitely deserve more than that. I'm not here for that, but if you don't listen to reason I kill him before I leave. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la main du prince caressa la joue de sa sœur. Rassemblant tout son courage et la force que lui donnait son amour, elle tenta comme à chaque fois de calmer sa folie meurtrière et prit sa main entre les siennes.

« I'm sorry brother... But you know, race or social class doesn't count in love. I love Abraham for who he is, and neither for his race nor for his job. I'm happy when I'm with him.

- You say that as if I couldn't make you happy !, l'accusa Nuada en dégageant violemment sa main.

- Of course you make me happy, but as a brother, and not as a lover... »

Nuala ressentit au plus profond d'elle la peine qu'elle causait à son frère, et elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir de cette manière. Mais il fallait bien qu'il finisse par l'admettre. Cependant, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à l'accepter et aurait répliqué brutalement si on n'avait pas interrompu cette conversation.

« Princess, it's Liz. I'd like to talk to you if I don't disturb you. »

Avant que Nuala ne puisse réagir, Nuada se précipita dans une pièce adjacente sans un mot. L'elfe ouvrit donc la porte en espérant que son frère reste caché.

« Come in.

- Well, we don't know each other since a long time, but I really need to talk from woman to woman and as Mel isn't here... I'm really sorry to disturb you.

- No, it's okay. What's wrong ?

- It's about Red and me. I... I'm pregnant.

- But that's wonderful.

- No, I mean, yes, but... I don't know if I'm ready, or if Red is. He can't even take care of himself, so let alone a baby. And I don't even know if he wants a child, I haven't told him yet I'm pregnant... Oh, I really don't know what to do. »

Derrière la porte, Nuada, trop peiné par les paroles de sa sœur, n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait que comme un frère. Et oui, il était parfaitement conscient que l'inceste était condamné. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, jamais il n'avait pu mettre fin à ses sentiments. Jamais une autre femme ne lui en avait inspiré de comparables.

Défait, il s'adossa au mur, et sans le vouloir, sur l'interrupteur. Dès que la lumière s'alluma, il sut à qui cette chambre appartenait. L'édredon aux couleurs du drapeau français ne pouvait le tromper. Ainsi, il se trouvait dans la tanière de l'humaine. Elle était à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et le chaos : le bureau était jonché de babioles, si bien que l'on ne pouvait même plus y écrire, et des vêtements étaient disséminés çà et là. Bien entendu, la pièce était remplie d'objets issus de la technologie humaine : ordinateur, chaine hifi, CD, télévision, consoles... Mais il y avait également pas mal de livres, dont beaucoup étaient anciens.

En s'approchant de l'étagère, Nuada remarqua un cadre photo élégamment incrusté de bijoux en forme de roses, de feuilles, et de libellules. La photo représentait une joyeuse famille de deux parents et de leurs deux enfants. Par contre, aucun de ces quatre humains n'était la sienne. Lorsque l'elfe saisit l'encadrement pour l'observer de plus près, il découvrit une enveloppe cachée derrière. Par son épaisseur, elle attisa la curiosité du prince qui délaissa le cadre pour ouvrir le pli. Il contenait une lettre et deux bijoux en or. Bizarrement, ces derniers lui donnèrent une impression de déjà vu... Peut-être se trompait-il... Il voulut les examiner, mais, sentant que la conversation dans la pièce voisine touchait presque à sa fin, il dut les emporter avant de filer.

Une fois à l'abri de tout danger, l'elfe put scruter tranquillement le médaillon en forme de cœur et la chevalière. Tous deux de véritables œuvres d'orfèvrerie, il commença par ouvrir le premier. Ces visages sur la photo lui disaient quelque chose... Oui, il était certain de connaitre ces humains. Mais pourquoi se souviendrait-il de cette vermine ? Il découvrit la même image dans la chevalière. Cet homme souriant aux cheveux longs, et cette femme rousse dont les yeux presque noirs brillaient de gentillesse. Ces yeux, il savait où il les avait vus : son humaine, le bébé au centre de la photo, en possédait de semblables. Alors, ils étaient ses parents... Et finalement, tout lui revint à l'esprit.

Sentant un vide près d'elle et une main caresser sa joue, Meliell se réveilla doucement.

« Good morning sweetheart, annonça joyeusement Tanai. »

La jeune fille hurla de toutes ses forces et se recula jusqu'au bord du lit. Haletante, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout ce que lui, il faisait là. Après s'être vaguement remémoré les évènements de la veille, elle chercha Nuada des yeux. C'était lui qui était censé se trouver ici, et pas ce pervers qui drague tout ce qui bouge.

« Your reaction does really please me, fit-il remarquer ironiquement.

- What are you doing here ? And how long have you been there ?

- Damn, you're aggressive in the morning.

- It's because you scared the hell out of me. Now can you answer me, please ? »

Ne voyant pas le prince et réalisant qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Tanai, Meliell commençait à s'alarmer. D'autant plus que l'intrus affichait son habituel sourire de prédateur.

« I came to see you, of course. You know you're lovely when you're sleeping ?

- No, really, what are you doing here ?

- I know you don't like me, and by the way I don't understand why, but it doesn't matter to me : I like you anyway. We could be friend if you wanted. »

Comme la discussion prenait une tournure dangereuse, la jeune fille préféra changer de sujet.

« Okay, do you know where's Nuada ?

- Oh, you call your prince charming to your rescue, it's so cute. But unfortunately he's obviously not here.

- It's another of your lies, isn't it ?

- No, it's not, I swear. I've neither seen nor heard him when I came. Anyway, if he were here, he wouldn't let me alone with you, don't you think so ? But, did he leave you defenseless without even telling you anything ?

- No, I was asleep. He certainly didn't want to wake me up.

- I'm sorry, but don't think he's that kind. Besides, you were not safe at all, you could have been killed or kidnapped. He must have gone for a very important reason, fit remarquer Tanai, l'air songeur. And the most important reason for him is his sister... »

Meliell pensa aussitôt au pire et grimaça, révélant son inquiétude à l'elfe. Vu l'air victorieux et arrogant qu'il prit, il n'avait certainement pas fait ces suppositions au hasard. Mais pourquoi ?

« Has he talked to you about her ?

- No. He only mentioned her.

- It's not good to lie, young girl. »

Le mensonge ne prenait pas, elle le savait. Et elle enrageait devant son manque de défense face à cet individu odieux.

« I know you're lying : you're getting nervous. Could it be because you know something you're not telling me ? For example, where is Nuala ?

- Why do you want to know that ?

- Because my duty is to protect my prince and my princess, so I have to know where they are. Please, I really need to know.

- Now it's you who are lying. If Nuada wanted me to help you, he would have told me. »

Tanai soupira. Il se leva et tourna le dos à la jeune fille, comme s'il n'était plus sûr de lui.

« Well, I didn't want to come to that, but you give me no other choice, annonça l'elfe avant de se retourner. If you don't tell me where Nuada is, I reveal him your secret.

- What are you talking about ? »

De plus en plus nerveuse, Meliell craignait de voir où il voulait en venir. Mais autre chose la préoccupait : Tanai avait perdu sa vanité et semblait agacé au plus haut point.

« About your feelings for him... »

Meliell allait contester, même s'il décélérait immédiatement le mensonge, mais il l'arrêta violemment avant même qu'elle ne pût prononcer un mot.

« And there's no need to lie, I'm not as blind as my cousin ! He only sees his sister so I don't think he noticed it. But I can tell just by the way you're looking at him that you're completely in love with him. I understood it as soon as I saw you : you looked to feel so guilty when you lost him. No slave ever feel like that. And as you're human, Nuada must really illtreat you, so there was no reason at all for you to behave like that unless a strong feeling links you to him. So, tell me where he is if you don't want to get into an uncomfortable position. »

Meliell n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir quelle solution serait la pire. Elle préférait rester fidèle à celui qu'elle aime plutôt que de demeurer enfouie dans un amour muet et non partagé. Au moins, cela la libérerait d'un bien lourd poids.

- I... I can't. You can threaten me, I won't tell you. »

Visiblement peiné, Tanai lui tourna une fois de plus le dos.

« I see. I let you time to think about this. Don't believe it pleases me to blackmail you. »

Avant de partir, l'elfe laissa une enveloppe jaune et un pistolet sur le bureau du prince.

« The letter is for Nuada. Don't tell him I came and talked to you. And the gun is for you : wherever you are you're not safe. Be careful. Goodbye sweetheart. »

La porte se referma sur Tanai, laissant Meliell seule dans la plus grande des confusions. Que devait-elle penser de cet elfe ? Était-il, pour une fois, sincère ?


	18. Chapitre 18 Motivations

Chapitre 18  
Motivations

Neuf heures et demie et toujours aucun signe de Nuada. Après s'être préparée à partir, Meliell n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se ronger les sangs, assise sur le canapé, changeant sans arrêt de position. La conduite suspecte de Tanai la préoccupait, mais le fait que le prince ne soit pas encore rentré la travaillait de plus en plus. Que devait-elle faire s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il avait été blessé, ou pire, tué ? Non, impossible. Et puis, peut-être n'était-il même pas allé au B.P.R.D....

Soudain, Meliell entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Immédiatement, elle se rua dehors. Pas un instant elle ne pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un agresseur. Mais peu lui importait, puisque c'était effectivement Nuada qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle alla donc au-devant de lui, tant anxieuse qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose que soulagée qu'il soit revenu. Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux.

« Are you all right ? »

Dès qu'il la vit, Nuada se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas faire le rapprochement entre ce couple d'humains et leur bébé, et la jeune fille sous ses yeux. Il avait sans doute oublié volontairement ce passage de sa vie qui blessait son orgueil. En effet, ses parents étaient les premiers et seuls êtres humains qu'il avait jugé dignes de vivre sur cette terre. Et cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il pensait de leur espèce.

« Prince ? Do you feel good ?, demanda la jeune fille inquiète par la manière dont il l'observait comme pour la première fois.

- What ? You're worried about me ?

- I... Yes, I am : you left without even telling me, and as I supposed you went to the B.P.R.D. I began to think something happened to you.

- How do you know I went to the B.P.R.D. ?

- Well, yesterday you had a problem with your sister, and if you left me alone when I could have been attacked, then it must have been for an important reason. And your sister is very important for you.

- You're not as stupid as I thought you were. »

Toutefois, elle n'avait deviné qu'en partie de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Avant de s'endormir dans un parc, il s'était remémoré ces quelques jours passés avec elle et ses parents. À présent, il ne pouvait plus la tuer. Ce serait trahir Clarisse et Vivien. Quant à la frapper, cela dépendrait. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement qu'elle remarque un changement d'attitude.

La jeune fille était quelque peu déconcertée par le regard étrange que le prince avait porté sur elle durant cette petite discussion... Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus en détail : autre chose de plus important la préoccupait. Elle retourna alors dans la chambre où Nuada semblait chercher un livre.

« Has anything happened at the B.P.R.D. ?

- No one noticed me, répondit-il brièvement. »

Meliell soupira de soulagement. Elle lui en aurait voulu s'il avait blessé un de ses amis. Toutefois, si ce n'était qu'une blessure, ses sentiments pour l'elfe auraient peut-être pris de dessus... Enfin, heureusement, ce n'était pas arrivé puisque Nuada était entré et sortit du B.P.R.D. comme d'un moulin. Une minute. S'il pouvait s'y déplacer aussi librement, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas dérobé la troisième pièce de la couronne ? La jeune fille hésita à lui demander et risquer de perdre le bon point gagné grâce à la déduction de Tanai. D'autant plus que le prince recopiait quelque chose d'un manuscrit, et elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Mais son insatiable curiosité ne lui laissa pas le choix, et elle se lança.

Encore des questions... Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle était déjà très curieuse. Elle tenait ça de sa mère. Mais au moins, à cet âge-là, elle ne savait pas encore parler.

« Because it would be too risky : I don't know where the piece is and it must be guarded, and my arm is still hurt. Besides, I have to solve this problem of killers before all : if I manage to get the third piece and get killed after, I don't even want to imagine what my successor would do with the Golden Amy.

- Your successor ?... And, may I ask you who is it ?

- It's Tanai.

- What ?! »

Alors là, elle n'en revenait pas que l'on puisse confier le pouvoir à une personne aussi irresponsable.

« As I have no son and Tanai is my nearest cousin, he'd become king and control the Golden Army if I'm killed. In this case, my people would surely fade.

- So you suspect him of...

- Wanting to kill me to become king ? You don't know him as I do. He always hated responsibilities. He wouldn't want to take my place even for all the females in the world. But even though, I still have doubts about him, so you stay away from him. »

Ses explications terminées, il ouvrit l'enveloppe jaune apportée par le messager de Nessa. Intéressant... Une invitation à dîner. Et s'il savait toujours lire entre les lignes, le prince pouvait même espérer plus... Quand il finit d'imaginer sa langoureuse nuit qui satisferait enfin sa libido, il s'aperçut que l'humaine regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il lui assena donc un "léger" coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« That was very rude of you.

- Sorry... »

Sa curiosité n'avait malheureusement été qu'en partie satisfaite : la lettre émanait de Nessa et elle était aussi soignée qu'une déclaration d'amour... Si Meliell avait su, elle l'aurait brûlé.

« Take the bags, we go away from here. »

Nuada glissa le papier sur lequel il avait noté les adresses des membres du conseil dans sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le télétransporteur.

Fidèle à elle-même, Meliell s'était encore montrée capricieuse, mais cette fois, pour une bonne raison. Après manger, le prince lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour l'après-midi, et le fait qu'il emporte ses armes et qu'il porte son armure n'avait pas rassuré la jeune fille. Même si elle préférait qu'il aille au combat plutôt que chez Nessa. Meliell ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience de l'attente sans fin, et elle pensait pouvoir l'aider grâce au cadeau de Tanai. Elle avait donc insisté pour l'accompagner, prétextant une probable venue de Tanai ou de n'importe qui qui lui veuille du mal. Puis elle l'avait décidé en lui disant qu'elle avait été assez discrète pour suivre des agents du B.P.R.D. surentrainés jusque dans le Troll Market sans être aperçue. Finalement, il l'autorisa à venir à condition qu'elle reste en arrière et qu'elle ne le gêne pas.

À présent, ils se trouvaient derrière une grande maison en bordure d'une forêt, perchés sur un arbre pour essayer de repérer les occupants.

« They're busy in the bedroom, so I'll go and fetch the documents I need. And you don't move from here, whatever happens. If I fail because of you, I'll crush your head against this very tree. Understood ?

- Yes, master. »

Sur ce, le prince avança discrètement d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à arriver devant une fenêtre qu'il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir pour entrer. Désobéissant un peu, Meliell dépassa la tête du tronc qui la cachait pour voir chez qui ils se trouvaient. Là, elle comprit ce que Nuada avait voulu dire par « ils sont occupés dans la chambre ». Choquée à vie, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de Ross prenant Lawton par-derrière. Le dominant avait seulement le pantalon baissé, mais le dominé n'avait rien sur le poil... Pourquoi diable Nuada n'avait-il pas été perturbé ? Il savait sûrement pour leur relation, mais c'était quand même autre chose de les voir en action... Enfin, elle secoua la tête pour oublier tout ça et regarda où en était le prince.

Où pouvaient-ils donc bien garder les messages des assassins ? S'ils avaient dit vrai, alors ils devraient avoir conservé la preuve qu'on les faisait chanter. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas. Peut-être s'était-il jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il avait déjà fouillé dans le meuble d'archives sans succès, puis s'était attaqué au bureau avec autant de résultats. Rapidement, car le temps lui était compté, le prince examina la salle, et un élément retint son attention. En effet, le tableau derrière le bureau était fixé au mur par des charnières sur le côté. Nuada fit pivoter la peinture et découvrit un coffre-fort encastré. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la combinaison. Il approcha son oreille du coffre et fit abstraction des bruits primitifs provenant de la pièce d'en face. Délicatement, il commença à tourner le cadran. Un premier clic se fit entendre. Puis un second. Toutefois, la chambre à coucher redevint silencieuse, incitant l'elfe à se dépêcher. Et dans son empressement, il manqua le déclic. Une intense décharge électrique se propagea dans son corps. Il ne put retenir un cri et s'effondra au sol sans parvenir à bouger. Aussitôt, Ross fit irruption dans la pièce, un pistolet à la main, suivi plus tard de Lawton, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon.

« Ah, prince, we were waiting for you. »

Alors, c'était un piège. Nuada essaya de se relever, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

« It's useless to try to move, you can't : the electric shock paralyzed you. Lawton, where are his Highness' sleeping pills ?

- I'll prepare them, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le tiroir du bureau.

- Why ?, parvint à articuler le prince.

- Because we need your human, and it will be much more easier to catch her when you're not be here to protect her. And also because we need time : these sleeping pills will make you sleep for at least three days.

- It's ready. Drink, prince. For your people's good. »

Nuada essaya de résister, mais en vain, Lawton le contraint aisément à ouvrir sa bouche impotente. Si seulement il pouvait bouger... Rien qu'un peu... Soudainement, le verre vola en éclat, juste avant de toucher ses lèvres. Le liquide qu'il contenait gicla. Immédiatement, les deux complices se plaquèrent contre le mur. Puis, après avoir attendu un autre coup de feu, Ross, arme en main, chercha discrètement du regard la personne qui avait tiré. Ça ne pouvait être que l'humaine, mais où avait-elle trouvé un revolver ?

« Show yourself ! Or I shoot him !, menaça l'elfe en pointant son flingue sur Nuada. »

La situation était extrêmement tendue. Ils avaient beau traquer le moindre mouvement suspect de là où la balle avait été tirée, seules les branches bercées par le vent se mouvaient. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre. Nerveux, ils attendaient une agitation provenant de l'extérieur... mais pas de l'intérieur. Du couloir, Meliell tira une seconde balle qui traversa la main de Ross, lui faisant lâcher son arme à feu.

« Don't move ! And hands up ! Both of you !, ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant. »

Lentement, ils s'exécutèrent. Toutefois, Ross avait l'air plus décontracté que son amant malgré sa main ensanglantée.

« You watch TV too much, young girl. Put your gun down and we will not harm you.

- You don't seem to understand the position in which you are : it's me who have the gun, so you obey if you don't want me to make a second hole in you skin. Now, make your gun slip over here with your foot, and not your hand. »

Ross comprit finalement qu'elle ne bluffait pas et obtempéra. Meliell ramassa l'arme et put tenir les deux elfes en joue. Pendant ce temps, Nuada s'était relevé, adossé au mur.

« Now you'll answer my questions and give me what's in the safe. Why do want my slave ?

- To know where's the B.P.R.D., répondit Lawton en ouvrant le coffre-fort.

- What's the link with her ? »

L'elfe soupira et donna les documents au prince.

« We allied with the murderers but not to kill you. Our aim was to find the crown piece and destroy it. As we knew it's your sister who has it, we searched for her in the Troll Market. Then we found out that she has been seen with the red demon Hellboy and his team, and then that you ran after them with the human. Besides, you took her as your slave that night. So it wasn't hard to guess that your sister is at the B.P.R.D. and that your human is one of them. »

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Nuada feuilleta les documents. Un en particulier retint son attention.

« You asked Osgar about the B.P.R.D. on the advice of the murderers ?

- Yes, he gave us some clue, but nothing important, répondit Ross.

- Does he have any link with the killers ?

- We haven't talked about that. »

Nuada soupira et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Let's go away. »

Puis il commença à avancer en chancelant, mais Lawton le stoppa.

« Don't you kill us ?

- As long as you stay away from my slave, I won't. You can still be useful. Besides, you haven't tried to kill me. »

Meleill suivit le prince en dehors du bureau et, avant de partir, elle lança un dernier regard à Lawton et Ross. Ils avaient l'air si abattu... Cependant, qui sait ce qu'ils lui auraient fait s'ils avaient mis la main sur elle ? D'un autre côté, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu tuer Nuada, quel était leur but ?... Comme tout se brouillait dans son esprit, elle préféra laisser ce problème de côté pour plus tard. Et puis, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle rejoignit donc le prince dans les escaliers.

Meliell s'étonna qu'ils ne prissent pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller pour rentrer. Cette fois, ils passaient par la forêt. La jeune fille adora se promener seule avec Nuada dans la nature. D'autant plus que le soleil brillait. S'il ne nourrissait pas des envies de meurtre à son égard, elle lui aurait même prit la main. Mais lui, il ne semblait pas aussi ravi qu'elle. Et elle ne tarda pas à en apprendre la cause.

« Where did you find this gun ?

- Well... »

Elle hésita un instant, mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que Tanai pouvait bien lui faire de pire que de révéler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour pour Nuada ?

« Tanai came this morning and before leaving he gave me this gun so that I could protect myself if you're not here. But I wasn't supposed to tell you, so I'd be glad if you don't tell him I told you. »

Soudainement, le prince s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'humaine. Son calme l'abandonnait.

« Something happened between you and him ?

- No ! Nothing, répondit la jeune fille, surprise qu'il ne lui reproche pas d'abord de lui avoir caché la venue de Tanai. We just talked. And by the way, he really wanted to know where you were this morning, but I told him nothing about the B.P.R.D.. »

Malgré ces explications, Nuada ne cessa pas pour autant de la regarder suspicieusement. Et ce que ce regard laissait sous-entendre ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Meliell qui, elle aussi, commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« He just said that he came to see me, and that I was lovely when I was asleep, nothing more. Really, what do you think happened ? I hate this guy and I'm not a whore, I would never sleep with someone I know since only two days. Besides, I like to be with you far more than with him. How can you...

- Wait ! You what ?, interrogea subitement le prince. I must have misunderstood.

- I..., commença Meliell en réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Yes, I like to be with you because... well, you see, at the B.P.R.D., everyone treats me as porcelain and they refuse that I go with them on missions. But with you it's absolutely different, as you don't care about me, you allow me to go with you to the Troll Market and at dangerous places like just a moment ago. As for Tanai, he always tries to seduce me and it scares me... »

La jeune fille n'osa pas croiser le regard de Nuada, tant par embarras que par crainte qu'il lise dans ses yeux la véritable explication. Pour éviter qu'il ne réfléchisse trop à ce sujet, elle utilisa la meilleure des défenses : l'attaque.

« How can you even think that I slept with him ? »

Durant un instant, le prince sembla pris au dépourvu par ce passage soudain d'un ton de confession à celui d'accusation. Néanmoins, il retrouva vite toute sa vigueur.

« Listen, I don't question your decency, but Tanai has centuries of experience in seduction. He's very cunning and he can trap every woman he wants, including you. And at the moment, you're surely his main prey, he won't leave you alone until he got you. So no, I don't think you're a prostitute, but that Tanai is a too strong opponent for you who know nothing of seduction. Does that explanation calm you or do I have to cut your tongue to silence you ?

- No. It'll be all right, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. I'm sorry for my behavior.

- I hope you are, you miserable insect. »

Meliell n'était pas sure qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle à cause de son cousin, mais maintenant elle savait qu'il avait un minimum d'estime pour elle. Ses menaces et insultes n'étaient qu'une façade que lui imposait son orgueil. Bizarrement, elle commençait même à apprécier cette manière de cacher sa bienveillance. Et cette idée d'être la seule humaine qui avait une valeur à ses yeux la réjouissait tant... Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un espoir tant pour son amour, que pour la paix avec l'humanité. Inexorablement, son cœur s'envolait.

Parfois, Nuada ne comprenait vraiment pas cette étrange créature. À peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle était vexée, et à présent, elle souriait bêtement. Il lui avait simplement expliqué une évidence et elle changeait du tout au tout. La nuit dernière aussi, elle avait fait quelque chose dans ce genre : dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle s'était endormie. Étrangement, elle réagissait beaucoup en sa présence. Elle venait même de lui annoncer spontanément qu'elle aimait sa compagnie. Mais pourquoi ? Vu la façon dont il la traitait et dont elle avait bafouillé avant de répondre, il y avait forcément plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire. Qu'est-ce qui en lui, pouvait la faire agir de la sorte ? Se pourrait-il que...


	19. Chapitre 19 Tenace

Chapitre 19  
Tenace

Chaque fois qu'elle était d'humeur joyeuse, même pour un rien, Meliell avait la chanson «_ Aux Champs Élysée_ » dans la tête. Et si elle n'osait pas la chanter en présence de Nuada, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de siffloter... Ce que le prince ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Will you shut up, you stupid homesick human ? I need to focus. »

Le prince passa rapidement devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard. Il ne se permettrait pas d'être distrait, et surtout pas par une humaine, alors qu'il devait repérer le chemin qui les mènerait à leur destination. D'ailleurs, il sentait la présence de magie s'intensifier. Ils ne devaient plus être loin. Nuada s'arrêta soudainement et exécuta un sort de détection. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, il prononça une incantation en se tenant le poignet droit, puis il s'accroupit et posa sa main au sol. Un cercle rouge se forma et s'élargit rapidement jusqu'à disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, les murs invisibles du labyrinthe de portails, à présent colorés de rouge, se trouvaient juste devant eux.

« Ouah... What are those red things ?

- Do not touch them, ordonna fermement l'elfe en adressant un regard sévère à Meliell. »

Intimidée au possible, la jeune fille resta clouée sur place et n'osa même pas suivre Nuada qui s'avançait vers les cloisons rouges. Il examina plusieurs arbres puis sortit un papier de sa ceinture. Enfin, il se retourna vers elle.

« Come nearer. We're going to visit Tanai's father, Osgar. But his manor is protected by portals that I colored in red with my spell. These portals lead either to other portals, or to ferocious monsters that would kill you before you can blink. So you'll stay very close to me, and you'll hold my hand so that we'll be teleported together if you accidentally touch a portal. »

Déconcertée par de tels ordres, Meliell ne bougea pas. Bien entendu, Nuada ne l'attendit pas pour l'attraper par le poignet et l'emmener vers le premier téléporteur. Le prince avait à peine effleuré ce dernier qu'ils furent tous deux aspirés par le portail. L'action se répéta plusieurs fois entre lesquelles l'elfe regarda attentivement son bout de papier indiquant les directions à choisir. Quant à Meliell, elle n'avait jamais été aussi déçue de sa vie, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui prenne la main. Elle ne pouvait même pas la substituer à son poignet tant il la serrait fort. Quand enfin il la lâcha, il semblait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« What's wrong ?

- It was supposed to be the last one... I'll try one of these portals. And you don't move from here, ordonna-t-il en regardant Meliell dans le blanc des yeux, you could get killed. »

La jeune fille crut rêver et entendre une pointe de réelle inquiétude dans la voix du prince, si bien qu'elle ne put lui répondre qu'avec un hochement de tête. Rapidement, Nuada disparut en empruntant un téléporteur. Meliell resta seule avec ses vains espoirs. Elle poussa un long soupir, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe avec son sac en guise d'oreiller. En cet instant, elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'écouter le calme bruissement des feuilles. Mais à peine s'était-elle installée qu'elle vit avec horreur le bout de son pied déclencher un portail.

En un instant, la forêt se transforma en une caverne sombre. Et les barreaux qui la fermait, retenant Meliell prisonnière, ne firent qu'ajouter à son angoisse. Elle testa leur solidité, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était piégée. Craignant le pire, elle déglutit difficilement. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna vers le fond de la grotte. Dans ses prunelles se reflétèrent deux lueurs rouges qui captivèrent son regard. Finalement, une masse se distingua de la pénombre. Une masse au moins trois fois plus grande que la jeune fille pétrifiée par la peur. Et alors que cette forme s'approchait d'elle, elle comprit à quel genre de monstre elle avait affaire. En face d'elle, le golem aux yeux rouges rugit.

Ce cri réveilla enfin Meliell qui évita de justesse de se faire écraser par la main de la créature. Pour éviter toute gêne, elle mit ses revolvers dans ses poches et lança immédiatement son sac dans un coin. Puis, tout en se déplaçant pour prévenir d'éventuelles attaques, la jeune fille commença à réfléchir à haute voix :

« Bon, je ne peux ni fuir, ni compter sur Nuada, donc il va falloir que je me débrouille moi même. Après, si je me fie aux jeux vidéo, il doit être résistant aux attaques physiques, mais faible à l'eau. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux rien faire, sauf si... »

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir pour mieux observer son adversaire. Elle cherchait une faiblesse physique, une faille dans sa carapace rocheuse. Cependant, elle trouva bien mieux. Comme ses yeux s'étaient légèrement habitués à la pénombre de la cellule, Meliell put apercevoir une sorte de cristal violet au sommet du dos bossu de la créature. Toutefois, elle n'eut que très peu de temps pour élaborer son plan. Le monstre profita de son immobilité pour essayer de l'aplatir entre ses mains comme un vulgaire insecte. De toutes ses forces, elle se précipita vers sa seule issue : le golem. Le bruit de la roche s'entrechoquant derrière elle l'assourdit, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et passa sous les jambes du monstre. Enfin, la jeune fille se rendit compte que l'unique moyen d'accéder au cristal était de gravir le dos de la créature. Alors, sans hésitation, elle se lança à l'assaut de cette montagne.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Meliell se réjouit d'avoir fait de l'escalade au lycée. De plus, grâce à son entraînement au B.P.R.D., elle montait aisément malgré l'agitation de cette falaise vivante. Néanmoins, à mi-chemin, le golem remarqua le stratagème et commença à se frapper brutalement. Le premier coup atterrit juste au-dessus de Meliell. Bien qu'elle soit surprise, elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, sachant que la chute serait des plus douloureuses, et qu'une occasion comme celle-là ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Prise dans l'adrénaline du combat, elle continua son ascension de plus belle jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Là, elle sortit ses deux révolvers et vida ses chargeurs sur le cristal. Le golem hurlait, s'agitait de plus en plus pour la faire tomber. Un morceau de pierre précieuse se détacha, puis un second. Meliell misait tout sur la réussite de cette attaque. Aussi, elle ne vit pas le coup arriver de sa droite. La jeune fille fut propulsée contre le mur, puis retomba à terre, totalement étourdie. Sa tête avait été touchée de plein fouet. Face contre terre, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Sa vision se brouillait. Cependant, le monstre ne lui laissa aucun répit : il s'apprêtait à l'achever en l'écrasant. Meliell rassembla ses dernières forces pour rouler sur le côté. Toutefois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Son bras gauche se fit broyer. Mais même cette douleur atroce ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir sur le point de perdre connaissance. Enfin, elle n'entendit pas même son propre cri alors que tout devenait noir.

Tiens... De la lumière ? Un instant, Meliell se demanda si elle était morte. Mais quand elle reconnut la voix lointaine de Nuada se disputer avec celle d'un inconnu, elle fut rassurée. Il ne serait pas mort aussi bêtement, lui. Et comme son esprit s'éclaircit, elle commença à comprendre la discussion.

« By what I found at Lawton's and Ross' place, I think you already know that, affirma le prince.

- What ? I wasn't talking about whatever you mean by that, répondit une voix inconnue.

- Then about what ?

- That maybe you feel something for her.

- All I feel for humans is hatred ! Don't you ever... ! »

Nuada fut interrompu par une troisième voix qui annonça le réveil de l'humaine. Puis, il y eut des bruits de pas. Sachant l'elfe de mauvaise humeur, Meliell se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré que le golem mette un terme à sa vie de souffrances.

« You stupid, miserable, filthy human. Why have you disobeyed me ? You could have died !

- Nuada, stop shouting. Can't you see she's tired ? »

Cette aimable voix appartenait à un vieil elfe barbu, qui, malgré son apparence, donnait la curieuse impression d'avoir encore vingt ans. C'était dans son visage, ou plutôt son regard... qui lui rappelaient étrangement un certain séducteur invétéré.

« You're... Osgar, aren't you ?

- Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, miss Lecomte. »

Ce petit sourire en coin... Oui, c'était définitivement le père de Tanai. Meliell voulut se relever, mais en prenant appui sur son bras gauche, une horrible douleur la traversa.

« Did you expect you arm to be OK after being crushed by a golem ?, ironisa le prince.

- Nuada, I already told you she's tired. Besides, did you expect her to be OK after all the magic my healer used to fix her bone ? »

À la stupéfaction de Meliell, Nuada ne lança qu'un regard noir à Osgar avant de détourner les yeux, les bras croisés. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque, même de sa famille, lui manquer de respect.

« I'm sorry for what Golly did to you. And unfortunately we can't fix your arm entirely, it's still cracked. Because you see, it's dangerous to use too much magic on a body unused to it. Now, you'll have a good warm bath, it will invigorate you.

- Are you done pampering my slave ?, questionna Nuada qui faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler.

- If you were taking care of her, I wouldn't have to do it in your place. Fial, you'll lead her to Tanai's bathroom, ordonna Osgar à son domestique. See you later in the library, miss Lecomte. »

Les deux elfes s'installèrent dans la pièce qui commençait à s'assombrir. Osgar s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu que des domestiques avaient pris soin d'allumer. Sa tasse de thé vert l'attendait bien sagement sur la table basse. Quant à Nuada, il préféra rester debout, à examiner les titres des livres de la bibliothèque la plus proche.

« Why are you so stern with her ? She seems to be very nice. I know you're not very gifted with women, but...

- I'm not here to talk about that !

- My nephew, you're hopeless... So, what do you want to talk about ? »

À cette question, Nuada s'approcha de son oncle et laissa tomber les documents volés chez le couple d'elfes sur la table. Osgar posa son thé et prit les papiers.

« Ah. Now I see why you were talking about Ross and Lawton. What do you want to know ?

- On which side are you ? s'enquit le prince, à présent calme, en plantant son regard dans celui du vieil elfe.

- I hope you didn't let Meliell alone without knowing if I were plotting against you.

- You helped Lawton and Ross, so you're not with the murderers. I just want to be sure of your aim. »

Osgar ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il reprit sa tasse et la finit, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Enfin, il fit signe à Nuada de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« That night, before the council arrived, your father summoned me in his room. He... He knew something would happen. So, in case his time had come, he told me his last wishes. All he wanted me to do was to put an end to your madness... by all means. But have no fear, Nuada. I'm so weak compared to Balor, that I don't even have the strength to avenge my brother. Each time I see you, I can't help remembering the long forgotten time when you were just a little boy, always with Nuala, and fighting with Tanai. Those were the days, finit-il par dire, les yeux dans le vague, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Oui, c'était bel et bien l'âge d'or du clan de Bethmoora... Puis les humains étaient venus, et la civilisation tout entière des êtres magiques avait commencé à sombrer dans le déclin. Lentement, mais sûrement. Et il n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés à regarder ces êtres infâmes tout détruire sur leur passage.

« Now that you have failed, what will you do ?

- Try again. I will keep my promise. I can't let you kill innocents.

- No human is innocent.

- But they won't let you do ! They will use all their technology and their weapons against us. It will be infinitely worst that the first war with mankind. No magical being will be spared.

- Everything is better than giving up.

- But you don't have to wage war, you can negotiate.

- Negotiate ? They will never give us back all our forests, no matter what I do. If we want our kingdom to be as glorious as it was in the past, I have to wage this war. »

Défait, Osgar commençait à douter sérieusement qu'il puisse ramener l'ancien Nuada. Le nouveau avait un cœur de pierre. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Sauf peut-être...

« Of course, nothing would be as it was before, but isn't it better to live in peace with humans than in a world covered with blood ? Why do you refuse to give them a chance ?

- What happened once can happen twice. If we make another truce, they will not respect it, like the first one.

- They forgot about us and the truce, you can't ask people to respect something they don't know. Besides, humans change very fast, it's in their nature. You can't be sure they won't respect a new treaty. You can never be sure, with them. But I have good reasons to think they will honor it. I don't know if you noticed it but, Meliell respects you, a magical being, and no matter how badly you're treating her. And let me tell you that if I were her, I wouldn't be that kind, even if I'm an elf.

- And what ? She's only one human on more than six milliards.

- If there's that much humans on earth, she can't be the only one. You've got to face it, Nuada : humans are not all the same. There are bad ones and good ones, as among our kind. You could be a hero and save our people if only you could get rid of your prejudices. »

Soudainement, Nuada fut pris d'un doute. Un doute qui ne s'était manifesté que très rarement depuis la guerre contre les humains... Et si son vieil oncle avait raison ? Non. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« You're wrong. »

Ces trois mots mirent fin à la conversation. Nuada sortit dans le jardin. Osgar resta seul, savourant le goût du début de la victoire.

Assis dans un arbre, le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce doute. Pourtant, il était sûr de lui, de son choix... Et puis il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pas après avoir tué son père. Il ne sera pas mort en vain.

« Prince ? Are you here ? »

Et voilà que l'insecte se mettait à le chercher. Il avait décidé de l'ignorer, mais lorsqu'il la vit, son indignation prit le dessus.

« You'll change this dress right now ! »

Le prince sauta de l'arbre et atterrit juste devant Meliell qui sursauta. Elle jeta un œil à sa tenue : le corsage noir fermé par des lacets rouges sur le devant laissait ses épaules nues, et la jupe était longue derrière, mais courte devant, exposant le bas de ses cuisses. Pour finir, elle avait trouvé des bottes de cuir noir qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune fille savait pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas.

« You think it's indecent, don't you ?

- Of course I do ! Have you no shame ?

- Trust me, I would never wear that in public. But I supposed you wouldn't like to see me in man's clothes, and above all not in Tanai's clothes, so I picked out the most decent dress I found in his dressing room.

- So you thought it would please me to see you in this dress ? »

Prise de court, Meliell trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses bottes. Toutefois, elle ne put échapper au regard de Nuada quand il releva son menton vers lui. Son expression était indescriptible. Était-ce de la curiosité, de colère, de la tristesse, ou une tout autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

« And you also cut your hair for me ?, demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure à présent de la même longueur que celle du prince. »

Meliell parvint difficilement à réprimer un frisson. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'il découvre ses sentiments pour lui ou si au contraire, elle le refusait catégoriquement par peur de sa réaction à coup sûr négative. Mais plus que ça, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Malgré tout, elle réussit à rassembler le peu de calme qui lui restait pour lui répondre.

« They were just far too long.

- Are you scared of me or...

- I'm not, répondit-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas savoir la seconde partie de la phrase. It's just that you're... I don't mean to insult you, but you're... weird. Did the conversation with Osgar go bad ? He told me you were angry. »

Subitement, Nuada retira sa main de ses chevaux et lui tourna le dos. Meliell hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule, mais y renonça rapidement. Vu l'état instable dans lequel il se trouvait, il valait mieux rester à distance, surtout pour une humaine.

« This is none of your concern.

- But...

- I said this is none of your concern ! I have nothing to tell you !, hurla-t-il en lui refaisant face. Now, go back inside. Stupid human. »

Cette fois, c'était bien de la colère pure qu'exprimaient ses yeux d'or. Elle aurait dû se douter que si quelque chose allait mal, jamais il ne se confierait à une humaine. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser seul à un moment pareil. Toutefois, sachant que cela ne mènerait à rien, elle se résigna et obéit. À mi-chemin, Meliell laissa cependant Nuada réfléchir à cette dernière phrase :

« I just wanted to help you. »

Puis elle disparut dans la lumière du manoir.


	20. Chapitre 20 Éclats

Chapitre 20

Éclats

Meliell était déjà peinée de sa douloureuse discussion avec Nuada, mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire à Osgar qu'il partait et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin... Cela l'acheva. À coup sûr, c'était pour son rendez-vous avec Nessa. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il veuille s'isoler pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais aller passer la nuit chez Nessa... Et après c'était elle la dévergondée ? La prochaine fois qu'il lui reprochera son manque de pudeur, elle lui crachera dessus ! Heureusement que Nuada n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir, sinon elle l'aurait étranglé... Ou supplié à genoux de rester, et avec autant d'ardeur que si elle l'implorait de ne pas la tuer. D'ailleurs, son départ la tuait...

« You love him, don't you ?, demanda Osgar d'un ton bienveillant en rentrant du jardin. »

Sa douce voix la sortit de son désespoir. Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui, et fixa son expression compatissante. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues. Tout en murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes, l'elfe la mena vers la cheminée et l'assit dans un fauteuil. Du dos de la main, Meliell sécha ses pleurs et essaya de se calmer.

« Tanai told you ?, demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

- He said many things about you, but not that. I just guessed.

- It must be hereditary to be so gifted for that. »

Au moins, il lui restait encore assez de force pour plaisanter. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait touché le fond, elle ne pouvait que remonter... Ou creuser.

« Do you know where he went ? »

En la voyant totalement abattue par cette question, il tenta une fois de plus de deviner.

« Did he go to see Nessa ?

- How do you know that ? You're the world-wide champion of riddles or what ?

- Ah, you were not there yet when those two began to see each other again... »

Cela ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas d'imaginer la scène. Cette pouffiasse devait seulement penser à le ramener dans son lit. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

« But don't worry too much, Nuada has no feeling for her. I'm sure he prefers you to her. »

Cela lui parut tellement improbable, que Meliell ne répondit qu'en levant un sourcil désapprobateur.

« You know, when he came here, he beat my servants who were preventing him from seeing me. He woke me up with a slap when I was napping and ordered me to stop all my creatures as I can communicate with them by mind. Then he made me run in boxer shorts through all my manor, in front of all my servants, to go to the basement. And all that to see if you were OK.

- He was worried about me just because he need me for the third piece of the crown.

- Oh no, because he knew you just had a broken arm, Golly told me, and I told him. If he didn't care for you, he would at last have let me putting trousers on. »

Même s'il n'était pas parvenu à la convaincre, au moins, il l'avait fait rire. Cela faisait tant plaisir à voir.

« If Nuada was making you smile and not cry, he wouldn't have gone to see this bitch.

- I don't think so, he went just to make love with her, and I would never have sex someone who doesn't love me. And he'll never love me because he hates humans more than anything else. Besides, I'm no match for her. She's a noble elf and I'm a human slave. »

Après avoir ôté ses bottes, Meliell avait ramené ses jambes contre son corps pour poser son menton contre ses genoux. Cette position la rassurait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas une larme de couler. Ni une autre. Une de plus se serait ajoutée si Osgar ne s'était pas accroupi près de la jeune fille pour les sécher.

« You're as stubborn as Nuada. But I know a little story which might make you change your mind. It's my baker, a goblin, who told me that. »

Le vieil elfe s'assit sur la table basse, et commença à conter son histoire à Meliell qui laissa son chagrin de côté pour l'écouter.

« It happened some years ago, in the goblin kingdom, which is in France, your homeland, as I can deduce from your accent. Nuada went there because the goblins let two humans come regularly to their kingdom. I don't remember their names but they were a couple, and had a daughter. And you may not know it, but it is forbidden for magical beings to have a contact with humans, for we mustn't be discovered. So, he wanted to kill these humans, and he would have done it if Jareth, the goblin king, wasn't firmly opposed to it. But Nuada still wanted to see them, and Jareth agreed to let him stay so he could see for himself how good they were. Well, I won't tell you the whole story because it is very long, but in the end Nuada didn't kill anyone and even became friend with them. And you know how they began to appreciate each other ? Because the human's daughter who was one year old, linked Nuada to her parents. The baby loved him and Nuada couldn't resist her. »

Meliell n'en revenait pas. Le prince, qui pourtant se montrait sans merci face aux humains, avait succombé à un bébé. Mais comment avait-elle réussi cette prouesse ?

« And you are already linked to Nuada, believe it or not, but he appreciates you. So now that you know you have a chance, don't give up. He just need some time to realize you became important for him. »

Ignorant quoi répondre, la jeune fille hocha simplement la tête d'un air réjoui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, dans leur famille, ils maniaient les mots à la perfection. En quelques minutes, Osgar était parvenu à lui redonner confiance en elle.

Après le dîner, Meliell comptait passer la nuit dans la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle était censée occuper le lit vacant de Tanai. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas plus que cela dormir là où Dieu sait ce qu'il s'était passé, et encore moins que Nuada la retrouve entre les draps de son cousin. Toutefois, même au milieu des livres, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à fermer l'œil pendant que Nessa et Nuada... Non, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, mais quoi ? Rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher son esprit de produire des images mentales de leurs ébats... Jusqu'à ce que Meliell entende la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. D'un bond, elle se releva, et se retrouva en face de la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment de désarroi.

« Tanai ? What are you doing here ?

- It's the second time you ask me that in one day. I'll end up by thinking don't want to see me. Anyway, I'm home, I should be the one asking you that, annonça-t-il simplement sur un ton enjoué.

- Eu, yes, I mean... Your father said I could use your bed, so I though you wouldn't come.

- It's because most of the time I sleep in my apartment at the Troll Market. And you, what are you doing here, wearing one of the dresses I keep in my dressing room ?... And what happened to arm ? Is it broken ? »

Soudainement très inquiet, Tanai vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et prit délicatement son bras entre ses mains. Elle aurait tué pour que Nuada se comporte ainsi à son réveil...

« Is there something wrong ? You seem so sad. Is it because of Nuada ? He left you again ? »

Désespérée plus que jamais, la jeune fille se lança dans les bras de l'elfe pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Nuada, lui qui avait tant d'honneur, qui se trouve en ce moment dans le lit de Nessa ? Pourquoi était-ce séducteur sans vergogne qui se montrait si gentil et attentionné envers elle ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ? Pourquoi aimer alors que cela faisait tant souffrir ?

Délicatement, Tanai plaça ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos. Trop heureux qu'elle ne le traite enfin plus comme un obsédé, il ne profita pas de sa tristesse pour la serrer contre lui et sentir pleinement ses formes féminines contre son torse. Par contre, il voyait là l'occasion rêvée pour se rapprocher d'elle en discréditant discrètement Nuada afin de se faire une place.

« Here, here... Nuada doesn't know anything about women's feelings, and he went into exile so long he forgot how to live in society. And as you're human, it must be quite difficult for him to stay with you all the time. I suppose he needed a break.

- He went into exile ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir séché ses larmes. »

Sa curiosité sortit un instant la jeune fille de sa tristesse. Même dans des moments tragiques comme ceux-là, cette caractéristique prenait toujours plus ou moins le dessus lorsqu'elle était attisée. A fortiori s'il s'agissait de Nuada.

« Yes, after the truce. And he came back some days ago. But I'll tell you more later, now I'd like to have dinner, I haven't eaten yet. Would you do me the honor of coming with me to the kitchen ? I'm sure Nuada doesn't give you chocolate and you'd love to have some. »

Un petit rire échappa à Meliell. Tanai savait parfaitement comment amadouer les femmes. Et pour une fois, elle accepta volontiers de passer un peu de bon temps en sa compagnie. Après tout, cela l'aiderait à mettre ses soucis de côté pour la soirée. Et puis, Nuada n'en faisait-il pas de même, voir bien plus, avec Nessa ?

Après leurs retrouvailles sur l'oreiller, les deux elfes étaient restés au lit. Nessa dormait à poings fermés, la tête reposée sur le torse de Nuada, tandis qu'il cherchait vainement le sommeil. Car jusqu'à présent, le prince avait évité de trop réfléchir. Mais maintenant que plus rien ne le distrayait, il ne pouvait échapper au souvenir de son humaine et leur récente brouille. Malgré la crainte qu'il lui avait inspirée et la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve, elle avait voulu l'aider. Était-elle suicidaire ? Masochiste ? Ou peut-être... ressentait-elle... une réelle sympathie pour lui ? Le prince ne savait plus quoi croire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas totalement aveugle. Mais une humaine... Rien n'était plus inconcevable pour lui. Elle devait sûrement rechercher ses faveurs pour qu'il l'épargne. Seulement, elle semblait bien trop naïve pour manigancer quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Il l'aurait peut-être su s'il s'était contrôlé. Toutefois, après les paroles de son oncle suivies de la preuve de ce qu'il avançait, Nuada n'avait pas pu garder son calme. Et si elle avait insisté lors de leur conversation dans le jardin, il l'aurait sans doute battu.

Malgré tout, il l'avait trouvé si désirable dans cette robe affriolante, qu'il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps avant de la dévorer. Rien que le fait de repenser à sa tenue raviva le désir de la posséder qu'il avait pourtant réussi à dissiper. Ainsi, coucher avec Nessa n'avait résolu en rien son problème de libido. Bien au contraire, puisqu'elle l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Il avait souhaité prolonger cet instant de volupté afin de savourer toute la jouissance que procurent les attouchements d'une femme. Mais sa partenaire ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle l'avait habitué à mieux. Ou alors, comme c'était l'humaine qui avait réveillé son désir, peut-être était-elle la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser. Curieusement, cette idée ne le dégoutait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Car malgré son espèce, elle n'en était pas moins alléchante d'après ses critères d'elfe. Depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elle, elle avait gagné quelques courbes, et il appréciait son calme et sa douceur. Décidément, Nuada ne voyait aucune raison d'avoir honte d'être attiré par cette femelle. Finalement, Tanai n'avait éventuellement pas tout à fait tort. Repenser à son cousin lui rappela qu'il lui avait soufflé l'idée selon laquelle s'il embrassait son esclave, elle se laisserait faire... Et s'il disait vrai ? Après tout, il s'y connaissait mieux que lui en la matière. En tout cas, Nuada pensait qu'il fallait juste éviter de trop la brusquer pour ne pas l'effrayer, et que sa nature humaine l'amènerait instinctivement à lui quand elle verrait qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Soudainement, ses réjouissances précoces furent interrompues par Nessa qui poussa un petit gémissement. Toutefois, elle ne se réveilla pas et resserra simplement sa prise autour de son partenaire. Ce dernier, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, s'extirpa soigneusement de l'étreinte de son amante. Le prince se rhabilla en vitesse, puis sortit silencieusement de chez l'elfe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son esclave, en espérant qu'elle ne lui reproche pas trop son escapade. À bien y réfléchir, il aurait sans doute passé une meilleure soirée avec son humaine qu'avec Nessa. Si seulement il s'était montré patient au lieu de détestable...

En fin de compte, Meliell commençait à apprécier sincèrement Tanai. Comme il avait cessé de se comporter comme un coureur de jupons, elle avait pu réaliser à quel point il était énergique, drôle, compréhensif, et surtout sympathique. Il ne lui avait même pas rappelé le chantage qu'il lui avait fait ce matin.

Tout en mangeant, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien. Entre autres, en racontant sa mésaventure avec Golly, la jeune fille apprit qu'Osgar s'était passionné pour la collection de monstres qui servaient à protéger le manoir. Elle fut soulagée d'être tombée sur le golem plutôt que sur Pochi, le cerbère affamé de chair fraiche. Pour changer de sujet, Meliell essaya de se renseigner discrètement sur la manière dont Nuada pouvait connaître les actes de sa sœur à distance, en demandant s'il pouvait utiliser un sort pour la surveiller elle, en son absence. Tanai rétorqua que la magie n'était pas le point fort du prince, et que tant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec Nuala, elle ne risquait rien. Malgré une ardente envie de lui réclamer plus de détails, Meliell vit qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de son cousin. Du coup, elle se mit à poser des questions personnelles sur Tanai, non seulement pour qu'il retrouve son entrain, mais aussi par réelle curiosité. L'elfe, ravi de cet intérêt, lui exposa donc rapidement le récit de sa vie tandis qu'ils retournaient dans la bibliothèque.

D'abord, son père avait été un grand séducteur dans sa jeunesse. Et quand l'une de ses partenaires passagères tomba enceinte, il décida de repartir sur de nouvelles bases en élevant son fils du mieux qu'il pouvait. De cette époque, il ne lui restait que son surnom, « White Fox ». Tanai grandit donc à la cour avec la famille royale. Nuada et lui se détestaient et étaient rivaux, principalement parce qu'il recherchait trop souvent la compagnie de Nuala. À l'adolescence, il devint exactement comme Osgar à son âge, multipliant les conquêtes, et héritant du sobriquet de « Black Fox » à cause de ses cheveux teints. Puis, lorsqu'il se mit à courtiser sa cousine, il reçut une menace de mort de la part de Nuada, qui ne l'épargna que pour les supplications de sa sœur, et un exil au Japon de la part de son père. Toutefois, il s'y plut tellement qu'il ne retint pas la leçon. Osgar avait beau essayer de le dissuader d'abandonner le chemin qu'il avait lui-même suivi, il demeurait incontrôlable. Il avait même fini par le menacer de le faire bannir du clan de Bethmoora s'il ne se mariait pas bientôt.

À cet instant, Tanai marqua une pause. Meliell, qui s'était blottie contre l'elfe, prit un peu de distance afin de l'observer. Il avait le même air triste et énervé que ce matin, et le feu devant lequel ils étaient assis ajoutait encore plus d'émotion à son regard. La jeune fille fut comme hypnotisée par tant de beauté. Cependant, elle revint à la réalité quand Tanai tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle.

« I told nobody about it, but I don't live like that because I want to. Not anymore. At first, seducing was amusing and I delighted in it. But I changed my mind when I fell in love for the first time. She was beautiful and rather discreet. But I never got a chance to tell her a word : she shunned me and her father swore he would kill me if I even dared to look at his daughter. They knew my reputation and even through I was sincere, they didn't want to believe me. »

L'elfe s'arrêta de nouveau, puis reprit avant que Meliell ait le temps de trouver quoi dire.

« The second time was even crueler. I took all my time to court her, and when I was finally about to tell her my feelings, she asked me when was I going to make love to her. I had a gigolo's reputation and even as I was doing all I could to tear myself from it, nothing changed... I'm still waiting for the woman who would be able to see past this damned reputation. »

Meliell ne sut comment réagir à cette confidence. Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, et pas uniquement parce que Tanai la fixait d'un regard voilé de tristesse qu'un maigre sourire essayait de dissimuler. Bien entendu, elle compatissait pour ses histoires d'amour que sa réputation avait brisées, mais plus que ça, elle éprouvait une terrible culpabilité. Elle aussi avait commis la faute de ne pas chercher quel homme se cachait derrière le séducteur.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, mais les releva aussitôt lorsque Tanai caressa son visage de ses doigts fins. Pour une fois, elle se laissa faire. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là, et commença à se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Meliell ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut seulement quand il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle remarqua son sourire de prédateur. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il allait l'embrasser.

À peine s'en était-elle aperçue que Meliell sentit les lèvres douces et humides de Tanai sur les siennes. Puis, tant de questions et d'émotions se bousculèrent dans son esprit qu'elle s'en retrouva comme paralysée. Totalement perdue, elle n'avait conscience que du goût salé de ce baiser.

Brusquement, la bouche de l'elfe disparut. Et une personne habillée de noir se tenait debout derrière l'endroit où Tanai était assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors, encore marquée par le choc de ce qu'elle commençait à réaliser être son premier baiser, Meliell releva lentement la tête. Si elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir être plus ébranlée après la bassesse de Tanai, elle s'était bel et bien trompée. Devant elle se trouvait Nuada dont le visage reflétait plus l'horreur de la trahison que la colère.


	21. Chapitre 21 Estime

Chapitre 21  
Estime

Dès qu'il avait remarqué les lèvres de son cousin sur celles de son humaine, Nuada n'avait pu se retenir d'attraper l'elfe par les cheveux pour le lancer brutalement vers le feu, sans pour autant le brûler vif. Ce dont il se serait tout de même senti capable. Sans tarder, il dégaina sa lance pour en placer la pointe contre la gorge de Tanai.

« It's the second time you try to take a woman who is rightfully mine away from me. And Nuala is not here to save you.

- Nuada, don't do that.

- Get up and fight me, coward. You dishonor the name of our clan !

- Whatever you think happened, you're wrong. Let me explain...

- What I saw is enough for me !

- But it's not my fault : when I came in she didn't reject me and she even threw herself into my arms. »

D'un coup, une imperceptible lueur de doute s'alluma dans les yeux du prince qui, jusqu'à présent, ne brulaient que de colère et de répulsion. Il jeta un bref regard à l'humaine et vit son expression désespérée. Il l'avait cru sous le charme de Tanai qui l'aurait incité à se venger de Nuada en le rendant jaloux. De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas aussi innocente qu'il le pensait. D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, son cousin en rajouta.

« We talked as if we were close friends, sharing personal things. And then she looked at me with such eyes... I couldn't resist her. And with this dress on she was so bewitching. Anyone would have kissed her in my place. Besides, you saw she didn't push me away.

- Non !, hurla Meliell de toutes ses forces. »

Ce cri résonna dans la pièce comme un appel au secours. Allant de choc en choc, la jeune fille, toute tremblante, ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose. La fin de ce cauchemar. Au bord du désespoir, elle voulut prier Tanai d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait volontairement omis et qui donnait un tout autre sens à ses actes. Toutefois, comme il évitait soigneusement son regard, elle comprit à quel point il s'était joué d'elle. Naïvement, elle avait cru voir en lui un ami sincère. Lui, de son côté, n'avait vu en elle qu'un vulgaire passe-temps... Bientôt, la tristesse de la trahison se transforma en accès de rage. Lui voler son premier baiser ne lui avait donc pas suffi ? Fallait-il aussi qu'il anéantisse le peu de considération que Nuada lui avait accordée ? À n'en pas douter, sa ruse n'égalait que sa lâcheté. Et si Tanai n'avait pas le courage d'assumer ses actes, elle, au moins, l'avait. Peu lui importait à quel point le prince s'emporterait. Finalement, elle fixa ce dernier. Leurs regards brûlants se jaugèrent.

« Tanai, clear off, ordonna Nuada sans pour autant quitter Meliell des yeux. »

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier deux fois et détala la queue entre les jambes. Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec le prince, la jeune fille se leva en prenant son courage à deux mains, prête à affronter les fausses accusations de Nuada.

« I knew you were like any human being, a disgusting creature who has no honor.

- Prince, you're mistaken.

- I'm not ! I saw on your face Tanai wasn't lying, you can't deny that. And I ordered you to stay away from him. Will you deny that too ?

- I deny nothing, but...

- Osgar nearly...

- Please, let me talk, le coupa-t-elle, redoutant avec chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle qu'il ne la laisse pas s'exprimer.

- He nearly fooled me, but now I know...

- Nuada !

- You're just a whore ! »

À la seconde où il eut prononcé ce dernier mot, la main de Meliell se retrouva brusquement projetée contre la joue de Nuada. Des larmes d'indignation perlant dans ses yeux, la jeune fille ne regrettait en rien cette gifle retentissante.

Calmement, le prince porta sa main à sa joue rougie par la commotion. Arrêter ce coup aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas pensé capable de le frapper, et avait dû le voir pour le croire. Ce soir, elle ne ressemblait nullement à l'humaine qu'il côtoyait depuis trois jours. Une colère noire commença à bouillonner en lui.

« No woman ever dared to slap me, déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante par sa douceur.

- Alors c'est que tu n'en as accusé aucune de se prostituer juste après que Nessa t'ait sifflé et que tu accoures chez elle en remuant la queue. »

Outré et hors de lui, Nuada répliqua en envoyant un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de l'humaine. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba lentement au sol près de l'elfe.

« I've been too nice with you lately, and if I have to beat you everyday to make you respect me, that's what I'll do !, hurla-t-il en donnant puissant coup de pied à la jeune fille au sol. »

Cette fois, Meliell cracha un filet de sang. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit tendre, surtout après l'avoir insulté, mais là, il ne retenait même pas ses coups, et la frappait de toutes ses forces. Haletante, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, une main sur son ventre lancinant, pour s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Injurier Nuada ne l'avait mené à rien, au contraire, cela n'avait servi qu'à empirer les choses. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier le bien fou que lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son échappée lui avait procuré. Par contre, ce qui allait venir la réjouissait moins. Expliquer son innocence au prince qui la fusillait d'un regard fulminant ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. D'autant plus qu'elle doutait fortement de sa volonté à l'entendre. Toutefois, elle trouva une manière d'entrer en matière.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant l'hémoglobine qui lui restait au coin de la bouche. Mais Tanai vous a autant embobiné que moi.

- Impossible ! Il a dit vrai, tu l'as avoué, rappela l'elfe avec impatience.

- Mais il n'a pas tout dit. Il a présenté les faits de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse partir sain et sauf en me laissant payer les pots cassés.

- Même si c'était le cas, tu n'es aucunement irréprochable ! Je vous ai surpris en train de...

- Je n'étais pas consentante ! Ce baiser... il me l'a volé, lui confia-t-elle en baissant la tête, pleine d'amertume. »

Ce nouvel élément n'étonna pas Nuada qui se doutait qu'elle essayerait de se disculper par ce subterfuge. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Tanai lui aurait-il enseigné l'art du mensonge ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : reconstituer la scène. Et le prince n'était que trop heureux de jouer le rôle de son cousin. Sans le moindre avertissement, l'elfe se saisit promptement du menton de l'accusée, puis il se pencha vers elle, et captura fiévreusement ses lèvres.

Affolée par un geste si brutal, Meliell eut cette fois le reflex de repousser son assaillant. Cependant, dès qu'elle posa les mains sur les épaules de Nuada, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il avait attaqué son point faible. Les doigts fins qu'il avait glissée langoureusement dans sa chevelure sombre accrut la tentation qui la pétrifia et l'empêcha de penser à autre chose que les frissons de plaisir qui la traversèrent.

Le prince pressentait qu'elle allait mordre à l'hameçon : ses mains agrippaient de plus en plus fermement ses épaulent, ses lèvres tremblaient, et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui céder. Auquel cas il ne se gênerait pas pour assouvir ses bas instincts avant de la traiter de trainée et de lui faire payer le prix de son infidélité.

Soudainement, Meliell sentit les lèvres de l'elfe s'étirer en un sourire narquois contre sa bouche. Ce signe de dédain la ramena à la réalité. Celle où Nuada la méprisait. Rien n'était plus évident... Tout cela n'était qu'un beau piège doré. Une fois encore, il s'amusait d'elle. Désillusionnée, elle baissa la tête et lâcha les épaules du prince pour sécher ses larmes naissantes.

« You're... crying ?, questionna Nuada, étonné. »

La jeune fille braqua sur lui un regard empli de rancœur pour lui répondre.

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait quand une personne qu'on estime joue avec toi comme une vulgaire peluche, tu n'as pas de cœur ! Mais moi, j'ai des sentiments, figure-toi, et j'aime pas qu'on joue avec ! »

Elle voulut lui asséner une seconde claque, mais cette fois, il lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire deux fois.

- Et moi je ne leurrerais plus sur toi ! Sale monstre insensible ! »

Presque inconsciemment, le prince envoya l'humaine au sol d'une violente gifle. Son orgueil l'interdisait de laisser une insulte impunie. Pourtant, ce cri, ce sang, et maintenant ces larmes... La déception qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie en la surprenant avec Tanai. Comment pouvait-elle mentir avec des yeux pareils ? Bien vite, il détourna le regard. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette discussion n'en finissait plus de s'aggraver. Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de l'arrêter. Lancer un sort de sommeil à Meliell.

Encore une fois, Nuada n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais plus encore que sa joue, c'était son cœur qui souffrait. Son cœur qui pleurait. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de regarder l'elfe. Et malgré cela, lorsqu'il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, tout devint noir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Nuada murmurant inaudiblement, ses yeux dorés remplis de... regret ?

À son réveil, la jeune fille se retrouva sur la paillasse qu'elle partageait avec le prince au Troll Market. Étrangement, mis à part un léger mal de crâne, rien ne différait d'un matin normal. Nuada était déjà dehors en train de s'entraîner et ne lui prêta pas attention alors qu'elle le fixait de son regard empli de ressentiment. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut que ce dernier s'adoucissait, elle plaqua violemment ses mains contre son visage pour sortir de sa rêverie. Rien n'y fit. Son admiration ne faiblissait pas. Néanmoins, la jeune fille s'y refusait catégoriquement. Plus que jamais elle se devait d'étouffer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui sauter au cou après la manière infâme dont il l'avait traité. Se rangeant du côté de la raison, elle décida de mettre l'objet de son trouble hors de sa vue et d'aller se changer.

Bien qu'il soit concentré sur son entraînement, Nuada ne manqua pas d'observer sa captive du coin de l'œil. Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, dans un premier temps, l'inquiéta. Cependant, il fut soulagé de constater son changement et la lutte intérieure qu'elle semblait mener à propos de lui. Mais ce soulagement ne dura pas. L'humaine traversa la pièce principale en trombe, sa robe bleue serrée contre elle, en prenant soin de passer aussi loin de lui que possible et d'éviter de le regarder. C'était à prévoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Et pourtant, il avait bêtement imaginé qu'avec un caractère aussi doux que le sien, elle aurait rapidement passé l'éponge... Une fois encore, elle l'empêchait de s'entraîner ! Depuis quand une simple humaine... Subitement, son irritation montante redescendit en entendant des sanglots.

À pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il vit la jeune fille vêtue de bleu assise près du lavabo, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le front appuyé contre ses genoux. Il commençait à véritablement s'en vouloir d'avoir aussi mal agi. Car après y avoir réfléchi calmement, il était persuadé de la culpabilité de Tanai. De plus, aussi improbable que ce soit, il devait admettre qu'elle était une des rares personnes restantes en qui il avait confiance. Il la rejoignit discrètement, résolu à dissiper le malentendu.

« Meliell..., lui murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne. »

Immédiatement, elle la retira et s'éloigna de lui.

« Laisse-moi !, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Écoute...

- Non ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je le ferais. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! »

Voyant bien que la retenir ne mènerait à rien, il la laissa filer en larmes. Effectivement, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'apaise avec le temps. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne commette pas l'idiotie de s'enfuir, il se déshabilla pour se doucher.

Si elle continuait comme ça, le tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel elle était prise la noierait. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Seule. Loin de Nuada. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle lui écrivit un message dans son cahier, lui expliquant qu'elle rentrerait avant le déjeuner. Aussitôt fait, elle partit en laissant son sac, rassurée par le bruit de l'eau qui signifiait que sa disparition ne serait pas remarquée avant au moins dix bonnes minutes, ce qui lui donnerait le temps de trouver une cachette au calme.

Néanmoins, sur son chemin, elle ne vit pas Bibi et ses frères, perchés sur une habitation. Eux, par contre, aperçurent d'emblée la jeune fille qui se promenait seule. Immédiatement, Bibi prit la situation en main, mut par son devoir de servir son prince ainsi que d'éviter problèmes et dangers à son amie. Il envoya la moitié des siens prévenir Nuada, pendant que l'autre s'occuperait de suivre Meliell.

Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva dans une ruelle sombre une volée d'escaliers menant au toit encombré d'un bâtiment. Ces cartons, meubles et objets divers, lui permirent de boucher l'accès à la toiture après son passage, réduisant la probabilité d'être dérangée par des visiteurs non désirés.

Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur un canapé à moitié éventré, elle se mit à réfléchir. « Par où commencer ? Sa conduite d'hier ? Je reconnais qu'il avait de quoi être fâché vu le nombre de fois où il m'a ordonné de ne pas m'approcher de Tanai. Mais pas au point de réagir aussi violemment et cruellement... Est-ce vraiment l'homme que j'aime ? Pourrais-je faire ma vie avec un homme qui me bat, m'insulte, me méprise, et avec lequel je ne peux même pas parler librement ? Je pensais que seule ma race le poussait à agir ainsi, mais depuis hier c'est différent. Ce qu'il me reproche, c'est personnel. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir, je me sens si bien avec lui. Je me sens vivre. Il me laisse plus ou moins courir le danger avec lui, et ne me surprotège pas. Quant à sa mauvaise humeur constante, si j'osais plaisanter avec lui, j'adorerais m'en occuper...

Si seulement je pouvais téléphoner au B.P.R.D., ma famille de substitution me conseillerait. Enfin, elle me dirait surtout que c'est de la folie furieuse de vouloir flirter avec Nuada, et à juste titre... Car, si elle savait de quelle manière il me traitait, Liz le menacerait de le brûler vif, Red, de lui casser chacun de ses os, quant à Abe... Abe rappellerait avant tout aux deux autres le lien entre le frère et la sœur. Mais après il m'aurait aidé. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu me dire comment faire comprendre mon point de vue au prince sans me retrouver avec un membre en moins et surtout sans devoir m'excuser. Car la seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que jamais je ne m'excuserais. Ce sera dur de supporter le silence et la tension, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et s'il essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, une ou deux remarques bien senties lui rappelleront le tort qu'il m'a fait.

Au moins, si lui, il commençait par s'excuser, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, cela faciliterait les choses, je pourrais faire selon... une minute. Tout à l'heure, il ne m'aurait pas appelé par mon prénom ? Il m'a appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois depuis quatre jours de vie commune et je l'ai envoyé chier ? Mais quelle conne ! Et maintenant que je me suis barrée, j'ai tout foutu en l'air... Comment vais-je rattraper ça ? »

À peine eut-elle le temps de pleurer sur son sort que tout à coup, une silhouette sombre surgit de derrière le dossier du canapé. Le cri de surprise et d'effroi que la jeune fille aurait voulu pousser resta dans sa gorge.

« Well, well, well. What have we here ? A B.P.R.D. agent, huh ? Oh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talking about ?, demanda l'inconnu avec un accent russe très prononcé avant d'éclater d'un rire funeste. »

Effrayée comme jamais, elle utilisa le peu de calme qui lui restait pour remarquer la ressemblance entre cette introduction et celle d'Oogie Boogie. Après, elle n'osa pas répondre. Elle osa à peine respirer. Et pour cause, elle reconnut cette peau gris foncé, ces petits yeux orange profond, ces longs cheveux noirs tâchés ça-et-là de rouge dont on disait être le sang de ses victimes, et ce sourire machiavélique. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu que dans les rapports du B.P.R.D., sa réputation l'avait tant horrifiée que Meliell l'avait identifié au premier coup d'œil. Entre autres, cet elfe sombre, appelé aussi un drow, avait avancé l'heure de son règne sur Crimson Snow, en Sibérie orientale, en tuant son propre père par empoisonnement, son domaine de prédilection. Calculateur et sans merci, il exerçait la tyrannie sur son peuple terrorisé. Par ailleurs, il détestait le B.P.R.D. contre qui il menait une lutte acharnée chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Meliell avait donc de bonnes raisons de le craindre même si elle ne voyait pas d'explication à sa présence. Elle eut du mal à déglutir alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds d'un regard critique.

« Did I kill so much agents that the B.P.R.D. now has to employ fearful wimps ? Well, can't you talk ?

- You're Lorcan, aren't you ?, parvint-elle à articuler.

- I'm pleased you recognize me. »

Le roi Lorcan vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir en face de Meliell tout en la jaugeant une fois encore. Puis il reprit.

« In this case, you must be wondering why I came to you, don't you ?

- Indeed, I do.

- Then I will reassure you. I will not kill you. Not if you cooperate. »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux un instant, puis, satisfait de son effet, il se leva pour faire les cent pas.

« What I need from you is... the location of the B.P.R.D., annonça-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers Meliell. »

Rapidement. Il lui fallait une réponse rapidement à la question : comment diable pourrait-elle se tirer de ce pétrin en vie ? Les autres fois, Nuada l'avait aidée, mais là... Il n'y avait plus qu'à compter sur ses talents de chasseur, et prier pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas en pièces détachées. Dès lors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gagner du temps.

« Why ?

- Don't you know ? Oh, you disappoint me. I thought even a stupid creature like you could guess that I want to put an end to the war between my kingdom and the B.P.R.D., and therefore I must give a decisive blow. It's quite simple.

- And you think I will help you to kill my friends ?

- If you do not, then you will force me to first kill your dear prince Nuada. »

Malheureusement pour Lorcan, ses visions de victoires s'effacèrent temporairement avec de nombreux bruits de pas provenant du bas des escaliers. Bientôt, des voix vinrent s'y ajouter, et l'elfe sombre, visiblement contrarié, s'éloigna de plus en plus de la jeune fille en direction du bord du toit.

« We'll met again very soon. And this time, I won't be friendly if you do not tell me what I want. And if you talk about me to anyone, be sure you'll regret it. See you soon, miss Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte. »

Sur ces sinistres promesses, il disparut en sautant du toit. Meliell, à son grand dam, n'eut que peu de temps pour savourer sa délivrance, et encore moins pour réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit et décider si oui ou non elle devait le partager avec Nuada. En effet, un coup d'œil dans les escaliers l'assura qu'elle ne devait pas son sauvetage à des alliés. Trois soldats identiques à ceux qui l'avaient attaquée au conseil gravissaient lentement les marches. Décidément, les ennuis n'en finissaient pas.


	22. Chapitre 22 Loyauté

Chapitre 22  
Loyauté

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Meliell arrivait à peine à former une idée cohérente sur la manière dont elle comptait s'en tirer.

« Je ne peux pas sauter comme Oogie Boogie, je vais m'éclater. Et là je ne pourrais pas me recoudre comme Sally. Et puis, un seul bras en moins, ça me suffit... Je sais ! Je vais faire comme dans Aladdin et sauter sur le toi d'en face avec une perche ! Quoique, là aussi ce n'est pas dit que j'en ressorte avec tous mes membres... Mais oui ! Juste après, Aladdin utilise une planche comme passerelle pour faire passer Jasmine ! Je n'ai qu'à faire pareil et prier pour qu'elle ne craque pas sous mon poids. Une anorexique, ça devrait passer. »

La jeune fille trouva rapidement un bout de bois adéquat parmi les débris environnants, et commença à traverser fébrilement.

« She's here ! Hurry up ! »

Les cris du soldat faillirent la faire tomber de panique. Néanmoins, une fois la surprise passée, la crainte pour la peau de ses fesses surpassa largement celle du vide. Puis, alors qu'un seul petit mètre la séparait de son but, elle se stoppa net. La planche venait de trembler. Prudemment, elle regarda derrière elle. Certes, les trois gardes s'étaient arrêtés de l'autre côté. Mais l'un d'entre eux la menaçait d'un lourd pied posé sur son pont de fortune.

« One more step and I crack your piece of wood. »

Évaluant la situation, elle regarda sous elle pour voir si, comme dans les films, il y aurait quoi que ce soit pour amortir sa chute. Manque de pot, elle était bien dans la vie réelle : seul un quatrième garde l'attendait en bas. Contrainte à obéir, Meliell soupira profondément et se retourna vers les soldats.

« We're Lady Nessa's personal guards, and our mistress would like to talk to you.

- I have nothing to tell her. I must to get back to Nuada's.

- Then everything's alright, he's with our mistress.

- Why should I trust you ?

- Because otherwise this precarious bridge will accidentally break.

- And how will I talk if I'm dead ?

- That's why someone's down there to catch you. There's no way you can flee. »

Une fois encore, elle regarda en bas, considérant le problème. La chance lui sourirait plus contre trois adversaires, ou contre un seul qui l'attraperait sûrement avant qu'elle ne touche le sol ?

« OK, I go with you.

- Nice girl. »

Meliell commença à avancer lentement. Puis, en faisant mine de regarder où elle mettait les pieds, elle s'assura que son amortisseur ne soit ni trop distrait, ni trop attentif. Dès que le moment opportun se présenta, elle sauta sur place pour briser la passerelle. En une fraction de seconde, le garde se repositionna sous elle, tendit les bras vers elle, et ne cessa de se demander si le poids de l'humaine qui tenait fermement le bout de planche à l'horizontale sous elle pouvait l'assommer. Eh bien, pas tout à fait. En vérité, le choc parvint seulement à l'étourdir un court instant, mais cela laissa le temps à la jeune fille de prendre une petite avance sur ses opposants.

Mue par son instinct de survie, elle courut de toutes ses forces. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle y allait. Sans trop d'illusion, elle espérait qu'un miracle la fasse tomber par hasard sur Nuada. Après tout, si ses talents de chasseur égalaient son aisance au combat, il y avait bien une infime chance pour que ça se produise. Seul lui pouvait la sortir de ce merdier. Vainement, elle essaya de créer des obstacles en renversant tout sur son chemin pour bloquer celui de son poursuivant. Mais ce dernier en venait à bout aisément. Il ne ralentissait pas. Au contraire, il gagnait même du terrain. Enfin, alors qu'il la rattrapait de plus en plus dangereusement, les rues se remplissaient progressivement. Dans l'espoir de perdre le soldat de Nessa dans la foule, Meliell, ignorant la douleur dans ses jambes, sprinta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs le cas.

Évidemment, une humaine, surtout poursuivie par un garde qui ressemble en tout point à ceux de la cour, ne passa pas inaperçue. Et ses coups de coude pour se frayer un chemin n'arrangeaient pas sa discrétion. On criait, on tombait sur son passage. Mais heureusement, peu de personnes tentèrent de l'intercepter : soit ils cherchaient à comprendre l'origine de cette cohue, soit ils étaient effrayés, soit ils ne lui accordaient pas la moindre importance. Dès qu'il y eut assez de monde, la jeune fille plongea au sol, se glissa sous un étalage, et s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Arrivée à un croisement, elle hésita. Hors d'haleine, elle ne parvenait pas à choisir un chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Les deux étaient identiques. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle perdait confiance. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Toutefois, il fallait croire que sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas complètement abandonnée.

« Par ici !, l'interpella un gobelin. »

Dans une confusion absolue, elle le suivit dans un labyrinthe de passages étroits sans se poser de questions. Au bout d'un moment, les bruits de pas du garde s'évanouirent. Bien qu'il ne faille jamais crier victoire trop tôt, Meliell s'autorisa à souffler un peu, car l'allure de son sauveur, qui lui, courait aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient, lui en donna l'occasion. Puis son esprit se remit en marche et nota un détail étrange.

« Vous parlez français ?

- Oui, mais on discutera plus tard. On n'est plus très loin.

- Plus très loin d'où ?

- Du QG. Les gars vont être heureux de te voir.

- Quels gars ? Et quel QG, d'abord ?

- Tu verras. Ce serait dommage de se faire rattraper si près du but.

- Et comment je sais que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi du prince ? Ou n'importe qui qui me veut du mal ? »

D'un coup, Meliell s'immobilisa, et recommença à s'angoisser. En somme, rien ne lui prouvait que sa série de problèmes se terminait là. Le gobelin, quant à lui, parut plutôt ennuyé.

« Tes parents ne t'ont vraiment rien dit jusqu'au bout, hein ? Remarque, je m'en doutais quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté le pays.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, à deux doigts de penser qu'elle avait des hallucinations auditives.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer toute l'histoire, mais si je te dis que je connaissais tes parents, Clarisse et Vivien, ça te suffit, Meliell Sîdhdur Lecomte ? »

En voyant la jeune fille complètement désorientée, le visage tordu par la surprise, il en déduit une réponse positive, et commença à la tirer par la main pour reprendre leur course. Néanmoins, ils n'atteignirent jamais leur destination. Après quelques pas seulement, le gobelin hurla en se tenant le bras. La même chose arriva à Meliell qui sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer brutalement sous sa peau. Subrepticement, elle entrevit la fléchette plantée dans son épaule. Puis ses forces la quittèrent. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Sa vision se troubla. Tombée au sol, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle perdit connaissance.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle commença à reprendre conscience, elle dut lutter pour se réveiller. Son corps ne répondait plus. Comme si elle se trouvait coincée dans un cauchemar. Et plus elle forçait, plus son mal de crâne déjà atroce s'intensifiait. À croire que son esprit lui-même lui interdisait de reprendre le contrôle. Quand elle parvint à papillonner des yeux, elle sentit quelque chose se planter dans son bras. Aussitôt, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et elle inspira abruptement, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, haletante, sa vision se clarifia. Toutefois, elle était loin de voir le bout de ses ennuis. En face d'elle, un elfe reposait une seringue sur un plateau en métal. À ses côtés, deux gardes la retenaient fermement par les épaules, et ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés à sa chaise. Des mesures bien inutiles vu que Meliell ne se sentait de toute façon pas la force de tenir sur ses jambes.

« How many fingers do you see ?, demanda l'elfe en levant une main vers elle, tandis que de l'autre il essuyait la sueur qu'elle avait sur son front plissé de souffrance.

- Three, why ? Will it cure my headache ?

- Right. I think she's out of danger now. She's feverish but her temperature will drop thanks to the injection. And of course, don't expose her to any kind of magic, it would be deadly.

- Thank you. Here are your fees, annonça une voix féminine dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- It's always a pleasure to be helpful to you. »

Le médecin partit sans même adresser un regard à sa patiente. Avec son départ, les gardes se mirent en retrait pour laisser place à la dernière personne que Meliell avait envie de voir. Nessa.

« What have you done to me ?

- Nothing that a human doesn't deserve.

- Nuada would never allow you to hurt me.

- But he doesn't have to know. And if I don't let any trace, then who will he believe ? A human or a me ?

- Wanna bet ? »

Aussi fière que Nuada, Nessa non plus ne laissait pas une insulte impunie. Ignorant l'état critique de Meliell, elle la gifla d'un puissant revers de la main digne du prince.

« I can't even imagine how Nuada bears the very sight of you... Now, let's come to the point. I want to help Nuada with the Golden Army but he keeps me out of his business. So I made some research about you. You're a B.P.R.D. agent. Our people's enemy. Nuada should have killed you long ago and yet you're still breathing... I want to know everything. Why are you of any importance to him? And where are the B.P.R.D., Nuala and the third piece of the crown ?

- Or what ?

- Or I'll blow your head up. Like this. »

Délicatement, Nessa posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes de Meliell. Soudainement, elle se sentit comme plongée au plus profond d'un océan. Ses membres devinrent lourds. Sa vision se troubla. Les sons qui lui parvinrent étaient étouffés. L'air se raréfia. Et sa migraine s'intensifia à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle allait en réchapper. Pourtant, le contact ne dura qu'à peine trois secondes. Malgré cela, Meliell mit une bonne minute avant de sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

« So, do you feel more talkative, now ? »

Haletante, elle réfléchit tant bien que mal à ses options. Nessa ne pouvait tout de même pas risquer de la tuer, Nuada ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. D'autre part, si elle parlait, ce serait elle qui subirait les foudres du prince. Et pour une raison valable, cette fois. Dans le cas contraire, si elle tenait bon, elle gagnerait définitivement son estime...

« I won't... betray him, affirma-t-elle en haletant.

- If you mean betray Nuada, then you haven't listened to me. I want to help him, this is my one and only aim.

- Why ? Giving him... your body isn't... ?

- I love him ! I owe him everything that I am ! I'd do anything for him. To pay my dept off. Long ago, he refused my love because of his damned sister ! But I will change that... I only need to know the location of the crown piece and the B.P.R.D., and it's not a miserable human like you who will interfere with my plans ! Will you talk now ? »

Les cris de l'elfe n'arrangeaient en rien la migraine mortelle de Meliell. Même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à suivre la conversation. Cependant, elle vit Nessa s'avancer vers elle, ses doigts brillant d'une étrange lueur qui ne rassura nullement la jeune fille.

« Mistress, you shouldn't..., suggéra un garde.

- I know what I'm doing ! I give you one last chance to cooperate. Will you talk or will I have to make you ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Nessa se rapprochait d'elle, l'état de Meliell se dégradait. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer lentement. Bientôt, elle fut prise de vertiges, tout se mit à vaciller. Quelques vagues bruits lointains lui parvinrent. Enfin, elle sentit des mains froides se poser sur son visage, et avec elles une étrange sensation l'envahit. D'une part, la douleur s'atténuait, mais de l'autre, la fatigue la gagnait. Peu à peu, alors que sa vue revenait à la normale, elle put distinguer la personne qui allégeait sa peine.

« Nuada ?

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux que tout à l'heure. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

- C'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps. »

La contrariété se lisant sur les traits du prince, et la main qu'il posa sur son front pour vérifier sa température ramena un bref sourire sur les lèvres de Meliell. Sans le vouloir, elle avait trouvé un moyen de faire culpabiliser Nuada : frôler la mort. Toutefois, son air réjoui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il pourrait nier être à l'origine de sa fuite.

« Nessa, you owe me some explanation.

- Of course, prince. I know I shouldn't interfere in your business but as soon as I saw this human, I knew she would trouble you. Her race can't be domesticated. So I ordered my guards to stop her if they ever saw her alone. And so they did.

- If they merely stopped her, then why is she intoxicated by magic ?

- She gave my guards a hard time. They tried to catch her but she was fast and she lost them. When they found her again, they used sedative guns. I didn't see right away she was intoxicated, I don't know how it happened. Maybe the magic contained in the sedative was overdosed. Oh, please forgive me. I just wanted to help you. »

Nessa sembla à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, prête à se jeter dans les bras de Nuada, tandis que le visage de ce dernier s'adoucissait dangereusement. Ne pouvant tolérer cette scène pitoyable plus longtemps, Meliell décida de leur rappeler sa présence.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois trompée à ce point sur ton compte. Je veux bien admettre qu'elle mente aussi bien qu'elle joue la comédie, mais il y a des limites. Tu ne vas pas encore tomber dans le panneau ? Oh, et puis de toute façon, je devrais le savoir, maintenant, que tu préfères écouter les beaux mensonges des débauchés plutôt que de voir la vérité en face. »

Dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler, le prince lui avait jeté un regard noir. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer. Loin de là. Plus il s'énervait, plus elle se réjouissait qu'il se désintéresse de Nessa qui ne comprenait pas ses paroles. L'exaspérer était un jeu d'enfant, même dans son état déplorable qui, par ailleurs, de s'améliorait pas. Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes plus fort que sa propre voix. Finalement, l'elfe s'approcha d'elle. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'achever, car il sortit sa lance. Mais au lieu de ça, il coupa simplement les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière de sa chaise.

« What has she said ?, s'enquit Nessa.

- Insults, lui répondit rapidement le prince avant de reporter son attention sur l'humaine. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

- Ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui va m'arrêter. »

En tremblant légèrement, Meliell réunit toutes ses forces pour se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Bien qu'elle l'aurait appréciée, elle avait décidé de refuser l'aide de l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas oublié les évènements de la veille, et il ne prendrait pas au sérieux ce qu'elle venait de lui dire si elle rampait vers lui. Toutefois, son corps la trahit. Elle fut soudainement prise de vertiges, et perdit tout équilibre. Aussitôt, elle sentit Nuada la faire basculer pour la porter dans ses bras.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une simple petite fièvre que tu as, alors ne force pas. Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques secondes seulement, tu étais à l'agonie. »

Cette fois, il ne paraissait pas exaspéré, mais simplement agacé comme un parent qui découvre son enfant avec un genou salement écorché. Gênée par ce changement, Meliell détourna les yeux en croisant les bras.

« Nessa, I don't need help with her. It was just a misunderstanding. »

Comprenant que l'occasion était mal choisie pour se réconcilier avec Nuada, Nessa laissa tomber l'affaire, et se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement en baissant les yeux. Néanmoins, quand il se tourna pour partir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entreprendre une ultime tentative.

« I'm sorry, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

- I hope you are, répondit sèchement le prince. »

Finalement, l'elfe, portant toujours Meliell dans ses bras, franchit la porte de l'appartement de Nessa dans un silence que personne n'osa troubler.


	23. Chapitre 23 Amertume

Chapitre 23  
Amertume

Papillonnant des yeux, Meliell ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle réalisa lentement qu'elle se trouvait sur la paillasse de l'alcôve, un tissu humide sur le front. Sans doute s'était-elle assoupie dans les bras de Nuada... Sans doute également nageait-elle en plein rêve. Car la vue du prince avec son casque audio sur les oreilles, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique, son iPod à la main, ne pouvait que relever de l'irréel. Doutant encore de son état mental, la jeune fille se frotta les yeux en espérant qu'en les rouvrant, tout serait redevenu normal. Toutefois, rien n'y fit. L'elfe avait juste retiré le casque, et la regardait d'un air gêné qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Soit je suis en train de rêver, soit j'ai des hallucinations. Sinon, je crois que ça peut aller.

- Si tu fais allusion à cet appareil, il y a des choses plus importantes que dont on devrait parler, tu ne penses pas ?

- Eh bien... Si tu prêtes toujours autant d'attention à ce que je dis... »

Nuada soupira lourdement, au bord de l'exaspération. Et juste avant que tout ne dérape, Meliell rectifia ses paroles.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est peut-être à toi de commencer, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Pour que tu réagisses comme ce matin ?, demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- J'étais encore sous le choc, tu étais la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Maintenant, c'est plutôt le contraire... »

Cette dernière phrase amena un peu de rouge aux joues de Meliell qui braqua son regard sur ses pieds. Légèrement irrité de ses sautes d'humeur, Nuada se lança avant qu'elle ne change encore d'avis à son sujet.

« Je vois. Moi aussi, hier soir, j'étais sous le choc quand je t'ai vu embrasser Tanai...

- Mais je... !

- Je sais ! Mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas deviner. Quand je vois rouge, je ne réfléchis plus, et... la suite, tu la connais.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tout ça, c'était simplement parce que tu l'as vu... ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, j'en ai connu, des femmes bien, qui ont révélé leur vraie nature avec ce type. Dont certaines que j'appréciais beaucoup. M'être trompé une fois encore, et en plus sur une humaine ne me paraissait pas impossible.

- Donc tu pensais réellement que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec ton cousin ? Et seulement parce que je suis « une humaine » ? Tu pourrais changer de disque ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une créature si vile que je ne mérite pas même un dixième de ta confiance ?

- J'essaye simplement de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, tu ne comprends donc pas ?, finit-il par demander avec agacement.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne comprends pas que j'attends plus que ça. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'as frappé jusqu'à ce que je crache mon sang, tu m'as insulté de la manière la plus atroce qui soit, tu as profité de ma faiblesse, et tout ça à tort ! Et je crois bien que tu aurais fait la seule chose pire encore si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ! Tu penses vraiment qu'une simple explication suffira à ce que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu dis des humains et de Tanai, mais tu ne vaux franchement pas mieux ! »

De fines larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Meliell, crispé par la colère et la tristesse. Encore cette profonde déception ancrée dans ces si jolis yeux... Nuada ne supportait plus ce regard. Et bien qu'il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, il ne put empêcher sa rage grandissante de le dominer une fois de plus.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de m'excuser ? Pendant des siècles, j'ai vécu avec mon aversion pour ton espèce comme seule raison de vivre ! J'ai perdu à jamais l'estime de mon père, et ma sœur me craint comme le pire des fléaux ! Je ne peux pas frustrer les attentes de mon peuple après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits ! »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sentiment autre que la haine avait touché Nuada au plus profond de lui. Un sentiment présent en lui depuis son exil et qu'il avait réduit au silence. Un sentiment qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Pourtant, il lui semblait impossible de le fuir, à présent. Il le voyait même se refléter dans le regard de Meliell, ce désespoir fatal... N'en pouvant plus, l'elfe sortit brusquement de l'alcôve et s'éloigna en hâte, ignorant la main tremblante que Meliell tendit vers lui.

Perturbé comme il l'était, Nuada n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Ses pas l'avaient mené bien loin de Meliell, jusqu'à une place reculée du Troll Market où trônait une fontaine asséchée. Le prince, fatigué d'errer sans but, s'assit sur le rebord.

Il haïssait le pouvoir que cette humaine possédait sur lui, cela le mettait hors de lui ! Et pourtant, il n'avait même pas levé la main sur elle. C'était lui qui était parti la queue entre les jambes. Comment pouvait-elle provoquer de telles émotions en lui, qui avait massacré des milliers d'humains sans jamais se soucier d'eux ? Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, il avait ressenti une haine farouche envers elle, un sale parasite dans le dernier lieu de retranchement de son peuple. Puis, cette aversion s'était décuplée lorsqu'elle avait tué le dieu sylvestre avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir de sa graine. Comment cette haine avait-elle pu tarir ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule sur qui il pouvait passer ses nerfs, qui lui obéissait, et qui savait se montrer discrète. Il avait fini par s'y attacher comme à un animal errant... Mais s'il était honnête envers lui-même, c'était surtout l'embarrassant souvenir de sa visite au royaume des gobelins qui avait mis fin à sa colère. Meliell avait le visage de sa mère, et la naïveté de son père, les deux seuls humains qu'il avait consenti à épargner au cours de sa longue vie. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il refuserait de l'avouer à quiconque, il devait admettre que la brutaliser finissait par lui donner mauvaise conscience. Elle avait perdu ses parents qui la protégeaient, et ses yeux sombres lui rappelaient trop souvent les moments qu'il avait passés avec elle lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Pourtant, elle avait tellement grandi. Même si elle ne se montrait pas toujours mature, ses courbes délicates égalaient sans conteste celles d'une jeune femme. Il ne lui manquait que quelques kilos pour couvrir son ossature, et...

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas s'enticher d'une humaine. Il avait pitié d'elle, et c'était déjà bien plus que ce que son espèce méritait. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de cette humaine, ou il perdrait définitivement le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'à avancer la date de l'échange. Après tout, bien que son bras n'ait pas encore retrouvé toute sa force, il s'était suffisamment remis pour une bataille qui, dans le meilleur des cas, n'aurait pas lieu. Tout dépendrait de la manière dont il s'y prendrait.

Le départ du prince avait laissé place à un silence oppressant. Meliell osait à peine respirer. Jamais elle ne s'était autant énervée contre quelqu'un. Et jamais elle ne le regretta autant. Ils allaient enfin se réconcilier comme elle l'espérait tant, et malgré cela, il avait fallu qu'elle demande plus que ce Nuada était prêt à lui donner. La jeune fille avait cru pouvoir supporter le mépris de l'elfe grâce à son amour pour lui. Et pourtant, elle s'était laissée emporter par son désir d'être distinguée des humains qu'il haïssait tant. Il lui semblait que se race finissait par la rattraper. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son avidité de reconnaissance qui avait poussé le prince jusque dans ses derniers retranchements ? Peut-être que finalement, elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le pensait... Impossible. Sinon, pourquoi son cœur la ferait-il autant souffrir ? Pourquoi Nuada occuperait-il chacune de ses pensées, comme s'il était le seul qui comptait pour elle ? Pourquoi son âme lui hurlait-elle que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans lui ?

Elle devait mettre un terme à cette querelle qui n'avait que trop duré. Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, même si Nuada lui en voudrait de s'exposer au danger. Car elle savait comme un fait avéré que chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, les ennuis ne tardaient jamais à se montrer. Alors, autant aller au-devant d'eux. Ainsi, elle pourrait au moins essayer de les éviter. Cependant, ils arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu. À l'instant où elle mit un pied en dehors de l'alcôve, on l'attrapa par la taille et la menaça d'une épée sous la gorge. Elle se débattait, mais se raidit dès qu'elle vit la silhouette familière de l'elfe se découper dans les ténèbres.

« Tanai ? What are you... ?

- Doing here ? It's such a pity that it's always the first thing you tell me each time we meet. »

Plus Tanai s'approchait d'elle, et moins elle parvenait à le reconnaître. Son habituel sourire narquois, son enjouement, et ses yeux pétillants de malice avaient laissé place à une tout autre expression. Son regard noir de mépris dévisageait Meliell. Son corps tremblant de rage laissait paraître ses émotions qu'il essayait de contrôler. Il semblait trahi, blessé, par la jeune fille. Et voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation l'énervait d'autant plus.

« I wanted, and I tried to spare you. I did all I could do ! But now it's over.

- What are you talking about ?

- You know that very well ! Stop playing the innocent ! I'm a bad guy, Meliell. Just as bad as Nessa. We're the ones who call themselves Death and the Devil. And we'll kill Nuada.

- No. That can't...

- Yes it can ! From hundreds of centuries, I've wanted to kill him.

- No ! He's your family ! And Nuala, what about her ? You'd kill her too ?

- He may be my cousin, but that doesn't change my hatred for him. You don't know how it is to grow and live in someone's shadow ! To always be compared to him, as if I were just a weak copy of him ! »

Tanai s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle que la colère lui faisait perdre, puis il continua.

« As for Nuala, I am truly sorry for her. But with such a brother, it's as if she was already dead.

- And that's why you want to kill Nuada ? Out of rivalry ?

- You can't understand ! I suffered all my life because of him, he made my life a living hell ! Yes, your precious Nuada did that to me, and he even took pleasure from my pain ! »

À cet instant, Tanai marqua une pause dans son déversement de haine. Puis la colère qui crispait son visage se changea en une profonde tristesse. Il semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie.

« But no matter how many people he killed, how many lives he crushed, how many families he torn apart, you sill love him, don't you ? Then I suppose telling you that a human has no chance to succeed where his beloved sister failed wouldn't change anything... »

Meliell voyait que l'elfe attendait une réponse, une réaction, ou même rien qu'un petit signe qui lui donnerait l'espoir qu'il se trompe. Mais avec tout ce qu'il lui avait annoncé, elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Elle ne savait plus à quoi se rattacher. Prise de panique, elle ne vit pas d'autre échappatoire que de changer de sujet.

« We're not talking about my private life, Tanai, but about yours. You're going to screw it for a stupid reason, do you realize that ? Do you really think that you'll fell better once you kill him ? »

Tanai s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose la question, et savant pertinemment qu'elle essayerait de le déstabiliser, il lui tourna le dos. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à subir le supplice de voir plus de déception dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant.

« Of course I do. Once Nuada is dead, I will become king and everyone will respect me. Besides, Nessa promised to marry me, so my father will stop harassing me about me finding a wife.

- Because a murderous crownless king who wed a bitch is a respectable person ?

- Shut up ! Nessa's not a bitch ! She's the only one who's believed in me since my mother died. As for the crown and the accusations, all is already planned. I'll shot Nuada and make the council believe you are the culprit. Even if it has doubts, it won't look for the truth as it has already granted us the permission to kill him. Then the B.P.R.D. will look for you, and I will be there to take Nuada's place in the exchange for the crown piece.

- You're a monster. I... You already dismayed me so much yesterday that I though my opinion of you couldn't be worst, but I was wrong, lui confia-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. I don't know what Nuada did to you, but if you're only a heartless killer, then you deserved to be treated like that ! You disgust me, you hear ?

- I... »

Mais Tanai ne finit jamais sa phrase. À la place, Meliell l'entendit verser quelques larmes qu'il tentait désespérément d'arrêter en serrant ses poings d'où se mit à couler du sang, tant sa frustration l'accablait. Puis il se retourna en un éclair vers la jeune fille, brandit sa main devant elle, et la plongea dans un profond sommeil. Pendant ce court laps de temps, elle vit les yeux de l'elfe rougis de larmes, sa lèvre saignante à force d'être mordue, et ses sourcils froncés de désespoir. Cet individu était-il le vrai Tanai ? Même en le détestant, elle préférerait que ce soit l'un de ses nombreux visages. Et elle souhaitait ne plus jamais le revoir.

Bibi, qui avait suivi toute l'affaire sans se faire repérer, alla immédiatement prévenir Nuada, emportant une enveloppe que Tanai avait déposée dans l'alcôve avant de partir. Il espérait vivement qu'il s'était remis de sa dispute avec Meliell pour qu'il ne décide pas sur un coup de tête de l'abandonner. Avec l'aide des siens, il retrouva rapidement le prince en pleine méditation.

« **Is something wrong ?**, demanda l'elfe à la vue de l'air perturbé de la créature.

- **Tana****i kidnapped ****Mel****iell on Nessa's order !**

- **What ? How did that happened ****? **»

Bibi lui rapporta alors les évènements dont il avait été témoin en finissant par lui donner le message qu'il portait. Nuada l'ouvrit aussitôt et parcourut rapidement son contenu.

« _If you want Meliell back alive, bring us the two pieces of the crown before midnight at the following address. Coming with any help would put an end to our exchange and to her life._

_Death and the Devil._ »

Jamais Nuada n'avait autant ressenti le goût amer de la trahison. Malgré ses doutes sur Tanai, il avait tout de même fini par penser que la guerre qu'ils menaient depuis leur enfance avait pris fin. Il faut avouer que cette bataille qui avait commencé comme une simple rivalité aurait pu se terminer dans le sang. Car si Tanai l'accusait d'avoir ruiné sa vie, Nuada aurait pu en dire tout autant. Combien de fois Tanai l'avait-il couvert de ridicule auprès des gens de la cour ? Combien avait-il souffert de voir tant de jeunes femmes admirables se perdre par sa faute ? Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passé dans l'angoisse qu'il force la serrure de sa sœur, les nuits où il n'avait pas trouvé de proie ? La jalousie et la frustration qu'il éprouvait lorsque ses amis riaient jusqu'aux larmes aux bêtises de son cousin n'avaient pas d'égal. En somme, sa conduite lui semblait pleinement justifiée : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Le jour du bannissement de Tanai avait été une véritable délivrance pour lui... Malgré tout cela, quand Tanai s'était présenté à lui, soi-disant plein de bonnes intentions, il avait volontiers accepté son aide. D'une part, tout cela s'étant passé il y a si longtemps, les circonstances avaient radicalement changé. Leurs querelles ne rimaient plus à rien. Sauf en ce qui concernait Nuala, bien évidemment. D'autre part, il avait si peu d'alliés qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser une main tendue, même venant de lui. De plus, ses nombreuses connexions, son talent de persuasion et sa dextérité au katana et aux armes à feu avaient fini de le convaincre que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Néanmoins, cette fois il ne lui pardonnerait pas ses égarements. L'attentat à la vie d'un membre de la famille royale était passible de mort. Et c'était précisément ce qui l'attendait.

En fait, c'était surtout Nessa qui le plongeait dans l'incompréhension. Il avait mis les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir sur elle après qu'elle aille jusqu'à torturer Meliell, sur le compte de la jalousie. Car du temps où ils étaient amants, elle supportait à peine qu'il parle à une autre femme, et particulièrement à Nuala. D'ailleurs, cette jalousie, voir cette haine, envers sa sœur, était la principale raison pour laquelle Nuada n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour véritable pour elle. Nessa s'en doutait sûrement, mais elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui offrait, parce qu'elle aimait trop la compagnie du prince. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, son visage rayonnait d'un tel bonheur, que Nuada oubliait subitement tous ses problèmes. Leur relation aurait pu durer pendant bien d'autres siècles de joie sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent du temps qui passe. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, le prince revoyait encore l'instant de leur rupture comme si c'était hier. Le conflit contre les humains venait de se terminer, et la couronne d'être divisée. N'ayant pu supporter cette paix, Nuada avait choisi de s'exiler. Bien entendu, Nessa avait tenté de l'empêcher de partir, lui annonçant que son départ mettrait un terme à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Même s'il n'avait jamais douté de ce choix, le faire lui avait arraché le cœur. Alors que Nessa, qui l'avait pourtant tant aimé, et avec tant de passion, n'avait pas versé la moindre petite larme... Cela lui a pris des années pour s'en remettre. Finalement, n'avait-elle visé que le trône depuis tout ce temps ? Nuada ne pouvait y croire.

Au final, même s'il leur avait causé du tort à tous les deux, le prince n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils en arriveraient au meurtre.

Bibi, tirant sur sa jambe de pantalon, le ramena hors de ses pensées. Mais ce n'était que pour l'y replonger en lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire pour Meliell. En effet, son projet d'avancer l'échange tombait à l'eau, mais peut-être pas celui de se débarrasser d'elle...

Au moment où il commençait à entrevoir ses options, il vit une silhouette sombre, vêtue d'un long manteau noir à capuche, s'approcher lentement vers lui. Deviner l'identité de cette personne lui étant impossible, il se prépara au pire et sortit sa lance. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'inconnu prit la parole qu'il le reconnut à son accent.

« Always on the defensive, huh ? You wouldn't sleep much in my kingdom.

- Lorcan ? »


	24. Chapitre 24 Alliance

Chapitre 24  
Alliance

« I'm not that surprised to see you here. You're always around when there's plots, power and murders at stake. What do you want ?, l'accueillit froidement le prince, ne lâchant pas sa prise sur son arme.

- Me ? The same thing as you do : the destruction of the human race. Or should I say, as you used to do ?

- For once, can you stop being theatrical ? This is no show.

- Alright, as you want, your highness. »

Lorcan exécuta une légère courbette, affichant son habituel sourire sournois. Puis il reprit, commençant à parcourir la place de long en large, lançant de temps à autre un regard narquois à Nuada. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« As I said, we have the same aim. So we also have the same enemy, the B.P.R.D. But it seems you got rather fond of one of their agent. Well, if you can call this stupid little human like that. I would have proposed you my help earlier, had I been sure you would have accepted it.

- Pray tell me what makes you think I would ever ask a power greedy poisoner any help. »

Le prince avait du mal à garder son calme. Tout en Lorcan le répugnait : avec son cynisme, son hypocrisie et ses meurtres de sang-froid, il égalait le plus perfide des humains. Pourtant, il ne devait pas s'emporter, car ce roi cruel aussi avait le sang chaud. Son ego démesuré supportait très mal les offenses commises à son égard, et ses lames empoisonnées promettaient au coupable une mort aussi certaine que douloureuse.

Néanmoins, Lorcan fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu les accusations de Nuada, se contentant de lui adresser un large sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Ah, so you didn't notice that, now, you are alone, did you ? Without the support of Wink, or Tanai, or Nessa, do you really think you can stand up to the B.P.R.D. ? You know as well as I do that humans would defend their lives in any possible way. If you think they would pity your dear sister Nuala, you are a dead man. »

Les deux figures royales se faisaient face, se jaugeant mutuellement, chacun essayant de deviner ce que l'autre avait en tête. Tandis que Lorcan, maître dans l'art du faux-semblant, ne laissait rien paraître, Nuada espérait que son attitude ne trahissait pas son inquiétude sur cette situation qui s'envenimait de seconde en seconde. Il devait gagner du temps pour réfléchir à la position qui lui offrirait le plus d'avantages afin de regagner son emprise sur les évènements qui l'avaient pris de court.

« And what do you demand in return ?

- Oh, you do not believe in my generosity ? You hurt me, Nuada. All I need is to get rid of the B.P.R.D., this army of humans fools who wants to overthrow my power. They say I oppress my people. Nonsense ! I don't kill them if they don't pay their taxes. You see I can be generous.

- But what exactly do you think you can do for me ?

- First, I can help you to choose what to do.

- Lorcan...

- Oh yes, excuse-me. Well, I heard Tanai took the girl. I know it's not very polite to listen to other's conversations, but I am used to do it. You know how it goes at home, I can't be too careful. In short, I was afraid you would want to save her, so I decided to show myself to be sure you know this is complete suicide to go there on your own. Of course, you could pay for mercenaries, but what is the point ? To save a human ? Besides, nothing is more unsure than the outcome of the exchange with the B.P.R.D. Humans are full of tricks. They are made for destruction. I agree she was rather pretty, but no matter how much you enjoyed her company doing things to her, or, with her, if she was willing, you can't risk your life for such an insignificant and filthy creature.

- I didn't wait for you to tell me to realize the risks and the foolishness of rescuing her. But I can't stand you or anyone assuming I did so low things to her. Did I make myself clear ?

- As clear as crystal, prince. But only about your relationship with the human, not your plans.

- I need more time, avoua le prince en soupirant. Now would you please excuse-me ?

- Of course. But prince, do not forget that you can't have both. It is either the Golden Army, or the girl. »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Meliell se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable et l'impossibilité de dire où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle pu savoir, après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte en métal, se résumait au fait qu'elle était enfermée dans une petite pièce sombre et humide. Elle n'était meublée que d'un lit et d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un verre rempli d'un liquide blanc et une enveloppe. Intriguée, elle décacheta cette dernière, et vit que le message qu'elle contenait provenait de Tanai. Elle hésita un moment, mais elle sentait que si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait éclater en sanglots sous le poids de tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Alors, elle s'assit sur le lit et se résolut à lire la lettre de cet elfe qui l'avait trahie et manipulée.

« Dear Meliell,

I wished I had the strength to talk to you, or to just be beside you while you read. But you know my cowardice. Anyway, I doubt you would have let me stay. For how could you bear to hear one more word from me after all I've done, and when even I can't stand myself anymore ? I deserve all your hatred. But I know you have a kind soul. So, even if I don't have the smallest right to ask you anything, I would like and I beg you to read this letter. I swear this will be the last time I bother you. After that, I'll walk out of your life forever. I'll even walk out of life itself.

Before I start, I want you to know that even if I deeply regret what I made you endure, this letter is not about obtaining your forgiveness. I made you suffer so much I don't even deserve your pity. I just want to tell you some things before being separated from you forever. Things I think you should know. If by miracle, you haven't torn this letter apart yet, please drink the glass beside you, it's a medicine to ease your headache.

Now, where should I begin ? You've probably noticed I sound like a dead man. And if I do, it's because I am. The sentence for making an attempt on a member of the royal family's life is death. And I'm ready for it, to finally pay the heavy price of my crimes. All my life long, I've done mistake after mistake. I broke hearts, reputations, minds, lives, futures, and so many more. I'm glad I finally get a chance to pay for them.

But excuse me, for it is only now that I notice I haven't told you yet why exactly I wrote to you. Well, to make a long story short, about one week ago, I changed my mind about murdering Nuada. I've tried to look for a way to get out of this mess, and it's only today that I found it. If he comes here, I will fight by his side. You must think I do that to save my life, but trust me, Nuada has no pity for traitors. If you wonder about what I said earlier, it was because I had to be credible in front of Nessa's guards, and what you told me... I forgot how much it hurts to hear the truth. Though I have to admit I still believe in a part of what I said. I'm sure you will find out which one it is.

I'm sorry for this long letter, but I feel like you are the only person I can confide in. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bit more of your time.

At first, when I engaged in Nessa's plan, it was because I thought it was what I've been waiting for all my life. That it would finally give me the opportunity to take revenge on the one who destroyed my hopes and dream of marrying a woman I love and who would love me in return. So, on impulse, I agreed. But the more time passed, the more I doubted my choice.

First, there's Nuada. Of course, he is why I first headed into this madness, but the time spent by his side gave me the opportunity to see how he had changed. And it made me realize that everything else had changed too. Our petty fights over women, friends and fame were no more. We were young and immature. It was as if the court was our theater, its people our spectators, and our behavior was imposed by the role we had to play. I'm not saying I forgive him all he has done, nor that I like him. It's just that I don't despise him as much as I used to do.

Then, there's Nessa. And not because of what you think. Nuada might not be glad that I tell you that, but if I don't, no one will. Besides, I'm going to die anyway. Before the war against the humans, the two of them were lovers. But Nuada never loved Nessa with true love and she suffered as much as she enjoyed his company. After the truce, Nuada's departure put an end to their relation. Nessa couldn't stand anymore being so meaningless to him. Being just a pastime, a pet to toy with. And slowly, her love turned to hate. She has never been happy from the moment Nuada left her. He was her one and only love. If she's still living now, it's only to avenge her broken heart. To make Nuada and the world pay for the pain they caused her. If I told you the whole story, it's to make you understand that I want to be neither a mere tool for her vengeance, nor her replacing Nuada. Besides, if I marry her, my dream would never come true, even with Nuada's death.

And then, there is you. I've liked you as soon as I laid my eyes on you. Do you remember the first time you went to the Troll Market with Nuada ? You lost him because of a peddler who came to stand in your way. I muss confess it happened because of me. I wanted to be alone with you for our first meeting. I'm sorry you suffered because of whim of mine. I just couldn't resist this impulse. About the other horrible things I did to you, I had little choice. If I hadn't taken care of trying to make you talk, Nessa would have. And she is so jealous of you that I think she would have killed you if she had the opportunity, not even caring about the informations. The proof is that if Nuada hadn't found you on time, Nessa would have certainly intoxicate you with her magic. So I preferred sacrificing your opinion of me rather than risking your life. But I'm not trying to exculpate myself, as I enjoyed playing this role. And I must indeed be a monster, for I enjoyed stealing a kiss from you. A kiss I would never have obtained otherwise. Your love for Nuada is so plain to see, I never hoped for a moment I would manage to make you mine. It's a shame he's always the one to have girls I like. Anyway, it would have never worked between us : I'm a touchy-feely kind of guy, and you hate wondering hands. Or is it because they were mine ? Well, never mind. Even if I don't understand your love for Nuada, you're the least person I want to make suffer.

So, for all these reasons, instead of killing him, I chose to save him. With what Nessa planned for him, I doubt he would survive if he comes here. She recruited a part of royal butcher guards as her personal body guards. So you should be careful too, and remember that Nessa would be delighted to see you dead.

Before saying goodbye to you, there is one last thing I want to tell you. Do not end up like Nessa. If Nuada isn't the one for you, I'm sure there is more than one gentleman who would die to make you happiness.

Now, it is time for me to bid you my farewells. May you live in happiness all your life long.

Your eternal servant,

Tanai.

PS : I put a gun under your pillow, so you will be able to defend yourself. Hide it well.

See you in another life. »

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, cela faisait un moment que Meliell pleurait. Ses larmes, qui coulaient lentement et sans un bruit, venaient s'écraser sur la lettre de Tanai. Comment arrivait-il à toujours changer de champ, et toujours la convaincre qu'il disait la vérité ? Qui était vraiment Tanai ? Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune fille n'avait pu se défaire ni de ses idées sombres ni de son incertitude. Et bien qu'elle meure de faim, le repas qu'on avait condescendu à lui servir avait du mal à passer. Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'un butcher guard vint la chercher. Il lui attacha les mains, puis la sortit de sa cellule. En réalité, elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt vide sauf pour les quelques conteneurs, et un trône rouge et or au centre du bâtiment vers lequel le soldat l'amenait. Au grand dam de Meliell, le siège était occupé par Nessa, qui lui adressa un sourire rempli de haine pendant que le garde accrochait ses poignets liés à un crochet descendant du plafond.

« We meet again, human scum. And for the last time.

- I hope so, seeing you make me want to throw up. »

D'un rapide mouvement, Nessa sortit une dague de sa ceinture et la pressa contre le cou de la jeune fille.

« You'd better watch your tongue, human. If it were up to me, I would already have cut it off.

- I'm not afraid of you. »

Meliell ne comprenait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette témérité qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que cette femme en voulait à la vie de Nuada, elle était bien décidée à ne pas faiblir face à Nessa. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de penser qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix entre elles deux.

Au moment où le sang commençait à couler sur la lame de l'elfe, Tanai intervint et la désarma en lui saisissant le poignet d'un geste puissant.

« Is that how you treat our bargaining chip ? Don't make Nuada more angry than he will already be. His hatred is his strength.

- Now you're scared of Nuada ? Why don't you tell me directly you love this little bitch ?

- There is no more time for your stupid accusations. An enemy is coming.

- "An" enemy ? »

L'animosité de Nessa envers Meliell disparut, mais uniquement parce qu'elle craignait ce que Tanai allait lui annoncer. Elle rangea son couteau et se tourna complètement l'elfe d'un air sérieux et presque paniqué.

« It's not Nuada. It's a large garbage truck, and I'm sure it's the B.P.R.D. I saw on TV they use it as transportation. »

Pendant un instant, Meliell cru avoir mal entendu. Le B.P.R.D. venait la chercher ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Nuada ?

« The B.P.R.D. ? He called the B.P.R.D. ?, répéta Nessa qui devenait de plus en plus pale. They mustn't come here ! Tell them we're going to shoot the girl !

- Of course not ! They must have brought the third piece and the cylinder along with them. The deal is still good for us. If Nuada doesn't want Meliell back, then we'll have what we need to make him come to us for sure.

- It's still very risky.

- What ? You don't trust me ? We just have to take the final piece and the cylinder, and then we leave. OK ? »

Nessa hésita un instant avant d'accepter avec réticence. Pour la réconforter, Tanai la prit dans ses bras. Ou plutôt était-ce pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le verrait pas adresser un clin d'œil complice à Meliell ?


	25. Chapitre 25 Déchirures

Chapitre 25  
Déchirures

Prise au milieu du tourbillon d'ordres que Tanai donnait aux gardes, Meliell ne savait plus pour qui s'inquiéter. Tout semblait calculé pour que l'équipe du B.P.R.D. ne sorte pas en vie de ce hangar : les armements, la disposition de la pièce, et la procédure de l'échange. Chacun des vingts soldats dissimulés dans l'entrepôt, plus deux autres placés aux côtés de Nessa et Tanai, étaient munis non seulement de leur épée conventionnelle, mais aussi de plusieurs types des derniers modèles d'armes à feu. Cela allait du simple revolver au fusil à lunette en passant par le fusil d'assaut. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se demander d'où provenaient toutes ces armes, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour ne perdre aucun détail des évènements.

La tension régnant dans le camion était presque palpable. Dans un silence perturbé uniquement par les communications des agents, Manning, Johann, Nuala, Abe, Liz et Red, étaient plus ou moins partagés entre leur inquiétude concernant Meliell, les raisons de Nuada, et leur prochain combat. Personne n'avait vraiment compris pourquoi Nuada avait fait appel à eux pour venir négocier avec les kidnappeurs. Bien sûr, ils se réjouissaient qu'il ait prévenu Abe, grâce au portable de Meliell, que cette dernière se trouvait dans un danger qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter seul. Mais même avec les confirmations de Nuala sur la version de son frère, cette affaire ne disait rien qui vaille. L'elfe avait exigé qu'ils prennent le morceau de la couronne et le cylindre avec eux, et rien ne l'empêcherait de les récupérer une fois les ravisseurs hors d'état de nuire et l'équipe affaiblie après la bataille. Ils avaient bien pensé à utiliser les copies de ces objets réalisées en prévision de l'échange qui devait avoir lieu avec le prince, mais comme ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à en avoir besoin aussi vite, elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes. Bien entendu, Manning ne savait rien de tout cela, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir en aide à Meliell au risque de perdre les précieuses reliques.

Dès que le camion s'arrêta, Red se précipita dehors, cigare à la bouche et Samaritain en main.

« Let's get our kid back. »

Le cœur de Meliell menaça de lâcher lorsque l'équipe du B.P.R.D. fit son entrée. De sa force surhumaine, Red ouvrit grand les portes de l'entrepôt, dégageant le passage pour Abe et Liz qui, eux aussi, étaient prêts à en découdre. Tanai avait descendu son otage du crochet, et la tenait près d'elle, une main sur son épaule, dans un ordre silencieux de ne pas bouger. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son ravisseur dans l'espoir de déceler ses plans pour contrecarrer ceux de Nessa... Ou pour savoir s'il avait réellement retourné sa veste. Mais il restait impassible, dissimulant toute émotion derrière une poker face sans faille.

« Where is Nuada ? Was he too scared to come ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- No, he just doesn't like themed parties. Guns and riffles ain't his cup of tea.

- What do you mean ?

- Come on, don't tell me you only have those two pretty birds to defend you.

- If you want the girl alive, you... !, commença Nessa avec rage avant d'être interrompue par Tanai qui leva subitement sa main devant le visage de l'elfe.

- Since you didn't bring any of your agents, your request seems perfectly fair. »

Malgré les regards noirs de Nessa, Tanai donna l'ordre aux gardes de se montrer et de déposer leurs armes. Du côté du B.P.R.D., le fait qu'ils aient si rapidement accepté de désarmer leur troupe ne leur laissait présager rien de bon. Ils devaient sans doute posséder un autre moyen de défense. Pourtant, bien que des agents avaient bel et bien été disposés autour du bâtiment, cet elfe avait certifié leur absence. Et il était inconcevable qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué, la bataille faisait encore rage à l'entrée des docks. Enfin, même si leur tactique était on ne peut plus douteuse, au moins, elle semblait les désavantager. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si cela allait durer.

« I assume you brought the third piece of the crown and the cylinder, intervient Nessa.

- Of course... »

Abe sortit les objets recherchés de sa ceinture et les remit à Red, qui avait insisté pour procéder lui-même à l'échange, même s'il constituerait une cible de choix.

Tanai hocha la tête et plaça un bras autour des épaules de Meliell.

« Ready ?, annonça l'elfe en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur l'humaine.

- When you are, répondit le démon sur son habituel ton de défi. »

Pour la jeune fille, le comportement de l'elfe prouvait son changement de camp... Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Car en s'avançant lentement vers le milieu de l'entrepôt, elle sentit pleinement le poids des regards braqués sur elle, tous redoutant l'issue de cette rencontre. Seule la main de Tanai sur son épaule la retenait de trembler. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques pas de distance. L'elfe glissa quelques instructions à l'oreille de Meliell. Son plan comportait d'énormes risques, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle acquiesça et alla se placer entre les deux ennemis. Tanai réclama le troisième morceau et le cylindre. Red les lui lança au même niveau que la jeune fille. Cette dernière commença alors à se diriger lentement vers le démon, tandis que l'elfe, tout aussi doucement, vint se saisir des inestimables trésors. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur la perfidie de l'adversaire.

Du coin de l'œil, Meliell aperçut un sniper, fusil à lunette en main, ajustant son tir sur... Tanai. Au moment où le tireur appuya sur la gâchette, la jeune fille se précipita sur l'elfe et le plaqua au sol, lui faisant lâcher les objets de sa convoitise. Un cri de douleur remplaça le silence qui régnait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le coup avait manqué sa cible d'origine, mais pas la cuisse de Meliell. Heureusement, Tanai, mieux entraîné que les gardes, réagit plus vite qu'eux : il se saisit de l'humaine et courut immédiatement l'emmener derrière un container. Cependant, alors qu'ils touchaient au but, l'elfe reçut plusieurs balles dans le dos. Le choc le projeta en avant, protégeant la jeune fille avec son corps. Tandis qu'il se remettait de l'impact, elle le traîna tant bien que mal à couvert.

« Tanai ! You're alright ?

- I should be the one asking that. I'm glad you're worrying about me, but really, you shouldn't, lui répondit-il simplement avec un sourire au lèvres. »

Il retira le haut de son kimono et dévoila un gilet pare-balle.

« Had I known it would have turn that way, I would have given you one of those instead of a gun. I'm quite certain Nuada will chop my head off for that bullet in your thigh.

- Of course not, hadn't you been here, Nessa would already have killed me.

- But I... »

Un coup de feu dans leur direction coupa la conversation et les ramena à leur position précaire. D'un regard rapide, Tanai analysa la situation. L'équipe du B.P.R.D. s'était ruée derrière les containers qui bordaient l'entrepôt, du côté où l'elfe et l'humaine se trouvaient. Des cadavres de butcher guards qui n'étaient pas parvenus à récupérer leur arme à temps gisaient à leurs pieds. Les ennemis restants s'étaient rassemblés à l'arrière des conteneurs près du mur opposé, et sur la plate-forme en hauteur qui entourait l'intérieur du bâtiment, leur offrant une vue d'ensemble. L'altitude et les balustrades en plaques de fer donnaient aux snipers un endroit de choix pour mener l'attaque. En tout, il devait rester encore une dizaine de gardes.

Alors qu'Abe cherchait une arme de longue portée parmi les corps sans vie des soldats, Red, suivi de près par Liz, se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« You're OK ?

- I think I'll be able to deal with the pain until this is finished, but I can't stand up. »

À quelques pas, l'elfe remontait la large jambe de son pantalon japonais pour dévoiler un fusil d'assaut qu'il utilisa sans attendre.

« What that guy's doing ? Ain't he supposed to be our enemy ?

- You know, I've given up on trying to figure out this guy's position long ago.

- Sorry to interfere, but I doubt it's a good time for questions. I'll do anything you want once we're out of here. That is, if I'm still alive. »

Sur ce, Tanai abandonna son arme à feu et para le coup d'épée d'un des soldats en sortant son sabre à une vitesse éclair. L'elfe fit reculer son assaillant tout en s'assurant de rester à couvert. Il ne permettrait à personne de s'approcher de Meliell qui, dans son état, aurait bien du mal à se défendre. En effet, même si elle avait toujours le revolver qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller, elle était trop concentrée à retenir ses larmes et ses cris de douleurs pour avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître de ses souffrances par peur de déconcentrer ses alliés.

Tandis que la bataille battait son plein, Nessa n'hésita pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour récupérer ces reliques qui l'obsédaient tant. Elle se servit du trône derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée comme protection des tirs ennemis, et le déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour se rapprocher des objets convoités. Bien que les agents du B.P.R.D. tuaient leurs adversaires les uns après les autres, il en restait toujours pour les empêcher de contrer la manœuvre de l'elfe. Si bien que, malgré tous leurs efforts, Nessa parvint finalement à son but.

À ce moment même, les agents du B.P.R.D. se créèrent une entrée dans l'entrepôt à coup de bombe. Bien entendu, l'elfe profita du chaos provoqué par l'explosion pour filer avant que les hommes en costume noir armés de mitraillettes ne fassent irruption. Toutefois, son départ ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Nessa's going to escape ! I'll stop her !, hurla Tanai par dessus des coups de feu.

- You're mad ? They'll shoot you !, lui répondit Red.

- Then stop them ! I won't let Nessa go off like that ! »

Tandis que Red se jeta sur ses collègues pour stopper leurs tirs, et que Liz et Abe occupaient les adversaires encore en vie, Tanai se lança aux trousses de Nessa. Le passage jusqu'à la sortie à l'arrière du bâtiment étant à découvert, l'elfe ne put éviter une salve de balles. Certaines furent arrêtées par le gilet, mais d'autres lui passèrent à travers la peau. Cependant, peu lui importait, rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but... Sauf ce qu'il vit après avoir ouvert la porte.

Les agents du B.P.R.D. avaient finalement réussi à maîtriser les butcher guards qui s'étaient rendus. Désarmés, ils avaient été rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce sous l'œil attentif des fonctionnaires et de leurs mitraillettes. La première préoccupation de Red et ses équipiers fut de transporter Meliell jusqu'au camion où on lui prodiguerait les premiers soins. Toutefois, elle insistait tellement pour qu'ils rattrapent Tanai, que le démon se désigna. Il alluma un cigare pour se calmer, mais eut à peine le temps de tirer deux bouffées avant de devoir l'éteindre.

« Oh crap. »

Juste devant lui se trouvaient les deux elfes. Le brun avait l'air dévasté, les genoux à terre, le regard débordant de panique. Quant à la blonde, elle gisait sur le sol. Malgré l'absence de sang, on ne pouvait douter de la mort de Nessa. Elle était étendue à plat ventre, les mains de chaque côté de la tête, les yeux livides et révulsés, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un liquide violet translucide. Red s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour retourner le corps, à la recherche d'une plaie. Immédiatement, Tanai l'arrêta en se dressant contre lui.

« Don't touch her !

- Oh, calm down. What happened ? You who killed her ?

- No, Lorcan did it. »

Une fois que les soins furent prodigués à Meliell et Tanai, les plus touchés, Manning réunit tout le monde à l'intérieur du camion pour assister à l'interrogatoire de l'elfe. Ce dernier avait l'air étrangement très à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il soit menotté à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Au contraire, Manning, à qui il avait bien fallu dire que les objets volés étaient les vrais, faisait les cent pas comme il pouvait dans cet espace réduit, et semblait à deux doigts d'exploser à cause de la situation des plus catastrophiques dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Mister Tanai, would you please explain us what happened tonight ? That is not the way it was supposed to be !

- Er... Pardon me, but, do I even know you ? »

L'elfe ne sembla pas apprécier la rudesse du directeur du B.P.R.D., et ce dernier avait tout l'air d'être révolté à l'idée que l'on puisse rester si calme dans un moment pareil. Heureusement, Nuala intervint pour éviter toute dispute.

« Tanai, please, this is no time to show off. Thanks to my connection with my brother, we knew what you were about to do, but...

- You didn't expect me to make the right choice ? »

Maintenant que Meliell le connaissait mieux, elle savait que derrière son sourire moqueur, l'elfe souffrait de sa réputation.

« But you did it, and that's the main thing, fit remarquer la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Thank you. But you should not touch me with your cute watery eyes, I'm sure Nuada will get jealous. »

Évidemment, Tanai se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne pour cette remarque qui mettait Meliell mal à l'aise devant les autres. Mais le malaise ne dura pas longtemps, car Manning revint à la charge.

« That was very touching, but I think saving the world from Lorcan's threat is a much more important issue.

- Of course sir. What do you want to know ?

- Wait a minute, intervint Hellboy, this Lorcan, isn't he the Russian guy you wouldn't allow us to go and fight ?

- He is, and that's because he's way too dangerous ! If our troops are still alive back there, it's only because our presence help him keeping his subjects under control by fear.

- But if we can not fight him, then how are we going to take back the crown and the cylinder ?, demanda Liz. And by the way, how come we're so sure he's the one who killed the elf ?

- We compared the corpse of the woman with pictures of other victims, and we found a couple of similar cases, répondit Manning. Now, about how we're going to retrieve the piece... I don't have the faintest idea of how we're going to do. If we get too close to him, we have no chance to survive ! We're lucky he didn't attempt anything before getting away !

- So you're saying we're screwed ?

- I know how to get around the poison problem, intervint Tanai pour ramener l'attention sur lui.

- Then talk !, hurla Manning.

- Only if you let me go when we're done discussing. »

Manning considéra cette proposition un instant, mais Abe répondit à sa place.

« If your suggesting we use a vampire's power, be aware that we've already considered this option.

- We did ?, fit Red qui n'avait apparemment pas été mis au courant.

- Every option had to be considered, précisa Johann. End in fact, I think this one may turn to be our solution.

- Excuse me sir, but our prisoner is still here, fit remarquer Manning.

- Prisoner ?, demanda Tanai avec une légère inquiétude.

- You thought the handcuffs were only to look nice ?, se moqua Red.

- But... Look, I betrayed Nuada, so he wants to kill me, and if you protect me, he might very well break into your HQ again and eliminate some of your employees on his way. Wouldn't it be better for you to let go of a useless "prisoner" ?

- I... Anyway, you know too much, we can't let you into the wild.

- If you're worried about leaks, it's too late : thanks to Nuala, Nuada knows what you're up to. »

Reconnaissant sa défaite face à Tanai, Manning soupira profondément, sortit un tube de médicament et avala une pilule avant de reprendre.

« Ok, you're smart. Let's stop fiascos for tonight, you're free to go and get executed by the prince or murdered by Lorcan.

- Thank you. »

Le directeur remit les clés à Hellboy qui libéra Tanai. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt, se dirigea immédiatement vers Meliell, et lui baisa la main à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se dégager par réflexe, mais il la retint, et se moqua d'un rire léger, presque triste.

« It was a delight to meet you, I hope you won't remember me as a jerk even if I gave you all the reasons in world to. And once I'm dead I'll ask God to give you what you want.

- You're stupid. »

Sans y penser, Meliell se jeta dans ses bras, et pour une fois, la surprise fut du côté de Tanai. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte, et il sentit alors des larmes couler le long de son cou.

« Don't cry, lui murmura l'elfe. You had such a good influence on Nuada that he might consider giving me a second... I mean, a third chance, se corrigea-t-il en riant.

- I hope he will. »

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tanai sécha les pleurs de Meliell puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Bye-bye, sweetheart. »

En quelques pas rapides, l'elfe sortit du camion, et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans se retourner. Meliell resta quelque temps aux portes du véhicule, le regard dans le vide. Enfin, une main rouge réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule, lui donnant la force de fermer les portières.


	26. Chapitre 26 Espoir

**Partie 3  
Union**

Chapitre 26  
Espoir

Depuis le retour au bureau, tout le B.P.R.D. était en effervescence : les agents avaient envahi les couloirs, des groupes de recherche avaient été formés, les copies du cylindre et du morceau de la couronne continuaient d'être forgées, et on avait renforcé la sécurité. Bref, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se cogner dans un homme en costume. Et malgré toutes les tâches à effectuer, on avait laissé Meliell sur le banc de touche, car Manning l'avait jugée trop affectée par son enlèvement pour se concentrer sur le travail. Il était loin de se tromper, mais par conséquent, elle ne pouvait même pas compter là-dessus pour se changer les idées. Elle se sentait d'autant plus mise à l'écart que la plupart des agents la fixaient comme un OVNI et que certains inventaient des rumeurs des plus dégradantes sur ce que le prince lui aurait fait subir pendant ces quelques jours. Mais ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, personne ne le savait encore, pas même ses amis.

Ils lui avaient assuré que si elle avait besoin d'eux, elle n'avait qu'à demander. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour la soutenir. Leur présence lui suffisait à ne pas perdre totalement l'appétit et à supporter son ennui de Nuada. Nuada... Il avait laissé un tel vide en elle. Il ne lui restait plus que le collier en cuir dont il avait forgé le bijou en or qui y était attaché, et l'habitude qu'il lui avait fait prendre de porter des robes. Mais cela ne remplaçait en aucun cas le réveil au son de ses séances d'entraînement, leurs sorties au cœur du danger, son inquiétude pour elle qu'il refusait d'admettre, sa mauvaise humeur éternelle affichée sur son visage, le son grave de sa voix suave, et son regard qui la captivait dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Tout en l'elfe lui manquait. Mais le pire, c'était la peur qu'il ne veuille plus la voir. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu venir essayer de récupérer les reliques lors de l'intervention du B.P.R.D... Ce sentiment d'abandon lui rappelait douloureusement la période qui avait suivi le départ de ses parents, et elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Mais quand son esprit quittait cet elfe, il en retrouvait un autre. Son opinion sur Tanai n'avait cessé de faire des montagnes russes, et il avait fallu qu'il parte juste au moment où elle avait finalement totalement confiance en lui. Du coup, elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'angoisser pour lui et de prier pour que Nuada ne l'exécute pas.

Enfin, garder ses souvenirs, ses inquiétudes, et ses espérances au fond d'elle n'arrangeait pas son mal-être, et l'empirait même. Cependant, elle hésitait encore à leur avouer toute l'affaire en dépit de son envie de partager ses appréhensions. Elle savait pertinemment que certaines choses les choqueraient, à commencer par son amour masochiste pour Nuada que seule Nuala connaissait.

Après cinq jours, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas se laisser aller, Meliell n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sourire triste qui hantait ses lèvres. Pour le voir enfin disparaître, Liz décida de prendre les devants bien que tous avaient jugé que la brusquer n'arrangerait rien. Elle ne supportait plus de rester impuissante face à ce que la jeune fille devait endurer. D'ailleurs, avec le secret de sa grossesse, Liz était bien placée pour connaitre la douleur de cacher des choses à ceux qu'on aime. Elle alla donc dans la chambre de Meliell où elle la trouverait à coup sûr. Car bien qu'elle n'ait plus ni son baladeur ni son cahier, comme elle avait été en quelque sorte mise à pied, elle passait le plus clair de son temps sur internet. Quand Liz ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit effectivement Meliell devant son ordinateur à regarder des dessins animés, une des dernières choses qui lui rendait le sourire.

« Mel, can I talk to you ?

- Of course, répondit-elle quelque peu prise de court par le ton sérieux de cette question soudaine. »

Elle éteignit rapidement son PC, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où Liz vint la rejoindre.

« I won't beat about the bush : we both keep a secret and we both suffer because of it. So let's make a deal : if I tell mine to Red, you'll tell me yours, OK ?

- Then, you have no objection to tell me what yours is about ?

- No, Nuala and Abe already know it, and I wanted your opinion about it. So... I'm pregnant with twins. »

En entendant cela, les yeux de Meliell s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« No way ! You're gonna have children ? But that's a wonderful news, why don't you tell Red ? He would be delighted to have children.

- For the same reason as you didn't tell what happened between you and Nuada : we're afraid of how it will turn out. You're scared to be judged and I'm scared Red might not be ready to be a father.

- Yes... You're right. Even though my relation with Nuada is much less important than your pregnancy.

- So you have a relation with him ?

- OK, you won, admit Meliell dans un soupir. I'll tell you everything after you've announced the big news to Red. »

Ainsi, en plus de l'agitation des recherches vint s'ajouter celle d'un démon surexcité à l'idée de devenir père et déambulant dans les couloirs en hurlant sa joie et sa fierté. Liz fut touchée par cet entrain, même s'il ne la rassurait pas au sujet de ses jumeaux. Enfin, elle était au moins soulagée d'avoir convaincu Meliell de vider son sac. Et quel sac bien rempli elle trainait derrière elle. Liz, qui l'avait toujours vue comme une enfant dans le corps d'une adolescente, avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle avait vécu toutes ces péripéties plus dangereuses et traumatisantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle essaya de l'interrompre le moins possible pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque. Alors, lorsque Meliell finit son récit, la jeune femme lui donna enfin son avis.

« You were very brave, enduring all this. I would have blown up long ago in your place.

- Thanks, but if it were not for Nuada...

- Don't worry about him : once you manage to puzzle a man, he's all yours.

- And that's it ? I mean, he won't change his mind ?

- It depends from the man in question, but as long as he feels you bring something to him that no one else can, there's nothing to fear. And it seems that you are quite special for the prince.

- Yeah... And you're not shocked that I felt for a sadistic and racist elf who wants to kill every human on earth ?

- First, if you really love him, I hope this is not the way you think of him, commenta-t-elle en riant. But if he managed to make you wear dresses of your own will, it means he's not that bad. Anyway, Red harassed Nuala to know why you looked so melancholic, so she ended up spilling the beans.

- And how did Red take it ?, s'inquiéta Meliell.

- Well, let's say Nuada isn't the son-in-law he dreamed to have.

- That means he wants to kill him, right ?

- He's just concerned about you.

- And you ?

- I trust your judgment. But if he makes you sad, he'd better run fast. »

Bien que Meliell retrouva enfin son entrain d'avant sa rencontre avec Nuada, Manning refusait toujours de lui faire partager les avancées des recherches sur la position de Lorcan. Cependant, elle savait comme tout le monde ce que le B.P.R.D. prévoyait comme moyen d'attaque : un vampire, ou plus précisément, une vampire. Le jour de son arrivée au bureau, des mesures de sécurité interdisant d'emprunter les couloirs à quiconque non impliqué dans le transfert avait aiguisé la curiosité de plus d'un. Du coup, la nouvelle n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps. De plus, Johann étant affecté au cœur de cette mission avec Abe comme assistant, les informations n'avaient aucun mal à filtrer jusqu'à Meliell.

La vampire en question s'appelait Florentyna Cérémuga. D'origine polonaise et âgée de vingt quartes ans, elle avait été l'un des sujets d'une recherche clandestine sur ces créatures nocturnes. Celle-ci visait à donner à un être humain les pouvoirs surnaturels et surpuissants de ces êtres démoniaques tout en supprimant leur faiblesse majeure : leur intolérance à la lumière du jour. Ainsi, les scientifiques avaient passé des mois à expérimenter diverses manipulations de sang de vampire sur des innocents, leur faisant subir par la suite toute sorte de tests. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but, le nombre de leurs victimes augmentait, donnant naissance à des rumeurs cauchemardesques qui parcouraient toute la région. La plupart des disparus n'ayant que peu de relations, la police ne disposait de pratiquement aucun élément pour élucider cette affaire. Cette dernière fut alors confiée au B.P.R.D., jugé plus apte à résoudre les cas sans logique apparente. Quelques jours plus tard, les agents européens remarquèrent une activité étrange dans le sud-est du pays, et ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur l'entrée dissimulée d'un bunker qu'ils prirent d'assaut. Ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur les sidéra : une salle était remplie de cadavres, une autre de quelques futures victimes. Les recherches des scientifiques touchaient presque à leur fin, et on en trouva la preuve vivante : Florentyna, couverte de sang, et solidement enchaînée dans une chambre fortifiée.

Le B.P.R.D. usa de mille précautions pour la transférer au QG européen, car au vu de sa transformation récente, elle ne contrôlait pas encore sa soif et se serait attaquée à tout être vivant. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle ne sentait plus l'odeur du sang, elle devenait extrêmement craintive et se recroquevillait dans un coin de la salle entourée de miroirs sans tain d'où on pouvait l'observer en toute sécurité. L'équipe visait l'intégration de Florentyna à la cause du bureau, mais y parvenir semblait impossible : elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais, sauf pour réclamer la mort. Malgré son refus de vivre, après trois longs mois de psychothérapie forcée, elle arriva à résister à ses instincts et à tolérer la présence d'animaux. Puis, au sixième mois, on avait essayé d'introduire un être humain dans sa cellule, et l'expérience se solda par un échec. Non pas qu'elle ait tué le malheureux, mais elle l'avait expressément mordu et frappé pour le faire partir lorsqu'il s'était approché trop près d'elle. Depuis, on avait perdu tout espoir de l'apprivoiser, car chaque fois que l'on réessayait la manœuvre, elle réagissait de la même manière.

Malgré tout, le B.P.R.D. ne disposant que de Florentyna comme vampire, le bureau américain n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance. Manning fondait ses espérances sur Johann qui ne risquait pas d'être mordu grâce à son corps ectoplasmique. Néanmoins, après trois jours de dialogue qui s'apparentait plutôt à du monologue, morsures ou non, force était de constater que les mots ne changeraient rien à la détermination de la jeune femme. Par ailleurs, comme elle rejetait totalement le paranormal, la véritable forme de Johann avait plutôt empiré les choses. Ce dernier et Abe avaient conclu que Florentyna avait besoin d'être rassurée sur sa condition, de savoir qu'elle pouvait continuer une vie à peu près normale, même après les atrocités dont elle avait été victime. Mais cela nécessitait de la sortir de sa salle d'étude, et elle risquait de tuer pour obtenir la mort qu'elle-même désirait tant. Alors qu'ils en discutaient avec Johann et Manning, l'alarme se fit soudainement entendre.

Chose étrange, elle signalait la présence d'une menace dans l'enceinte du B.P.R.D. et ordonnait un regroupement dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Liz, Meliell et Nuala s'interrogeant sur l'identité de cet intrus intercepté à l'entrée.

« I just got a call, annonça Manning, it appears that the black-haired elf is not dead and is asking to see me.

- What ? For real ?, hurla Meliell au bord de la crise cardiaque. Then what are you waiting for to go and see what he wants ?

- I... I was just going to... to go, affirma le directeur en tripotant nerveusement sa cravate.

- Don't tell me you're afraid Nuada might jump off a bush to kill you ?, suggéra Liz dédaigneusement. »

Avec plus de ressentiment pour cette atteinte à son autorité que de courage, Manning sortit épaulé d'une dizaine d'agents. Dehors, quelques gardes tenaient effectivement en joue le dénommé Tanai. Cette fois, il avait abandonné ses vêtements japonais au profit d'un costume noir de très grande qualité, visiblement meilleure que celle de Manning, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe. Ce dernier, qui arborait comme toujours son insolente confiance en lui-même, n'était pas venu les mains vides. À ses pieds se trouvait une valise en cuir noir de taille moyenne, et à l'épaule il portait un sac en bandoulière qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Manning.

« I'm pleased to see you again, sir, and I assure you these dispositions were unnecessary.

- Really ? Then how come did the prince spare you ?

- If you imply I came on his demand, you are perfectly right. He has been very merciful sparing my miserable life and I shall serve him until I draw my final breath. However, I did not come to inform you of my condition but of an offer the prince would make to the B.P.R.D.

- And what would it be ?

- To make it brief, the prince demands vast natural places for his people to life in peace, a reasonably significant amount of control over your decisions, and some funds to renovate the Troll Market.

- What ?

- But, he is seriously ready to forsake his wish to awaken the Golden Army. He would even provide you with mercenaries should the need arise. And finally, he has a sure plan to kill Lorcan for which he is willing to cooperate with the B.P.R.D..

- Your conditions are rather heavy, but you can tell the prince it sure is a proposition to consider, annonça le directeur du B.P.R.D. avant de commencer à rentrer.

- Oh but I'm not going back to him : as he is sure we would come to an agreement, he told me that I might as well give you a hand with Florentyna.

- How do you... ?

- Thanks to Nuala, lui répondit l'elfe en le coupant. »

Manning soupira lourdement. Rien que pour contrarier l'assurance des elfes, il aurait bien voulu décliner directement la négociation. Toutefois, c'était le sort de l'humanité qui se jouait, et il ne pouvait pas négliger cette occasion d'apaiser les tensions. Et si en plus le prince leur apportait une aide contre Lorcan alors qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment s'y prendre, autant ne pas refuser tout de suite et voir comment ça allait se dérouler.

« Alright, let him in. »

« Tanai !, hurla Meliell en se jetant à son cou. I'm so glad you're alive. I missed you.

- I missed you too, but you know I won't be forgiven for treason twice. Here, Nuada told me to give you your bag back but he kept the phone, lui dit-il en lui tendant le sac à bandoulière

- Thank you. But how on earth did you survive ?

- I told you you had a good influence on Nuada : he spared me and in exchange I became his devoted slave. But I'm perfectly happy with that, he's tough but not heartless.

- What the hell is this guy doing here ?, intervint une voix distante.

- Sorry we didn't wait for you Red, ironisa Liz.

- Basically, I'm here to negotiate a partnership between the B.P.R.D. and the clan of Bethmoora. But right now, I'd like to put my suitcase down, to get changed and begin my work with Florentyna.

- Excuse-me young man, but who gave you the authorization ?, s'indigna Johann.

- I'm sorry to interfere in your studies, sir, but I've been informed you had troubles with Miss Cérémuga and I think I can help you. But I'll let you discuss it with Mr Manning while I get changed.

- Miss Lecomte, could you take care of leading our new guest to a guest room ?

- Of course. »

« So, which room would you like ?, demanda Meliell devant la boîte à clés.

- Anyone but the one next to yours.

- Why, you don't like me anymore ?

- Of course I like you. But Nuada will come soon, and if he doesn't invade you room, which I wish for you he would do, he'd probably want the room next to yours.

- OK, then let's take this one.

- Is there nothing you'd want to ask me ?, demanda-t-il avec son sourire railleur.

- Not with all these guys around. »

Une fois dans la nouvelle chambre de Tanai et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Meliell put enfin bombarder l'elfe de questions.

« Then tell me, how is he ? Did you have troubles with Lorcan ? And when exactly will he come ?

- Once at a time. First, he is perfectly fine even though he is melancholic of the time you were by his sides. Then, we had no problem with Lorcan and we even know where he hides. Finally, he just said he would come soon and didn't gave a date.

- You're not kidding me about the melancholy thing ?, demanda la jeune fille timidement.

- He said that compared to being with you, my company was a torture. But he didn't like talking about you with me, I think it embarrassed him, so I didn't insist. But I can tell you one thing for sure : he thought a lot about you. He always had his head in the clouds and he would shout at me if I break his meditation.

- Thank you Tanai. You can't even begin to understand how much you relieved me.

- Don't thank me now, Nuada isn't here yet. »


	27. Chapitre 27 Renouements

Chapitre 27  
Renouements

Enchantée par cette fantastique nouvelle du futur retour de Nuada, Meliell ne put s'empêcher de hurler de bonheur tout en exécutant maladroitement une danse de la joie dès qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir, lui confier tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire, et s'il le voulait bien, ne plus jamais le quitter... Elle poussa un long soupir en caressant cette idée si douce à son cœur. Puis, dans l'espoir de dénicher un quelconque message de la part du prince, elle vida son sac sur son lit. Ne trouvant pas d'enveloppe, elle ouvrit son cahier, et y découvrit la plus belle preuve d'affection qu'il pouvait lui offrir. À la dernière page, d'une calligraphie des plus majestueuses et à l'encre violette, Nuada avait simplement écrit : « I'm sorry ».

Dès que Tanai eut revêtu une tenue plus décontractée, et sans doute moins chère, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Florentyna avec les indications de Meliell comme guide. Quand la porte de la salle d'étude s'ouvrit, l'attention se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

« We were waiting for you, young man, annonça Johann. As it seems you are our last chance to... Are you listening to me ? »

Mais Tanai ne lui adressa pas même un regard, ni à lui, ni à Manning, ni à Abraham. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Florentyna, dont la beauté parfaite ne pouvait être niée. Sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée contrastait avec sa longue chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune. Sur son visage aux traits fins se dessinaient une bouche mince aux lèvres framboise, un nez légèrement retroussé, et de larges yeux couleur bleu glace. Par ailleurs, elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe sans manches aussi pâle que son teint vampirique, et qui laissait à nu ses mollets élancés. Florentyna lisait un livre, assise sur son lit près d'une petite bibliothèque. Cependant, son regard vague trahissait sa profonde morosité.

Lentement, comme absorbé par cette personnification de la perfection, l'elfe se rapprocha de la vampire qu'il admirait pieusement derrière le miroir sans tain qui séparait les deux pièces, et posa sa main sur la vitre. Le silence religieux qui s'était installé fut alors interrompu par Tanai qui retrouva d'un coup toute sa vigueur.

« I'm going inside.

- I have already tried this technique, and it lead us nowhere.

- I know I can do it. I have to. I can't stay here when I see such a beauty being spoiled by loneliness and despair. You said I am you last chance, then let me try. »

Johann laissa une bouffée de fumée s'échapper de sa combinaison, et décida de s'en remettre à Abraham. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans hésitation, discernant en l'elfe ce besoin de protéger que lui-même ressentait à l'égard de Nuala. Soulagé d'obtenir leur approbation, et malgré sa légère appréhension de cette future rencontre qui se révélerait sans doute sanguinaire, Tanai ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. Enfin l'opportunité de connaître une femme qui ne la jugerait pas se présentait. Ainsi, il entra dans le sas reliant la salle d'étude à la chambre de Florentyna avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Il avait exigé que personne n'intervienne, et ce, quel que soit le déroulement de leur entretient.

Le bruit de la première porte du sas avait sorti Florentyna de ses pensées lugubres, et avant même que la cloison ne s'ouvre de son côté, elle se recula jusqu'au coin opposé de la pièce. Afin de faire déguerpir l'intrus au plus vite, la vampire prit une position défensive et retroussa ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses crocs inhumains. Cette attitude menaçante avait toujours effrayé les plus téméraires. Quand comprendront-ils qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce monde qui l'avait transformé en monstre et qui ne la considérerait plus que comme tel ?

Malgré sa résolution qu'elle croyait sans faille, l'inconnu réussit à la troubler dès qu'il entra. En effet, contrairement aux autres, et mis à part l'homme fumée, son rythme cardiaque restait lent et ne trahissait pas la moindre peur. D'ailleurs, son visage aussi affichait un air serein et un sourire avenant. Comment était-ce possible de contrôler à ce point ses émotions en présence d'une créature démoniaque comme elle ? Elle avait beau feuler, il continuait d'avancer à très petit pas vers elle, toujours avec ce même calme qui commençait à l'inquiéter tant cela lui semblait impossible.

« Have no fear, I won't hurt you. See ? I have no weapon, déclara l'homme d'une voix douce tout en mettant ses mains en évidence. I'm here to help you. »

Lorsqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, Florentyna eu enfin la preuve que cet étranger n'était décidément pas comme les autres : entre ses cheveux teints perçait une oreille pointue. Ne sortirait-elle donc jamais de ce cauchemar ?

« What are you ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Leave ! Now ! Or I will kill you ! »

L'homme s'arrêta, et bien qu'il parut enfin préoccupé, son rythme cardiaque resta tout aussi lent. Et cela commençait à la rendre folle. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle avait bu peu de temps auparavant, sinon elle aurait déjà planté ses crocs dans son cou pour répandre son sang sur les murs.

« You're right, I'm not a human but an elf. But beyond physical appearances, I'm just a person who yearns to help a very lovely woman. »

Le sourire qu'il esquissa en tendant sa main vers elle était plus qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer. Elle ne méritait aucune aide et n'en voulait pas. Et pour le lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, elle n'hésita pas à se jeter sur lui. De sa force inhumaine, elle le renversa sur le sol, puis planta brutalement ses crocs acérés dans les tendres veines de son cou avant de sucer lentement son sang qui souilla leurs vêtements blancs. Toutefois, au lieu d'être repoussée violemment comme elle s'y attendait, elle sentit les bras de cet homme l'enlacer tendrement. Une main s'était glissée dans le creux de son dos, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, avec une délicatesse telle qu'elle en avait rarement connu. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva à pleurer contre le torse de l'elfe, et le serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait lorsqu'il se redressa. Elle n'osait même plus espérer qu'on la regarde un jour comme une simple femme, et non plus comme le monstre horrible qu'elle était devenue. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une gratitude aussi profonde envers qui que ce soit.

« Shh, it's alright. Everything will be fine. Just be careful not to break my bones, I'll need them, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. »

Et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Florentyna sourit, et se mit même à rire.

Pendant les jours suivants, le temps de Tanai se partageait uniquement entre Florentyna et les négociations de paix avec Manning. Les avancées qu'il avait réalisées avec la vampire surpassaient toute attente : elle supportait enfin sa nouvelle nature et la compagnie d'autres personnes que l'elfe. Plus encore, elle s'était montrée favorable à participer à la bataille contre Lorcan et avait commencé à s'entraîner au combat. Dans peu de temps, il était même prévu qu'elle emménage dans la chambre de Tanai, rien de plus naturel vu qu'ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais. D'ailleurs, les couples ayant envahi le bureau, les bruits de couloir avaient transformé le B.P.R.D. en « Bureau for Paranormal Rendezvous and Dating ».

Même si Liz n'en était qu'à ses premiers mois de grossesse, Red préparait déjà l'arrivée des jumeaux tant il avait hâte de devenir père. Et elle était loin de s'en plaindre : le démon rangeait activement ses affaires, faisait adopter les chats, et surtout, avait exigé de Manning une plus grande chambre avec une fenêtre pour que les enfants voient la lumière du jour.

Du côté d'Abe et Nuala, les choses allaient plus lentement à cause de la peur de la réaction de Nuada. Cependant, la réciprocité et l'intensité de leurs sentiments ne faisaient aucun doute, et ne tardèrent pas à faire le tour du bureau, ce qui mettait l'elfe plutôt mal à l'aise. Liz et Meliell étant elles aussi passées par là, elles en discutaient souvent ensemble.

Par ailleurs, la dernière nouvelle prétendait que Meliell faisait du gringue à Manning pour monter en grade. Ce n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'elle fréquentait effectivement l'espace détente des employés afin de le persuader qu'elle méritait une formation d'agent. Après tout, elle avait prouvé ses capacités lors de son kidnapping. Ainsi, la jeune fille crut enfin son heure arrivée lorsqu'un jour Manning la convoqua dans son bureau.

« Ah, miss Lecomte, please sit down. There is a serious issue we have to discuss.

- What is it ?

- Do you recognize this man ?, demanda-t-il en posant une photo devant Meliell. »

La photographie était une capture d'un écran de contrôle qui avait filmé la boîte à clés près du bureau de Manning. En gros plan se trouvait un agent en train de prendre une carte d'accès.

« Of course not, he just looks like any agent.

- And when you try these on ?, insista-t-il en lui tendant les lunettes de Schufftein. »

Meliell comprenait de moins en moins où il voulait en venir, mais s'équipa tout de même des fameuses lunettes. Par magie, les lentilles s'ajustèrent d'elles-mêmes pour révéler la véritable identité de l'homme photographié. À la stupéfaction de Meliell, qui en serait presque tombée de sa chaise, cette personne n'était autre que le prince Nuada Silverlance.

« Nan, c'est... That's impossible. When was that ?, s'enquit-elle abasourdie.

- Exactly when Tanai's arrival was announced by the alarm. Somebody noticed an access card was missing, so the guards watched the surveillance camera but they didn't manage to identify the agent who took it. Moreover, no one was supposed to be here while the alarm was ringing. So we followed his movements, and guess where he stopped ?

- In the room next to mine ?, suggéra-t-elle avec réticence.

- Precisely. So we searched this room, yours and the princess' but found no trace whatsoever of him. That's why I want you to try to contact him and tell us where he hides.

- But, has he done anything yet ? I mean, beside breaking into the building.

- No, but now that he know we're aware of his presence, he might very well attempt to do something. That's why we need you. We must stop him before he attacks.

- That's nonsense : he's been here for more than one week and nothing happened. Besides, I've heard the negotiations were going pretty well. He has no reason to get violent... Unless you strike first. But then it would be self-defense.

- Listen, I don't know what this elf got into your head, but he's a murderer. He didn't hesitate to kill innocents at the auction house, and they surely were not his first victims. So you'd better help us before he kills someone.

- So you were not serious about the peace talk with Tanai ?

- This is none of your business, young girl. You'd better help us to find him before I fire you, menaça Manning en haussant le ton. »

Elle savait que son choix allait engendrer de lourdes conséquences. Mais elle ne douta pas un instant de la résolution qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.

« Well then fire me for I won't betray Nuada ! »

Meliell sortit alors en claquant la porte. Tant elle bouillonnait de colère, elle n'entendit que vaguement le directeur lui crier la confirmation de son renvoi depuis le seuil de son bureau.

Dès qu'elle atteignit sa chambre, Meliell laissa couler ses larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir, et s'écroula sur son lit. Si elle était effectivement virée, elle devrait dire adieu à toute la vie qu'elle s'était construite ici, et surtout à sa famille d'adoption. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son existence à son retour en France, sans amis, dans un monde dénué de paranormal. Son seul espoir était que Red, Liz, Abe et Johann fassent pression sur Manning pour qu'il change d'avis. Mais même si elle savait qu'ils l'aideraient, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remettre en question. Est-ce que sa place se trouvait réellement au B.P.R.D. ? Après tout, son poste d'hôtesse était plus ou moins fictif vu le nombre d'invités au bureau, et si par miracle, elle parvenait à atteindre le rang d'agent, elle ne serait sans doute jamais reconnue comme telle par ses collègues.

À cause de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir du retour de Nuada qu'elle souhaitait pourtant par-dessus tout. S'il n'était pas venu la voir, c'était sûrement parce qu'il redoutait qu'elle trahisse sa présence par inadvertance, et elle l'acceptait parfaitement. Seulement, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de couler. Et soudain, elle sentit une main caresser sa joue humide. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit que son vœu s'était réalisé.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, la consola le prince d'un ton doux.

- Oh Nuada !, cria Meliell avant de se jeter sur lui en le plaquant au sol. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. »

Déconcerté par un pareil accueil, Nuada mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, comme elle continuait de pleurer contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, il s'assit sur le lit tout en portant la jeune fille, et l'installa en travers de ses genoux. Voir la souffrance qu'il lui causait à travers les yeux de Nuala était une chose, mais l'entendre sangloter alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté en était une tout autre. Si bien qu'il s'était senti le devoir d'aller la consoler, même si pour cela il devait révéler sa présence.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je viens de me faire renvoyer du B.P.R.D., expliqua-t-elle en séchant ses joues.

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Parce que... Manning voulait que je te trouve et que je lui dise où tu te cachais. J'étais tellement énervée d'apprendre qu'il se moquait de ta proposition, que, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment voulu qu'il me vire pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

- Intéressant. Ainsi, il n'a jamais été intéressé par mon offre. S'il veut la guerre...

- Non, Nuada, intervint Meliell en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu avais bien un plan pour contrer Lorcan ?, reprit-elle avec entrain après une pause.

- Oui, répondit-il perplexe.

- Si tu sauves l'humanité en tuant Lorcan, le gouvernement n'aura plus rien à te refuser. »

Au moment où Nuada vit le visage de Meliell embrasé par l'enthousiasme d'une victoire prochaine, son regard flamboyant et son sourire malicieux, il remercia les dieux de l'avoir protégé et de l'avoir placé par deux fois sur sa route.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Puis, sans prévenir, il attrapa la nuque de Meliell, et captura brutalement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut secouée de la soudaineté de ce contact, mais elle avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, de cette bouche suave et salée sur la sienne, qu'elle s'abandonna volontiers à la fougue du prince. Plus encore, elle répondit à ce baiser passionné, et ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement leur place dans la chevelure soyeuse de l'elfe. Celles de Nuada se firent alors plus aventureuses : descendant le long de son dos tout en pressant sauvagement son corps contre le sien, il se saisit de ses fesses pour la soulever légèrement et l'encourager à le chevaucher. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle s'exécuta et le caressa sous son armure de cuir. Entraîné par cette provocation à l'exploration, il pelota fiévreusement les jambes de Meliell et en grogna de plaisir. Puis il remonta sa robe jusqu'à exposer discrètement sa petite culotte de dentelle noire provocatrice. Un coup d'œil furtif sur le sous-vêtement plus qu'appétissant finit par faire perdre à Nuada le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait. Il allongea avec impatience la jeune fille sur son lit, et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres brûlantes pour planter son regard ardent de désir dans ceux de Meliell et reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il découvrit avec effroi la panique sur son visage innocent. Il se retira aussitôt et, lui tournant le dos, s'assit au bord du matelas.

« Je... Je suis désolé, déclara le prince d'un ton lourd. Je pensais que...

- Non, c'est moi, le rassura Meliell en prenant sa main dans la sienne après avoir rejoint ses côtés. J'aurais dû t'arrêter avant. Tu connais les humains, tant qu'on leur donne, ils prennent, même s'ils ne sont pas prêts à en subir les conséquences. Et puis, je ne pensais pas que je t'avais autant manqué, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire léger. Ça me touche énormément. Et... toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Alors, se saisissant à son tour de sa nuque, elle rapprocha son visage vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Abasourdi un instant par autant de douceur alors qu'il croyait l'avoir terrorisé, il la regarda d'abord avec étonnement. Puis il se mit à rire du fossé qui séparait leurs manières de manifester leur joie de se retrouver.

« Quoi ? Je m'y prends si mal ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je t'invite même à recommencer quand bon te sembles. »

Meliell aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais il ne lui donna pas plus d'explications.

« Maintenant que je suis là, il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je te dise. »

La confusion de la jeune fille grandit, mais elle n'osa pas l'interrompre alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche, car elle sentait l'atmosphère devenir subitement plus sérieuse. Finalement, il sortit une enveloppe et un objet empaqueté dans un mouchoir. Il lui donna ce dernier en premier en lui disant de l'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de trouver les bijoux en or de ses parents dans ce bout de tissu blanc brodé d'argent.

« Comment... ?, commença-t-elle sans parvenir à finir sa question.

- Le soir où je suis allé voir Nuala, je suis passé par ta chambre. Le cadre sur l'étagère a attiré mon attention, et j'ai vu l'enveloppe derrière. Je l'ai ouverte par curiosité, et ce n'est qu'en voyant la photo dans le médaillon que je me suis rappelé... »

Nuada s'arrêta pour fixer Meliell dans ses yeux remplis de questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser.

« J'ai connu tes parents, Meliell. Et je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois alors que tu avais à peine un an. »


	28. Chapitre 28 Histoire

Chapitre 28  
Histoire

Abasourdie par une telle révélation, Meliell resta un moment à ouvrir la bouche puis à la refermer sans trouver quoi dire. Quant à Nuada, il attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve ses esprits avant de continuer.

« Comment... ?

- À cette époque, Jareth, le roi des gobelins, avait autorisé l'accès de son royaume à un couple d'humains, tes parents. Dès que j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, j'ai voulu protéger le secret de notre existence en les tuant, mais...

- Jareth a refusé, et il t'as fait cohabiter avec eux pour te prouver leur valeur..., continua Meliell sans s'en apercevoir.

- Alors tu sais ?

- Osgar m'a raconté cette histoire après ton départ. Mais jamais je ne me serais douté que j'en faisais partie.

- Pourtant, tu as rencontré des gobelins alors que tu étais poursuivie par les gardes de Nessa, non ?

- Oui, ça me revient maintenant. Eux aussi connaissaient mes parents. Mais comment tu es au courant ?

- Ils m'ont remis ça pour toi, expliqua Nuada en lui donnant une enveloppe. Je vais parler à Nuala pendant que tu la lis. Rejoins-nous quand tu auras terminé. Mais prends ton temps, ajouta-t-il en lui faisait un baisemain. »

La jeune fille rougit d'un tel geste. Et, juste avant de passer dans la chambre voisine, Nuada se retourna vers elle pour la contempler de la tête aux pieds. Puis son air bourru habituel laissa place l'espace d'un instant à un petit sourire gêné qu'il essaya de dissimuler en vain. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, un « merde alors » s'échappa des lèvres de Meliell qui reconnaissait à peine le prince fier et intransigeant qu'elle connaissait. Toutefois, c'était peut-être de cette manière qu'il se comportait avec les femmes elfes. Après tout, il ne gardait certainement pas son air renfrogné quand il faisait la cour. En tout cas, ce changement, bien qu'agréable, faisait presque peur à voir tant elle n'y était pas habituée.

Enfin, elle décida de régler ce mystère plus tard, et se concentra sur l'enveloppe entre ses mains qu'elle fixa avec attention. Meliell espérait plus que tout qu'elle contienne toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait sur ses défunts parents et que personne n'avait su apaiser. Les doigts tremblants, elle décacheta la lettre, et commença à la lire.

« _Chère Meliell,_

_Nous aurions souhaité te dévoiler tout cela personnellement, mais nous avons préféré nous en remettre au Prince Nuada qui a jugé bon de nous tenir éloignés du B.P.R.D.._

_Nous sommes quelques gobelins à avoir quitté notre royaume natal en France, le Souterrain (qui, comme son nom l'indique, se situe sous terre), pour nous établir sur le nouveau continent au même moment où Clarisse et Vivien s'y sont envolés. Et depuis, nous sommes restés, même après leur très regrettable décès, pour t'y attendre._

_Mais commençons par le commencement. Le premier contact de tes parents avec notre royaume remonte à une de leur première affectation commune. J'imagine que tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux dans les services de police, ta mère ayant enrôlé ton père après la perte de son emploi de professeur d'histoire. Alors qu'ils faisaient leur ronde habituelle dans le bois de Boulogne, ils trouvèrent un attroupement de jeunes enfants en train de taper quelque chose avec des bâtons. Après avoir dispersé les bambins et leur ordonnant de retourner auprès de leur mère, ils découvrirent une victime à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. C'était Toby, le prince du Souterrain, fils ainé de Jareth. Vivien, qui était attiré par le paranormal depuis sa plus tendre enfance, fut moins réticent que sa femme à accepter la nature de cette créature qui leur exprima toute sa reconnaissance. Les gobelins ne manquant jamais de gratitude à l'égard de quiconque les aidait, le prince Toby les invita à célébrer son sauvetage dans son royaume. Ils y furent reçus comme des héros par toute la population, et Jareth leur promit son aide et sa protection si d'aventure ils en avaient besoin._

_Au fil du temps, Clarisse apprit à nous accepter, et les liens d'amitié et de loyauté qui nous __unissaient devenaient plus forts. Notre peuple les aidait dans leur travail, et en retour, ils nous aidaient à améliorer notre ville, et nous enseignaient la lecture et l'écriture. Comme tu peux le constater, j'étais un de leurs plus brillants élèves. Puis, après ta venue au monde, une crèche fut bâtie spécialement pour toi au Souterrain. Ainsi, tes parents pouvaient travailler sans s'inquiéter._

_Néanmoins, la nouvelle de cette situation atypique atteignit les oreilles de Nuada, qui fut révolté d'une telle transgression des lois des Fils de la Terre, ces dernières interdisant entre autres tout contact avec les Fils d'Adam, les êtres humains. Il se déplaça donc jusqu'à notre royaume sans cacher sa ferme intention de tuer Clarisse et Vivien. Si tu te demandes comment un étranger à notre royaume peut faire respecter une telle décision, la réponse se trouve dans notre histoire. Bethmoora étant le royaume d'origine des premières créatures magiques, la famille qui y règne est considérée comme dominant le monde des Fils de la Terre. Cependant, aucun document officiel ne le confirme, il ne s'agit là que d'une tradition et de respect. Mais la détermination de Jareth était telle qu'il décida de passer outre cette règle, et mit le prince de Bethmoora à l'épreuve : si au bout d'une semaine de vie commune avec les humains, il les jugeaient dangereux pour le secret de notre existence, il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Sinon, il devrait les laisser en paix et donner son approbation à leur présence. Le prince elfe accepta d'une part par respect pour notre souverain et notre peuple qui s'opposaient fermement à cette exécution, et d'autre part grâce à toi. Car vois-tu, Jareth avait foi en la bonté de Nuada, il savait que Nuada répugnerait à rendre orphelin un nourrisson, aussi humain soit-il._

_Au début, il était dur avec tes parents, et ne manquait pas une occasion de les railler. Mais avec toi, c'était l'incompréhension totale, le malaise le plus profond par rapport à quiconque l'observait en ta compagnie. D'autant plus que toi, tu semblais l'apprécier énormément. Je me souviens parfaitement de toi qui l'appelais « Nada » en tendant tes petits bras vers lui, ou de Clarisse qui nous racontait comment tu cessais de pleurer dès que le prince entrait dans ton champ de vision. Dans le même genre, il y a aussi eu l'inoubliable photo prise par Vivien de Nuada endormi sur la chaise près de ton berceau, car chaque fois qu'il la quittait, tu te mettais à crier. Surtout, ne répète pas au prince que je t'ai confié ces quelques anecdotes, il risquerait de se vexer. Chaque fois qu'il était avec toi, il lançait à tout le monde un regard noir, défiant quiconque de se moquer de lui._

_Contre toute attente, Nuada en vint à changer petit à petit son opinion sur tes parents qui n'hésitaient pas à lui montrer leur gratitude et leur confiance en lui sans jamais, ou rarement, rire de ce que tu lui faisais faire. En une petite semaine, le prince a pu pour la première fois apprécier la compagnie d'êtres humains. Et ce fut sans doute la dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il te retrouve. Seul un être innocent a pu ouvrir les portes de son cœur et libérer la justice et la bienveillance aveugles aux races qui y sommeillaient._

_À présent, tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais raconté tout cela. La simple raison est que le B.P.R.D. non plus n'appréciait pas ce contact entre les Fils de la Terre et les Fils d'Adam. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont prétexté pour enrôler plus ou moins de force tes parents dans leurs rangs. Et comme ils ne souhaitaient pas t'exposer au danger et te faire grandir dans un environnement aussi peu sain pour une petite fille que celui de l'armée, ils ont préféré demander au B.P.R.D. d'effacer ta mémoire nous concernant. Voici comment, à l'âge de cinq ans, tu te retrouvas orpheline._

_Néanmoins, notre loyauté envers ta famille ne faiblit pas pour autant. Nous restions discrets pour t'aider comme nous le pouvions. Te souviens-tu de ces évènements étranges ? Les livres trop hauts pour que tu les atteignes qui tombaient comme par enchantement, les solutions et explications à tes devoirs notés au crayon dans les manuels... Tout cela était notre œuvre. Pour Clarisse et Vivien, nous leur fournissions des informations qui circulaient au Troll Market, mais surtout, nous leur donnions quotidiennement de tes nouvelles. Ils craignaient toujours d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, mais ne pouvaient se résoudre à risquer que le B.P.R.D. s'intéresse à toi._

_À la mort de tes parents, une grande veillée fut organisée au Souterrain, et tous les gobelins, ceux qui les avaient connus comme les autres, se rapatrièrent pour y assister et accompagner leurs âmes dans l'au-delà. Puis, bien que nous savions que le danger t'attendait en Amérique, nous avons préféré te laisser partir. Quelles qu'eussent été nos paroles, tu serais allé dire adieu à tes parents, et tu aurais voulu des explications de la part du B.P.R.D.. Nous pensions te ramener en France après, mais en te voyant si épanouie et souriante chaque fois que nous te croisions, nous avons jugé mieux de rester dans l'ombre._

_Si nous en sommes sortis, c'est parce que nous avions entendu ton nom associé à celui de Nuada. Après toutes ces années, qui représentent pourtant bien peu pour les Fils de la Terre, nous avons eu peur que le prince ne succombe à sa haine plus qu'à la nostalgie, surtout quand nous apprîmes que tu avais subi des violences de sa main. Finalement, Nuada nous informa qu'il avait volontairement oublié cet engagement à laisser ta famille en paix qu'il associait à de la faiblesse et de la honte. Cependant, quel ne furent pas nos réjouissances de constater que tu possédais toujours ce don unique de le troubler par ton charme. Certes, il ne s'agit sans doute pas du même que celui d'il y a dix-sept ans, mais je suis sûr que rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Vivien et Clarisse que de te savoir entre les bras de ton cher et tendre Nada._

_À présent, nous te souhaitons bonne chance avec le prince et le B.P.R.D.. Prends bien soin de toi._

_En espérant te revoir dès que possible,_

_Balthazar, conseiller de Sa Majesté Jareth, et pour toujours, protecteur de la famille Lecomte. »_

En lisant cela, Meliell rit, pleura, et enragea tour à tour. Maintenant, elle savait tout. Maintenant, elle pouvait avancer fièrement vers le destin qui était le sien.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs millénaires, Nuala adhérait totalement au plan de son frère, et rien ne pouvait réjouir plus les jumeaux que de trouver enfin un terrain d'entente. Tandis que Nuada savourait ce regain de complicité, allongé tranquillement sur le lit de sa sœur, Meliell entra dans la chambre.

« T'es resté seul tout ce temps ?

- Non, Nuala est partie mettre Abraham et ses amis au courant de notre plan, elle reviendra bientôt... Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que disait cette lettre ?

- Plein de choses qu'il faudra que tu me racontes en détail, sous-entendit-elle avec un large sourire railleur. »

Immédiatement, le visage de Nuada se renfrogna, et il détourna le regard. Pourquoi ces gobelins ne pouvaient-ils pas tenir leur langue ? Pour quoi allait-il passer maintenant ?

« C'est vraiment si honteux que ça à tes yeux ?, demanda la jeune fille compatissante en s'asseyant aux côtés du prince.

- Oui, répondit-il sèchement. »

Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible. Mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Et... est-ce qu'au moins, tu m'autorises à t'appeler Nada ? »

En l'entendant soupirer lourdement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Pourtant, il lui fit cette concession.

« Seulement en privé, Meli. »

Reconnaissant la manière dont seuls ses parents l'appelaient, elle le regarda un moment avec des yeux grands ouverts. Toutefois, elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait : leur passé n'appartenait qu'à eux, et personne d'autre ne devait connaître ces souvenirs intimes qu'ils partageaient.

Le sujet étant clos pour l'instant, Meliell revint à un problème plus pressant.

« Et ce plan ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'Abe et les autres le sachent ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se retournent contre toi ?

- Je suis même sûr qu'ils y prendront part. Entre l'opinion de ce Manning sur ma proposition de paix, le sort qu'il me réserve et que Nuala devra éventuellement partager, ton renvoi, et la guerre contre les humains que je pourrais déclencher, je suis confiant. Quant à leur rôle, pour l'instant, ce sont surtout Abraham et l'homme de fer...

- Johann, le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui. Ce sont eux qui ont le plus grand rôle pour l'instant. »

À l'instant où elle allait demander des détails, la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit en fracas la fit sursauter.

« If you've touched Mel, I swear I'll kick you royal ass 'til you won't be able to sit for a year ! »

Nuala et Liz semblaient sincèrement désolé de la manière dont le démon se comportait, et tentaient de le retenir de se jeter sur l'elfe. Meliell guettait la réaction de ce dernier qui ne se fit pas plus attendre. Il commença par hausser un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, puis se leva pour parler face à face avec Hellboy.

« Your fear for her is honorable, but unless you wish to put her ill at ease, I doubt this is the right time to discuss her virtue. »

Red resta un moment la bouche ouverte sans rien dire tant il s'apercevait qu'il avait raison en voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'empourprer.

« Well then when you're done talking about this Lorcan plan, you and I will have a serious man-to-man discussion.

- As you wish. May I begin, now ? »

Le démon n'en revenait pas que sa fille adorée puisse aimer un type aussi coincé qui ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire passer pour un abruti.

« Yeah, whatever.

- So, I suppose Nuala told you about the current situation, and now I would like to know your answer.

- We're in.

- But Liz, we don't even know what he wants us to do. Maybe he'll get us killed.

- Given Lorcan's involvement, it won't be safe. However, I have no interest into your death. Meliell and the B.P.R.D. still need you.

- Don't mind him, lui assura Liz. What are you planning to do ?

- For now, Abraham and Johann will have to get the copy of Lorcan's crown piece and hurry Florentyna's release from her observation room. We'll leave for Ireland as soon as she is alone with Tanai.

- Sorry to contradict you buddy, but how do you know Johann will agree to this ? He's such a pain in the ass.

- Not more than you are.

- You little...

- Calm down, Red, intervint Meliell. Try to focus on the fact that if we succeed, there is a chance that Manning gets fired.

- Really ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix lointaine, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà dans un tel rêve.

- Yes, and then it's probably Johann who will take his place. But at least, ajouta-t-elle en entendant le démon grincer des dents, he listens to others, and most particularly to Abe. Besides, he can't be worst than Manning.

- Yeah, you're right. Let's kick this Lorcan's ass. »

Sans hésiter, Red tendit sa main à l'elfe, et ce dernier la prit immédiatement et la secoua en signe d'accord. Avec de tels alliés et un si bon plan, rien ne les arrêterait.

Le soir même, grâce aux efforts de Johann et Abe, Florentyna acquit sa liberté, et ils purent partir. Afin d'atteindre le hangar où se trouvait l'avion sans attirer les soupçons, l'équipe s'était divisée en plusieurs groupes. Abe, Red et Liz suivaient un chemin différent de celui de Meliell et Nuala, lui-même ne croisant pas celui de Tanai, Florentyna, Johann, et Nuada "glamouré" en Manning.

« The sole fact of looking like this miserable moron makes me want to kill myself.

- You should be more worried about the real Manning showing up, fit remarquer Johann.

- No need for that, le rassura Tanai, the real Manning is sleeping soundly and locked up in his office. We took care of him when we went to thank him for releasing Tyna. »

L'elfe prenait trop de plaisir à conter sa mauvaise action au goût de Johann, mais qu'importe, la paix du monde en dépendait.

« I consulted the progression on Lorcan's localization, but no conclusive result has been found, dévoila l'ectoplasme. How is it that you know he's is in Ireland ?

- As he knew neither of us would risk being taken by surprise, and thus remain untraceable, he decided to hurry things up. Instead of torturing Tanai whom I send to make researches at the Troll Market, he payed somebody to give him a letter he was to hand in to me. Inside was a map of the location of the once glorious city of Bethmoora, along was an handwritten message saying this was the ideal place to find out who would be the most worthy to command the Golden Army. I think he just wanted our battle to be a dramatic play he could conclude by saying I was his first victim killed by the weapon I've yearned to control for all my life.

- And is this yearn still relevant today ?

- No. With Lorcan's threat, I finally understood the danger the Golden Army represents. Its power is far too strong to be used by even the wisest man.

- The wisest man would make sure it would cost no more harm, ajouta Johann en conclusion. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, les autres groupes avaient déjà embarqué, et Abe préparait l'avion au décollage. Dès que tout le monde eut bouclé sa ceinture, l'appareil prit son envol dans la nuit noire de New York. À leur retour, rien ne sera plus comme avant.


	29. Chapitre 29 Final

Chapitre 29  
Final

Après toute une nuit de vol, l'avion se posa enfin sur le sol irlandais. Le voyage s'était passé sans encombre, et la seule dispute qui était survenue concernait la proximité physique de Meliell et Nuada que Red n'avait pas tellement apprécié. Mais grâce à cela, la jeune fille avait appris quelques détails sur la discussion d'homme à homme que les deux anciens ennemis avaient eue avant de partir. Ainsi, l'elfe avait accepté de ne pas toucher Meliell avant ses dix-huit ans afin d'obtenir le soutien du démon et d'éviter toute altercation. Comme il ne restait qu'à peine un mois avant que Meliell devienne majeure, elle comprit immédiatement que Red agissait par principe, et peut-être aussi pour mettre Nuada à l'épreuve et juger s'il est digne de sa fille adoptive.

Enfin, tout le plan d'attaque avait été travaillé au millimètre près et rabâché jusqu'à ce que tous le sachent par cœur, même ceux qui n'y prendraient pas part à moins que les choses tournent mal. Car en effet, la présence des agents du B.P.R.D. devant être tenue secrète, les seuls à se montrer devant Lorcan seraient Nuada, Tanai et Florentyna. Le reste devrait suivre le premier groupe discrètement afin de ne pas se faire voir au cas où l'ennemi apparaîtrait plus tôt que prévu, même si Red jouerait un rôle capital. De plus, Nuada avait été équipé d'un micro caché sous son armure, et le démon d'une oreillette.

Dès que tous furent sortis de l'avion, l'elfe prit la tête de la troupe et la mena vers l'endroit où ses souvenirs le guidaient : vers la ville qui l'avait vu naître, Bethmoora. L'émotion amena des larmes à ses yeux, mais il dut les ravaler. L'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Elle était à la rage de la bataille à venir qui déciderait du futur de ce monde. Avec assurance, Nuada siffla avec ses doigts en direction d'une colline rocheuse. Comme dans sa mémoire, la pierre se mit en mouvement, et une figure humanoïde émergea. À ses côtés, il observa Meliell, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux fixés sur le géant de granite, oscillant entre panique et fascination. Il se retourna vers le reste du groupe et vit avec fierté les agents du B.P.R.D. arborer une expression semblable devant l'héritage de son peuple. Lorsque le colosse s'immobilisa et que le silence revint, Nuada prit la parole.

« This is the Threshold Giant, the doorway to Bethmoora. It has suffered damages, but it is still loyally guarding the entrance of the city. Come in before the door closes on you.

- I don't like it when he's ordering us around, commenta Red quand l'elfe passa de l'autre côté, certain qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. »

En signe de soutien, Liz lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Puis ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la légendaire cité de Bethmoora. Cependant, loin de trouver les merveilles auxquelles ils s'attendaient, ils ne découvrirent que poussière, ruine, et désolation. Dire que Nuada était surpris de retrouver sa chère patrie dans un état si lamentable serait un euphémisme. La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et les yeux au bord des larmes, il faisait tout son possible pour empêcher ses jambes de flancher sous le poids du choc d'une telle vision apocalyptique. À ses côtés, Meliell n'osa pas lui parler. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'ampleur de sa douleur qui s'insinuait jusque dans les profondeurs de son cœur. Alors, elle se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne dans un silence respectueux, comme à un enterrement. Il ne la repoussa pas, et au contraire accepta sa compassion en la serrant avec vigueur. Après un moment, Nuala vint les rejoindre, et seulement là, Nuada la parole.

« What happened ? Why nobody told me ?, cria-t-il avec indignation.

- As soon as the Golden Army was stored in the city, it became cursed. The plague darkened the sky, turned nature into ash, and made the inhabitants sick. We had no choice but to leave Bethmoora behind us. It had been such a heartbreaking moment, that none of those who know it talk about it. This memory is so painful to us, that father knew you would blame yourself for it, as you were the one to ask for the Golden Army to be built. We feared grief would kill you. »

Nuala posa sa main sur son épaule, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son frère dans ses bras, il reprit son chemin.

« There's no time for regret now. Let's go on. »

Cette fois, personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils poursuivirent silencieusement leur chemin vers le cœur de la cité meurtrie.

Quelques pas plus tard, le groupe se sépara en deux. Nuada, Tanai, et Florentyna continuèrent seuls, suivis prudemment et à distance par Red qui devrait rester dans l'ombre. Contrairement à ce que Nuada s'attendait de Tanai, ce dernier ne dit mot tout au long du trajet. De plus, le prince vit pour la première fois le visage de son cousin exprimer une tristesse sincère. Lui aussi pleurait certainement sa cité natale réduite à l'état de décombres. Ils y avaient passé toute leur enfance, connu leurs premières joies, leurs premiers amours, leurs premières déceptions. Les émotions le prenaient à la gorge. Il avait peine à respirer. Il se jura qu'aussitôt cette affaire terminée, il ramènerait Bethmoora à sa gloire d'antan. Avec ses efforts et ceux de son peuple, cette terre désolée retrouvera sa fertilité. La perspective d'une telle tâche ranima toute la force de son esprit de guerrier. Il rendrait son père fier de lui.

« Cheer up cousin, what will become of us if even you feel down before the fight ?

- Yes, you're right. It's just that seeing Bethmoora so dead...

- It will not stay in such dire straits for long. That, I promise. But we have to evict Lorcan first. »

Satisfait d'avoir ravivé l'entrain de Tanai, Nuada se sentait confiant. L'unique problème qu'il pourrait y avoir proviendrait de Florentyna. Si elle n'arrivait pas à contenir Lorcan, alors personne ne le pourrait. Cependant, Tanai l'avait assuré des progrès de la vampire, et le prince lui faisait confiance pour cela. Après tout, lui aussi risquait sa vie. D'un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il vit son anxiété, mais également sa détermination à apporter son aide à une situation qui dépendait d'elle seule. Un tel esprit ravit l'elfe. Elle sera une épouse parfaite pour son cousin.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle enfouie au plus profond de Bethmoora : la chambre de la Golden Army. Les guerriers d'or étaient alignés à perte de vue, tous dans leur forme d'œuf inoffensive, attendant le jour où ils sortiraient de leur sommeil millénaire. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Nuada frémissait d'impatience alors qu'il gravissait une à une les marches qui menaient à une pièce ovale. Au fond de cet espace circulaire se trouvait une porte tout autour de laquelle était gravé le sceau royal du clan de Bethmoora. On y accédait par un escalier de rouages d'une taille imposante. Assis sur le plus haut de ces mécanismes, Lorcan, tyran du royaume de Crimson Snow, les attendait de pied ferme. Dès qu'il les vit, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire dangereux.

« Ha, finally. You've kept me waiting, naughty prince. I was beginning to think that you got scared of me.

- I have no time to play with you, Lorcan. Where is the final piece ?

- Oh, why are you so cold to me ? It hurts me, you know. And the presence of this vampire girl tells me you didn't come with peaceful designs in mind. »

La manière dont le drow se pavanait et prétendait ignorer ses propres plans faisait bouillir le sang du prince. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Tanai serrait la poignée de son katana si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser. Quant à Florentyna, ses feulements indiquaient qu'elle brûlait d'impatience de planter ses crocs dans la chair de l'elfe noir. Cette réaction ravit Nuada, car la jeune femme allait bientôt devoir passer à l'action. Comme aucun ne répondit à sa provocation, le roi sortit en soupirant la pièce dorée d'une poche de son pantalon ample, et la tendit vers le groupe.

« So I suppose you will not be the one to come for it, déclara-t-il avec une déception calculée. »

C'est alors que le prince hocha la tête pour faire signe à Tanai de retirer sa main de l'épaule de Florentyna, l'unique chose qui l'empêchait de déchaîner sa rage sur l'elfe méprisable. Aussitôt délivrée, la jeune femme déploya ses pouvoirs dans une course surnaturelle vers sa proie. Seul un œil entraîné pouvait détecter ses mouvements d'une vitesse fulgurante. Lorcan avait eu le temps de ranger le morceau de la couronne et de dégainer son arme avant le signal, mais il rencontrait des difficultés à contrer l'agilité de la vampire, et peinait à porter ses coups avec son sabre. Bien qu'elle manquait cruellement de technique de combat par rapport à l'elfe, son instinct ainsi que ses habilités naturelles lui permettaient de prendre très légèrement le dessus. Comme Tanai le lui avait conseillé, tant qu'elle ne se rapprochait pas trop de son adversaire, elle ne risquait que des blessures légères qui ne représentaient rien pour son espèce.

Lorcan luttait comme un tigre. La rage de vaincre le remplissait d'une adrénaline de folle. Car malgré son attente de voir la couronne recomposée, Lorcan souhaitait réduire les forces adverses avant tout afin d'assurer sa victoire. De plus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'un véritable défi ne s'était pas présenté à lui, qu'il n'aurait arrêté ce duel pour rien au monde.

Toutefois, la vampire en décida autrement. Prenant son ennemi par surprise, elle feignit de le mordre au bras pour se baisser et déchirer la poche de son opposant, dérobant ainsi la relique d'or. Sans délai, elle lança cette dernière en direction de Nuada et Tanai. Néanmoins, avec sa force hors du commun, Florentyna envoya la pièce bien au-delà du groupe, si bien que le son métallique de sa chute lointaine se fit presque imperceptible, surtout au dessus du bruit du combat qui reprenait. En effet, Lorcan eut à peine le temps de voir Nuada se précipiter en bas des escaliers, qu'il dut continuer de défendre sa vie en attendant que le prince réclame le pouvoir de la Golden Army.

Dévalant les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'elfe était rassuré que jusqu'ici, tout se passât comme prévu. Pourvu que Florentyna tienne le coup. Hors du champ de vision de Lorcan, il ramassa la dernière pièce de la couronne. Il sortit les deux autres morceaux et de ses doigts tremblants d'émotion, et réunit enfin la couronne d'or. Tant de pouvoir se trouvait entre ses mains... Toutefois, il ne le gouterait jamais. Se précipitant à l'entrée de la salle circulaire, il y retrouva le démon qui l'attendait.

« Here it is, lui dit-il en lui tendant la pièce. You remember your line ?

- Yeah : I am Anung Un Rama, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right ?

- Perfect. And then you say what I say. Does the mike works well ?

- I know what to do, and we've tested this mike at least twenty times. Now go back up there. »

Trop excité par l'adrénaline des évènements, Nuada ne releva pas le ton autoritaire de Red et remonta l'escalier vers le combat. En chemin, il sortit la réplique du morceau de couronne que Johann lui avait confiée, et grâce au glamour, il ajouta les pièces manquantes. Il tenait à présent une parfaite reproduction de la véritable couronne entre les mains. Lorcan ne verrait jamais la différence.

Alors que le prince atteignit enfin la dernière marche, les mouvements des combattants ralentissaient pour finalement s'arrêter. Une distance respectable séparait maintenant l'elfe de la vampire. Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle et essuyaient les taches de sang encore humide qui souillaient leurs corps. Florentyna s'était bien défendu, mais au final, Lorcan s'était montré de taille face ses pouvoirs à cause de son manque de technique. Leur combat se termina donc par un match nul. Mais la guerre, elle, ne faisait que commencer.

« I've been waiting for so long, Nuada. Finally, the day of the awakening of the Golden Army has come. »

Le prince ne prêta que peu d'attention aux folles divagations de Lorcan, et déposa délicatement la couronne sur sa tête royale.

« I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right ? »

Bientôt, un grondement envahit la salle. On pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait. Puis le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Lorcan semblait devenir fou : il avait les yeux exorbités et un large sourire fendait son visage extasié. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les fameux guerriers d'or avancer vers lui, il éclata d'un rire machiavélique malsain. Pour Nuada, voir ces créatures funestes à nouveau en vie ne représentait rien de plus qu'une ancienne ambition meurtrière, et des souvenirs de la guerre sanglante entre les Fils de la Terre et les Fils d'Adam. Cependant, la perspective d'envoyer ce psychopathe dans le monde des morts l'aidait à garder un sourire que l'on pouvait confondre avec de la joie.

« Kill him, ordonna Nuada. »

Dès que Red entendit parler Nuada, il répéta exactement ses paroles en pensant à Lorcan. Et aussitôt, les soldats d'or s'avancèrent d'un pas lourd vers leur victime. Quand ils furent assez proches du drow, Florentyna retourna aux côtés de Tanai et de Nuada.

« Look how beautiful they are. And soon they will be mine. For I challenge your right, Nuada, to command this army. »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que les soldats arrêtent leur marche, ses mots ne produisirent aucun effet. Peu à peu, son exaltation se transforma en incompréhension, puis en inquiétude.

« I said : I challenge Prince Nuada's right to command the Golden Army !, hurla-t-il avec autant de colère que de désespoir.

I don't think so, se moqua le prince. »

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir prendre les dessus sur Lorcan en matière de sarcasme, mais l'avoir lui donnait une satisfaction incroyable. L'elfe noir, entouré de ses bourreaux de métal continuait de hurler et de maudire Nuada. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que le prince avait remis la précieuse couronne ainsi que sa vie entre les mains d'un agent du B.P.R.D. ? Même lui avait du mal à le croire. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour que son peuple perdure. Il ne regrettait rien.

« - Any last word ?

- I'm dying happy, knowing your people will betray you and that the humans will get your bastard skin.

- May your sick mind rest in peace. »

Finalement, un soldat leva son arme au-dessus de Lorcan. Ce dernier resta fier devant sa mort, le menton relevé, les bras en croix, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Puis le glaive traversa le corps de l'elfe noir en un bruit déchirant. Tanai détourna les yeux de Florentyna de ce spectacle morbide en la serrant contre lui. Toutefois, cela ne couvrait en rien la forte odeur de sang qui se répandait dans la salle. Enfin, le tyran de Crimson Snow n'était plus. Enfin, toute cette histoire était terminée.

Victorieuse et soulagée d'avoir survécu à un tel danger, l'équipe alla rejoindre le reste du groupe. Dès que Nuada arriva dans le champ de vision de Meliell, cette dernière courut se jeter dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi...

- Tout va bien se passer maintenant. »

Sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait, la jeune fille embrassa tendrement son elfe qui fut surpris, mais non contrarié de cette initiative.

« Hey !, intervint Red. You could at least pretend to resist her when I'm around. »

À cette remarque, le couple lui adressa un sourire gêné. Même Nuada se sentait quelque peu honteux de ne pouvoir se retenir d'embrasser la jeune fille.

Puis, lorsque les autres arrivèrent, Tanai se mit à leur raconter la bataille dans les moindres détails. À la fin, Abe rappela une condition de leur aide.

« I believe it is time to say farewell to the Golden Army.

- It is, confirma Red. »

En soupirant, Nuada vit la couronne passer des mains du démon à celles de Liz. L'ambition d'une vie allait être détruite. Toutefois, il en commençait une nouvelle. Ainsi, aucun regret ne l'assaillit alors qu'il regarda la couronne fondre sous le pouvoir de la pyrokinésiste.

« And now, what will happen ?, demanda Liz.

- With the help of Doctor Krauss and Abraham, I shall get your director to listen to reason as nobody has to know the Golden Army will never awake again. And if we fail, we'll get him fired. A partnership between the B.P.R.D. and the kingdom of Bethmoora has to be established to get a hold on your organization's actions on my people. But first of all, I need to put my kingdom in order and get myself crowned by the council.

- I didn't know you were an optimistic, cousin. I don't think you'll get crowned that easily after the mess you've done.

- Then Nuala will take the throne until I can replace her.

- Me, brother ?, s'étonna l'elfe.

- Our people and the council are at lost without a ruler. And I can definitely not entrust Tanai with the mission of reassuring them. »

Reconnaissant là la vérité, Tanai éclata d'un rire sincère.

« You're so right about it. Besides, I wouldn't have time to govern. We're gonna get married, annonça-t-il à la surprise générale en prenant Florentyna par l'épaule.

- Really ?, s'exclama Meliell. Why so soon ?

- Because we know we are made to be together, assura la vampire, so why delaying what will happen for sure ? »

La jeune fille envia les regards amoureux que les futurs mariés s'échangeaient, et admira leur retenue face à leur évidente envie de s'embrasser passionnément. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par Nuada qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

« One day, it will be us, lui promit tendrement l'elfe en lui baisant la main. »

Meliell devint rouge écarlate en entendant son intention de l'épouser. Même si elle se doutait que cela arriverait si elle restait avec lui, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il évoque la question du mariage si vite.

Puis, quand Red se racla la gorge, le prince ajouta avec humour.

« With the approval of your adopted family, of course. »

- Yeah, that's better, elfboy. »

Tous rirent du papa poule qu'était devenu le démon, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Meliell allait les suivre, quand tout à coup, Nuada prit ses mains dans les siennes d'un air sérieux.

« Mais d'abord, je voudrais te demander une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma porte-parole et que tu m'aides dans les négociations avec le B.P.R.D.. »

Totalement prise par surprise d'une telle proposition à si haute responsabilité, elle eut par réflexe un mouvement de recul que Nuada confondit pour un refus.

« Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais je me sentirais tellement mieux en t'ayant à mes côtés. Je ne pense pas que je supporterais être loin de toi tout ce temps. »

Meliell n'eut même pas le temps de retourner à une couleur normale, que Nuada continuait à la faire rougir de plaisir. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il le ferait si tôt après leurs retrouvailles. Mais le bonheur de l'entendre enfin confier si ouvertement ses sentiments lui fit finalement oublier toute sa gêne. Sans doute lui aussi trouvait en cette situation la même force de mettre sa pudeur de côté. La jeune fille n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour connaître la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

« À une condition. »

Nuada fut légèrement décontenancé en l'entendant profiter de cette occasion. Néanmoins, il garda son sourire charmeur et écouta les exigences de celle qu'il appellerait désormais sa bienaimée.

« J'aimerais que tu me dises les mots que tu ne m'as jamais dits. »

Le prince ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais en voyant le regard complice de Meliell, il devina avec certitude ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je t'aime, Meliell. »

_**FIN**_


End file.
